Sangre y Arena, Bajo El Látigo de Roma (PremioPrimeAwards2017)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: El Emperador Calígula acaba de ascender al trono. Todos esperan con ilusión una nueva era de gloria para Roma, donde la sangre en la arena del Coliseo, jugará un importante papel. En el Ludus de los Vero se cruzarán las vidas de la domina del lugar y una guerrera escita, iniciando los acontecimientos que harán tambalearse el Imperio. Escrito por @Avispasalander y CarolinaLeal848.
1. 1 Avispasalander

-Camila! Camila! ¿Dónde te metes hija?-se escuchó gritar por toda la villa-

Pero la citada Camilla no aparecía. Una esclava de ojos verde grisáceo, no muy alta y extremadamente atractiva corrió hacia el piso superior pensando que esa era la mejor opción para encontrar a su dómina. Su hubiera salido a la ciudad hubiera mandado preparar una litera y ella se habría enterado.

Como esperaba la encontró recostada en ese viejo altillo que solo se utilizaba para guardar trastos. Leía un pergamino a la luz de unas cuantas velas. Ovidio, seguro. "El arte de amar". El domine odiaba ese libro desde que el emperador Augusto afirmó que ese libro había llevado a su hija Julia a una vida de libertinaje. Cuando pilló a su dómina con él casi le parte el rollo en la espalda. Pero ella era testaruda y no consentía que nadie le dictara lo que ella leía.

-Dómina, tu padre te llama-dijo Octavia sacando a la chica de su veloz lectura-

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Clarke cuando estamos a solas-afirmó por enésima vez a su esclava personal-

Se puso en pié y se estiró para recuperarse de la incómoda postura en la que había estado tumbada. Tener que esconderse para leer ciertas cosas la enfadaba, pero había aprendido a acatar los deseos de su padre...al menos en apariencia. Se colocó bien la fresca túnica de color azul apagado que llevaba. Roma en Julio era una auténtica hoguera y se sentía empapada por el sudor pese a haberse bañado hacía apenas una horas.

Miró a su esclava que esperaba paciente a que ella saliera de la habitación para seguirla en actitud servil. Odiaba que Octavia fuera su esclava. A sus ojos era su mejor amiga y la chica a la que le debía su nombre. Se la entregaron como esclava de cámara siendo muy pequeñas ambas, tanto que Octavia no era capaz de pronunciar Camilla y la llamaba Clarke y desde entonces todo el mundo la llamaba así, menos su padre que se negaba a usar lo que él llamaba "ridículo diminutivo".

Octavia observó a su dómina: Rubia, un poco más alta que ella, con generosas curvas y unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo de primavera. Sus rasgos rivalizaban con la propia Venus, aunque fuera un sacrilegio pensar algo semejante. Aunque lo más bello de ella no era su deslumbrante físico, si no la gentileza de su carácter. Esclavo, liberto o patricio recibían el mismo trato por su parte, para ella todos eran iguales. Una forma de pensar peligrosa pero valiente y fresca.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-preguntó Clarke-

-Te espera en el atrio para ir al balcón-

-¿Más gladiadores nuevos?-

-Eso me temo, Clarke-

Clarke bufó mientras caminaba deprisa hacia su padre seguida de cerca por Octavia. Desde que el emperador Calígula había subido al poder se celebraban juegos a diario, haciendo necesario que los lanistas tuvieran que abastecerse de más y más esclavos para ser entrenados para sacrificarse en la arena. Eso la asqueaba, vivir en un Ludus era la cruz de su vida. Algunas veces apenas tenía tiempo de aprenderse sus nombres cuando los traían cadáver de los juegos...era una tragedia que parecía que solo ella veía como tal.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el atrio Raven se les unió. Su padre la compró cuando era adolescente. Una belleza morena de piel algo oscura cuya procedencia situaban en Hispania. Se convirtió pronto en otra buena amiga. Un espíritu libre pese a las cadenas que su estatus le imponía. Se encargaba de muchas cosas en la villa además de tener que "atender" a los gladiadores a veces. Clarke siempre que podía intentaba salvarla de aquella desagradable tarea, pero a veces su padre se imponía.

Justamente Marcus la esperaba en el atrio acompañado de Thelonius, el comerciante que suministraba esclavos además de muchos productos exóticos. Y exótico resultaba al lado de su padre, con su pose digna y elegante, el pelo peinado hacia atrás, la barba recortada al milímetro y una toga escarlata que portaba con exquisitez. Thelonius con su piel oscura como la media noche, unos bombachos verde oscuro, una túnica con brocados dorados y una pose relajada con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa de chacal en su rostro. Dos hombres opuestos que se entendían demasiado bien para el gusto de Clarke. Si su madre viviera aún no habría permitido esa relación comercial.

Pero Clarke conocía demasiado bien su lugar y sonrió en cuanto se acercó a ellos mientras ambas esclavas permanecían unos pasos por detrás inclinándose levemente como saludo.

-Camila es una belleza digna de vuestra estirpe, Marcus-la saludó Thelonius con una sonrisa donde mostraba sus blancos dientes como perlas-

-Llámame Clarke, por favor-dijo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Marcus-¿Qué querías, padre?-

-Tenemos nuevos gladiadores y uno en concreto del que me gustaría conocer tu opinión- explicó Marcus tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia el balcón, seguidos por los demás- Chica, trae vino con miel-le ordenó a Raven que partió a cumplir casi a la carrera-

Clarke se asomó al balcón que daba a un patio cubierto de arena. Había postes de madera con los que los gladiadores entrenaban sus golpes, otros que cargaban a sus espaldas para fortalecerse y toda clase de armas de madera esparcidas para las luchas. Los gladiadores veteranos aguardaban a la sombra de sus barracones firmes ante la presencia de su dómine y cinco nuevos formaban una fila más cerca de su vista.

Los escrutó con detenimiento tomando una copa que Raven le entregaba sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres... Hombres fuertes, desgarbados, sucios, de aspecto salvaje...lo de siempre, vamos. Hasta que en la esquina de la formación descubrió a uno más delgado y menudo. Se fijó más atentamente...no podía ser! Era una mujer!

-Veo que has descubierto lo que te decía, hija. Las gladiatrix son el nuevo espectáculo esperpéntico de moda y ya iba siendo hora de que tuviéramos una por aquí. Parece prometedora ¿no crees?-

-Es una excelente ejemplar Escita-añadió Thelonius-Una jinete, una guerrera...Alexandria, o Lexa, como suelen llamarla-

Clarke estaba horrorizada. No era bastante salvaje hacer que hombres se mataran entre ellos, ahora también debían hacerlo las mujeres...aquella mujer en concreto. El pelo totalmente revuelto y largo le tapaba la cara pero su físico era firme y fibroso, todo lo contrario a las mujeres romanas que preferían la suavidad y la voluptuosidad...Era joven, tal vez como ella, 18 o 19 años. Suspiró antes de sacar ese tono de mando que tanto detestaba para dirigirse a los esclavos frente a su padre.

-Esclava, la Escita, mírame-ordenó alzando la voz para ser oída desde su posición-

Lo que no se esperaba era que esa chica la ignorara. Porca Juno! Sabía lo que venía ahora.

El látigo del Doctore (el maestro de gladiadores) Titus salió de entre las sombras con rapidez y restalló contra la espalda de la chica. Aquel hombre calvo de cierta edad era un monstruo sádico que disfrutaba más fustigando que enseñando.

La chica se tambaleó ante el azote pero siguió con la cabeza gacha.

-Vaya, vaya...es rebelde. Titus...-comentó Marcus dando pié a que una tormenta se desatara sobre la espalda de la chica-

Al octavo latigazo calló de rodillas sin haber proferido ningún sonido. Menudo carácter gastaba, pensó Clarke preocupada. Aunque en el fondo admiraba esa valentía eso solo le traería complicaciones.

-Lexa-dijo suavizando su tono notando que la cabeza de la chica reaccionaba a su nombre-Mírame-pidió con mayor dulzura de la que su padre le permitía usar con los esclavos-

Unos ojos verdes asomaron tras la salvaje mata de pelo al alzar la cabeza y Clarke retrocedió ante el chispazo que ellos provocaron en su interior. En aquella mirada había odio, deseo de lucha, rebeldía...y un pequeño atisbo de tristeza. Todo lo que ella veía cuando se miraba en el espejo.

-Es atractiva-comentó fingiendo desinterés-

-Si son guapas encandilan a la plebe-explicó Thelonius-

-No lo será con esas pintas. Raven, encárgate de ella cuando la revise la curandera. Que deje de parecer una escoba vieja-ordenó a la hispana-

-Me encargaré, dómina-

-Sobre todo arréglale ese pelo. Que parezca salvaje está bien, pero no tanto-

-Sabía que tendrías buenas ideas con ella, hija-elogió Marcus dejando un beso en su mejilla- ¿Entramos a comer y nos apartamos de este sol tan cruel?-


	2. 2 CarolinaLeal848

Aún sentía la caliente sangre manar de sus heridas abiertas, y resbalar por su tersa piel mientras era arrastrada por el pasillo por dos temibles guardias hasta la lúgubre estancia que se convertiría provisionalmente en su nueva celda.

Sentía sus rodillas débiles, doloridas y ensangrentadas, forzadas a deslizarse por el abrupto suelo de los pasillos subterráneos del ludus.

Trataba por todos los medios de no perder la conciencia pero las heridas recibidas durante su tormentosa huida, habían sido demasiado severas como para permitirle recobrarla por momentos.

El acre hedor a humedad, excrementos, sudor y sangre tanto fresca como seca impregnaba cada rincón del lugar a su paso.

Los pulsantes latidos que bombeaban una y otra vez tras su cabeza, impedían que pudiese pensar con claridad.

Huir... ese era el único pensamiento coherente que acudía a su mente en aquel momento. Huir... marcharse lejos de ese lugar, recuperar fuerzas y masacrarles a todos...

Los guardias se detuvieron frente a una tosca puerta de madera la cual debía llevar allí desde los comienzos del ludus, y nada más asegurarse de que era el lugar indicado la arrojaron sin contemplaciones dentro.

El aire escapó de sus labios en un lastimero y casi inaudible gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el desnudo suelo cubierto de paja y heno.

"Animales", pensó, "solo eran animales para ellos..."

"Bestias salvajes, sin voluntad ni deseos..."

"Eso pronto daría igual", pensó, "pronto mataría a todos ellos..."

No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevase, no importaba cuantas fuerzas necesitase, pronto ella se convertiría en el azote de Roma y todos aquellos implicados con la caída de su pueblo rendirían cuentas a sus dioses por tal impúdica afrenta...

Intentó incorporarse un poco y una nueva punzada de dolor la atravesó desde el bajo vientre hasta el cuello. Una que la dejó sin respiración por momentos...

Entonces lo escuchó... fue un sonido sordo, ínfimo, casi inaudible y pequeño.

Llevando su temblorosa mano a su hermoso rostro ahora mancillado con crueles cortes de advertencia, se apartó un poco el desaliñado y oscuro cabello del rostro justo antes de fijarse en ella.

Una chica menuda, rubia, pequeña, sosteniendo una vasija entre sus manos y un cuenco en la otra. Temblando casi tanto como ella, pareciendo una frágil hoja al viento.

—No temas... —pidió la joven al tiempo que daba un quedo paso hacia ella sin perder de reojo la puerta abierta, sabiendo que los guardias se paseaban por el pasillo—. No... no te haré daño...

Tratando de conservar y reunir toda la dignidad y las fuerzas que le quedaban, la cautiva se movió reprimiendo ahogados gemidos de dolor y logró sentarse en el suelo, retrocediendo hasta que su azotada espalda tocó la pared haciéndola estremecer.

—Me llamo... me... me llamo Harper...—se anunció la dócil rubia mientras le acercaba un cuenco con cierto temor colocándolo a sus pies, antes de mirar nuevamente de reojo a la puerta y verter algo de agua de la vasija en él—. Ten... es tuya...

Resultaba estúpida tanta amabilidad en un lugar así, no pudo evitar pensar la herida guerrera pero en lugar de aceptarla, el orgullo se impuso más y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dio una patada al cuenco que lo hizo volcar y caer, derramando todo el agua que la paja absorbió rápidamente.

La joven esclava se sobresaltó retrocediendo casi por instinto y dirigiendo temerosa la vista hacia la puerta, agudizó el oído para cerciorarse de que no viniese ningún guardia.

Dirigiendo su asustadiza mirada nuevamente a la maltrecha guerrera, tembló un poco y armándose de algo de valor y paciencia se agachó, consiguiendo poner nuevamente en su sitio el cuenco y llenarlo de agua antes de dejar la vasija a un lado, y ofrecérselo de sus manos.

—Necesitas beber... —murmuró la muchacha rubia insistente, dirigiendo nuevamente la cabeza hacia la puerta antes de volver a buscar sus ojos con los suyos—. Necesitas hacerlo para estar fuerte...

La guerrera que frunció el ceño doloridamente trató de apartar el rostro y dirigir su mirada orgullosa e indignada hacia otro lado.

Su acento sorprendió a la esclava rubia, extraño, amenazador pero no del todo desconocido para ella que había nacido entre aquellos muros, y que había sido obligada a atender a toda clase de esclavos traídos de todos los confines de la Tierra.

—Apártate... de mi...—advirtió la guerrera con más dureza de la requerida por la situación.

Reconoció al instante su procedencia y por ende, su rebeldía. Eran pocos los cautivos que de aquel bárbaro pueblo llegaban al ludus de Vero, pero no era la primera vez que uno de los suyos permanecía cautivo.

La esclava tragó con fuerza y tras dejar el cuenco nuevamente en el suelo junto a la vasija, la observó con temerosos pero cálidos ojos.

—Por favor... —pidió la joven suavemente tragando despacio antes de fijarse nuevamente en la puerta abierta—. Me han ordenado que te atienda...

—Eso no me importa... —escupió la herida guerrera con rabia en la voz.

La dócil esclava rubia cerro sus ojos reteniendo aquellas palabras en su mente, el temor atenazó su estomago que se contrajo con dolor.

—...me castigaran si no lo consigo... —musitó la chica sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse ante la idea de un nuevo castigo.

Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de la inhóspita guerrera, la idea de que castigasen a la chica por su culpa era algo que la hería en el corazón, pero le resultaba más devastador rendirse tan fácilmente.

Las lágrimas ya agolpadas en los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, cuando la salvaje guerrera se atrevió a devolverle la mirada hablando lenta y pausadamente con cruel decisión.

—Este es un mundo cruel para todos...

Los ojos de la dócil esclava se abrieron súbitamente mientras más lágrimas se desprendían de ellos, escuchando como pesados pasos se acercaban por el lúgubre pasillo.

El corazón se le aceleró, el estomago se le encogió y un incontrolable temblor sacudió su pequeño cuerpo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos vencida preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.

Algo se removió dentro de la guerrera, algo que desconocía que tenía, algo quizás llamado piedad, quizás compasión... porque cuando vio a uno de los pestilentes guardias a travesar la puerta látigo en mano, su dolorido cuerpo reaccionó como si careciese de control, inclinándose frente a ella para coger el cuenco y llevárselo a los labios con decisión.

El guardia se sonrió grotescamente fijándose en la escena, y dirigiendo sus sucias miradas hacia la esclava al verla agachada frente a la nueva adquisición de su domine.

—Thelonious ha ordenado que cures sus heridas y la bañes, será un buen regalo para domine cuando este en condiciones.

Temblando levemente Harper, comprendió las palabras y asintió lentamente sin decir una palabra.

El guardia que la observó largamente unos instantes más, dirigió su mirada hacia el preciado regalo de domine y el hastío lleno su rostro con desagradable hedor.

—Fiera inmunda... —masculló justo antes de escupir sobre el suelo abandonando la estancia con rudeza.

—Gratitud... —fue lo único que pudo musitar aún acongojada la pequeña esclava sabiéndose salvada de un cruel castigo.

La guerrera que en un principio solo lo había hecho por salvarla de ello, no había sido consciente hasta ahora de la necesidad que sentía su cuerpo de beber tras toda la sangre que había perdido, y casi vaciaba el cuenco a trompicones.

—Más...—pidió ella casi en una sorda súplica temblando de dolor y ansia viendo como la diligente esclava volvía a llenarlo con la vasija.

—Aquí tienes...—dijo la muchacha no sabiendo como llamar a la guerrera.

—Ontari... —reveló la maltrecha guerrera sin dejar de beber a largos tragos con cierta desesperación, mirando con gratitud a los ojos de la joven—. Mi nombre es... Ontari...

Continuara...


	3. 3 Avispasalander

Clarke comió con su padre y Thelonius intentando con todas sus fuerzas ser la perfecta anfitriona. Pero cuando el comerciante de esclavos hizo el enésimo gesto obsceno con un higo que cogió de la ensalada se excusó alegando estar cansada y tras obtener el beneplácito de su padre salió a la carrera a su alcoba seguida de cerca por Octavia.

-¿Has visto alguna vez en tu vida un hombre más grosero que ese?-exclamó la rubia cuando estuvo segura de que no podían oírlas-

-Es el momento para que te dé las malas noticias entonces-comentó Octavia de antemano divertida por la reacción que iba a tener su dómina-El senador Graco viene a cenar esta noche junto con su hijo...-

A Clarke se le cayeron varios de los pergaminos que intentaba cargar y la esclava se apresuró para ayudarla a recogerlos. No podía espera menos que algo así.

-Dante y Finneus...En el nombre de Vesta ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-

-Solo no lograste escapar, Clarke-dijo Octavia acariciándole aquellos bucles dorados que cada mañana cepillaba con esmero y que luego le recogía en un elegante moño según la moda-

Teniendo 15 años, al poco de morir su madre, la joven dómina de la casa decidió consagrar su vida a las Vírgenes Vestales, vigilar el fuego del hogar en el templo y ser la custodia de todos los documentos importantes del estado. Era un gran honor y su devoción para con él le hacía sentir que no importaba que tuviera que permanecer virgen.

Pero su padre se negó, como a la mayoría de sus deseos.

Debía casarse bien para aumentar el poder de la familia y parir los hijos que heredarían su nombre. ¿Y quién mejor que el hijo de un senador para tal fin? Finneus era atractivo, eso no podía negarlo, pero tan falso como un sestercio de madera. Todo sonrisas de cara a la galería y cruel en la intimidad. Le apasionaban las luchas de gladiadores, cuanto más sangrientas mejor y tenía fama de usar a las esclavas para las más depravadas vejaciones. Al menos Marcus no la obligaba a casarse de inmediato tras haber tenido que invocar ella muchas veces el nombre de su difunta madre alegando que a ella no le agradarían unos esponsales tan joven.

Clarke era una mujer de profundas convicciones religiosas que creía que de verdad los dioses velaban por el mundo y mantenía el altar de los "lares" del hogar en perfectas condiciones con sus ofrendas correspondientes. Hubiera sido feliz en el templo de Vesta, apartada del mundanal ruido, compartiendo camaradería con las demás vírgenes y leyendo las grandes obras que aquel lugar almacenaba.

Intentó huir una noche ayudada por Raven. Octavia era una gran chica y mejor amiga, pero le faltaba valor para algo así. Se envolvieron en mantos de esclavas y eludieron a la guardia para salir de la villa. Estaban cerca del Foro cuando los guardias de su padre las apresaron.

Encerraron a Clarke en su alcoba y cuando ya llevaba una semana sin que le dieran de comer su padre apareció con Titus, que arrastraba a Raven con todos los síntomas de haber recibido una paliza.

-Te dije que no serías una Vestal, Camila. Me has desobedecido y puesto que no quiero herir tu cuerpo...Titus, por favor...-

El Doctore lanzó a Raven a los pies de Clarke y sacó su ya proverbial látigo para empezar a descargar golpes contra la espalda de la esclava que gritaba aferrada a la mano de su dómina. Cuando el látigo hizo que un salpicón de sangre se estrellara contra la cara de la rubia Clarke supo que debía poner fin a aquella atrocidad. Interpuso su brazo en el trayecto de la soga y esta quedó enrollada en su muñeca causándole un feo corte.

-Es suficiente-dijo levantándose-Me quedaré, padre-

-Buena elección-respondió Marcus antes de abandonar las dependencias seguido de Titus que enrollaba su látigo con gesto de que le habían fastidiado la fiesta-

Pasaron la noche entre ella y Octavia aliviando los dolores de una Raven inconsciente usando una cataplasma y varios ungüentos que Abby, la curandera, solía preparar. Cuando la hispana se despertó tomó la muñeca de Clarke con dulzura y se la besó manchando sus labios con su sangre.

Aquello no era sumisión, era amistad...un voto perpetuo ante los dioses, al igual que el tatuaje que marcaba a Octavia con el emblema de Clarke. Estarían unidas...para siempre.

Clarke volvió de sus recuerdos para acabar de recoger aquellos pergaminos cuando Raven entró a buscarlas.

-Abby pregunta si podrías bajas, Clarke. Es algo sobre la Escita-

-Lexa, su nombre es Lexa-corrigió la dómina poniéndose en pié y bajando a las profundidades del ludus seguida por las dos esclavas-

Uno de los guardias las dejó pasar y las guió hasta la celda que hacía de enfermería. Allí encontraron a Abby revisando el abdomen de la guerrera Escita. Clarke casi gritó al ver un feo corte allí donde la curandera posaba sus manos.

-Un aborto-la informó Abby, aunque Clarke ya había visto ese tipo de marcas en otras mujeres-

Un físico introducía algo punzante por el abdomen asesinando al bebé y luego lo extraía en pedazos por la cavidad vaginal si era demasiado grande como para salir solo. Era una costumbre bárbara que en Roma ya a penas se llevaba a cabo. Se recurría a unas hierbas en tisana que provocaban lo mismo sin tanta sangría.

-¿Cuándo te lo hicieron, Lexa?-preguntó Abby con tono cariñoso pero firme-

-Lo hice yo misma cuando me capturaron con mi propia daga. No iba a consentir que mi hijo fuera un esclavo-dijo ella con voz grave y un marcado acento escondiendo su rostro tras la maraña de pelo-

-Ha cicatrizado bien. En ese aspecto estás perfecta. Las heridas de la espalda puedo suturarlas o dejarlas que curen al aire-explicó Abby-

-Mejor al aire. Mi padre se pondrá furioso si no la ve entrenando mañana-

-¿Puedo darle un baño?-preguntó Raven-

-Debes dárselo. La suciedad podría infectar las heridas. Aprovecha ahora que los hombres están entrenando-sugirió la curandera-

Entre Raven y el guardia se llevaron a la Escita hacia los baños con ella tambaleándose aún y aturdida por los latigazos.

-Mató a su hijo para que no fuera esclavo...-comentó Octavia sorprendida-

-¿No lo harías tú a caso?-preguntó Abby consiguiendo que la joven esclava inclinara la cabeza y asintiera imperceptiblemente-

Se quedaron charlando las tres mientras Abby elaboraba sus remedios. Había sido el ama de cría de la dómina, la partera y la sanadora de aquel lugar y la figura materna que sustituyó a su madre. De ella había obtenido muchos conocimientos sobre curación a espaldas de su padre, pero Clarke siempre pensó que algún día podrían resultarle útiles.

Cuando Raven volvió casi se caen las tres al suelo de la impresión. Vestida con un subligar y una corta coraza de cuero y el pelo despejado de la cara con unas preciosas y útiles trenzas que no atenuaban su aspecto salvaje, Lexa era toda una belleza.

-Mejor-comentó la rubia mirándola con detenimiento intentando reprimir los agitados latidos de su corazón-

Aquella mujer parecía la diosa Diana...Sus refulgentes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada sin atisbo de miedo o respeto en ellos. Eran un reflejo de la más infernal de las tormentas marítimas. Y Clarke se sintió extrañamente amedrentada por ellos.

-Llevadla a su celda-ordenó incómoda queriendo apartar esos ojos de su vista-

El guardia la tomó del brazo y se la llevó de inmediato, aunque antes la dómina pudo ver una sonrisa torcida en la cara de la guerrera...Iba a dar problemas, lo veía venir.

Tras un rato más de charla con Abby hicieron camino hacia sus dependencias de nuevo, pero al pasar por una de las celdas Clarke no pudo evitar pararse sorprendida.

-¿Y esta otra mujer?-preguntó viendo como una morena la observaba con fiereza sentada entre las sombras-

-Un regalo para el domine-informó Raven-

Clarke no pudo reprimir el gesto de asco que apareció en su cara.

-Que la curen cuando mi padre acabe con ella-ordenó ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la hispana-

Ya sabía cómo se las gastaba su padre con las esclavas y rara era la vez en la que no acababan en manos de Abby tras una noche con él. Había conseguido mantener a Raven y a Octavia a salvo de eso solo a base de suplicas, pero sabía que llegaría el día en que no podría hacerlo más. ¿Le haría lo mismo a su madre? No podía ser. Su madre fue una mujer muy fuerte de carácter y no habría consentido someterse a semejantes prácticas. Si no hubiera sufrido complicaciones durante el parto de un niño que no llegó a nacer Clarke juraba que hubiera sido capaz de vivir para siempre.

Pero murió y su padre se convirtió en un monstruo con buena cara. Tal vez ya lo fuera antes y la presencia luminosa de su madre lo había calmado, pero a su marcha se desató en su interior y raro era el día en que alguien no sufriera por ello.

Una vez en su alcoba entre Raven y Octavia prepararon su baño llenando una pequeña piscina de mármol con agua caliente y pétalos de flores. Se deshizo de la túnica para meterse en el agradable líquido humeante y Octavia la imitó para lavarla con suavidad mientras Raven iba añadiendo más agua si era necesario y les pasaba el jabón o los aceites.

Aquello era el paraíso...si no pensaba para quien se estaba arreglando. Mejor olvidarlo en los dulces brazos de su joven esclava y amiga.


	4. 4 CarolinaLeal848

Debía reconocer como mucho el merito con el que su esclava personal había atendido a la guerrera escita. Titus echo un vistazo al interior de la celda con ojos tenaces y resplandecientes de atención.

Harper permanecía de pie con la mirada fija en el suelo, y temblando como el ratoncillo asustado que parecía ser.

Eso solía complacerle en demasía, especialmente cuando había alguien inferior a él en la misma habitación.

La guerrera cautiva que tenía delante era magnifica, un ejemplar exquisito que sin duda haría las delicias del domine de la casa.

Llevaba tantos años bajo aquel mismo techo que pocas veces lograba abandonar, donde era un dios omnipresente y atemorizante que siempre que llegaba una belleza así a la villa, aguardaba con ansía y deseo el momento indagar.

Ontari, la guerrera escita permanecía de pie frente a él, cerca de la ruinosa pared. Sus pequeños, ardientes y almendrados ojos escrutando cada centímetro de aquel repugnante rostro del que Harper, la esclava que la había curado, había tenido a bien advertir y aconsejar.

Pero ella no era ninguna esclava, ¿o acaso se encontraba en un error?...

La seda negra, ceñida a su cintura con un dorado cinturon y caída de hombros, evitando en lo posible que sus heridas resaltasen a la vista le recordaron que no.

La habían vestido como a una, la habían acicalado como si fuese un manjar real pero ella no lo era.

No era una maldita esclava y no lo sería nunca...

La cosa repugnante, huraña y calva se movió sin apartar sus ojos de ella, examinando su cuerpo con anticipado deleite y tesón.

Harper tembló más al sentir su presencia cercana pasar frente a ella, y como su mano portaba su habitual látigo como si fuese una extensión de ese decrepito cuerpo que se deterioraba inmundo por momentos.

—Esplendida... —meditó el en voz baja y sibilina sin dejar de fijarse en aquel rostro impertérrito y desafiante que le devolvía la mirada con furia y determinación.

Como costumbre de su pueblo, el oro había sido utilizado para resaltar aún más sus salvajes atributos y un precioso y ancho prendido recogía buena parte de su cabello, a juego con el cordón de eslabones que adornaba su esbelto cuello.

Era hermosa... tan hermosa... que era casi un sacrilegio que como castigo hubiesen hecho uso de la daga en su preciosa cara...

Sin duda, dómine iba a estar encantado con su "regalo", ¿y qué clase de hombre de confianza sería él si no se cerciorase de la buena calidad de la "mercancía" con la que tan servilmente Thelonious había escogido premiar la confianza de Vero, si no la comprobase de primera mano?...

—Adelántate...—ordenó Titus con dureza en la voz, más como era de esperar la guerrera no se movió.

Titus desconcertado volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para dirigir su ira a la esclava.

—¿No entiende nuestra lengua? —exigió nuevamente una respuesta queriendo saber.

La joven esclava rubia tembló todavía más y se encogió ante su voz.

—Entiendo tu lengua, pero has debido confundirme con alguna clase de animal...—replicó mordazmente la guerrera para sorpresa de Titus, que volvió la cabeza insultado.

¿Le entendía? ¿esa salvaje le entendía y aún así había decidido ignorarle deliberadamente?...

Harper, la pequeña esclava rubia se tensó quedando completamente petrificada al escuchar como aquellas palabras abandonaban sus labios, y por primera vez desde que Titus entro en la maloliente celda se atrevió a elevar ligeramente la mirada en un conmocionado e involuntario gesto.

¿Le estaba desafiando?...

¿A Titus?...

¿Acaso no había escuchado ninguna de sus indicaciones de como debía comportarse cuando estuviese bajo el mismo techo que él?...

Ontari que continuaba con sus ojos clavados en los de Titus, era totalmente consciente de como su rostro iba tornándose de colores desde el rojo hasta el morado que remarcaba peligrosamente las latentes venas bajo su piel.

Incluso su confusión ante tal insolencia no pudo pasarle desapercibida.

¿Qué una esclava se había atrevido a contestarle de esa manera? ¿nada menos que a él?...

"Su belleza, era evidente que debía haberle encandilado", pensó irremediablemente Harper "porque de no ser así, la cólera se habría desatado inmediatamente en él..."

En su lugar, Titus se tomó un certero instante para calmar sus ansias de sangre y poder disfrutar plenamente de la que sin duda iba a ser para él, su más insolente ramera.

—Esa clase de irreverente valor solía cautivarme cuando era aún un joven muchacho... —articulo él al tiempo que una fina formaba algo parecido a una grotesca sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos iban a parar al látigo que blandía su mano con la familiaridad que da la práctica justo antes de posarse nuevamente en sus ojos en ademan sublimemente amenazador—. Ahora que ya no lo soy... —continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba muy cautelosamente a ella—. He aprendido el lugar que ocupa aquel que está por debajo de mi y a recordarle de forma precisa...—entono Titus bajando aún más la voz mientras elevaba la mano deslizando sus dedos por el delicado rostro de la firme guerrera—. Ante quien debe inclinarse con sumisión...

Aquel susurro hizo estremecer a Harper cuyo temblor se volvía más notable por momentos, y tragando saliva fuertemente cerró sus ojos desviando la mirada para no ver desatado tal horror.

Ontari que siguió enfrentando sus ojos con ardor terminó deslizando la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos muy lentamente sin dejar de contemplar como se avivaba el deseo en su interior a través de sus ojos.

—¿Es ese tu deseo?... —susurró sugerentemente sintiendo ahora sus dedos descender por su cuello hasta el cordón de oro de su cuello entreteniéndose en su piel—. ¿Que me incline ante ti?...

Una insípida y retorcida sonrisa burló los labios de Titus complacido por tal beligerante presa.

Harper que se tornó pálida al instante, sospechaba que aquella respuesta no traería consigo gracia nueva.

No para uno de los dos, al menos...

La esbelta guerrera escita llevó sus manos a la negra seda de sus hombros tan sugerentemente que incluso creyó entrever como el rubor se difundía por aquellas desgastadas mejillas, y como los ojos de aquel desagradable hombre se perdían en la tersa piel que descuidadamente a propósito, quedaba a la vista.

Los ojos de Titus se deslizaron por aquella tersa piel, imaginando lo suave que debía ser al tacto toda ella bajo sus rugosos dedos.

—Déjanos —ordenó severamente a Harper inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Ella devolvió con un respingo la mirada al suelo y profiriendo una inclinación de cabeza, obedeció.

Ontari lo prefería así a decir verdad. Aquella muchacha era demasiado dócil, y delicada de tratar y la consideraba débil. Ella por el contrario debía el honor de su sangre a su pueblo y si por algo se caracterizaban los escitas, no era precisamente por su subordinación.

—Estás marcas... —susurró Titus al tiempo que sus ojos subían por su piel hasta posarse en sus mejillas—. Las he visto antes en tu gente...

A Ontari no le cabía duda alguna de que era así...

—¿Qué significan?...—reflexionó él en tono sugerente y vivaz.

Fue justo ese momento. Ese instante él que la hizo reaccionar.

Sin que el viejo lo esperase, Ontari levantó su pie golpeando directamente sobre su pantorrilla con tanta fuerza que esta restallo al tiempo que ella se arrancaba el dorado cordón del cuello. Titus emitió un dolorido grito y antes de que pudiese alzar la mano del látigo, Ontari enrolló el cordón alrededor de su cuello ahogando un sonoro quejido antes de hacerle caer a sus pies.

—Significa sucia sabandija...—recriminó ella pegando la boca a su oído y arrastrando las palabras con desprecio muy pausadamente sintiendo como arañaba sus manos desesperadamente suplicando por un poco de aire—. Que mi pueblo no se inclina ante Roma...

Graznidos ahogados resonaban por la sucia estancia mientras el agudo dolor de su rota tibia competía con el de su amoratada garganta que iba hinchándose y cerrándose por momentos cediendo a la fuerza del cordón.

—Y mucho menos ante una inmunda mierda como tú...

Las desaforadas manos de Titus que luchaban frenéticamente para aflojar la presión en su cuello, tantearon la paja del suelo en busca del látigo que debía haber perdido en algún momento de la injusta lucha.

Harper que por costumbre sabía que no debía alejarse demasiado de Titus cuando este estaba presente, aguardaba en el pasillo pensando en las cosas horribles que debía estar haciéndole Titus a Ontari como castigo por su insubordinación hasta que de pronto, unos gemidos ahogados, unos graznidos apenas humanos despertaron en ella algo de valor y tragando con fuerza, se dispuso a asomarse a la celda para espiar desde un rincón.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el interior de la pequeña y sucia estancia, estos se agrandaron de pura sorpresa y conmoción.

No tuvo tiempo a mucho más antes de que uno de los guardias que vigilaban el pasillo, cruzase su camino con el de ella y se percatase de la escena.

Titus sentía ya como la vida se le escapaba y como las últimas fuerzas le abandonaban mientras la guerrera le mantenía inmovilizado a sus pies en el suelo, con la rodilla apoyada con fuerza contra su pecho y sus manos aferrando fuertemente la cadena que acabaría con su vida.

—¡Eh tú, esclava! ¡Aparta de ahí! —gritó el guardia empujando a Harper hacia la pared con fuerza antes de desenvainar su espada e irrumpir en la celda y tratar de que la guerrera escita soltase al viejo hombre—. ¡Doctore!

La fuerza que parecía estar empleando era desorbitada, descomunal y a riesgo de matarla, la única forma que encontró para que soltase a su presa fue propinarle un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza haciéndola caer inconsciente al suelo.

Toses ahogadas sustituyeron los gemidos y quejidos de Titus mientras este se llevaba rápidamente la mano a la garganta intentando por todos los medios apartarse del cuerpo de Ontari, como si el mismísimo Hades estuviese en frente.

El guardia trató de ayudarle a levantar, pero Titus resbaló torpemente con el heno mientras huía a trompicones arrastrándose como la sucia rata que era, pegándose de la pared para recobrar el aliento.

—¡Disculpas, doctore! —se apresuro a justificarse el guardia por su precaria y tardía actuación—. ¡Disculpas, no he sabido lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta ahora! ¡Disculpas!

La enervación fue tal que en la impotencia de Titus le hizo patalear como un chiquillo caprichoso cuando el guardia se le acercó golpeándole en la pierna.

—¡Esa...! ¡Esa maldita... rame... ramera..! —escupió precipitada y roncamente Titus—. ¡Por poco... acaba con mi vida!... ¿dónde... dónde demonios... estabas?...

Harper que trago con fuerza pegada a la pared de fuera, suplicó a los dioses que la guerrera escita que yacía inconsciente en el suelo no despertase más porque si lo hacía, Titus pronto se aseguraría de que quisiese estar muerta...

Continuara...


	5. 5 Avispasalander

La llegada del senador Graco y su hijo siempre hacía que toda la villa anduviera revuelta. Los esclavos corrían de un sitio a otro organizando y decorando. En las cocinas se preparaban las mejores viandas sin reparar en gastos, las mejores vasijas de vino se subían de las bodegas y al igual que los dómines se acicalaban con esmero algo parecido se hacía con algunos gladiadores a los que se obligaba a bañarse y a aceitarse el cuerpo para que sus músculos brillaran. Rara sería una cena con los Graco si no terminara con un combate de exhibición.

Hasta los esclavos habían cambiado sus sencillas túnicas de color pardo y algodón basto de diario por unas de raso escarlata. Las esclavas en particular resultaban inquietantemente bellas con esos atuendos, pero nadie las miraría dos veces...como si se trataran de un mueble más.

Raven y Octavia serían de las encargadas en servir la copiosa cena, pero por claras instrucciones de Clarke, en cuanto el vino comenzase a correr en demasía debían desaparecer de allí y refugiarse en los barracones donde tenían sus dependencias.

Ojalá pudiese hacer lo mismo por todos, pensaba la joven dómina junto a su padre frente a la puerta de la villa esperando a sus distinguidos comensales. Pero conocía sus limitaciones y conseguir que sus dos amigas escaparan de los sobeteos y las vejaciones a las que se sometía a los esclavos cuando se abusaba del alcohol era lo máximo que podía hacer sin levantar las sospechas de su padre.

Junto a ellos se encontraba Titus...Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver las marcas de su cuello. El rumor se había extendido por la villa como el agua por los canalones cuando llovía: se había intentado propasar con "el regalo" de su padre y casi moría asfixiado.

La chica había recibido unos cuantos golpes por parte de los guardias al separarla de Titus pero no tuvo mayor castigo. Lejos de disuadirlo, Marcus estaba más determinado que nunca a poseer a aquella salvaje mujer. Hasta se había burlado de la falta de hombría de Doctore al no ser capaz de someterla.

Aquel viejo griego era un ser patético a ojos de la rubia. Fue un gladiador de habilidad relativa en los inicios como lanista de su padre que había sobrevivido por pura suerte y había ganado honores debido a su crueldad con Marcus, que lo nombró Doctore cuando el anterior murió. Un hombre con ínfulas que debido a su posición solía olvidar que también era un esclavo.

En ese momento llegó Thelonius junto a su mujer, Alie. Ella era una belleza morena de porte regio que intentaba disimular su baja estirpe con sedas caras y joyas exageradas. Una mujer originaria de Persia que había conocido a Thelonius en uno de los viajes comerciales de este y lo había encandilado.

Clarke le besó las mejillas a modo de saludo sintiendo, como siempre, que esa mujer estaba hecha de hielo. Era sagaz, de eso no cabía duda y estaba increíblemente bien informada de todo lo que sucedía en el Palatino. Al menos su presencia mantendría a su esposo calmado en sus gestos y sus chismes palaciegos le servirían para distraerse de Finneus...que aparecía por la puerta siguiendo a su padre.

Dante era un hombre bien parecido pese a su edad algo más elevada que la de Marcus, con el cabello cano bien arreglado y un gusto incuestionable en cuanto a la moda. La toga de color aguamarina hacía juego a la perfección con sus ojos y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa afable, aunque siendo político esa solo sería una de sus múltiples máscaras.

Finneus por otra parte llevaba el pelo algo largo, como tenía por costumbre, desatendiendo las costumbres de los altos estratos de las jerarquías romanas solo porque le quedaba bien. Su toga color azafrán era exagerada y cargada de brocados y los brazaletes que cubrían sus muñecas brillaban tanto que de haber sido de día hubieran deslumbrado a todo el mundo. En su mente lo comparaba con un pavo real, todo imagen pero a la hora de la verdad poco valioso.

Hizo ese análisis de padre e hijo rápidamente mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza ante ambos para descubrir una pequeña figura que los seguía a la que se apresuró a abrazar.

-Maya-susurró sintiendo como la pequeña morena de grandes ojos oscuros le devolvía el abrazo y enterraba la cabeza en su cuello-

La hermana menor de Finneus era la única amiga con la que contaba fuera del Ludus y llevaban meses sin verse debido a que ella había estado visitando a su tía en Rodas, pero se habían escrito con frecuencia. Entre aquella familia de orgullosos había nacido la dulce, tímida y apacible Maya que perdió a su madre cuando la trajo al mundo.

-Ah! Las amigas se reencuentran-dijo Dante con alegría mientras estrechaba la mano de Marcus-

-Te he echado de menos, Clarke-susurró Maya en su oído antes de separarse-

-Y yo a ti, pequeña-contestó Clarke acariciando sus rizos morenos con cariño-

Se encaminaron al atrio y allí les sirvieron vino y algunos aperitivos mientras esperaban a la cena. La rubia no pudo hablar mucho con su amiga ya que Finneus la monopolizó casi de inmediato hablándole del nuevo corcel que había comprado y al que afirmaba haber domado solo con su mirada.

-Tienen que saber quién es el amo, ¿sabes? Si te temen te obedecen, igual que ocurre con los esclavos. Estoy pensando en usarlo para mi cuadriga-le explicaba mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa falsa que reservaba para ese tipo de conversaciones e intentaba que no se notara el aburrimiento y el asco que sentía-

Gracias a los dioses pudieron pasar a cenar enseguida. Cuando sacaba su vena narcisista le entraban ganas de despeñarlo desde la Roca Tarpeya...También por suerte compartía triclinium con Maya mientras que Alie y Thelonius lo hacían a su lado por lo que no tendría que soportar en un rato al primogénito de los Graco.

Mientras que los hombres hablaban sobre las incursiones germanas más allá del Rin, Alie las ponía al día sobre las intrigas palaciegas y cuando les sirvieron un exquisito faisán con salsa de aceitunas y "garum" les narró con detalles cómo el joven emperador Calígula parecía compartir la cama cada noche con Drusíla, su hermana favorita, pero que de vez en cuando no le hacía ascos a compartir la de las otras dos: Agripinila y Lesbia. Maya escuchaba con gesto de espanto mientras comía y Clarke no podía evitar reírse. Aquellas historias sórdidas solo corroboraban su opinión personal de que la sociedad romana estaba cada día más corrompida por el vicio y el orgullo.

Mientras Octavia servía una increíble ensalada de espárragos y cebollas con queso griego Dante habló para todos.

-Marcus, he escuchado que tienes nuevos reclutas-

-Así es, Dante. Pero sólo uno digno de mención-

Por el cuerpo de Juno! A su padre no se le ocurriría... ¿no?

A Lexa la había arrojado a una celda pequeña, con el suelo cubierto de paja, con un raído jergón en un lado y un cubo para hacer sus necesidades en una esquina. Lejos de patalear o revolverse esperó a que aquel guardia se marchara para examinar la cerradura del enrejado con detenimiento. No era difícil de abrir, bastaría con un punzón o una astilla de madera. Pero la celda no era el problema real...

Desde que la habían llevado a aquel lugar había contado 30 guardias distintos, por no mencionar al homúnculo calvo que la había azotado y a esa horda de gladiadores enormes como casas que seguramente estaban tan domados que lucharían por sus amos. Abrir la celda y salir a la carrera no era una opción. Sería Escita y jamás se doblegaría, pero si de algo se jactaba era de saber usar la cabeza con más tino que la mayoría de sus congéneres y no era tan idiota como para intentar algo así, y más debilitada por sus heridas.

Acarició con tristeza de forma inconsciente el punto exacto de su coraza bajo el que se extendía aquella herida que ella misma se había provocado. No quería tener hijos, pero su obligación como mujer del clan era parir vástagos para fortalecer a su pueblo. Así que llegada a una edad correcta simplemente eligió a un buen guerrero con el que pasar la noche pese a no disfrutar de tal acto y cuando su sangre faltó supo que había cumplido con su deber.

Pero no sabía que los romanos elegirían aquella época invernal para atacarlos y que la encontrarían preñada de tres meses. Cuando los derrotaron sacó su daga y sin vacilar la clavó en su vientre gritando mentalmente el que hubiera sido el nombre de su hijo: Aden.

Ahora debía esperar, ser fría y usar la cabeza en lugar del corazón. Mostrarse obediente pero bajo ningún concepto sumisa. Su momento llegaría. El momento de vengarse, de escapar, de volver a las estepas y galopar sobre un buen caballo con el viento helado en su rostro.

Unas horas después un esclava joven, rubia y con gesto de permanente miedo dejó un cuenco de madera con gachas muy aguadas y un acopa de vino amargo a través de los barrotes de su celda. Lo devoró con ganas pese a desagradarle el sabor de las dos cosas. Estaba terminando de comer cuando dos guardias abrieron la puerta y la tomaron por ambos brazos.

-Pórtate bien, perra Escita. El domine tiene invitados-dijo con una sonrisa perversa el que tenía aspecto más cruel-

La arrastraron por oscuros pasillos parcamente iluminados con antorchas llenos de celdas como la suya en las que pudo ver a multitud de hombres. Algunos le gritaban cosas obscenas llegando a mostrarle sus genitales y otros la observaban con lástima en sus ojos.

Al pié de unas escaleras se encontraron con 4 guardias más que acompañaban a dos gladiadores engalanados con subligares de cuero negro, un guarda hombro del que colgaban plumas, cinturones anchos con lo que parecían emblemas de dioses romanos y gruesas cadenas doradas al cuello con símbolos semejantes.

Uno era extremadamente alto y musculoso, con la cabeza afeitada salvo por una cresta corta en el centro y tatuajes enormes en la espalda y cuello. El otro tenía el pelo mucho más crecido y lo llevaba de punta con algunas crenchas cayéndole sobre los ojos. Era algo más bajo pero igual de corpulento aunque con un cuerpo menos definido y su cuerpo lo adornaban tatuajes similares. Sin poder reprimirse Lexa se llevó la mano al tatuaje que adornaba su brazo.

-Somos Nyko y Lincoln-le susurró este último sin que los guardias se percataran ya que hablaban entre ellos-Tranquila, no va a luchar, solo quieren exhibirte- le explicó con amabilidad-

-Lexa...y estoy tranquila-respondió ella ganándose una mirada divertida de ambos hombres

Clarke se sintió desfallecer cuando el jefe de la guardia de su padre, Sinclair, un germano antiguo miembro de la guardia pretoriana, arrastraba a Lexa frente a ellos.

-Por la Piedra Negra, Marcus! Que interesante adquisición-exclamó Dante mirando a la Escita embelesado-

Finneus se levantó y caminó en torno a ella mientras Thelonius explicaba a todos su procedencia y habilidades.

-¿Así que va a ser una gladiatrix?-preguntó tras su concienzuda revisión-Son la moda ahora-

-Si demuestra ser apta, cosa que no dudo porque el domine tiene un excelente instinto para esto, será la mejor de Roma-afirmó Titus con rigidez desde su posición tras Marcus-

Era evidente que la idea de entrenar a una mujer para convertirla en una guerrera digna de la arena le desagradaba, pero no por los mismos motivos que a Clarke.

-Que belleza de mujer!-comentó Alie-Para ser una salvaje, claro. ¿No lo crees así, Clarke?-

A la rubia casi se le para el corazón cuando vio que Lexa, que había permanecido firme y con la mirada perdida en la lejanía en todo momento la miraba de reojo y volvía a componer una sonrisa torcida momentánea.

-Supongo que tienes razón-contestó fingiendo una desgana que en absoluto sentía para ocultar lo mucho que la futura gladiatrix la inquietaba-

-He preparado un pequeña diversión para la velada-informó Marcus levantándose y dando una palmada-Mis dos britanos más hábiles lucharan a primera sangre en vuestro honor-anunció ganándose exclamaciones de deleite por parte de todos salvo de Clarke que seguía mirando a la Escita mientras Lincoln y Nyko entraban en la sala.

Los guardias les dieron un "gladius" a cada uno y se apartaron dejándoles espacio.

Los combates de exhibición eran más una danza que una lucha real, dónde la elegancia y la precisión de los movimientos se valoraban más que la agresividad. No obstante la concentración de ambos gladiadores era máxima mientras ejecutaban fintas, paradas y complicados saltos...las armas eran reales a fin de cuentas.

Lexa observaba aquella lucha intentando que su rostro no revelara su sorpresa. Ella era una gran guerrera entre su gente, una de las mejores jinetes...pero su modo de lucha se basaba en tener una puntería perfecta con el arco corto mientras galopaba a lomos de su caballo y lanzarse sobre el enemigo daga en mano si no había más remedio. Ni idea de cómo manejar aquellas espadas cortas. Más valía que el calvo del látigo fuera buen maestro o iba a durar poco con vida.

Al final Lincoln ejecutó un rápido giro sobre si mismo hiriendo a Nyko en el brazo y aprovechó ese momento de despiste y dolor de su compañero para dejar el filo de su gladius rozando a su garganta. Todos aplaudieron y los guardias se los llevaron de allí junto con Lexa.

Entraron músicos cargando con arpas, tambores y flautas y unas bailarinas con ropa escasa y Clarke les lanzó una mirada significativa a Raven y Octavia que desaparecieron de allí como una exhalación.

-Veo que sigues escondiéndolas cuando la fiesta se desmadra-comentó Maya mientras ambas paseaban por el atrio tomadas del brazo separándose de los otros que bebía y gritaban por el espectáculo-

-No quiero que se propasen con ellas-

-Lo entiendo, créeme. Pero son esclavas. Demuestras tu buen corazón al cuidar así de ellas, pero no debes olvidar que son herramientas para un fin-

Era el único tema en el que ella y Maya jamás estarían de acuerdo y no queriendo discutir y quizás hablar más de la cuenta sobre sus extraños ideales la rubia desvió el tema hacia las próximas festividades que se celebrarían en el Foro.

Por suerte la velada no se alargó demasiado y solo tuvo que ver como su padre derramaba vino sobre el pecho de una bailarina para después lamérselo y a Thelonius y a Alie restregarse contra un joven esclavo cuando el senador Graco anunció su partida. En cuanto se despidió de su amiga con un cálido abrazo y el resto de invitados se fueron se marchó de inmediato a su alcoba haciendo llamar a Octavia para que la ayudara a desvestirse.

Mientras su joven esclava le retiraba algunas horquillas del pelo Clarke tomó una de sus manos y se la besó.

-¿Te quedas esta noche?-preguntó girándose para mirarla a sus preciosos ojos verdosos-

-Si es lo que quieres, claro-

-Te lo estoy preguntando, Octavia. No es una orden-explicó acariciando su palma-Nunca lo es-

-Quiero quedarme-

Desde hacía un par de años aquellas noches de besos y caricias habían surgido poco a poco entre ellas y se habían convertido en una costumbre en los últimos tiempos. Por lo que la rubia sabía no era raro hacer que las esclavas dieran placer a su dómina, pero entre Octavia y ella nunca había sido algo así. Había una profunda amistad y respeto que lo envolvía todo, ningún tipo de sumisión y si la necesidad de satisfacerse la una a la otra.

Mientras temblaban y gemían abrazadas Clarke no pudo evitar preguntarse si se sentiría así cuando se casara con Finneus y supo de inmediato que la respuesta era no.

Ya hacía un rato que dormía sobre el cálido pecho de Octavia rodeando sus caderas con sus pálidos brazos cuando un estruendo y gritos horribles la despertaron al igual que a la joven esclava. Ambas se cubrieron y corrieron hacia el alboroto.

Varios esclavos estaban en la puerta de las dependencias de Marcus sin atreverse a entrar y se escuchaban las carreras y los avisos de los guardias que se dirigían hacia allí. Clarke entró con determinación y lo que vio la dejó clavada en el sitio.

Su padre yacía en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada, la túnica rasgada y respirando con dificultad mientras que aquella mujer que había visto en una de las celdas se apoyaba contra la pared en condiciones similares pero por lo visto con suficientes fuerzas para seguir en pié. Un par de varas de madera manchadas de sangre estaban tiradas por el suelo y algunos muebles habían sido volcados...Parecía que el mismísimo Marte les hubiera hecho una visita. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí?

Continuara...


	6. 6 CarolinaLeal848

Se había sentido atraído por ella casi en el mismo instante en que la vio... Aquellos ojos, aquellos labios, aquella seda negra que caía sobre su cuerpo tornándolo aún más primoroso de lo que ya era a la vista...

No, este no era un "regalo" cualquiera, este era "puro manjar", uno traído desde muy lejos solo para él, uno que disfrutaría lentamente y a su antojo...

Aquella salvaje escita lucía regia y orgullosa, tenía algo distinto al resto de esclavas con las que algún hombre de negocios había decidido obtener su favor al obsequiárselas alguna vez, esta no temblaba, esta no rehusaba su mirada...

Y era todo un misterio para él, el porqué... uno que tendría a bien complacerse con resolver...

Aquellas marcas en su rostro, aquellas laceraciones que formaban extraños dibujos en su piel, las conocía bien. Aquella muchacha no era ninguna sucia campesina escita, ninguna agricultora ni cosechante ambulante, no... aquella chica pertenecía sin duda a lo más alto de la élite escita. Posiblemente la hija o la esposa de algún líder, por la gracia puesta en sus movimientos al caminar habría jurado, que una cazadora... una guerrera feroz, indomable y pertinaz...

Marcus mantuvo en su boca el último y amargo sorbo de vino mientras la observaba detenidamente paseando a su alrededor con dos claras intenciones. Examinarla, y asegurarse de que él le infundiese el tan deseado temor...

No, no tenía tanta gracia cuando no estaban asustadas...

Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta por supuesto, pero su virilidad era puesta constantemente a prueba y cuando esta, no resultaba ser lo suficientemente "motivada" la decepción le embargaba colocándole en una extraña posición.

No era como en sus años de juventud donde admiraba la belleza, donde se deleitaba con caricias, juegos excitantes y otras clases de libertinajes, no... desde hacía algunos años ya, su cuerpo no atendía a ninguna razón...

Ni siquiera entre las sabanas que había compartido con su esposa...

Decepcionante, a la par que frustrante para un nombre de su clase...

La única cosa que le devolvía a la vida era poseer aquello que le era imposible, inalcanzable, difícil por naturaleza o decisión...

Hacía mucho tiempo que yacer con simples esclavas no le satisfacía, necesitaba un nuevo reto. Necesitaba una nueva motivación y allí estaba ella, toda seda negra y orgullo, encerrado en un pequeño y esbelto cuerpo tan agradable a la vista como faustoso.

La joya de la corona dorada que solo él portaba en su villa...

Debía poseerla de cualquier manera, sin costo o condición...

Sin duda la cena había sido prometedora. Había logrado que Graco se interesase por algunos de sus negocios asegurándose gran influencia futura ante dignatarios venidos desde la mismísima Roma, amigos del que algún día si los dioses tenían a bien, convertirían en su consuegro.

Anhelaba ver ese día, su hija había heredado de su madre la máxima belleza pero también ciertas actitudes que para una muchacha joven y en edad de engendrar, la convertían en una persona "peligrosa" para portar su cada vez más renombrado apellido...

Una vez que se ultimasen los detalles de su unión con el joven hijo de Graco, ambas familias compartirían poder, nombre y apellido.

Estas cada vez más arraigadas cenas "familiares" le otorgaban poca satisfacción, Graco presumía ser un gran e influyente amigo de la familia pero lo cierto es que en secreto se pavoneaba delante de él, restregándole sus importantes amistades y recordándole de tanto en tanto su inferior posición.

Él era un lanista, uno de los grandes si pero solo un simple lanista y ex general retirado, Graco todo un senador romano. Recordarle a Marcus continuamente que era alguien inferior formaba parte de la personalidad oponente y petulante del poder que Graco tenía sobre la situación y le hacía sentirse como una pequeña mosca en una fuente de fruta, permitiéndole solo acariciar y rondar la superficie de aquel bello y sabroso manjar que era Roma.

Algún día aquellos decrépitos vejestorios del Senado, le lamerían las partes más bajas y sucias de todo él y se arrastrarían suplicando el favor de su nombre, pero hasta que ese día llegase... el único poder real que tenía era imponerse entre las paredes de su afanoso hogar.

Esclavos, sirvientes, gladiadores, gladiatrixes, hombres, mujeres e inmundos niños sometiéndose a su yugo sin piedad ninguna.

Marcus era un hombre importante, un hombre regio y de bien, el resto de seres inferiores que rondaban los rincones de su villa como ratas que se arrastran por las migajas de las sobras eran pura basura para él, tan solo útiles hasta que alguien mejor les reemplazará...

Esa hija suya, le llevaría a la ruina con esa consideración y esa forma de tratar a los esclavos. Le avergonzaba, especialmente cuando esas muestras de inmerecido afecto eran expuestas ante algún invitado, él no la había educado así... esa debilidad debía haber sido cosa de su madre, mujeres...

Tan delicadas, tan quebrantables y tan débiles, se recordó mentalmente mientras el desprecio arruinaba la amarga sonrisa de su cara...

Él sabía como tratarlas, como encauzarlas por el buen y juicioso camino, lo hacía a diario con sus esclavas, ¿no?...

Con su hija llegado el momento, muy a su pesar si se veía obligado por las circunstancias, también lo haría.

Por su mente paso aquella estúpida escapada tan burlesca y desconsiderada cuando tenía apenas una quincena. Vírgenes Vestales, ¿quién habría infundado en su joven mente tal tontería e insensatez?...

Dudaba que su pequeña e influenciable mente hubiese urdido ese plan por si sola. Su hija era toda una belleza pero, ¿una mente prodigiosa?...

Por favor, que los dioses se apiadasen de tal infamia y calumnia...

Llegado el día, tan solo esperaba que ella no le defraudase con propósito y tesón.

Estaba claro que ejercer poder sobre ella, cada vez resultaba más difícil y cada vez escapaba más a su control pero había algo, algo que jamás le defraudaba y era que podía resultar satisfactorio pagar con los inservibles esclavos su frustración.

Thelonious demostraba con este "regalo" ser un buen amigo y mejor, postor.

Esa exquisitez que tenía ante sus ojos, aquel cabello negro azabache que caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando un rostro hermoso como un sol, era innegable que su belleza engarzada en oro, era toda una combinación...

Sus ojos le devolvían la mirada con la fiereza y la furia de quien se sabe dueña de un gran tesoro. Un fuego del que Titus había sido victima y no verdugo, tal como debía ser y del que él, había tenido a bien burlarse.

Titus era un griego tonto. Un regalo antiguo de niñez que Clarke deshecho porque decía que odiaba la forma en la que siempre la miraba y que termino siendo su mano derecha entre las bajas paredes del ludus.

Era su doctore, instructor, maestro y entrenador de todo cuanto gladiador entraba a formar parte de sus muros, ¿por eso se preguntaba como era posible que doblegase a hombres como fieras bestias y hubiese sido incapaz de doblegar a una simple niña?...

¿Qué tenía esta escita en especial que la hacía tan indomable y peligrosa?...

Marcus continuo caminando lenta y pausadamente a su alrededor fijándose en las heridas viejas y en algunas nuevas que se perdían bajo la oscura seda del vestido y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el estado de su doctore cuando se le aviso.

—He oído lo que ha ocurrido entre mi doctore y tú—murmuró él deteniéndose a unos centímetros frente a ella sin dejar de contemplarla a los fieros ojos—. Un hecho desafortunado, sin duda... uno que debemos subsanar...

Ontari que se mantuvo pétrea y en silencio, continuó con sus ojos clavados en los suyos, indómita y desafiante.

Marcus juraría que casi podía ver el fuego arder en su interior a pesar de que por fuera, fuese impertérrita como el mas duro mármol.

—Tal vez, deba presentarte mis disculpas... —repuso él con cierta sorna en la voz—. Es posible que haya habido un craso error...

Ontari que le escuchó casi sonrió para si con beligerante indulgencia.

—No espero que una salvaje como tú, lo entienda —continuo él serenamente—. Pero los hombres de mi clase, deben procurar regir el orden natural en este mundo...

Los ojos de Marcus se deslizaron por su nariz antes de posarse en sus labios deleitándose de anticipación en ellos.

—Eres afortunada, ¿sabes? —murmuró él con un deje de altanería en la voz—. No todas las de tu clase tienen el honor de servir a un hombre de mi clase y posición... de no ser un hombre honorable, probablemente te enviaría abajo con mis mejores hombres para que mis gladiadores se den un festín con tu carne...

Ontari que siguió en silencio permaneció con la vista al frente sin ninguna clase de temor, al menos a simple vista.

—Pero soy un hombre benevolente, considerado con aquellos que me son leales y rinden en mi honor...—prosiguió él elevando su mano para deslizarla por un mechón de su pelo que caía sobre su arañado pecho—. Uno que sabe como compensar el buen favor... Gracias a ti, Thelonious se ha ido con la promesa de negocios venideros a mi lado, la Vulcanalia está cerca... él me proveerá de buenos gladiadores, probablemente alguno de los tuyos a un precio razonable...—susurró él a su oído cerrando sus ojos al aspirar el aroma de su pelo—. Un padre, un hermano, quizás... un esposo...

Por primera vez algo parecido al dolor cruzó la mirada de Ontari que sin quererlo tragó lentamente.

—Si tienes suerte, puede que te permita verles morir en la arena frente a tus ojos...

Una cínica risilla escapo de los soeces labios de Marcus al verla así, separándose para acercarse a la mesa para servirse más vino. Había pedido a sus esclavos que les dejasen solos aún a riesgo de lo que había sucedido con Titus con anterioridad, pues él no se creía tan enclenque y débil como él.

—Debe resultar muy duro para alguien con un espíritu combativo como el tuyo, verse relegada a ser una simple mercancía... —dijo confiadamente dándole la espalda mientras derramaba el preciado elixir en el interior de la copa—. Una guerrera como tú, casi una diosa para tu gente...

Otra pequeña risotada mientras el oriundo vino fermentado mojaba sus agrios labios.

—Tengo la absoluta convicción de que no fuiste una presa fácil...—murmuró nuevamente él volviéndose ligeramente para verla—. Marcus me contó que había una niña contigo, una jovencita preciosa y pequeña...

La mandíbula de Ontari se tenso ligeramente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Me dijo que luchaste con valor hasta que los soldados te la arrebataron de tus débiles manos y la arrastraron lejos de ti entre gritos y lamentos...

Ontari cerró sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, apartando ligeramente ese recuerdo tan vivido y doloroso de su mente.

—No era tan valiosa como tú, ¿verdad?...—se sonrió aún más él saboreando el vino en sus labios mientras sus ojos se perdían por un instante en el interior de la copa—. No... no parecía que supiese luchar tan bien, no como una de las vuestras...

Algo en el interior de Ontari se removió, se quebró...

Aquella niña, aquella jovencisima muchacha había sido hija de un gran guerrero, uno que había luchado hasta la muerte codo con codo con Ontari y de cuya vida ella se había hecho cargo tras su muerte.

Nunca quiso verla tomar las armas, no porque fuese débil, no porque no fuese capaz, su madre era una mujer de gran corazón y valía, una que siempre quiso llevarla por el camino de la sanación y el cuidado de su gente, lejos de la violencia y de la sangre. Su padre respetaba aquel deseo y lejos de ser una mancha en su linaje, un pesar... cuando a su mujer se la llevaron las fiebres, él prometió guiar a la pequeña para que llevase la vida que merecía tener ajena todo lo posible a aquel horror.

Ontari lamentaba ahora el no haber desobedecido aquel deseo. Quizás la jovencita hubiese tenido una oportunidad contra los soldados romanos que invadieron sus tierras y diezmaron su asentamiento.

El no saber qué había ocurrido con ella, la perseguiría en esta y en la otra vida llenando de culpa su corazón.

Si alguna vez volvía a reencontrarse con ella, pediría perdón y la formaría como la gran guerrera que era para que dirigiese su furia contra Roma y su imponente mandato de terror.

Algún día se vengaría de ellos, algún día sus enemigos pagarían con sangre la afrenta hecha a su pueblo. Algún día todos, caerían...

Marcus que se sonrío irreverente y extasiado al ver el efecto causado en ella se le acercó.

—¿Puede tu frágil mente... —murmuró en voz baja Marcus dirigiendo su mano hacia la seda que envolvía sus muslos con intención—. ...recordar el horror en su rostro y el temor que la invadió?...

La mano de Ontari se movió mucho más rápido que la suya atrapando su muñeca con impetú justo antes de que sus dedos traspasasen la oscura y vaporosa seda y con sus dedos alcanzase su unión.

—Lo recuerdo...—dijo Ontari endureciendo su mirada y su voz.

La sorpresa borro la sonrisa del rostro de Marcus en cuanto ella hizo girar su muñeca con tanta fuerza que el chasquido del hueso de su brazo le sorprendió.

El grito que escapó de los labios de Marcus solo fue equiparable al restallido que resonó por toda la estancia cuando su mano golpeó abiertamente a Ontari en la cara.

Esta, encajó la bofetada al tiempo que elevaba su mano golpeando directamente la garganta de Marcus cuyo dolor en forma de gemido ahogado se perdió en el aire.

La furia inundo sus ojos y su mano se dirigió a la garganta de la escita cerrándose en torno a ella justo antes de hacerla retroceder pegándola contra la pared.

Ontari levantó con fuerza la rodilla golpeando al lanista en sus partes menos nobles, y cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones momentáneamente está elevó la pierna golpeándole fuertemente con ella hacia atrás viendo como su cuerpo chocaba estrepitosamente con la mesa, volcando esta, el candelabro de bronce que sujetaba algunas velas, una copiosa bandeja de fruta y la jarra de vino que impactó contra el suelo haciéndose añicos sonoramente.

La respiración acelerada de Ontari se entrecortó cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo haciendo sus músculos tensarse y prepararse sin lugar a dudas para lo que sería una nueva contienda.

Marcus que la fulmino desde el suelo al tratar de incorporarse, sintiendo como el dolor laceraba su brazo, gritó con furia alargando la mano para hacerse con el candelabro que levantó lanzándoselo con fuerza.

Ontari se apartó de su trayectoria, tropezando con la larga seda que se arremolinó en sus pies, tropezó cayendo sobre el frío suelo consiguiendo a duras penas apoyar sus manos para amortiguar la caída.

Marcus aprovechó el momento para arrastrarse como la serpiente sibilina que era, agarrando con fuerza su pierna y tirando de ella hacia si para arrastrarla hacia él.

—¡Ninguna ramera escita va a ridiculizarme así! —gritó haciendo uso ahora de su otra adolorida mano para agarrarla del otro tobillo y jalar hacia sí mientras Ontari se resistía sujetándose con las manos al suelo para no ser arrastrada hacia él por sus sucias manos—. ¡Ven aquí!

Ontari araño el suave mármol resistiendo cuanto pudo justo antes de obligarse a darse la vuelta tanteando el suelo hasta dar con el candelabro que él le había arrojado y agarrándolo con tanta fuerza como pudo, le golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte como fue capaz capaz consiguiendo así que con un grito de dolor y furia la soltase.

Ontari se dio la vuelta gateando resbalosamente por la seda que se deslizaba por el mármol alejándose lo máximo posible de él, tratando a tientas de llegar a la pared antes del próximo movimiento.

Los esclavos de Marcus Vero no tardaron en ser alertados por los gritos presentándose en el lugar ipso facto para socorrer a su dómine que blasfemaba voz en grito maldiciendo a la perra escita que había hecho sangrar su preciada cara.

Alarmada también por los gritos Camila... Clarke, la dómina de la villa abandonó a toda prisa sus estancias privadas acudiendo junto a su esclava de confianza a ver porque tanto tumulto y griterío.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el interior de la estancia viendo a su padre sangrar profusamente por el rostro al tiempo que sujetaba su brazo herido contra su pecho, había allí otra chica con aspecto desaliñado pegada a la pared, cubierta de cortes y arañazos.

Los esclavos se apresuraron rápidamente a auxiliar a su padre mientras que Harper y otra esclava más, se disponían a auxiliar a la chica.

Clarke sabía que debía desaparecer de allí, pues intuía lo que había sucedido y su padre odiaría saber que ella había sido testigo de tal afrenta pero pidió a Octavia que se quedase.

—Ordena que lleven a la chica abajo, si alguien pregunta esa orden la he dado yo —pidió ella con más decisión de la exigida en la voz—. Y llamad al sanador, dómine está herido...

—Si, dómina...—asintió Octavia dirigiendose de inmediato hacia los esclavos que habían allí para dar la orden con discrección.

Clarke se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus estancias privadas echando un último vistazo para ver como sacaban a la escita de la habitación y como todos los esclavos, se movían para aligerar la carga del dómine hacia su habitación, y borrar todo rastro del desafortunado hecho antes de que la orden incluso fuese expedida para su ejecución.

Clarke sabía que se avecinaban problemas pues el mal carácter de su padre, solía acentuarse cuando le desafiaban o desobedecían sin condición.

Más debía admitir, que de vez en cuando, su padre como cualquier buen dómine, necesitaba una lección.

Continuara...


	7. 7 Avispasalander

Apenas amanecía cuando dos guardias la despertaron entrando en su celda. Le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche, en parte debido a cierto alboroto que habían causado los guardias corriendo de un sitio a otro y llamándose a gritos, pero sobre todo porque a aquel sucio y viejo jergón que le habían proporcionado no le habían cambiado la paja desde a saber cuándo. Y luego los romanos se atrevían a llamarlos a ellos salvajes...había dormido en lechos de ramas de árboles más cómodos.

La llevaron por uno de los pasillos tomada por los brazos y la empujaron a una especie de terraza que daba a la arena donde la habían azotado el día anterior. Mantuvo el equilibrio a duras penas cuando vio que todos los gladiadores estaban allí. Caer rodando al suelo no parecía lo más inteligente delante de aquellos perros amaestrados para la lucha.

Vio que charlaban entre ellos en distintas mesas mientras comían de cuencos de madera, algunos chillaban mientras otros se enfrentaban disputando pulsos, otros permanecían silenciosos con la vista centrada en su plato. Pero toda actividad cesó al verla aparecer a ella. Había luchado en decenas de batallas sin sentir miedo, pero le costó no encogerse ante al menos dos docenas de miradas de aquellos hombres enormes y de músculos cincelados. Si decidían hacerle algo ni todos sus dioses juntos podrían salvarla.

Se las arregló para componer una postura erguida y digna y caminó sin prisa hacia donde estaban las ollas con comida. No podía dejar ver que sentía miedo o como los lobos hambrientos se echarían sobre ella. No fijó la mirada en ninguno, si no que dirigió su vista al frente como si nada de todo aquello existiera a su alrededor y su único objetivo fuera conseguir un buen desayuno...cosa que resultó imposible al descubrir que las ollas estaban llenas de más gachas aguadas. Aún así se sirvió y al girarse casi trastabilló al ver que dos hombres estaban a pocos centímetros de ella con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-Menudo regalito nos ha traído el domine, ¿no crees Atom?-preguntó el hombre de piel oscura que la miraba con lascivia-

-Estoy de acuerdo Wells. Un poco esmirriada para mi gusto, pero seguro que se moja enseguida-contestó el pálido moreno con el cuerpo cubierto de marcas de tatuajes desvaídos y algunos latigazos pasándose la lengua por los labios-

-Dejadla en paz! Escuchasteis a Doctore, nadie puede tocarla si no es para luchar-dijo Lincoln apareciendo al lado de esos dos hombres asquerosos-

-Entonces espero con ansias que sobrevivas a este día, zorra Escita, porque me muero por "luchar" contigo-dijo Wells antes de irse riendo con su amigo a una de las mesas-

-Ve a sentarte con los demás reclutas, Lexa. Y yo que tú no me apartaría de ellos-sugirió Lincoln antes de volver al lado de Nyko-

Se fijó en la sala y descubrió a los cuatro hombres que había formado el día anterior junto a ella sentados en el suelo y se encaminó hacia ellos con los sentidos alerta. Si quería sobrevivir allí iba a tener que ir con ojos en la nuca, porque dudaba que esas órdenes de no tocarla fueran obedecidas para siempre.

-Bienvenida al matadero-dijo un chico de ojos azules y pelo largo algo grasiento cuando se sentó entre ellos- Soy Murphy, ese es Miller-explicó señalando a un joven de piel oscura-y este es Monty-añadió palmeando a un chico de rasgos extraños que le recordaron a alguna de las tribus de las estepas- Aquel no sabemos quién es porque no habla-añadió señalando a un gigantón con la cara deformada o bien de nacimiento o bien en un accidente-

-Lexa-contestó llevándose a la boca el primer bocado de aquel asqueroso engrudo y haciendo un esfuerzo por no tener una arcada-

-No destacan por su comida estos romanos ¿verdad?-bromeó el tal Murphy haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran por lo bajo y que la propia Lexa sonriera levemente-

Clarke apenas había logrado dormir después del incidente entre aquella salvaje mujer y su padre. No dudaba de que Marcus había recibido lo que merecía, pero la inquietud se apoderaba de ella al pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Esa chica no iba a salir bien parada de aquello...iba a morir tras sufrir la tortura más cruenta que la retorcida mente de su padre pudiera concebir. No había sido muy inteligente al plantarle cara así al domine de la villa, pero en su interior, aunque ella jamás hubiera recurrido a la violencia como defensa, aprobaba lo que esa mujer había hecho. ¿No era a caso aquel el mismo tipo de rebeldía que la invadía a ella cada vez más a menudo? Esa necesidad de derribar las normas establecidas, de alzarse y gritar que era suficiente, que las cosas debían cambiar...

Hizo un vano esfuerzo por quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Eran peligrosos y solo podían acarrearle desdicha...pero ¿Cómo ver algo roto y no intentar repararlo? Su cerebro bullía en actividad y para calmarlo se entregó a la lectura de la Ilíada de Homero por enésima vez. Siempre encontraba consuelo en la rebeldía de las hazañas de Aquiles, en su ferviente amor por Patroclo, en la forma de seguirlo hasta la muerte.

Amanecía cuando Octavia y Raven entraron en sus estancias para informarle de que la mujer había sido curada por Abby siguiendo sus órdenes y que yacía encadenada en una de las celdas. Su padre descansaba en un sueño inducido por vino manchado con algo de opio para aliviar sus dolores. Tenía un brazo roto y varias contusiones en el rostro y las costillas, pero viviría y se recuperaría. Habían limpiado cualquier rastro de los desafortunados hechos de anoche.

-Antes de dormir tu padre me pidió que te entregara esto-dijo Octavia tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino-Debes dar el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas-explicó ante la cara de sorpresa de su dómina-

Clarke leyó con rapidez las palabras dictadas por su padre y torció el gesto. No solo tenía que vivir en un lugar que detestaba, ahora debía hacer de maestra de ceremonias de aquella bestialidad.

-Debería hacerlo Titus-comentó con desagrado-

-El opina lo mismo...-dijo Raven con una leve sonrisa-Pero tu padre insistió. La tradición marca que debe ser alguien de los Vero quien lo haga. Además, simplemente hablarás por él-añadió la hispana comprendiendo el asco que sentía por aquel cometido-

Desayunó mientras sus esclavas le servían y seguida por ellas salió al balcón. A un latigazo que restalló contra la arena los hombres formaron con los 5 nuevos reclutas en frente. Pudo ver a Lexa sudorosa en el flanco de sus compañeros, pero no la miró, solo dirigió su vista al frente. Carraspeó un poco antes de empezar a leer con voz firme.

-Os hablo en nombre de Marcus Vero, el domine de la casa, vuestro domine. Los nuevos reclutas debeis saber que se os ha concedido un gran honor al poder defender el nombre de los Vero en la arena. Con vuestras victorias o con vuestras muertes dais a vuestras vidas un sentido del que ahora carecen. El noble arte de la lucha es un privilegio que solo se enseña a los esclavos más prometedores...-

¿Pero qué clase de cerebro purulento le suministraba las ideas a su padre? Aquel discurso solo hablaba de sumisión y del privilegio que sería morir es un espectáculo sangriento y retorcido...como si les hicieran un favor. No podía...Bajó el pergamino y miró de frente a aquellos hombres dejando que sus ideales llenaran su boca.

-Vuestra situación es desgraciada, lo sé-vio como Titus le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia y Raven y Octavia se revolvían inquietas a sus espaldas, pero siguió de todas formas-No habéis tenido suerte y habéis acabado en las manos de Roma, que no es clemente para con sus cautivos. No hablaré del honor o el privilegio de vuestra situación, es imposible que lo veáis así cuando seguro que en vuestras cabezas solo deseáis volver a vuestro hogar con aquellos a los que amáis. Pero si puedo deciros que ser gladiador es el mejor camino para lograr ese fin. En vuestras manos hay un arma y no me refiero al gladius que sostenéis, si no a que podéis decidir sobrevivir a toda costa, haceros más fuertes, negaros a morir y obtener la victoria en la arena hasta que merezcáis esa libertad con la que soñáis. Puede que otros busquéis placeres más terrenales como el vino, las mujeres o las monedas...luchad con valor y también los conseguiréis. Los dioses recompensan a los que persiguen un fin hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Luchad por esta casa pero vivid por lo que hace que vuestro corazón lata y os garantizo que ni la misma muerte será rival para vosotros-

Terminó sorprendida por lo que había salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo y observó con dudas a los hombres bajo su posición. Tras unos pocos segundos de silencio los gritos que entonaban el nombre de su familia la hicieron sonreír. Tal vez no hubiera sido lo que su padre quería decir, pero los ojos verdes de la Escita que la miraban con determinación eran suficiente recompensa como para encarar con orgullo las posibles consecuencias de sus palabras.

Doctore les había mandado cargar unos enormes maderos que pesaban por lo menos la mitad que ella, levantándolos hasta apoyarlos en su hombro y llevándolos al otro extremo del rectángulo de arena que conformaba el arena de entrenamiento, para una vez allí deshacer lo andado con un nuevo madero clavándose en su espalda. Cuando bajó un poco el ritmo sintió esa condenada soga azotar de nuevo su espalda y entendió que era lo que esperaba si trataba de descansar.

Mientras ella y sus cuatro compañeros hacían esto los demás hombres luchaban por parejas con espadas, escudos, lanzas o mazas de madera...incluso con redes y extrañas armas en forma de horcas... ¿Iban a pescar truchas o qué? Pero cuando vio como un hombre quedaba enredado en la red que manejaba Atom y recibía un salvaje golpe en plena cara entendió su efectividad.

De pronto los hicieron parar y formar como el día anterior y de reojo vio a la hija rubia del señor de la casa en el balcón esperar para hablarles. Era lo único que había conseguido divertirla de verdad desde que estaba allí. Incluso en su hogar se sabía que las mujeres romanas eran unas frígidas que se avergonzaban de mostrar sus deseos. ¿Sería consciente esa atractiva rubia de cómo sus ojos se oscurecían al mirarla? ¿De cómo sus intentos por mantener su rostro inexpresivo en su presencia fracasaban estrepitosamente?

Quizás podría jugar un poco con esa tonta niñita envuelta en sedas para procurarse más margen de movimiento, una situación ventajosa que le permitiera adelantar sus planes de escape.

Escuchó con asco las palabras de pleitesía que les vendía como honores hasta que notó que hacía una pausa y siguió hablando con un tono bien distinto, donde no había formalidad, si no pasión y comprensión. Al final tuvo que mirarla y el fuego en sus ojos azules era tan claro, pese a la distancia que las separaba, que comprendió que creía lo que decía. Si sobrevivían habría una oportunidad para todos. Muy complicado y muy a largo plazo se los presentaba, pero les había dado un atisbo de esperanza del que antes carecían, cosa que los hombres agradecieron coreando su nombre...el de su familia. Pero por lo que recordaba la habían llamado Clarke...que extraño nombre. Tal vez en esa bella cabeza hubiera más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

Cuando la rubia se retiró el Doctore volvió a hacerse cargo chasqueando su látigo sin piedad. Era evidente que no estaba contento con las palabras de la joven dómina, pero si algo molestaba a aquel monstruo a Lexa le parecía bien.

Siguieron cargando maderos hasta que el sol estuvo ya alto en el cielo anunciando que era mediodía. Pararon para comer un caldo apenas sazonado y con unas cuantas ternillas de carne flotando en él y cuando volvían al entrenamiento Titus se paró ante los reclutas.

-Vosotros cuatro coged espada y escudo y poneros en esa esquina que ahora voy-ordenó a sus compañeros que siguieron su mandato alejándose con Murphy girándose para dedicarle una leve sonrisa de ánimo-Gustus! Ven aquí!-

Un hombre extremadamente alto y corpulento, moreno, con la barba muy poblada y bastante más mayor que los demás se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad. Las cicatrices poblaban su cuerpo, marcas de espadas y lanzas a juzgar por su forma.

-Enseña a nuestra "florecilla" a que no le separen la cabeza del tronco a la primera de cambio. No la pondré con los demás hasta estar seguro de que vale para algo más que para abrirse de piernas-dijo mirándola con cruel diversión antes de dejarlos solos-

Siguió a aquel anciano gigantesco hasta un lateral de la arena y entonces el empezó a observarla con detenimiento girando a su alrededor.

-Eres arquera y jinete-dijo tras unos minutos de examen-No has blandido jamás una espada-afirmó tras examinar sus manos-Y tienes una herida en el abdomen-

Lexa lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Es fácil conocer a alguien si lo observas. Tu brazo derecho está más definido que el izquierdo, también ese lado de la espalda y tu mano tiene marcas de cuerda: arquera. La musculación de tus piernas es sorprendente para una mujer, en especial en los muslos, a parte del hecho de que seas Escita: jinete. Y te encorvas ligeramente hacia delante al levantar paso e inconscientemente te llevas la mano al abdomen: tienes una herida que aún no ha curado-explicó con una leve sonrisa-Por no mencionar que miras a los ojos a todo el mundo, incluidos tus superiores, lo que me dice que no hace mucho que eres esclava y que eres orgullosa-

-¿Por qué me entrenarás tú?-preguntó Lexa intentando disimular su desagrado por verse tan expuesta ante un desconocido que podría aplastarle el cráneo con una sola mano-

-Porque soy viejo y ya no valgo demasiado para la arena. Pero los años me han dado otras cualidades, como saber si alguien tiene talento para esto o sería mejor usarlo para que cargara piedras en las minas. En tu caso, si no sirves acabarás de putita del domine-

-Eso no va a ocurrir-afirmó la ojiverde con gesto decidido-

-Pues vamos a comprobarlo. Coge una espada y un escudo e intenta que no te rompa esa cabecita-

Y vaya si lo intentó, pero aquel gigante se anticipaba a todos sus movimientos como si leyera su mente. El escudo le pesaba y acostumbrada a una ligera y pequeña daga sus golpes con la espada resultaban torpes y lentos. Gustus no hubiera ni necesitado estar armado para dejarla tirada en el suelo, pero en cambio la hizo comer arena cuando la derribó de un espadazo en las piernas.

-Eres rápida, pero careces por completo de técnica. Te escondes tras el escudo interrumpiendo tu visión y tus golpes con la espada son, como poco, tímidos-le explicó mientras se levantaba y escupía-

-Dame un caballo y un arco y lo discutimos otra vez-

Gustus soltó una tremenda carcajada haciendo que su corpachón temblara.

-Tienes huevos, niña. Eso te lo reconozco. Pero eso no te convertirá en gladiatrix. Tienes que fortalecerte y tu mente debe ser tan afilada como tu espada si quieres sobrevivir en la arena-

-Pues enséñame-

Continuara...


	8. 8 CarolinaLeal848

Aquella noche no pudo dormir...

Tenía demasiado frío... demasiada hambre... demasiada pena, como para ser capaz de abandonarse al sueño.

De haber poseído un jergón de paja en aquella pútrida habitación donde la habían encerrado probablemente habría pasado la noche dando vueltas en lugar de mantenerse tumbada y arrinconada en el gélido y duro suelo cubierto con una fina capa de paja.

Podía sentir como el frío se le colaba a través del escasa stola azul de raída tela que le habían proporcionado justo antes de encerrarla. Aquel frío no era comparable a nada que hubiese sentido antes, lo sentía calar lo más profundo de sus huesos, lo sentía por toda su espalda y aunque su cuerpo pidiese a gritos levantarse, su mente lo evadía.

Se quedo justo allí, tumbada sobre la fina paja con una áspera manta gris, que apenas daba para cubrir sus piernas viendo a través de la estrecha ventana apostada en lo alto como la tenue y pálida luz de la luna se colaba en el interior de la estrecha estancia consiguiendo no dejar que la oscuridad lo sumiese todo con el cada vez más pesaroso paso de las horas muertas.

Una gélida ráfaga de aire logró deslizarse bajo la puerta y tiritó...

Pensó en Ontari, en si esta habría sobrevivido a la brutal incursión e invasión de sus tierras por los romanos. Pensó en cómo estaría su orgullosa mentora de ser así... y rezó a todos sus dioses para que Ontari, no tuviese tanto frío como ella.

Acomodó algo mejor la paja que sin tanto éxito había logrado reunir para acomodar un poco su cabeza y sintió como sus lagrimas mojaban inesperadamente su largo cabello...

Tardó poco en apartárselas rápidamente con su temblorosa mano.

No quería llorar...

Había pasado por cosas muchísimo peores en sus dieciséis inviernos de vida. Cosas mucho, mucho peores... pero era la soledad lo que tanto afligía su corazón en aquellos ruinosos momentos.

Se negaba a creer que esto fuese todo cuanto el destino tenía preparado para ella...

Sabía que no podía, ni debía esperar más de la vida pues esto era todo cuanto le había tocado...

Pensó en su madre y en su padre, pensó en la suerte que habían tenido ambos de haber abandonado prontamente esta tierra, en la dicha de sentirles a salvo en algún lugar al cuidado de los dioses. Pensó en como sería su vida si aún la compartiesen con ella...

Dudaba que Ontari siendo una guerrera fiera no opusiese resistencia pero ella... ella era débil. Ella apenas tenía experiencia, apenas tenía fuerzas para resistirse y no solo a su captura, también a su venta.

Jamás había sentido tanta impotencia, tanta humillación, tanta vergüenza...

Su sangre la condenaba ante los ojos romanos pero era la sangre más digna para ella, sangre la cual había deshonrado y la cual había sido derramada sin consentimiento alguno de ella...

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?...

No era valiente... no como lo era una guerrera, no como siempre debió haberlo sido ella. La habían protegido entre sus gentes, la habían criado de forma diferente y no es que fuese desagradecida, es que ahora estaba convencida que aquello había permitido que hiriesen no solo su cuerpo y su orgullo, sino también su mente llenándola con imágenes cruentas de la barbarie.

Había visto caer a su gente, mujeres, niños... guerreros que habían doblegado pueblos enteros, derrotados, diezmados, esclavizados y humillados para disfrute del otro pueblo...

Debería odiarles, debería odiar a Roma y a sus gentes por lo que le habían hecho, pero con el paso de las horas el odio era algo que quedaba ya muy lejos y en su lugar la tristeza, la culpa y el vacío habían ido apoderándose de ella.

Debería odiar a Ontari por respetar los deseos de su madre, debería odiarla por no enseñarla a defenderse, a sangrar con honor por una batalla y a tratar de no perder una guerra...

Debería odiarla por intentar protegerla, debería odiarla por... por no cuidar bien de ella, debería... debería...

Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo?...

Ontari si que había cuidado de ella, la había protegido y la había salvado de mil y una maneras, le debía lealtad y gratitud no blasfemias...

Al igual que Ontari, ella jamás había sido de esa clase de personas que se compadeciesen de ella o de la pésima suerte que acompañase a su gente. Por muy mala, malísima que esta, fuese...

Es el frío el que habla por ella, se recordó. Es el frío, el hambre que la traiciona. Recordaba lo último que había comido antes de que asaltasen su asentamiento con tanta nitidez que aún podía sentir como lo saboreaba entre sus labios.

Claro que eso había sido hacía... ¿dos, tres días ya?...

Había perdido la cuenta de ello...

Cerro sus ojos intentando concentrarse en recordar y cuando aquellas imágenes y recuerdos llegaron a ella, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que ella se intento negar a derramar.

Necesitó al menos unos segundos en conseguir incorporarse un poco haciendo uso de la manta para envolverse escasamente apoyando la espalda de la húmeda, y mohosa pared mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho temblando.

Le habían lanzado un par de cubos de agua horas antes para quitar la mugre y la suciedad, la sangre y la tierra que en ella se había acumulado tras largas horas.

Las pequeñas gotitas que aún resbalaban por su pelo hasta caer súbitamente en su piel, conseguían aún hacerla estremecer. Movía sus descalzos pies poniendo uno sobre el otro y cambiando de posición sin dejar de temblar a la vez.

A pesar del soleado día que había hecho aquella misma mañana, aquella noche la vivía de forma muy diferente. Casi como si se hubiese producido un cambio estacional sin que ella fuese apenas consciente.

O quizás había sido el cambio de lugar lo que había provocado su incomprensible deleite.

Sus labios temblaron cuando el murmullo del viento cruzó la corriente, temblando aún más abrazó sus rodillas dejando caer la cabeza para posar su frente.

Estaba helada...

Completa y enteramente helada...

Intuía que entrada la mañana la temperatura en aquel lugar no iba a variar pero sin duda, la compañía del sol la haría sentir más arropada.

Un tañido, un sonido agudo llegado desde algún lugar por debajo de la paja hizo que levantase la cabeza viendo unas roñosas y sonrosadas patitas corretear por el penumbroso lugar mientras su largo rabo se perdía bajo la puerta, se le puso la piel de gallina y no quiso ni pensar en qué habría debajo de toda aquella paja ni cuantas personas habrían habitado aquella especie de celda antes que ella.

Prefirió no saberlo...

No pensarlo...

No imaginarlo o la ansiedad generaría más angustia aún dentro de ella.

Tan solo esperaba, aguardaba que con algo de suerte sus dioses se apiadasen de ella y le arrebatasen la vida justo antes de verse en la obligación de despertar.

Dudaba poder soportar allí, otra noche más...

La incertidumbre, el ser desposeída de toda voluntad y control, era mucho peor que el lacerante dolor.

La llegada de la muerte, en su caso sería toda una bendición.

El sonido ligero de unos pasos y las voces del corredor que llegaron a ella a través de la puerta, la hicieron tensarse tanto que las heridas le dolieron aún con más fuerza.

El metálico sonido de unas llaves resonó fuera justo antes de que el cerrojo cediese y ante ella se abriese la puerta.

Una mujer alta, distinguida y hermosa, ataviada con elegantes brazaletes dorados, pesadas esmeraldas y prendedores de oro adornando su larga y espesa cabellera rizada y sus ademanes la hicieron tragar con fuerza contemplándola con exótica e indulgente expresión desde la puerta.

La seda de color lila con bordes dorados que la envolvía y la stola de color blanca envolviéndola la hacían lucir como toda una divinidad ante ella y Halena no pudo sentirse más pequeña.

Tristan, el hombre que sostenía el manojo de llaves en sus manos contempló a la mujer sin apenas reparar en ella eclipsado por su belleza.

Ilian no tardó en cruzar el pasillo hasta alcanzar a su hermana.

—¿Has escogido ya, hermana? —preguntó el joven chico viendo la mirada de su hermana perderse en el interior de la celda.

La grácil mujer levanto el dedo señalando a la pequeña.

—La quiero a ella...—decidió la mujer como quien escoge un collar.

Tristan que medio sonrió arqueó una ceja antes de mirarla fugazmente volviendo a mirarla a ella.

—No será barata.

Ilian que contempló de refilón a la joven miró nuevamente a su hermana.

—No parece gran cosa... —dijo a su hermana con insatisfacción—. ¿Seguro que no prefieres a otra, hermana?...

—Y mientras hablamos su precio continua elevándose... —presionó un poco más Tristan.

Luna que contemplo con sosiego la asustadiza mirada de la joven, ladeo la cabeza sin reparar en el hombrecillo avaro y molesto que trataba de negociar con ella.

—¿Precio? —preguntó Ilian llevando la mano a su azulada toga.

—Veinte denarios —escupió Tristan torpemente sin pensar.

Ilian que la observó le dio una mirada casi ofendido.

—¿Me tomas por necio?

Luna que ignoró las palabras se aproximó al umbral para contemplarla mejor dejando a los hombres negociar detrás.

—Malinterpretas mi buena disposición —acordó nuevamente Tristan con gesto hastiado—. Es joven, escita... podría venderla al burdel de Hefestos por el doble...

—Diez denarios... —incidió Ilian con insolente gesto.

Halena que permanecía acurrucada y temblorosa en el rincón sintió el sabor salado de sus lagrimas al ser deslizadas por sus mejillas mientras era testigo de aquella odiosa y humillante transacción.

—Dieciocho —interrumpió nuevamente Tristan con terco gesto.

—¿Dieciocho? —protestó Ilian algo reticente—. ¿Y quién me asegura a mi que esta sucia mocosa que perjuras escita no es en realidad hija de alguna de tus esclavas?...

Luna que la vio temblar así se acercó aún más a ella inclinándose para deslizar la mano suavemente por su mejilla retirándole las lágrimas.

—¿Osas llamarme embustero? —se encaró el tratante al escucharle.

—Dieciocho serán —anunció Luna sin apartar sus ojos de ella justo antes de volverse a mirar a su hermano que estaba a punto de protestar—. Y me privo de hablarle al senador Graco de que te has quedado con buena parte de su remesa.

El tratante de esclavos cuyos negocios suelen vincularse al nombre de Thelonious sabiendo que este tiene grandes influencias entre senadores, lanistas, comerciantes y otros miembros destacados de la sociedad romana sabía bien como engatusar no solo a la plebe sino a aquellos clientes selectos que buscaban algo exótico traído desde los lugares más recónditos de la Tierra. Que aquella consentida patricia amenazase con desmantelar su modo de vida era algo digno de sutileza y necesidad de tratar.

—Trato hecho —sentenció Tristan extendiendo la mano viendo a Ilian de mala gana sacar las monedas de su bolsa.

—Creía que no querías gastar en exceso comprando una esclava... —dijo Ilian mientras pasaba las monedas al tratante con cierta desaprobación.

Luna que parecía más serena que encandilada, tendió la mano a la muchacha alentándola con la mirada a marcharse de allí con ellos.

—Y no lo he hecho... —dijo Luna al tiempo que una suave sonrisa de calma se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ilian suspiro haciendo un gesto al hombre para que dispusiese todo y así podersela llevar.

—Negocios y mujeres...—rodó los ojos antes de hacer un gesto apremiante—. La fortuna familiar se esfumaría de no ser por nosotros...

Luna que vio como Halena finalmente aceptó darle su mano, se deshizo de su stola cubriendola con ella para que dejase de temblar.

—No, no hagas eso... —dijo Ilian con un gesto hastiado—. Madre te la regalo...

Luna que la ayudo a caminar para salir de allí le dedico una media sonrisa a su hermano.

—Eso significa que me pertenece y que puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera, hermano... —antes de que Ilian pudiese seguir farfullando por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de Halena que entre dolida y devastada le miró—. Vamos, me gustaría llegar antes de que salga el sol...

Halena que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna bajó la mirada al suelo sintiendo aquellas cálidas manos aportar el consuelo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, y a pesar de que Ilian no estaba de acuerdo con la elección, había prometido a su hermana un valioso obsequio y cumpliría con su palabra, profesándole su devoción.

Maldita sea, era su hermana... su única y melliza hermana.. bajaría el sol para Luna si es que ella así lo quisiera.

Luna siempre había sido de gustos selectos y su forma de ver las cosas solía traer consigo más calamidades que alegrías, aún así su familia era respetada y nadie se atrevería jamás a tacharla de indulgente o él haría que perdiesen la cabeza.

Esa niña escita era la última excentricidad de su hermana, que ya contaba con gran variedad de esclavos y no solo de su elección, si aquello iba a distraerla de sus pesares la complacería. Nada mejor que su sonrisa, para aliviar el gran pesar de su corazón...

Continuara...


	9. 9 Avispasalander

Clarke pasó el resto del día intentando procesar las palabras que había dirigido a los gladiadores. Por una parte sabía que el aliento que les había dado sería de tremenda ayuda en los días venideros y que les daba esperanzas y un propósito para sobrevivir. Pero por otro lado los había atado aún más a aquellos muros, asegurándoles que luchar y morir en la arena era la única forma que tendrían de ver sus sueños cumplirse…Se sentía sucia, rastrera…vil como su padre.

Se encerró en su alcoba sin querer saber nada del mundo que la rodeaba, con la intención de perderse en las palabras de algún pergamino, pero ni los grandes autores la consolaban.

¿De qué servía cuestionarse el orden establecido en privado si luego lo acataba en público? Le faltaba el valor necesario para gritar que era suficiente, que los esclavos eran personas y debían ser tratados como tales, que las luchas de gladiadores eran una costumbre bárbara y arcaica, impropia de una sociedad tan avanzada como la romana…

Secretamente envidió a aquella mujer que yacía encadenada en las profundidades del Ludus recuperándose de sus heridas. La vida había sido injusta con ella y su situación era precaria. Pero pese a todas esas trabas se había negado a hincar la rodilla y el cuerpo maltrecho y herido de Marcus era la mejor prueba de ello. Que fuerza de espíritu debía poseer para seguir luchando pese a saberse vencida…

Octavia salíaD de las dependencias de Marcus cuando se topó con Raven, que cargaba con dos pesados cubos de agua, arrebatándole uno de inmediato y acompañándola al atrio que estaba fregando con esmero.

-¿Cómo está domine?-preguntó la hispana-

-Sigue dormido por las drogas que le dio el médicus. He cambiado sus vendajes y parece que las heridas cicatrizan bien-

-Lastima…-

-Raven! Si te oyen decir algo así acabarás en la cruz…-le advirtió Octavia arrodillándose a su lado para fregar el suelo hasta que brillara-

-Tú también lo piensas-

-Sí, pero no dejo que mis labios se abran poniendo palabras a lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando esta está en juego-

Siguieron limpiando un rato más en silencio hasta que la hispana paró unos segundos a descansar.

-¿Y Clarke? ¿Sigue encerrada?-

-Creo que tener que decir lo que ha dicho la ha hundido, aunque personalmente opino que ha hecho algo muy noble que le traerá problemas cuando llegue a oídos de domine-

-Se fustiga por lo que no debe. Nadie desde los tiempos de "la revuelta de los esclavos" se había atrevido a decir palabras semejantes. Exigirse más con su posición es una locura. Deberías ir con ella Octavia, puedes consolarla mejor que nadie-

-No desea que la incomoden con palabras de consuelo-suspiró la joven esclava-

-Tú no necesitas de ellas para aliviar sus males-

Octavia la miró sin comprender dejando a un lado el cepillo que usaba para frotar el mármol.

-Es un hecho evidente para quien observa, amiga mía, que sois amantes-explicó Raven con una sonrisa divertida-

-Cumplo mis deberes para con mi dómina-respondió la de ojos verdosos sonrojándose turbada y agachando la cabeza-

Raven se arrodilló junto a ella y la obligó a alzar el rostro tomando con suavidad su barbilla.

-No, pequeña. He visto como os miráis. Va mucho más allá del deber. Entre vosotras hay sentimientos profundos y auténtico cariño. No te avergüences de ello por encontrar semejante oasis en este desierto-ordenó con suavidad ampliando su sonrisa-

Vio marchar a la más joven y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de tristeza. Tal vez lo de esas dos nunca pudiera ser real y probablemente no fuera amor, pero por Venus que ella mataría por tener un pequeño refugio así entre tan amables brazos.

Octavia encontró a Clarke tumbada en el lecho hecha un ovillo con la mirada perdida. LA conmovió verla tan preocupada y supo, como cada vez que la observaba, que no sólo no podría tener una dómina mejor, sino que tampoco una amiga mejor.

Se colocó frente ella y dejó su túnica caer al suelo haciendo que la rubia la mirara con asombro en un principio hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron sin poder contenerse por su cuerpo.

-Octavia…-

-No hables, Clarke-pidió la esclava sellando sus labios con un profundo beso en el que su dómina gimió-Déjame calmar tu cuerpo y hacer descansar a tu mente-dijo cuando sus bocas se separaron-

La rubia asintió imperceptiblemente a lo que Octavia respondió deshaciendo los nudos que sostenían su túnica y apartándola a los pocos segundos. No solo admiraba la belleza de su dómina, también la veneraba…y con auténtica veneración deslizó las manos por su escultural cuerpo que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia a la mismísima diosa Venus.

Dedicó un tiempo especial a sus pechos, redondos y suaves de pezones rosados que se endurecían con cada roce. Iba a inclinar la cabeza sobre ellos para saborearlos cuando Clarke tiró de ella para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente y poder hundirse en un beso húmedo y apasionado donde las lenguas jugaban libres y en el cual, sin proponérselo, sus cuerpos empezaron a frotarse en busca de un placer mayor.

No era común entre ellas que ninguna tomara el mando, pero Octavia consideró que en esas circunstancias era algo necesario, por lo que con un gran esfuerzo por su parte, separó su boca de la rubia y sostuvo las muñecas de su dómina a ambos lados de su cabeza negándole que pudiera tocarla y empezó a descender por su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a esos deliciosos pechos que la llamaban a gritos.

Lamió con suavidad el contorno de la aureola para después comenzar a succionar uno de sus pezones, cambiando de un pecho a otro para no dejar desatendido ningún punto y dejando también algún mordisco en ellos que incrementaba notablemente la velocidad de los jadeos de la rubia.

Finalmente soltó sus muñecas para tener movilidad total y poder perderse entre sus muslos. La única norma que había entre ellas era la de no estropear la virginidad de la otra, pero como descubrieron pronto, la penetración ni siquiera les era deseada con las muchas delicias que hallaban sin ella. Por lo que Octavia besó, lamió y mordisqueó aquella perla, punto neurálgico de todas las sensaciones de Clarke, cambiando el rumbo cuando veía que un punto concreto hacía que los jadeos de su dómina fueran más fuertes, hasta que notó como sus delicadas manos se aferraban a su pelo moreno y gritaba su nombre.

La joven esclava abrazó a la rubia mientras se recuperaba de los últimos estertores que el placer le había generado y por primera vez en aquel día vio una de sus tímidas sonrisas asentarse en su rostro congestionado. No necesitaba más, pese a que su propio cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Clarke sonreía y era por su causa.

Se ponía el sol y Lexa había perdido la cuenta de los golpes que había recibido a manos de Gustus. En un principio el viejo gladiador se limitó a enseñarle "formas", posiciones de ataque y defensa necesariamente rígidas que sentarían las bases de lo que a la larga llegaría a ser un estilo propio de lucha.

Esas peleas contra el aire disgustaban a la Escita haciéndola sentirse ridícula, por lo que Gustus se ofreció para ser su rival. Cada vez que erraba un movimiento Gustus le asestaba un golpe con su gladius de madera de plano, que si bien no provocaba heridas graves, si dejaban moraduras y una sensación ardiente en la piel.

Secretamente, el viejo Gladiador estaba encantado con su nueva alumna: era veloz, de mente y espada. Aprendía las formas en un tiempo increíblemente corto y si acababa con la cara estampada en el suelo volvía a levantarse sin necesidad de ordenárselo. Pero no le transmitió ningún tipo de elogio. Siendo una mujer orgullosa corría el peligro de resultar pagada de sí misma y ese pecado había llevado a muchos gladiadores al inframundo.

Debía refrenarla, no alentarla. Y así, cuando su primera lucha real llegara, tendría la combinación perfecta de humildad, paciencia y conocimientos.

Se retiraron a cenar en cuanto empezó a dificultárseles la visión por la oscuridad y volvió a sentarse en el suelo entre sus compañeros reclutas. Esa noche un guiso oscuro y espeso llenaba sus cuencos.

-¿Qué decís? ¿Perro de la calle-preguntó Murphy con su característico buen humor-

-Yo creo que se trata del último cocinero, que acabó en la olla por la bazofia que preparaba-respondió Miller de mal humor al ver que su comida era tan gelatinosa que no podía introducir en ella su cuchara de madera-

-Mañana estarás morada, Lexa-comentó Monty con gesto de dolor al ver sus múltiples golpes-

-Igual el engrudo este es para eso-dijo ella haciendo que sus cuatros compañeros rieran, incluso el que no hablaba-

Cenó en silencio escuchando atenta lo que ellos le contaban sobre los ejercicios que el Doctore les había obligado a hacer. Interiormente se sorprendió al descubrir que su entrenamiento con Gustus avanzaba mucho más que el de ellos, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Apenas había terminado cuando la esclava que el día anterior la había ayudado a bañarse apareció a su lado junto a un guardia, Lincoln y Nyko. Los siguió de nuevo hacia los baños y el guardia permaneció en la puerta mientras los dos gladiadores se quitaban el subligar y la esclava empezaba a quitarle su coraza.

-Te bañaras a parte de los demás hombres. Yo te ayudaré para que tu cuerpo esté presentable y en buenas condiciones y Lincoln y Nyko te protegerán de miradas indiscretas-le explicó la morena-

-Pe…pero-

-Tranquila Escita, te falta algo entre las piernas para que te miremos con ganas-soltó Nyko haciendo que tanto Lincoln como la esclava se rieran-

-Soy Raven, por cierto. Te llamas Lexa, ¿verdad?-

-Si-contestó la ojiverde más tranquila por la situación dejándose desnudar-

-Dómina ha insistido en que no seas tocada por nadie más que por mí para asegurar tu integridad y tanto domine como Doctore están de acuerdo en que si algo te sucediera haría peligrar su inversión en ti-

-Y gracias a ti nos bañamos sin multitudes-añadió Lincoln riéndose y metiéndose en la piscina para gemir de placer al notar el agua caliente-

Raven le indicó que se metiera también en el agua y la escuchó charlar con Lincoln y Nyko sobre cosas del Ludus que ella desconocía y personas de las que no había oído hablar. Parecían buenos amigos.

Al rato salió del agua y Raven la embadurnó de aceite dándole un suave masaje que calmó sus doloridos músculos para después rasparle toda la piel con una especie de cuchillo curvo de metal que llamó "strigilis" mientras Lincoln y Nyko hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos cuerpos. Era una práctica extraña para ella, pero cuando terminó tuvo que admitir que jamás se había sentido tan limpia. Raven rehízo su peinado con esas elaboradas pero prácticas trenzas y la acompañó hasta su celda tras despedirse de los dos britanos.

-Ten, es un ungüento que calmará tus músculos y aliviará el dolor de tus golpes-dijo entregándole un pequeño recipiente que olía a eucalipto cuando el guardia no miraba-

-Gratitud-respondió tomándolo y escondiéndolo bajo la parte trasera de su coraza-

Parecía que entre tanta miseria aún habría pequeños resquicios de esperanza, como la joven y bella dómina había asegurado…

Despertar en los brazos de Octavia tras la noche pasada en la que apenas habían descansado le aportó más calma de lo que era capaz de concebir. Habían yacido cientos de veces juntas en los últimos años, pero nunca había habido tanto cariño y comprensión entre ellas como esa noche. Su esclava..no, su amiga, había visto la necesidad en sus ojos y sin necesidad de pedírselo calmó su mente y su cuerpo con sentidos besos y rotundas caricias.

La observó dormir apoyada en su pecho, con el pelo oscuro acariciando sus mejillas y sonrió. Tal vez el amor fuera un sueño imposible en su vida, pero lo que le ofrecía aquella preciosa chica se le asemejaba lo suficiente como para hacerla feliz.

Raven las sacó de la cama a base de bromas y carcajadas cuando la hora de desayunar se acercó. Y Clarke no tuvo problemas con ello, ya que si alguien era digna de su confianza para guardar aquel secreto era la jovial hispana. Hasta se unió a ella en sus chanzas cuando vieron como Octavia se sonrojaba.

Fiel a su costumbre y a su espíritu rebelde desayunó "el bocado de Néstor", una antigua receta griega, atribuida a Alejandro Magno, que contenía huevos crudos batidos con queso, harina, vino y miel. La mayoría ponían cara de asco solo de verlo, incluso Octavia cuando se lo preparaba, pero ella había descubierto que era un alimento completo que la llenaba de energías y que una vez te acostumbrabas al sabor resultaba una exquisitez. Y hoy iba a necesitar toda esa energía.

Era día de mercado y con la vuelta de Maya a la ciudad habían quedado en verse para pasear y comprar. Clarke lo hacía con moderación, eligiendo sólo cosas necesarias, tanto para ella como para la villa, pero Maya era feliz comprando ropa y detalles a manos llenas, yendo de un lado para otro sin dejar de girar la cabeza hacía todo lo que le gustaba y provocando con ello las risas de la rubia.

Cuando se puso su manto sobre los hombros para salir Octavia ya la esperaba junto a la litera que las llevaría, cargada por 4 fornidos esclavos y seguida de cerca por 4 guardias más. Clarke le había insistido muchas veces a su padre en usar una carreta en lugar de una litera para así no hacer cargar a los esclavos con su peso, pero eso no era propio de su posición, según Marcus. Así que se acomodó en la plataforma cubierta por sedas y unos cuantos cojines y en cuanto Octavia hizo lo mismo y golpeó sobre la madera para hacerlo saber las alzaron al vuelo y comenzaron a caminar a buen paso.

El Ludus no estaba propiamente en la ciudad, si no en las afueras. En el lado oeste del Tiber, cerca de la puerta Flaminia frente al "Campo de Marte". No se tardaba más de 15 minutos en llegar a las puertas de Roma, pero se había dictado en los tiempos de Mario que no debía haber gladiadores habitando en la ciudad, ya que de haber revueltas serían los más peligrosos para el pueblo.

En realidad Clarke agradecía esto. Le encantaba la capital, pero la idea de vivir en un lugar tan atestado le ponía los pelos de punta, así que agradecía que el Ludus estuviera en una suave colina rodeada campos y bosquecillos.

En cuanto llegaron a los alrededores del mausoleo del divino Augusto divisó a un par de esclavas de los Craso, vestidas con sus distintivas túnicas de color violáceo. Bajó de la litera seguida de cerca por Octavia y dos de los guardias y de inmediato vio a su amiga regateando con un vendedor de telas.

-Maya, espero que hayas dejado algo porque necesito una estola nueva para la Vulcanalia-dijo Clarke a su espalda sonriendo al ver el respingo que provocó la sorpresa en su amiga-

-Mejor vamos al puesto de Lucio. Este chacal Sirio pretende desplumarme por una lana más basta que la estopa-

Caminaron del brazo seguidas de su séquito charlando y parándose de vez en cuando a observar algo. Llegaron al puesto que Maya decía y de inmediato la pequeña morena comenzó a cargar los brazos de sus esclavas con más y más telas hasta que a las pobres ni se las veía tras ellas. Clarke tuvo que apresurarse para lograr rescatar algo de espolio al que estaba sometiendo su amiga al vendedor que observaba la escena con cara contando ya mentalmente la fortuna que se llevaría ese día a casa. Con ayuda de Octavia seleccionó una tela de seda azul plomizo que resaltaría sus ojos y combinaría a la perfección con la túnica que pensaba llevar. Pagó sin regateos y esperó pacientemente a que Maya desvalijara por completo al mercader.

Siguieron con su paseo y cuando vio como su amiga se paraba en un puesto de joyería con gesto determinado aprovechó para acercarse junto con Octavia al herbolario. Era algo que prefería hacer sin que nadie más que su amiga contemplara. Compró un saquillo de achicoria, ajenjo y ruda mezcladas a partes iguales que guardó escrupulosamente.

Lo compraba cada mes para Raven y prepararle infusiones con ellas. Que la hispana hubiera quedado embarazada hubiera sido algo bueno para la casa, más mano de obra, pero Raven le había expresado su deseo de que eso no sucediera y Clarke cumplió proporcionándole un método anticonceptivo que había aprendido de Abby a espaldas de todos los demás, en especial de su padre. Bastante malo era que a Raven se la utilizara para complacer a los gladiadores, el fruto de ello sería de todo menos deseado, obligado a servir como esclavo y quién sabe si a acabar como su madre.

Cuando volvía junto a su amiga chocó con alguien casi precipitándose al suelo si no hubiera sido por el rápido brazo de Octavia.

-Disculpas, iba distraída…-

-Vaya! La joven Vero. Cuanto tiempo, niña-

Sintió un escalofrío como cada vez que había visto a esa mujer en su vida. Cabello claro que empezaba a pintar canas pero que le favorecían, ojos de hielo, gesto cruel, ropa elegante pero con colores que resultaban agresivos, negros y rojos y como siempre acompañada de guardia que parecían más matones callejeros que otra cosa. Nia, viuda del senador Albino. Su pasión por las luchas de gladiadores llevó a su esposo a adquirir un Ludus para que ella lo dirigiera y pese a su muerte continuaba haciéndolo.

Raro era que una mujer dirigiese un negocio, pero su Ludus suministraba los guerreros más fieros y salvajes de toda Roma, así que se rodeaba de un grupo de hombres de poder que la protegían mientras ella siguiera suministrando diversión. Odiaba a los Vero, ya que si bien sus luchadores tenían más demanda el prestigio de un entrenamiento sin parangón recaía en los entrenados por la escuela de su padre.

-Un gusto verte, Nia-saludó la rubia sin sonreír contradiciendo sus palabras-Que tengas unas provechosas compras-añadió para volver a caminar hacia Maya con una leve inclinación de cabeza-

-Felicita a tu padre por su nueva adquisición de perras para la arena. Muy inteligente por su parte, tal vez lo imite- dijo a modo de despedida con una sonrisa sibilina-

Y Clarke sintió un nuevo escalofrío, pero esta vez al plantearse que horrores podría poner esa mujer frente a la nueva gladiatrix ojiverde…

Continuara...


	10. 10 CarolinaLeal848

Las precarias gotas del preparado a base de beleño que el medicus había deslizado dentro de la copa de vino del dómine Vero, había tardado escasos minutos en sumergirle en un plácido estado de sopor y más tarde en un placentero sueño.

Aquella imponente mujer, aquella diosa escita que había tenido a bien enfrentarse a él, había despertado en Marcus un palpitante e inesperado deseo. Un anhelo de lo más fulgurante, y cuyo cuerpo se había esmerado no solo en reavivarlo sino en reconocerlo como hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo...

No, sin duda aquella mujer no había sido cualquier obsequio...

Thelonious la había escogido entre tantas solo para él, para compensarle por tantos años proporcionándole beneficios y éxitos.

Oh, que gran acierto...

Se vanagloriaba con el crepitar que aquel fuego había encendido dentro de su alma recuperando su antaño insaciable deseo.

Se moría de ganas de poseerla, de hacer de su cuerpo un exquisito templo donde él y solo él, tendría las llaves del exclusivo reino...

¿Sería posible que hubiesen sido los dioses quienes hubiesen propiciado aquel fortuito encuentro? ¿sería posible que Thelonious inspirado por ellos supiese exactamente la clase de mujer que no poseía entre sus muros y que tanto anhelaba hacerlo?...

Fuese como fuese, aquellos pensamientos fueron entretejiendo sus sueños mientras la imagen de aquella imponente belleza escita le conquistaba en sueños.

No fue hasta que se inclino y su sangre resbaló por entre sus labios que fue verdaderamente consciente de que aquella pesadilla era real y no un mero sueño.

La gentil y delicada mano de la esclava rubia que había atendido sus heridas mas visibles en un primer momento, se posó suavemente sobre su espalda aportándole algo de calma y consuelo.

En aquel instante Ontari ya no era dueña de sus actos y las gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus heridos y descalzos pies filtrándose en el recién vomitado heno.

No había habido forma de impedirlo, en cuanto la habían dejado sola y aquella bestia inmunda la había acosado nuevamente en su mente recordándole que ahora ella no era nada, su cuerpo había reaccionado traicionándola de la peor manera.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo se sintió verdaderamente vulnerable, quebrantada por aquellos sucios deseos que embargaban a cruentos hombres que fingían ser tan honorables a ojos del resto y que luego masacraban y se lucraban levantando fortunas y apellidos aprovechándose de cuerpos ajenos y no tan pocas veces indefensos.

Aquello estaba mal, no era correcto...

Entendía los deseos de propiedad, entendía las ansias de muerte, de sangre y de guerra. Su gente era salvaje, cruel, implacable y sangrienta pero pocas veces hacía prisioneros de guerra.

Arrebatar una vida, perderla... así funcionaban, así lograban la "paz" entre guerra. Podría haber sido peor, tal vez... tal vez la muerte le hubiese ahorrado aquella degradación, aquella vergüenza...

Harper volvió a acariciar suavemente su espalda mientras ella se mordía los labios hasta sangrar y el dolor en su estomago provocaba una nueva arcada en ella.

Apenas había comido nada aquellos días salvo el pequeño guiso tibio y el agua que le había proporcionado ella así que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que seguía vomitando aparte de su propia bilis y la sangre de alguna herida abierta...

Harper se inclinó tomando un cuenco con el preparado a base de alcohol y algo de raíz de mandrágora macerada para acercarlo nuevamente a ella.

—Bebe, te sentará bien y ayudará a calmar el dolor y las molestias...—le recomendó ella suavemente antes de bajar un poco la mirada—. Su sabor es desagradable pero ayuda, lo sé por experiencia...

Ontari que no pudo evitar imaginar aquella escena, sintió una nueva punzada, un dolor llenar el vacío de su vientre... aquella esclava rubia era tan dulce, tan generosa, tan inocente... le recordaba tanto a su pequeña Halena...

¿Y si no la habían matado? ¿y si en algún lugar estaba siendo sometida a algo como aquello llamandola, pidiendo que la socorriese?...

Las lágrimas llenaron nuevamente sus ojos mientras su temblorosa mano se cerraba entorno a la seda negra que cubría su estomago llenándola de angustia, ansiedad e impotencia.

—Tengo... tengo que salir de aquí... —murmuró entrecortadamente Ontari mientras trataba de controlar su desobediente cuerpo junto a ella—. Tengo... tengo que... tengo que ir a buscarla...—articulo con la respiración pesada y jadeante contemplando a sus pies la mezcla purulenta de vomito y sangre frente a ella—. He... he de encontrarla como...sea...

La expresión en el rostro de Harper paso de la preocupación a la indulgente compasión, desconocía a quién debía encontrar, a quien anhelaba con tanta fuerza pero aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre, aquella insuficiente carencia que necesitaba saciar con alguna conocida presencia, si que podía entenderla.

Ella había sido arrancada del hogar cuando era muy pequeña y criada entre aquellos infames muros a base de azotes, castigos y reprimendas.

Hacía muchos años ya que se había resignado a olvidar a los que alguna vez habían cuidado de ella. Ya apenas recordaba el rostro amoroso de su madre, o la sonrosada piel de su padre curtida por horas y horas labrando al sol. Las dulces caricias o los besos a la hora de abandonarse al sueño para amanecer un nuevo día en un humilde pero afectuoso hogar.

¿Se acordarían alguna vez ellos de ella?...

¿Seguirían aún vivos para hacerlo?...

¿La echarían de menos y no se avergonzarían de lo que la vida y sus amos habían hecho de ella?...

Un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas de vergüenza y desviando la mirada dejo sobre el heno la amarga mezcla.

—Sea quien sea, debes olvidarte de ella... —repuso suavemente mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla de forma lenta—. Ojala estuviese en mi mano devolvértela u ocupar el lugar de ella allá donde este para que pudieses reencontrarte con ella pero no puedo...

La alterada y agitada respiración de Ontari se entrecortó mientras por primera vez se atrevió a levantar su mirada y fijarla en ella.

—Será difícil... —prosiguió Harper en voz baja y pausada—. Será duro al principio... pero si obedeces... si acatas las ordenes y te ciñes a lo establecido... —una débil y amarga sonrisa de resignación apareció en su cara—. Puede que consigas el favor de dómine y los años que te queden por vivir... los vivas en una enmascarada paz...

Sus palabras tenían sentido, eran basura y las detestaba pero también eran ciertas.

Ella no deseaba nada para si, deseaba encontrar a Halena, deseaba protegerla. Lo último que querría sería pasar la prolongada eternidad reprochándose ante sus sagrados e implacables dioses, no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dar la vida por ella.

Harper que percibió aquella lucha interna, aquel fuego vibrante refulgiendo en su mirada, aquella tristeza que manaba, llevó la mano hasta su pecho posándola sobre su agitado corazón.

—Enciérrala aquí, guárdala en tu recuerdo... —pidió suavemente la rubia llevando la mano a su rostro nuevamente—. Muéstrate complaciente e intercederé por ti ante Doctore, ante dómine y evitaré tu muerte...

—No temo a la muerte... —se defendió Ontari reteniendo las lágrimas con la rabia de la que se sabe impotente.

—Temes por ella... —pronunció Harper sabiamente con añoranza—. Mantenla viva en tu memoria, honrala no permitiendo que vuestro enemigo se corone con tu muerte... que su perdida sirva para recordarte lo efímera que es esta existencia y cuanto dolor puedes evitarte...

¿Resignada?...

¿Tan patética y resignada creía que estaba para convertirse en una esclava fiel y domada?...

—Eres una vergüenza, una deshonra para tu gente... —le reprochó entre lágrimas Ontari con dureza—. Arrastrándote a los pies de... de esos... esos cerdos codiciosos, repulsivos y romanos...

Harper que escuchó aquellas palabras que como afiladas dagas se clavaron en su corazón, cerro sus ojos tragándose las lágrimas con apocada modestia.

—Mereces lo que te hacen... —escupió sin pensar Ontari invadida por la rabia, la indignación y la brutal impotencia de no poder hacer nada por si misma, por Halena... incluso por ella—. No aprendes... no... no te defiendes... no puedo creer que permitas que... hagan de ti... de tu cuerpo, todo cuanto quieran... ¿qué clase de... debilidad es esa?... ¿por qué no luchas con todas tus fuerzas?... —en cuanto aquellas palabras abandonaron sus labios y Ontari fue consciente de las lágrimas y la más absoluta desolación en el rostro de Harper, el suyo cambió y se arrepintió de descargar toda aquella rabia contra ella. Solo era... solo era eso... rabia, impotencia... Harper había sido la única allí en ser buena con ella, ¿y la había despreciado reduciéndola a una niñita desvalida, resignada y desamparada?... por todos los dioses, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?—. Harper, yo...

Harper que se apartó instintivamente, levantó la mano a modo de defensa mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos curvando sus espesas pestañas antes de caer y rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Lo... lo siento... yo... —se disculpó Ontari queda y sentidamente sintiendo como la desesperación iba a volverla loca en algún momento—. No... no sé lo que digo, no sé lo que estoy diciendo...

"¿Halena, donde estás?", gritó su interior...

Harper que asintió imperceptiblemente bajo la mirada al suelo con evidente aceptación.

Ella tenía razón...

Era débil, era una vergüenza, era una pusilánime sin honor... y lo era desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo, no podía rebatirle aquello... Ontari tan solo había puesto las palabras en su boca que sentía ella misma en su propio corazón, ¿por qué culparla?...

—Disculpas, no soy precisamente la persona indicada para convencerte de lo contrario... —se disculpó Harper con un hilillo trémulo de voz—. Soy una deshonra si... una deshonra pero viva que ya ha tenido suficiente dolor...

El rostro de Ontari se contrajo de pura angustia y decepción, ella no quería decir que... ella... ella no pensaba en absoluto que aquella muchacha fuese... ella... ella solo quiso decir que...

Harper tan solo desvió la mirada evidentemente afectada y herida antes de separarse para marchar de allí con resignación.

—Iré a ver porqué tarda tanto el medicus y si ha terminado con dómine, disculpas...

Ontari no podía sentirse peor, había lastimado a aquella pobre chica de una manera tan vil y mezquina, tan rastrera y atroz que cerrando su mano con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la destartalada pared sintiendo como esta enviaba a través de su mano un dolor intenso que prometía expandirse por todo su ya lastimado cuerpo.

Harper dio un respingo ante el inesperado sonido que manó de los labios de Ontari cuando la invadió el amenazante dolor, el miedo había conseguido volverla como un animalillo asustadizo y frágil pero en cuanto vio la sangre manar de su mano, rápidamente se acercó.

—No has debido hacer eso... —musitó a modo de reprimenda mientras acunaba entre sus manos la fuente de su dolor. Harper buscó con la mirada y al no hallar nada con que poder curarla, se inclinó arrancando un buen pedazo de la áspera tela que cubría su cuerpo y precipitadamente la envolvió—. Te han herido ya lo suficiente por hoy...

Ontari que no supo como reaccionar, como actuar ante aquel gentil e inmerecido gesto, tragó con fuerza cerrando su mano sintiendo la tela empaparse con su sangre.

No, definitivamente era un error que aquella pobre chica pagase el precio del odio que le habían inculcado otros con razón. Y aunque presumía ser arisca, orgullosa e inclemente, aquel gesto la conmovió, y prometió devolverle algún día algo de dignidad a aquel bello milagro cuya generosidad no tenía parangón.

No fue hasta que cruzó los imponentes muros de su Villa cuando supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Ante las labradas puertas de bronce, una conocida litera aguardaba junto a seis guardias que parecían fornidos y esculpidos como dioses salidos de algún romano parteón.

Luna miro a su hermano y en cuanto dos de sus esclavos de confianza salieron a recibirles alertados por los sonidos del exterior, tuvieron claro quien aguardaba en el interior.

—Por el mismísimo Júpiter? — farfullo Ilian con agrio gesto viendo a su hermana cambiar súbitamente su expresión—. ¿Qué está haciendo esta infeliz aquí?...

Luna sintió aproximarse a Emori, y a Otan, un par de hermanos cuya madre había servido durante muchos años a su padre antes de morir y que con el tiempo habían pasado a ser de su propiedad y sin apartar la mirada de la puerta hizo un gesto.

—Llevad a la chica dentro... —ordeno presta y sereno—. Lavadla y quemad esos harapos que trae puestos, ocultadla hasta que ella haya abandonado estos muros...

—Si, domina —musito Otan con un suave asentimiento de cabeza haciendo un gesto a Emori para sacar a la desfallecida chica de la litera y conseguir llevarla dentro de la forma más rápida y discreta.

—Su presencia me inquieta... —reconoció Ilian en voz baja con cierta reticencia mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de Luna y ascender juntos las labradas escaleras.

—Descuida, hermano... —procuro tranquilizarle ella sintiendo la cálida brisa de la tarde recorrer su piel mientras llegaban a las puertas—. No permitiré que te quedes a solas con ella...

En cuanto atravesaron las enormes puertas, encontraron lo que era de esperar. Guardias en todas las puertas y aquellos pobres esclavos a la precipitada carrera para complacerla.

—Nia... —saludó Luna nada más aproximarse viéndola tendida en un diván tomando algo de vino y fruta deleitándose en su espera—. No contábamos con tu inesperada presencia...

—Oh mi querida pequeña, ¿es que acaso he de ser anunciada para entrar en la que una vez fue mi villa?... —inquirió sibilinamente Nia saboreando una ultima uva negra antes de cambiar su postura para levantarse y posar sus labios en su mejilla susurrando de igual manera—. Quizás es que los secretos que tú e Ilian guardáis tan celosamente bajo este techo temes que sean revelados ante mi presencia...

La expresión de Luna gélida y contenida, impasible y serena se expandió ligeramente al separarse de ella. En cuanto Nia abandonó sus brazos para saludar con cierto afecto a Ilian.

—Madre... —saludó Ilian con una afable sonrisa que no disimulaba nada su descortés afrenta.

—Cada día, te pareces más a tu él... —admiró Nia llevando la mano a su mejilla acunándole—. Y por lo que he oído, no derrochas monedas como hacía descuidadamente tu padre, es un buen criterio que te permitirá conservar su fortuna mucho más allá de lo que esperaría él.

Luna que dirigió sus ojos hacia los de su hermano ahora el digno y joven sucesor de su padre en tales asuntos, se aproximó a ella tomándola suavemente del brazo para acaparar la atención.

—Dinos, ¿qué te trae por aquí?... —murmuró Luna sin mero interés—. Te hacíamos en Neapolis disfrutando del clima y de la nueva remesa.

La expresión en el rostro de Nia se lleno de jactante orgullo y desdeñosa altivez.

—Me pregunto que clase de rumores han podido llegar hasta estos preciosos oídos tuyos —murmuró Nia con un indulgente tono de condescendencia—. Es cierto que en Neapolis el clima ha traído mi atención si, pero he ido para atender los negocios que tu padre dejo pendientes ya que... —más sonrisas desdeñosas y miraditas de desprecio a Ilian—. Alguien debe hacerlo...

—Espero que tu regreso haya saciado las ansias de nuevas presencias en la arena, por lo que he oído el Ludus Albino continua estando a la cabeza —alabó como si de verdad le interesasen algo los juegos Luna con fingida entereza.

—Os traigo una buena nueva —anunció frivolamente Nia mientras tendía su copa y rápidamente uno de los esclavos de la casa la llenaba entera—. Ese imbécil de Marcus Vero ha adquirido gusto por la sangre fémina, ¿os podéis creer que esa sea la nueva novedad en la arena?...

Luna despreciaba aquellos odiosos juegos, aquellos espectáculos de muerte y arena pero sonrió para si con un suave gesto.

—Hemos estado ocupados poniéndonos al día con los negocios de padre, como sabrás falta parte de su herencia... —repuso Luna con cierta condescendencia—. Tú no sabrás quien ha podido hacerse con ella, ¿verdad?...

Nia, la segunda esposa de su padre y madrastra de ambos le sostuvo fríamente la mirada sin dejar de sonreírle a ella.

—Me temo que solo soy una pobre y desdichada viuda demasiado mayor ya para ocuparme de bagatelas, gracias a los dioses los beneficios que me da el Ludus Albino sirven para mantener el recuerdo de tu padre tan vivo y presente como lo estaba cuando compartíamos lecho...

Ilian que jamás había podido verla desvió la mirada con ansia y desapego, rechazando su sola presencia.

—Parecéis exhaustos... —señaló Nia con una burda sonrisa casi placentera—. Y me temo que mi visita trae consigo un asunto breve, la Vulcanalia se aproxima y espero que como era deseo de vuestro padre, compartáis palco con el senador Graco y conmigo. Ha tenido a bien invitarnos en honor a la memoria de vuestro padre para inaugurar los juegos y me apenaría muchísimo que os perdieseis la expresión en el rostro de Vero cuando mis hombres arrastren su apellido por el suelo.

Luna se dispuso a responderle pero fue Ilian quien recordó que de momento convenía a tenerla a bien con ellos hasta que todo aquel asunto de la herencia y las propiedades se aclarasen.

—Allí estaremos, saluda a tu hijo de nuestra parte.

Nia que se sonrió terminándose la copa la tendió mientras el esclavo corría a cogerla casi al vuelo.

—Saludos sin duda que serán expresados con afecto...—se despidió Nia con soberbia mientras hacia un gesto a sus guardias para que la escoltasen fuera—. Que Vulcano os proteja, hasta pronto mis queridos hijos...

Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que esta se perdió entre las puertas abandonando la Villa Albina orgullo una vez de su padre y la madre que les había traído hasta esta vida.

—No has debido hacer eso —reprochó Luna a su hermano cruzando la habitación con ligereza—. Sabes cuanto odio esos sangrientos juegos...

—Lo sé, pero no podemos escatimar nuestra presencia en cuanto al nombre se refiere, padre así lo habría querido y además nos conviene —le recordó Ilian mientras Semet uno de sus esclavos de confianza se acercaba a él quitándole la túnica y procurándole algo de vino y fruta fresca.

Luna que no respondió a ello sencillamente prosiguió su camino atravesando los elegantes pasillo que conducían como no a otros salones y a las estancias privadas de ella. Una de sus esclavas hizo por seguirla pero un gesto de su mano fue suficiente para detenerla, quería estar sola. Completamente sola y no podría hacerlo si estaba ella.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de su habitación, esta se cerró inesperadamente a sus espaldas y una fuerte mano rodeo su cintura al tiempo que otra cubría su boca evitando que algún sonido se le escapará.

Luna dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron ante aquella desconocida presencia pero cuando esta la hizo girar, la sorpresa en sus ojos se convirtió en serena comprensión.

—Necesitaba verte... —murmuró Roan, el primogénito y único heredero de Nia, la viuda de su padre y su más secreta predilección—. Estás tan hermosa hoy...

Luna sintió su mano acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla y se estremeció antes de fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

—No has debido venir, si Ilian te encuentra aquí... —susurró con preocupación—. Si tu madre se entera, yo...

La sonrisa en el esculpido y endurecido rostro de Roan la confundió, no entendía como él sabiendo lo que se jugaban no tenía el más mínimo temor.

—Calma tu mente de tal preocupación... —susurró Roan tomándola del rostro antes de proferirle un apasionado beso que dejo a Luna apenas sin respiración —. Ni madre ni tu hermano deben ser causantes de tu dolor, olvídalos...

A Luna verdaderamente le hubiese gustado poder hacerlo, más no podía olvidar su ínfima posición. No solo era una patricia huérfana, era una patricia en una precaria situación por muy bien situada que estuviese económicamente y un escándalo más entorno al apellido de su padre, ensuciaría sin duda el buen nombre de Albino.

—Te he echado tanto de menos... —repuso en un murmullo nuevamente Roan apartando esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, llenando así su corazón—. Estos días lejos de ti, lejos de tu calor han mermado mi espíritu y mi corazón, necesitaba tanto volver a verte...necesitaba tanto estos labios... —susurró Roan al tiempo que posaba sus labios sobre los suyos capturándolos en un lento y apasionado beso lleno de anhelo y pasión—. Necesitaba tanto volver a oír tu voz...

—Roan, por favor... —susurró Luna completamente embelesada no queriendo que nadie les encontrase en esa situación—. Por favor, debes marcharte... Ilian, él no... no aprobaría está situación...

—A mi no me importa Ilian, ni lo que aprobaría o no...—volvió a decir Roan bajando suavemente por su cuello con besos húmedos que hicieron agua las delicias de Nia y ablandaron su corazón—. No me importa su madre, ni tampoco su opinión...

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Luna mientras sentía como Roan deslizaba la mano entre la suave seda de su vestido acariciándola allá donde latía algo más que su corazón.

Y Luna olvidó su deber, olvidó su preocupación pues todo lo que quería era estar entre aquellos brazos y que estos aliviasen todo su dolor.

Continuara...


	11. 11 Avispasalander

Aún no hacían 3 días que estaba en aquel lugar y recibir golpes y ser tratada como una perra rabiosa ya se había convertido en una rutina, aunque tenía por seguro que de haberse mostrado menos complaciente hubiera sido aún peor. Su cuerpo la atormentaba…Las moraduras que Gustus le había causado intentando enseñarle a luchar con espada y escudo no eran nada en comparación con la forma en la que ardían las heridas abiertas de los latigazos, y todo ello empalidecía con el sordo dolor y el vacío que sentía en el lugar donde había existido durante unos pocos meses su hijo.

Que lejana parecía su antigua vida ahora aunque solo estuviera a un par de lunas de distancia. Empezaba a olvidar el frio de la estepa azotándola, la sensación de su leal corcel entre sus muros, el cálido abrazo de…No! No se podía pensar en ella o se desharía por dentro.

Su dolor la separaba del sueño, pero también los ruidos de aquel lugar, de aquellos oscuros pasillos de pesadilla. Guardias que paseaban entre las celdas despertando a los luchadores solo por molestar, gemidos de placer que le indicaban que algunos habían recibido la visita de rameras como recompensa…y de vez en cuando los gritos de algún hombre que despertaba aterrado por lo que seguro serían sueños de sangre y muerte.

Tenía que lograr conciliar el sueño como fuera o en cuanto amaneciera sucumbiría por debilidad, así que se untó aquel ungüento que Raven tan amablemente le había entregado. Sus músculos se relajaron un poco y antes de volver a tumbarse escondió el pequeño recipiente entre la escasa paja de su jergón.

Parecía no haber dormido a penas cuando unos golpes en los barrotes de su celda la despertaron y la claridad le indicó que ya había amanecido. Más gachas aguadas regadas con los agudos comentarios de Murphy, las quejas de Miller y la cálida timidez de Monty, acompañados por la calmada presencia del gigante silencioso. Y de nuevo a correr por la arena cargando maderos.

Nunca se terminaban, siempre había otro que mover de un sitio a otro. Lexa empezó a odiar los árboles de los que aquellos instrumentos de tortura eran fabricados. Aunque notaba su cuerpo más fuerte que el día anterior el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella y el látigo de Doctore aguijoneaba su espalda en cuanto un paso no era lo bastante decidido. El calor tampoco la ayudaba. Sudaba profusamente, maldiciendo a los romanos internamente por no haber situado su maldito imperio en un lugar más fresco. Casi envidió a los hombres por poder ir con el torso al descubierto, ya que su coraza de cuero empezaba a pegársele tanto que cuando volviese a su celda por la noche temía que se hubiera fusionado con su piel. Tal vez debería hablar con Raven a ver si podía proporcionarle algo menos caluroso…

Llegó el sol de mediodía y con él otra parca comida a base de sémola y carne que era mejor no intentar identificar de dónde provenía. En cuanto dio cuenta de ello se reunió con Gustus en la misma esquina apartada del día anterior.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te enseñé ayer, florecilla? ¿O las sombras de la noche han borrado lo poco que conseguimos?-preguntó con tono de broma mientras le lanzaba la espada y el escudo que ella cogió al vuelo-

-Recuerdo que este palito de madera no es para rascarse el trasero-contestó colocándose bien el escudo-

Gustus prorrumpió en carcajadas y Lexa no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Aquel hombre, por duro y estricto que fuera, le caía bien.

Durante unos momentos se permitió evocar a su padre, cuando con 3 años la subió a lomos de un potro salvaje que a ella le provocaba auténtico terror, alegando que debía aprender a ser una Escita. Durante un tiempo estuvo más a menudo revolcándose por el suelo y el barro que a lomos del animal, pero poco a poco adquirió la fuerza y la destreza necesarias para aferrarse con los muslos y guiarlo tirando de sus crines. También recordó a su madre, cuando le puso un arco en la manos con apenas 6 años y le enseñó a tensarlo haciendo que sus manos dolieran y sangraran, cuando le enseñó a controlar la respiración para que la flecha saliera disparada justo hacia donde apuntaba y cuando ya de adolescente, tras probar su valía, pudo tallar su propio arco.

Esto debía ser lo mismo, una disciplina que debía adquirir para lograr sobrevivir a ese mundo. Y debía mostrar la misma actitud tenaz y observadora para lograrlo. Paró el primer golpe de Gustus con el escudo y lanzó una combinación de tres golpes que el detuvo sin problema ni esfuerzo.

-Analiza a tu rival, Lexa. Todos tenemos puntos débiles, sea por falta de talento o por nuestra condición física. Busca los míos.-le dijo enlazando golpe tras golpe hacia su abdomen que ella protegió con el escudo para luego recibir uno en la cara por falta de rapidez al alzar la rodela de madera-Yo veo los tuyos como si los llevaras grabados con tinta en la piel y eso siempre me hará vencerte-añadió parando su siguiente golpe con más fuerza, desestabilizándola momentáneamente y aprovechando para lanzar otro golpe a sus rodillas que la dejó de cara en el suelo-

Desde el que se había convertido en su nuevo lugar más visitado en los últimos días escrutó al viejo gladiador…era alto, muy alto. Ella casi resultaba una niña a su lado. Se levantó poniéndose en posición de defensa. El asestó un par de nuevos espadazos que detuvo con el escudo y esta vez combinó los golpes entre el escudo de su rival y sus piernas. Como pretendía, tanto cambio de sentido abrió un hueco que ella aprovechó para asestarle un fuerte golpe en el muslo, que si bien no logró tirarlo al suelo ni nada similar, le causó un leve gesto de dolor.

-Bien, otra vez-dijo él atacándola de nuevo-

Un par de horas después hicieron un alto y se encaminaron a una enorme tinaja de la que podían extraer agua con una cuchara de madera. Mientras ambos bebían una y otra vez para recuperarse Lexa observó el trabajo de los demás. Sus compañeros reclutas realizaban ejercicios similares a los que ella hacía, vigilados de cerca por Doctore, que de vez en cuando les gritaba instrucciones o directamente los azotaba, maldiciendo a sus ancestros por su inutilidad.

Los demás practicaban por parejas que iban rotando en algunos casos.

-Hay más armas que las espadas-comentó Lexa por lo bajo-

-Claro que las hay. El público se aburriría si todos luchásemos igual-dijo Gustus cargado de razón- ¿Ves a Wells? ¿El de piel oscura? Es un Samnita. Usa un escudo oblongo y grande que protege muchísimo el cuerpo, pero que resta movilidad. Su espada es algo más corta, lo que hace que las luchas sean más cercanas y más sangrientas-

La Escita pensó que eso le iba bien a ese despojo de hombre.

-Atom es un Reciario. Usa red y tridente. Lleva menos armadura que los demás, ya que debe mantener a distancia a su oponente. No infravalores esa red, tiene púas que se clavan al cuerpo para no poder escapar de ella y una vez enredado en ella evitar verse con ese tridente clavado es casi imposible. Una vez vi como prendía fuego a su red en unas festividades al dios del fuego y se la lanzaba por encima a otro gladiador. Qué muerte tan horrible…-

-¿Y ese?- preguntó señalando a un rubio de físico espectacular-

-Ese es Wick y como todos los Auvernos es un maestro con la lanza. Es un Hoplómacus. Mantiene a cualquiera a distancia con la lanza y solo se cubre con un diminuto disco de metal en el antebrazo bajo el que esconde una daga por si alguien se acerca más de la cuenta. Aunque ya te aviso que si te alejas mucho te verás atravesada de parte a parte ya que también la usan como jabalina-

Lexa se había enfrentado con muchos lanceros en sus pasadas batallas y no dudaba de lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser, en especial cuando ibas a caballo.

-Lincoln y Nyko son Murmillos-siguió explicándole Gustus-Gladius y el escudo cásico de las legiones romanas. Probablemente los gladiadores más tradicionales de la historia de Roma. Pueden resultar aburridos o demostrar una técnica tan elegante y depurada que la gente los idolatra. Ese par de Britanos chiflados enardecen al público como nadie cuando luchan juntos-

-¿Y el del martillo gigantesco?

-Es Sterling, de las tierras al este del Rin. Una bestia salvaje capaz de destrozar un escudo de un solo golpe. Carece de cualquier tipo de sutileza en la lucha, pero lo compensa con brutalidad. Un golpe de ese martillo y ni encontraríamos tus restos-

-¿Y tú que eres?-preguntó ella mientras volvían a su lugar de entrenamiento-

-Dimachaerus…lucho con dos espadas, cuando no entreno a niñas-

Siguieron luchando y Lexa empezó a sentirse orgullosa de sí misma cuando vio que cada vez era capaz de detener más acometidas del viejo gladiador, aunque eso no evitó que le partiera un labio y la dejara medio coja por un nuevo golpe en la rodilla. Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse un alboroto los hizo mirar hacia donde entrenaban los demás.

Wells golpeaba a Murphy una y otra vez en la cara con su propio escudo mientras que Doctore reía con crueldad y los demás observaban. Dio un paso hacia allí pero Gustus la sujetó por el hombro para evitarlo. Al final Lincoln paró la paliza y siguiendo las órdenes de Doctore arrastró al chico hacia la enfermería. Gustus se le unió para ayudarlo y Titus los siguió gruñendo sobre la debilidad de los nuevos reclutas.

Al verse sin entrenador, Lexa se encaminó hacia el "Palus", un poste de madera en forma de cruz, de la altura de un hombre, que servía para entrenar golpes y fintas. No había descargado más de tres espadazos cuando se precipitó hacia el suelo de cara, sin más opción que desviar un poco la trayectoria para no golpearse la cabeza contra la madera.

Aún aturdida por la caída vio sus piernas enredadas en una red y al intentar deshacerse de ella afilados ganchos se clavaron en su carne.

-La perra Escita se ha quedado sin guardianes-dijo una voz cerca de ella… demasiado cerca-

Clarke le había estado dando vueltas a su encuentro con Nia Albino en el mercado durante toda la noche. Era una mujer conocida por su crueldad, sus ansias de poder y su habilidad para salir impune de cada barbaridad que cometía gracias a estar bien relacionada. Las disputas entre ambos Ludus nunca preocuparon demasiado a la rubia, pero ahora, con la vida de una mujer en juego, le quitaban el sueño.

¿Por la vida de una mujer o por la vida de Lexa? Porque cada vez que recordaba esos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos y esa sonrisa torcida que pronosticaba un juego del que ella desconocía las reglas, algo en su interior se encogía.

Borró de un plumazo ese pensamiento, diciéndose a sí misma que lo que iba a hacer era por el bien de su familia y de los esclavos que habitaban bajo su techo. Por lo que tras desayunar se presentó en las estancias de su padre.

Aún yacía en la cama, pero ya estaba despierto y algunas de las heridas de su rostro empezaban a cicatrizar. El brazo se lo sujetaba con un cabestrillo y bebía vino con su mano sana.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, padre?- preguntó Clarke sentándose junto a su lecho-

-Cansado de esperar a que vinieras a visitarme, Camila-respondió el con tono duro-

-Disculpas, he estado muy ocupada y el Médicus me aseguró que tu estado no era grave. Octavia ha estado informándome día y noche-

-De acuerdo, te disculpo. ¿Qué más?-

-Verás, ayer fui al mercado con Maya y tuve un encuentro del que creo que debes ser informado. Nia Albino-

Su padre se alzó un poco en la cama pese al dolor y su gesto se tornó adusto y batallador.

-¿Esa zorra osó hablarte? ¿A ti? ¿La hija de los Vero?-

-No dejes que tu sangre arda, padre. Sabes que sólo la considero chusma. Ni te lo hubiera dicho, pero sus palabras revelaron algo que creo, debes saber. Conoce tus intenciones de presentar una gladiatrix en los próximos juegos y por lo que dijo es fácil asumir que piensa hacer lo mismo con intención de humillarte-

Marcus se levantó por completo del lecho y casi arrolló a Clarke al pasar por su lado tambaleante.

-Haced llamar a Thelonius de inmediato. Lo quiero aquí antes de la hora de comer. Y traedme todos los informes de las ventas de esclavos para la arena que tengamos del último mes. Rápido u os desollaré vivos, escoria- Gritó furioso haciendo que los esclavos corrieran de un lugar para otro temiendo tanto sus palabras como sus promesas de sangre- Bien hecho, hija. Ahora desaparece. Ponte con tus labores de costura o algo así-

Por una vez, Clarke acató aquella orden con gusto, al margen de resultarle cómica, ya que el telar y ella no eran precisamente amigos. Pero estar cerca de Marcus cuando su ánimo se volvía tan sangriento era una mala idea desde cualquier punto de vista.

-Octavia, Raven, acompañadme a tejer-les ordenó con esa voz de mando que detestaba usar pero necesaria cuando no estaban solas-

En cuanto estuvieron en su alcoba, Raven puso una mano sobre su frente con fingida preocupación.

-Dómina, temo que ayer en el mercado te contagiaste de una grave fiebre-

Clarke apartó su mano con una carcajada que las dos esclavas imitaron.

-No permitiré que una de tus torpes manos toquen la preciosa seda que elegimos ayer-afirmó Octavia-

-Aún me acuerdo de cuando intentaste hacerle un manto a tu padre…acabamos usándolo para calentar a la cabra lechera en las noches de invierno-

-No estaba tan mal-se quejó Clarke en broma-

-Claro que no…y yo soy una semidiosa-soltó la hispana provocando nuevas carcajadas-

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en la alcoba de la rubia, mientras Octavia cortaba y después bordaba la preciosa seda azul plomizo en un bonito tono dorado, la rubia las entretenía recitando varios de los múltiples poemas de Safo que conocía de memoria y que a las tres les encantaban y Raven limpiaba y organizaba la habitación para acabar sepultada bajo un buen número de pergaminos al intentar ordenarlos.

A media tarde salieron de la alcoba para ver a Marcus y Thelonius enfrascados en diversos pergaminos con gesto de preocupación y por suerte Maya apareció para distraerlas. Clarke la invitó a una copa de "Mulsum" en el balcón para que la brisa calmara el punzante calor mientras ambas esclavas las guardaban. Debatían sobre la Vulcanalia cuando unos gritos les hicieron levantarse de sus asientos y mirar a la arena…

El hijo de mil rameras de Wells se reía mientras su compañero Atom estiraba del fino cordel que sujetaba la red a su muñeca y ella los abservaba quieta y atenta, al comprender que solo podría librarse de aquellas sogas entrecruzadas si la ayudaban.

-Dijeron que no podríamos tocarte a menos que lucharamos…bueno, si hay armas de por medio estamos luchando- dijo Wells con una risilla maliciosa-

-Mi red cada día captura presas mejores…-comentó Atom-

Era evidente que este carecía del don de la palabra de su amigo. Lexa decidió aprovechar el orgullo desmedido de ambos, conocedora de que no había nadie que la protegiera en ese momento-

-Paco podrás hacerme con las piernas atadas como un animal en una trampa-dijo con una mirada sugerente y leve tono de coquetería mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en el moreno cabecilla-

-Guapa y lista…le cerraré la boca de inmediato a menos que sepa usarla para otros menesteres…Atom, suéltala…Seré el primero en probarla-dijo Wells agrandando su sonrisa-

El citado hombre, si es que merecía ese título, desenrolló la red de sus extremidades con maestría para que los ganchos no se incrustaran más en su piel. No hubo tiempo de levantarse cuando Wells ya se lanzaba sobre ella con algo que no quiso mirar sobresaliendo de su subligar. Un error por su parte no desarmarla primero, porque con un golpe que copió de Gustus y que la había dejado especialmente molesta, incrustó su espada en ese bulto palpitante que la asqueaba.

Wells cayó al suelo mientras que Atom, mucho más atento, le golpeaba el rostro con su tridente. No tuvo tiempo de volver a incorporarse cuando vio a Nyko y al que su entrenador había llamado Wick, crear una barrera protectora frente a ella y ante la que se alzaban el resto de gladiadores salvo sus compañeros reclutas.

-Basta!-dijo una voz que hizo respingar a todos desde las alturas-Esa mujer es de mi propiedad-

Sorprendente tono para lo que le había escuchado a esa rubia belleza con anterioridad…más Lexa nunca le pertenecería.

Continuara...


	12. 12 CarolinaLeal848

Cuando terminaron con ella parecía otra persona. Una persona completamente distinta y nueva...

Tanto así ni siquiera ella misma se reconoció.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo mientras las experimentadas manos de Emori la peinaban y se movían juiciosas sobre su largo cabello negro. La joven esclava colocaba preciosas gemas y adornos aquí y allá, prendedores en forma de flores y lunas, tales como los que usaría su domina en las más destacadas fiestas...

Algunos anchos tirabuzones caían sobre sus desnudos hombros, enmarcando un rostro tan bello que apenas era consciente de poseer antes de acicalarla de aquella extraña manera.

No es que la belleza fuese algo repudiado por su gente, pero si resultaba ser secundaria.

La bravura, la soberbia, la osadía o el coraje estaban mejor valorados entre los suyos de lo que la belleza podría estarlo jamás. Algo que siempre la había hecho sentir menos valiosa que el resto...

Los escitas eran salvajes, indomables, intrépidos y arriesgados. Crueles y sangrientos como ningún otro pueblo. Dueños y señores de las estepas pónticas, cuyos rivales los sármatas desafiaban constantemente por su poder y condición antes de que Roma pusiese sus ojos sobre ellos. Aunque por muy violentos y sanguinarios que sus adversarios fuesen los escitas se enorgullecían de sus despiadados y letales métodos.

A caballo eran dioses de la estepa, temibles e insuperables arqueros. En el suelo diestros y hostiles guerreros. Considerados bárbaros, temerarios, instigadores de destrucción... su sola presencia ante el enemigo era una promesa de aniquilación y muerte...

Y aunque ella había nacido entre aquellas gentes, su manera de pensar, de actuar siempre la había destacado como diferente.

Ojala hubiese desoído a su madre y a su padre, ojala hubiese desobedecido la voluntad de Ontari de no instruirla en el arte de la guerra como al resto.

De haberlo hecho, quizás ahora no se encontraría a expensas de voluntades desconocidas y deseos ajenos de los cuales un paso en falso, harían peligrar su supervivencia...

Las frías piedras azules engarzadas en oro sobre la suave piel de su cuello hizo que se estremeciera. Emori notó su inquietud y retiró sus manos lentamente de ella contemplándola a través del espejo mientras permanecía de pie tras ella.

—Eres afortunada... —repuso suavemente Emori arreglando la seda azul celeste que caía sobre su espalda con un plisado descenso—. Dómina, no es como el resto...

Halena que escuchó aquellas palabras le devolvió la mirada tras el espejo.

—Y aún así la llamas dómina...

Emori levantó la mirada antes de observar su perfecta obra en el espejo.

—Olvidar mi posición sería un error caro que pagaría con el tiempo. Al contrario que tú, nací entre estos muros, este hogar no siempre fue tan bueno y aún así, estoy agradecida de que me hubiesen destinado a ella.

Halena que sintió aquella rabia, aquella impotencia y aquella pena se vio obligada a morderse la lengua.

Ella no era ninguna esclava, no era ningún objeto y mucho menos un juguete que pasase de mano en mano para divertimento ajeno.

Se negaba en rotundo a ello...

—Si eres buena y obediente, tu vida no será tan mala como crees que puede llegar a serlo, te lo prometo.

Halena que cavilo bien aquellas palabras, guardo silencio durante unos instantes justo antes de posar las manos en su regazo y despacio volverse.

—¿Para qué estoy aquí? —preguntó la joven escita contemplando sus ojos lentamente—. ¿Qué esperan que sea?...

Emori que la observó, no supo la respuesta. Había oído rumores en la villa, dómina era peculiar, excéntrica. Desde niña iba a contracorriente y su particular manera de ver la belleza en las cosas, incluso en las más ínfimas traían a sus iguales de cabeza.

En aquel momento, Ilian irrumpía en la estancia a través de las puertas. Era a su hermana a quien buscaba cuando se topo con Emori y Halena.

—Oh, disculpas —se refrenó él nada más cruzar la puerta—. Ignoraba que mi hermana esperase invitadas.

Halena que se puso en pie de un respingo quedando a la altura de Emori, vio a esta bajar la mirada escondiendo una débil sonrisa desconociendo que se felicitaba por su obra internamente.

Ilian que prácticamente no la reconoció se acercó a ellas, inclinando la cabeza.

—Soy Ilian Albino, y tú debes ser...

—Alguien que no desea conocerte —replicó prácticamente sin pensar Halena enfrentando sus ojos duramente consiguiendo que Emori se escandalizase y palideciese.

Ilian que cambió su expresión, se quedo algo desconcertado ante tal muestra de desprecio y se pregunto, qué le habría contado su hermana a su distinguida amiga sobre él.

—Emori, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se ha metido mi hermana? —preguntó Ilian quedamente sin poder apartar sus ojos de la furia que desprendían los de Halena—. Necesito tener unas palabras con ella.

Emori que sentía aquella tensión crecer y llenar el ambiente tragó lentamente. Ilian, era un buen dómine pero nunca estaría a la altura de lo que su hermana espera.

Luna que entraba por la puerta en aquellos instante se sonrió débilmente absolutamente maravillada, y prendada por ella.

—Esplendida... —murmuró Luna suavemente al aproximarse a ellas.

Ilian que escuchó la voz de su hermana se volvió para mirarla a ella y su rostro se lleno de benevolencia.

—Hermana, me parece que he incomodado sin intención alguna a tu invitada —se disculpó inclinando débilmente la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de volverse hacia Halena.

Luna que se dio cuenta de que no reconocía a la joven y salvaje escita cuya vida habían adquirido hacía algunas horas por lustrosas monedas se acercó a él colocando la mano sobre su espalda haciendo un gesto hacia ella.

—¿Invitada? —inquirió ella arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

Ilian que sintió el rubor y la evidencia teñir las mejillas de Emori, aquella fiera e indómita expresión en el rostro de Halena y el entretenido tono en la voz de su hermana, recayó en quien era ella y como si un cubo de oro ardiente hubiese caído sobre su espalda se apartó de ellas.

—¿Qué clase de broma sin sentido es esta? —exigió a su hermana con indignada presencia—. Explícate, hermana porque estoy a punto de perder la paciencia...

Luna que ignoró su beligerante tono se acercó a Emori y a Halena, contemplando con admiración como lucían las joyas y las delicadas sedas que Emori había escogido sobre ella.

—Cálmate hermano o perderás la cabeza —dijo Luna con serena grandeza sin dejar de maravillarse con ella—. Conocías mis intenciones de antemano cuando aceptaste tal compra venta.

Ilian que la escuchó se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

—¿Acaso has perdido la maldita cabeza? —la acusó él con impropia dureza—. Son esta clase de actos los que colocan nuestro buen nombre por debajo de la grandeza —le increpó él con firmeza—. ¿Por qué Luna? ¿por qué te empeñas?...

—¿Tan lejos quedan ya de ti esos recuerdos? —preguntó Luna al escucharle dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ilian—. ¿Olvidas lo mucho que deseabas no parecerte a ella?...

—No metas a Nia en esto —señaló molesto Ilian a ella.

—Eres tú quien la trae a mi memoria con infames palabras y gestos —contestó Luna perdiendo su infinita paciencia dándole una mirada a Ilian—. Lamento que te sientas tan agravado con mis deseos pero he cedido en demasiadas cosas en esta vida hermano, mi forma de tratar a los esclavos jamás serán una de ellas.

Ilian que reprimió su rabia y su ofensa sacudió la cabeza justo antes de salir precipitada, y toscamente por la puerta.

Emori que sintió angustia tragó despacio antes de sentir la mano de Luna posarse sobre el hombro de ella.

—Se le pasará... —la tranquilizó justo antes de mirar a Halena—. Lamento mucho la manera en que has llegado hasta a mi, y lamento mucho tu perdida. He oído los agravios cometidos contra tu pueblo, comprarte era la única forma que paliar la culpa que aflige mi corazón en estos momentos —lamentó Luna llevando la mano a su pecho—. Pero no estás aquí por ello, por favor acompáñame —le pidió Luna dirigiendo su mirada hacia el diván—. Permíteme compartir el pesar de tu duelo...

Halena que no entendía nada de todo aquello, creía haber visto casi de todo en aquel momento más, ¿qué era aquello? ¿una nueva tortura? ¿un nuevo juego?...

¿Eran sinceras las palabras de Luna? ¿el odio de Ilian, verdadero?...

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Emori con cierto temor y desconcierto, vio a la esclava asentir disipando súbitamente todo miedo.

Aquella absurda idea llevaba planeando sobre su mente durante todo el día, tan solo desvanecida en ocasiones por las palabras que Nia, la perra Albino habían apesadumbrado a su hija.

Clarke era poco juiciosa, débil a ojos suyos como lo era su madre para los juegos y aún así, le había sorprendido que decidiese que su orgullo y el suyo no serían ofendidos tan ruinmente.

Le congraciaba saber que Camila... "Clarke", era toda una Vero de los pies a la cabeza. Al fin las palabras debían haber penetrado en su blando corazón y cerebro.

Otro pensamiento menos lujurioso, y más táctico conquistó su mente.

Un recuerdo...

Uno que le había costado dolor, sudor y sangre la noche anterior, aquella escita de muslos tersos, de piel bronceada por el sol de las estepas, aquellos labios, aquellas deliciosas curvas, aquel carácter fiero...

No podría concentrarse en tales negocios si su imagen regresaba evocante a él como un libinidoso recuerdo.

Unos pasos alertaron de una presencia y cuando Marcus elevó la mirada de sus libros de cuentas allí de pie ante él, Sinclair el jefe de su guardia personal antiguo miembro de la guardia pretoriana aguardaba el motivo de su solicitada presencia.

—Necesito un favor y necesito que este sea llevado con suma discreción... —pidió Marcus Vero con talante solemne, cavilante y serio.

Había tardado más tiempo del necesario en regresar con las cosas necesarias para atender las heridas que Ontari tenía en su mano pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos no se atrevieron a cruzar con ella ni una mirada.

Ontari creía merecerlo por las hirientes palabras que injustamente le había proferido sin entender que el motivo de su falta de comunicación fuera ese.

Sentada sobre el heno con la mano extendida hacia ella contemplaba como Harper ponía total cuidado al tratar sus heridas con esmero.

La escasa luz del sol de la tarde se colaba por la ventana mientras este descendía en el cielo.

—Creí que no ya vendrías...—repuso quedamente Ontari tras muchos minutos de silencio.

Harper que humedeció un poco el paño en el cuenco lo posó cabizbaja en su mano tratando de poner cuidado por las heridas de sus nudillos y sus dedos, más no contestó.

Ontari sintió una especie de punzada en el estomago, merecía aquel silencio. No había sido justa con ella, no de la manera en que debía serlo pero cuando sintió una fugaz lágrima caer al suelo, el estomago se le encogió sobremanera.

—Harper, mírame... —le pidió llevando su mano buena hacia su barbilla para elevarle un poco el rostro y poder volver a disculparse con ella, pero cuando lo hizo su expresión cambió súbitamente.

Su labio inferior estaba partido y sangraba y una especie de enrojecida marca comenzaba a amoratar un lado de su rostro desde su pómulo hasta su frente.

Ontari se quedo quieta, frizada... paralizada mientras toda clase de cosas pasaban por su mente y las lágrimas en sus claros ojos revelaban más de lo que querrían.

—Harper, ¿pero que..?

Harper apartó la mirada dejando caer sobre su rostro su rubio cabello mientras volvía a centrar sus esfuerzos en curar su mano.

—Estoy bien —musitó lacónicamente sin mirarla haciendo un imperceptible gesto.

Ontari que retiró su mano herida para que dejase de tocarla y de hacer eso, inclinó la cabeza para atrapar sus ojos con esfuerzo.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso? —preguntó ignorando sus palabras comenzando a sentir tensarse su cuerpo viendo como Harper rehusaba su mirada de nuevo—. ¡Harper! —insistió ella obligándola a mirarla con molesto recelo—. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?...

Las lágrimas que llenaron sin quererlo los ojos de Harper, la hicieron encogerse de hombros bajando la mirada a las sucias vendas.

—¿Qué importa eso?...

Ontari que sintió como una rabia y una indignación inusitada la revolvía por dentro la tomo del brazo obligándola a mirarla más duramente de lo que pretendía hacerlo.

—¿Ha sido Titus? —le preguntó llena de amenaza y rencor en la voz—. ¿Ha sido él?

Harper que se encogió ante tal muestra de inquina y aborrecimiento tembló ligeramente sin atreverse siquiera a mencionarlo.

—¡Esa serpiente iracunda y maliciosa! —maldijo Ontari soltándola justo antes de ponerse en pie comenzando a pasearse por la celda—. ¡Esa sucia fiera! —prometió ella sin importar la mirada que ambos guardias que patrullaban el pasillo dieron a su paso a la celda—. ¡Pagará por esto, pagará por todo esto! ¡No importa cuanto tarde, no importa cuanto cueste pero le arrancaré la maldita cabeza y me beberé sus sesos!

Harper que se asusto mucho al oírla farfullar y maldecir de aquella horrible manera trató de ponerse en pie y hacerla callar con sus manos acercándose a ella.

—Por favor, no —suplicó rápidamente ella sin dejar de temblar mirando asustada hacia la puerta y nuevamente a ella que aparto sus manos de su boca con un duro gesto—. No hagas eso, no hagas nada —pidió precipitadamente aterrada ella—. No pasa nada, no... no pasa nada, en serio...

Pero cuando a los escitas se le metía algo en la cabeza ya era muy difícil erradicarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Voy a cortarle en pedazos! ¡Voy a hacerle comérselos! —prometió ella llena de cólera y rabia caminando de un lado a otro de la celda buscando algún instrumento que sirviese para su propósito cuando Titus volviese acercarse a ella—. ¡Deseará no haberse enfrentado a mi! ¡Deseará estar muerto! ¡Se arrepentirá de lo que te ha hecho! ¡Todos se arrepentirán! ¡Estarán muertos! —gritó Ontari ferozmente aferrándose a los barrotes de la puerta—. ¡Muertos!

Continuara...


	13. 13 Avispasalander

Marcus se inclinaba sobre la mesa leyendo pergamino tras pergamino cuando Thelonius apareció por fin. Como siempre vestía con su característico estilo exagerado, cargado de tantos brocados y adornos que resultaba casi sorprendente que pudiera moverse y con su sonrisa de chacal innaturalmente blanca.

-Mi buen Marcus, ¿a qué debo…?-

-Guárdate esos meados aduladores que salen de tu boca para luego, Thelonius. Tengo problemas y necesito tu ayuda-

-¿En qué puedo servirte?-

-Esa zorra de hielo, Nia Albino, ha tenido conocimiento de mi adquisición de una gladiatrix y pretende presentar una en la Vulcanalia con intención de dejarme en evidencia. La muy ramera se atrevió a pavonearse de ello ante mi hija en el mercado-

El rostro del tratante de esclavos se ensombreció. Aquello no solo afectaría al paterfamilias de los Vero, hundiría su reputación como suministrador de los mejores gladiadores de Roma, porque si algo estaba claro era que aquella zorra de corazón negro no buscaría una mujer que entrenar y convertir en una luchadora de valía, buscaría entre las ya entrenadas y reconocidas para asegurarse una sangrienta victoria.

-No hay gladiatrix a la venta en Roma en estos momentos-afirmó situándose junto a su mejor cliente y examinando los pergaminos junto a él- Y ninguna que merezca la pena en las provincias cercanas-

-Pero es capaz de recurrir a su más que cuestionable herencia para adquirir a quien quiera…-comentó el dómine mesándose la barba con gesto preocupado- Piénsalo Thelonius…piensa a lo grande: no repares en gastos, quieres humillarme masacrando a mi luchadora en un acontecimiento tan importante como la Vulcanalia… ¿Qué posibilidades hay?-

El tratante sintió como un escalofrío le atravesaba la espalda al hallar la respuesta a aquella pregunta. El nombre que le vino a la cabeza era la pesadilla de los hombres hecha carne, una mujer tan poderosa y salvaje que se rumoreaba que en su captura para hacerla esclava se había llevado por delante a media centuria de aguerridos legionarios. Si Nia Albino le ponía las garras encima su joven Escita no tendría nada que hacer y raro sería que quedara alguna parte de su cuerpo de una pieza.

-Solo hay un nombre Marcus…"La Morta"-

El domine palideció nada más escucharlo. Ese nombre, el de una de las tres mujeres infernales que tejían el tapiz del destino de los hombres por orden de los dioses, el nombre de la que segaba la vida de los mortales, le iba al pelo a aquella salvaje gladiatrix que se había convertido en la favorita del público en los últimos años.

-Entérate de inmediato de si los Domicio pretenden venderla…esperemos llegar antes que esa víbora. No! No pretendo comprarla-dijo alzando una mano al ver que el tratante se disponía a hablar-Costaría una fortuna y además no quiero a ese monstruo entre mis muros, pero tal vez una guerra de pujas retrase la operación lo bastante como para salvar a mi inversión-

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que la voz alterada de Clarke, proveniente del balcón los alertó. Sabiendo que su hija raramente perdía los nervios se dirigió hacia allí con presteza seguido del tratante. Se situó junto a ella y al mirar a la arena pudo entender rápidamente la situación.

La Escita que debía ser la que lo desmarcara de los demás ante el Emperador en la Vulcanalia yacía en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada y la red de uno de los reciarios enrollada en sus piernas, Wells, su mejor Samnita se revolcaba dolorido frente a ella y los gladiadores se alzaban en actitud beligerante con intención de atacarla, mientras solo dos la protegían. Y su hija, su Camila, acababa de reclamar a la Escita como suya…Dos sorpresas en un día, dos que lo hacían enorgullecerse. No solo le había informado de las intenciones de la mayor rival del Ludus, sino que también albergaba deseos hacia aquella salvaje y atractiva mujer…Si al final iba a resultar que la paternidad de la que tanto había dudado sí que era cierta.

-Deteneos de inmediato!-gritó sabiendo que su voz tendría mayor efecto en esos perros de la arena que la de la joven rubia- ¿Dónde está Doctore?-preguntó observando a su alrededor-

-Estoy aquí domine!-exclamó Titus llegando a la carrera-Disculpas, uno de los reclutas fue herido y…-

-Tus excusas valen mierda para mi, Titus. Hasta mi hija sabe cómo mantener a estos hombres más calmados que tú. Lleva a la Escita a la enfermería y luego castiga a los hombres que la atacaron-dijo con tono cruel avergonzando al Doctore-Todos habéis escuchado como Camila la reclamaba como suya y como tal ahora las órdenes de ambos domines pesan sobre vosotros. Si esto vuelve a ocurrir separaré vuestras poyas de vuestros cuerpos, pues no necesito que las mantengáis para luchar-dijo para los gladiadores antes de girarse y volver hacia el interior de la villa, pero en el último momento se giró hacia su hija-Espero que mi regalo te guste, hija-le comentó por lo bajo con una sonrisa lujuriosa-

Clarke se sintió desfallecer… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Entre Nyko y Wick la llevaron hasta la enfermería casi teniendo que alzarla en volandas. Ese golpe en la cara con el tridente de madera le había provocado un mareo agudo y que su ojo derecho comenzara a cerrarse por momentos. Y las palabras de Clarke y después las de su padre la tenían aún más desorientada… ¿Era…suya? ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

Encontró a Abby curando el rostro sangrante de Murphy y la dejaron sobre otro lecho a su lado antes de volver a la arena con sendas sonrisas de comprensión.

-¿Me tenias envidia, Lexa?-preguntó Murphy sonriendo un poco para dejar de hacerlo de inmediato ante el dolor que ese gesto le causó-

-Cuando decidís que os den palizas lo hacéis todos a la vez ¿eh?-comentó Abby dejando un momento a Murphy para examinar la cara de Lexa provocándole más dolor-Bueno, necesitáis lo mismo ambos…os prepararé unas cataplasmas de belladona y beleño para que tengáis unos minutos sobre la cara y no se os hinche demasiado y luego os prepararé un poco de vino con miel y ajenjo para evitaros el dolor-explicó casi hablando más para sí misma que para ellos-

Se puso a trastear entre sus morteros, redomas y hierbas mientras que los otros dos se miraban divertidos. Aquella mujer era una fuerza de la naturaleza que parecía no espantarse de nada y vivir más para preparar sus extrañas pócimas que para ella misma.

-No tengo bastante belladona…ahora vuelvo-les informó al mismo tiempo que al guardia que custodiaba la puerta y salió de allí a toda velocidad-

-Pues qué bien se nos está dando esto de ser gladiadores, ¿no crees?-preguntó Murphy cuando se quedaron solos-

-¿Hay algo de lo que tú no te rías?-

-De los dioses y de una buena comida-

-¿Cuáles son tus dioses?-preguntó Lexa interesada-No he conseguido situar tus orígenes…-

-Mis dioses son los de Roma, como romano soy yo-dijo haciendo que la Escita se quedara con la mandíbula desencajada-

-¿Cómo acaba un romano de esclavo y gladiador?-

-Naciendo donde no se debe. Mi madre era pobre y acabó como ramera en un lupanar donde suelen acudir los soldados. Allí nací yo, sin saber cuál de todos los clientes de mi madre me engendró. Serví allí escanciando vino y repartiendo toallas mugrientas desde que pude hacerlo. Mi madre murió de unas fiebres siendo yo aún niño, más o menos por la misma época que la mujer que regentaba aquel lugar decidió que yo sería un buen "Efebo" y eso hice hasta hace unos meses cuando mi aspecto se hizo más adulto y dejé de gustar tanto. Me vendió y acabé aquí-

Lexa lo miraba horrorizada mientras le narraba esa historia sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento…Su desgracia ahora parecía un juego de niños al lado de la vida de ese chico que debía tener más o menos su edad. ¿Qué clase de monstruos sádicos eran sus captores para hacerle eso incluso a los suyos? ¿Esta era la nación que gobernaba el mundo?

-No me compadezcas, te lo ruego-dijo Murphy-No soporto ver pena en los ojos de los demás. He salido de allí y esto me parece infinitamente mejor que mi pasado-

-Te juro que no lo hago, pero mi sangre hierve. No es pena lo que siento, si no odio por la gente que trata así a un niño-

-Tu sangre Escita debería calmarse, no es inteligente hablar así con oídos tan cercanos-le comentó señalando al guardia con un gesto de cabeza-

Abby volvió y lo que le seguía la alteró aún más, pero de forma diferente: Clarke, Raven y su otra esclava…Clarke no, su nueva ama.

-Gratitud por prestarme tus reservas de belladona, Clarke. Iré al mercado en cuanto acabe aquí-

-No es problema Abby, sabes que lo hago encantada-contestó la rubia situándose a su lado y deslizando las manos por su rostro malherido para examinar sus heridas, dejándola sin respiración-¿Cómo te encuentras, Lexa?-

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derramar lágrimas ante aquel contacto suave. Su cuerpo extrañaba ser tocado de una forma cariñosa y esa ausencia pugnaba para salir por sus ojos. Pero debía contenerlo.

-Bien-respondió con voz rasposa-Puedo volver a entrenar-

-No con ese ojo cerrándose por momentos, o no verás por donde te vienen los golpes-afirmó la rubia aplicando un paño húmedo a su rostro que olía a diferentes hierbas y que la calmó casi de inmediato-Esto evitará que se hinche más y te quitará un poco el dolor-

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Abby hacía lo mismo con Murphy que soltó un leve gemido de alivio haciendo que todas lo miraran con una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy en el Olimpo rodeado de diosas…emmm, disculpas dómina-se apresuró a añadir cuando se dio cuenta de su error-

-Si eso es lo peor que vas a decir de nosotras no debes disculparte-dijo Clarke con una bella carcajada que las otras tres corearon mientras Lexa pasaba su vista de unos a otros-

Terminaron de curarlos entre Abby y Clarke para después darles unas copas de vino dulzón e informarlos de que podían volver a la arena ya que en pocos minutos cenarían y que mañana ya podrían retomar sus entrenamientos.

-Dómina, ¿podría tener unas palabras contigo?-preguntó Lexa haciendo que Clarke la mirara sorprendida-

-Salid todos, que el guardia permanezca en la puerta-ordenó accediendo a su petición-

Se miraron evaluadoramente la una a la otra durante un par de minutos en completo silencio. Lexa le admitió mucho valor por quedarse sola con una guerrera como ella. Si hubiera deseado matarla tendría el cuello roto antes de que el guardia tuviera tiempo incluso a abrir la puerta. Pero algo en esos ojos azules como el cielo más despejado de la primavera y su gesto tranquilo le confirmó que la rubia sabía que no lo haría.

-¿En qué puedo serte de utilidad, Lexa?-preguntó al fin-

-Algo similar deseaba preguntarte, dómina. Según las palabras de tu padre ahora soy tuya, hecho al que tú misma diste pié. ¿Qué supone eso para mí? ¿Qué debo hacer?-adornó esta última pregunta con una de sus características sonrisas torcidas que sabía que desestabilizaría a la rubia-

Pudo ver como sus ojos se empañaban ligeramente de un velo oscuro y se retorcía ligeramente las manos en su espectacular túnica de un tejido liviano en tonos que iban desde el verde oscuro del bosque hasta el claro del prado en la floración…y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Pero Clarke se recompuso con sorprendente rapidez caminando a su alrededor con parsimonia y obligándola a seguirla con la mirada.

-Seguirás con tu entrenamiento como hasta ahora, a fin de cuentas para eso se te adquirió y mi padre no ha dicho nada al respecto de cambiar de idea sobre tu futuro como gladiatrix de este Ludus. La diferencia radica en que aunque le debes obediencia en última instancia seré yo la que decida con respecto a ti. Te aseguró que esto no me agrada-dijo al ver el gesto duro de la Escita-pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para frenar a esos salvajes-

-Aquí todos somos salvajes a ojos romanos-comentó Lexa-

-Para mí no es así. He usado esa expresión por la forma en la que se estaban comportando, no por su procedencia-aclaró la rubia- Y en tu caso sólo veo a una mujer que deberá luchar para ganarse algo de respeto y tal vez, la libertad-

-Entonces ¿no debo hacer nada para complacer a mi dómina?-preguntó con esa misma sonrisa-

-Sobrevive, vence para recuperar el estatus de ser humano que mi pueblo te ha arrebatado. Es todo lo que te pediré-

Se alejó hacia la puerta para girarse en el último momento y dedicarle una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-Me aseguraré de que tu celda sea algo más cómoda y de que se te alimente correctamente para estar fuerte en los días venideros, pero no lo comentes o harán de tu vida un inframundo aún más pesaroso-dijo antes de abandonar la sala-

Maldita sea! Esa rubia iba a ser un hueso duro de roer…pero debía hacer lo posible para ganarse su favor más allá de curas de sus heridas y comida de mejor calidad. Para que se convirtiera en una herramienta segura en sus futuros planes de huida debía tener su corazón, no solo un poco de deferencia.

-Costia…perdóname-susurró antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la arena-

Octavia servía la cena para Clarke y Maya en un par de bandejas que tomarían en el triclinium del jardín. La joven de los Graco había permanecido en la villa mientras ellas descendían al Ludus cuando Abby solicitó hierbas a la rubia.

Ver como Clarke trataba a la Escita le había revuelto algo por dentro que no lograba identificar…algo que la mantenía desconcentrada y torpe, por lo que cuando una de las fruta se deslizó hacia el suelo no se sorprendió…aunque sí lo hizo que Raven apareciera tomando la fruta al vuelo.

-Es la primera vez que veo que algo cae de tus manos, pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa recolocando la fruta en su lugar-¿Tanto te ha afectado la forma de comportarse de Clarke con Lexa?-

-Bona Dea! Empezaré a pensar que soy un pergamino que puedes leer a tu antojo, Raven-

La hispana rió y tomó la otra bandeja para ayudarla a servir a las dos jóvenes que aguardaban las viandas.

-Esos ojos tan verdes tuyos dejan ver mucho Octavia. Pero si te consuela, aunque me gusta Lexa, creo que algo trama…y no dejaré que lo que sea dañe a Clarke-

-Cuenta conmigo si hay que frenarla…aunque sea cosiéndole los brazos al tronco, porque no me veo yo con un gladius en las manos-dijo la más joven en tono de broma haciendo reír de nuevo a la hispana-

Sirvieron la cena y se quedaron a unos pasos atentas a lo que pudieran necesitar. Ser esclava muchas veces era estar presente pero sin estarlo, dejando que las palabras que escuchaban las traspasaran y solo reteniendo las órdenes. Ella llevaba muy bien eso y no solía escuchar, pero esa noche no pudo evitarlo cuando se dio cuenta del tema que trataba Maya.

-Si la has reclamado como tuya y viendo la cara con la que te ha mirado tu padre más te vale hacer algo más con ella que asegurarte de que la paja de su jergón sea fresca, porque en cuanto luche en la Vulcanalia contra Indra todo se sabrá y más te vale que no vean el trato deferente que tienes con los esclavos-

Octavia y Raven contuvieron un jadeo mientras que Clarke casi se atragantaba con el vino.

-¿Lexa se enfrentará a "La Morta"?-preguntó la rubia con auténtico temor en su voz-

Y la joven esclava tembló con su dómina…porque igual la tal Lexa no era de su agrado, pero nadie merecía esa muerte.

Continuara...


	14. 14 CarolinaLeal848

Había sido dificil encontrarla...

Pocos eran los afortunados mercaderes que tenían la suerte de poder comerciar con ellas. Las que sobrevivían, solían llegar a Roma exhaustas o medio muertas y su negociación costaba muchas monedas.

Por ello pocos tratantes contaban con un buen género o al menos uno verdadero.

A menudo esa clase de comerciantes se aprovechaban de la ignorancia y el desconocimiento de sus adquisisores más pudientes para dar rienda suelta a su locuaidad y verborrea, y poder así dar gato por liebre impunemente.

Otros hombres, mas venerables y honrados vendían pura autenticidad por excelencia y todo notable en Roma conocía que Marcellus era uno de ellos.

—¿Cuanto ha sido el costo de este considerado gesto? —quiso saber Marcus Vero frente al jefe de su guardia personal.

—Ciento treinta y siete denarios, dómine —enunció Sinclair con cautela—. Moneda tras moneda. Intente negociar con Marcellus para que rebajará su precio pero...

Un presto gesto de mano fue suficiente para callar al regio guardia sin necesidad de esfuerzo.

—Ciento treinta y siete...—murmuró Marcus con talante serio—. Sin duda, un elevado precio...

—Inasequible para bolsillos menos holgados, me temo —repuso Sinclair con reflexivo gesto.

—Quiero verla...

Sinclair que asintió con la cabeza dirigió la mirada hacia varios de los guardias que le acompañaban y ambos se retiraron a buscarla tras una seña.

Todo cuanto Marcus Vero debía hacer para lograr su voluntad a menudo se compraba con regalos caros o con monedas, y esta situación no presentaba ser diferente al resto.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer, era sentarse a observar como aquel tallo daba sus frutos y entregarse a lo que el destino decidiese.

El terror había invadido nuevamente sus sueños...

Procuraba que su mente se mantuviese calmada pero aquellos gritos, aquellos sonidos de dolor y muerte se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

El chico despertó empapado en frío sudor, temblando y tiritando en sueños.

¿A quién engañaba?...

No iba a poder hacerlo.

No contaba con un lustre nombre, con prestigioso apellido y menos aún con riquezas.

Por Jupiter, ¡por contar no contaba ni con grandeza!

¿Cómo iba entonces a poder rescatarla y hallar paz en su cabeza?

Había tardado semanas, días enteros llenos de calamidades en regresar a Roma, y ahora que ya no era tan niño, la ciudad de donde una vez partió le parecía colosal, desmedida y eterna.

¿Le recompensarían los dioses alguna vez por su perseverancia y entereza?...

¿Hallaría la forma de volver a ver a su hermana y liberarla del yugo que como a él le oprimía con despiadada vileza?...

Su recuerdo yacía tan lejano...

Su hermoso y gracil rostro cada vez más distorcionado por el inquebrantable paso del tiempo...

¿Cuanto dolor habría pasado lejos de él?

¿Cuanto sufrimiento?...

Le atormentaba el no obtener respuesta a eso, pero más le atormentaba el poder tropezar con la verdad, y descubrir que ya no quedaba nada que salvar ni rescatar de ella.

Acurrucado en un frío y oscuro rincón proximo a una taberna como la rata que era, se cubrió con una delgada manta escuchando voces lejanas de borrachos y rameras.

No fue hasta entonces, al ver como un comerciante ebrio de vino y monedas era arrojado a empujones fuera de un local cayendo prácticamente desvanecido sobre un charco de meados y mierda cuando por su mente planeo aquella atrevida idea.

El orgulloso tipo farfulló, bramó y protesto voz en grito antes de tratar de levantarse a duras penas provocando alguna risa y burla de alguna fornicatrix y algún poco respetable cliente que aguardaba regateando en la puerta y el joven chico siguiendole con la mirada tardó varios minutos en barajar peligros, eventualidades y posibles contingencias.

¿Sería posible llevar a cabo un plan tan descabellado sin una buena estrategia?

¿Cuántas probabilidades existían de que se le presentase otra oportunidad como aquella?...

Aquella bolsa que colgaba de su cinturon, por lo que había podido contemplar desde lejos permanecía aún lo bastante llena. Entonces, ¿por qué no hurtarsela con motivo por una causa aún mucho más buena?...

El chico se puso en pie y evadiendo miradas coquetas y ajenas se escabulló hacia la callejuela siguiendo a aquel comerciante que continuaba caminando dando tumbos y vandasos como si no fuese un hombre sino una pesada carreta.

A riesgo de que lo capturaran, de que lo cruxificaran o de sufrir un castigo mayor mucho más doloroso y lento, el necesitado joven de aspecto pordiosero tomó aliento y corriendo como alma que lleva el viento, arrancó de un fuerte tirón la rebosante bolsa de monedas tirando definitivamente a aquel hombre borracho al suelo.

Apenas escuchó un desgañitado bramido y un farfulleo cuando se coló por un pasaje de la calle que daba al atestado mercado más cercano al Coliseo.

Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que deseaba cumplir su promesa, y nada ni nadie detendría sus esfuerzos.

Sin mirar atrás continuó caminando muy, muy lejos hasta que el proposito de tal acción fue tomando forma en su cerebro.

Aquel pesado saco iba a ser de gran ayuda para su causa, aunque dudaba que este fuese a ser suficiente. Aún así, su promesa seguiría en pie y rescataría a su hermana Octavia de aquel ludus aunque en ello se dejase su último aliento.

Continuara...


	15. 15 Avispasalander

Cenó junto con los otros reclutas compitiendo con Murphy a ver quien hacía más gestos de dolor al intentar masticar un simulacro de filete excesivamente pasado y una sémola gomosa.

Cuando terminó Lincoln y Nyko se acercaron a ella para avisarla de que era hora del baño e intentaron no comentar nada cuando vieron las espaldas marcadas y sangrantes de Wells y Atom...Doctore se había quedado a gusto, más por los reproches de domine que por castigar a los gladiadores, concluyó Lexa.

En la puerta de los baños los esperaba Raven que observó las heridas de su cara con detenimiento.

-Atom debería probar a meterse su tridente por el culo-comentó haciéndola reír-

-¿Y si le gusta?-preguntó Lincoln divertido para saltar a la piscina con una extraña acrobacia que los empapó a todos-

-Eres un bestia!-exclamó Raven entre enfadada y divertida mirando sus ropas humedecidas-

-Más bien un niño-comentó Nyko entrando en el agua despacio para situarse junto a su compañero-

-A los romanos les gusta mucho esto de bañarse, ¿no?-preguntó Lexa mientras Raven la ayudaba con su coraza para que no se rozara la cara con ella-

-Creen que la limpieza es una cualidad de la mente-explicó la hispana-Y debo decir que estos baños calientes no están nada mal-

-No voy a discutírtelo-admitió la Escita-entrando en el agua y notando de inmediato cómo sus músculos se relajaban-

-Debo decir que demostraste valor plantándoles cara a esos dos. Aterrorizar a los nuevos y abusar de las mujeres es el propósito de sus vidas. Las rameras que les proporcionan siempre salen de sus celdas más muertas que vivas-dijo Nyko-

-No me lo recuerdes...-comentó Raven provocando un silencio compungido en los britanos y la sensación en Lexa de que no debía preguntar-

-¿Cómo va todo en la villa?-preguntó Lincoln para cambiar de tema-

-La mar de entretenido: aquí nuestra amiga escita tiene los preparativos de la Vulcanalia revolucionados, domine recibió una paliza en una situación un tanto comprometida y nuestra pequeña Octavia y dómina son pura miel-

Mientras los dos hombres reían ante esa información Lexa sentía como volvía a marearse. Preparaban algo relacionado con ella y Clarke y esa pequeña morena que la acompañaba tenían algo similar a una aventura. Normal que la hubiera ignorado, alguien ya ocupaba su corazón. Sus planes se volvían más complicados aún.

-¿Qué es eso de la Vulcanalia?-preguntó intentando que su voz no revelara lo que su cabeza gritaba-

-Son las festividades en honor al dios del fuego, Vulcano. Se hacen combates a gran escala en el Coliseo y los gladiadores vencedores no solo reciben una buena bolsa, sino que además son saludados por el emperador en persona-explicó Nyko-

-Menos el año pasado, que Tiberio estaba escondiendo la poya en algún joven sátiro en Capri y fue Helio Sejano quien presidió los juegos-rió Lincoln-

-Que no te escuchen hablar así del antiguo emperador, Lincoln. Este año tú debutarás en los juegos, Lexa-dijo Raven ayudándola a salir del agua- Son en un par de semanas-

-Aún no estoy preparada para luchar en la arena-afirmó con decisión-Ni siquiera me han marcado aún como gladiatrix-

-Lo harán tras la Vulcanalia... si sobrevives-

Algo vieron los britanos en el gesto de Raven al decir esto porque se tensaron y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Con quién se enfrentará? Vamos, sabes que no diremos nada ¿Qué has oído?-preguntó Nyko y Lexa puso más atención que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, o al menos eso sintió-

-"La Morta"...Eso se rumorea al menos. Por lo visto los del Ludus Albino la han adquirido al enterarse de que el domine iba a presentar una gladiatrix-

-Si eso es cierto no te queda mucho tiempo de sufrimiento aquí, Lexa-comentó Lincoln apenado-La vimos luchar en los juegos de la Saturnales. En su primer combate mató a tres gladiatrix sin apenas sudar y tal fue el clamor que despertó en el público que por primera vez en la historia de Roma se dejó a una mujer disputarse el "Primus". Derrotó a Xarjes, un persa gigantesco que era el mejor Hoplómacus de los últimos tiempos-

-Espero que no temas a la muerte-añadió Nyko-

Se había enfrentado guerreros Sármatas tan fieros que apenas parecían hombres desde que era una adolescente que pesaba menos que un perro de caza mojado, permaneció fría al ver a las poderosas legiones romanas arrasar su poblado y matar a todo aquel que había conocido y amado y se arrancó a su hijo no nato de las entrañas...No, no temía a la muerte, pues sabía que no era el final y que en ella se reuniría con su ser más querido. Estaba preparada para morir.

Clarke irrumpió en los aposentos de su padre tal y como Maya se fue y se sorprendió al encontrar a Thelonius allí.

-Disculpas, padre. Pensaba que estabas solo-dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza-

-No importa, Camila. Esto ahora también te atañe. He visto en el último día que eres una digna hija de los Vero y debes conocer este tipo de asuntos, más ahora que la situación te toca de cerca. Thelonius, repite a mi hija lo que acabas de contarme mientras viene Doctore y yo sirvo unas copas de vino-

Clarke se sentó en una silla extrañada de esa actitud tan deferente para con ella. Titus apareció y se quedó a la escucha con gesto rígido.

-Como temías, Marcus, Nia Albino ha adquirido a la gladiatrix Indra, conocida como "la Morta" y piensa enfrentarla a tu Escita en la Vulcanalia. Me ha sido imposible averiguar cuál ha sido la cuantía de la transacción, lo que me indica que algo sucio hay de por medio-explicó el tratante aceptando la copa que el domine le tendía-

-Seguramente esa perra Albino se abrió de piernas para el viejo Domicio además de llenar su bolsa-comentó su padre entregándole otra copa a ella-

-Lexa no está preparada para algo así-comentó la rubia calmando el temblor de su voz con un buen trago de vino-

-Estoy de acuerdo con la joven dómina-dijo Titus con evidente malestar por admitir eso-Sólo lleva unos días entrenando y aunque promete mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado carece de la fuerza y la velocidad necesaria para enfrentarse a esa Nubia salvaje, por no mencionar que su dominio del gladius no será rival para los "khopesh" de "La Morta"-

-Es Gustus quien se encarga de su entrenamiento ¿cierto?-

-Así es, domine. Quería evaluarla antes de unirla al resto de reclutas...-

-Por una vez no tengo nada que reprocharte, Doctore. Gustus también lucha con dos espadas, bueno que él le enseñe las artes de los Dimachaerus. Acelerad su entrenamiento, debe aprender en semanas lo que otros aprenden en meses. Espero que deje una buena lucha grabada en los ojos del emperador aunque no logre salir triunfante, esa maldita zorra de hielo no me humillara-

-Si me permites la observación, padre...alimentarla mejor y tratarla sin tantos azotes, además de protegerla de ataques como el de hoy también ayudaría-

-Parecería favoritismo ante guerreros mucho más dignos que ella-casi escupió Titus-

-No sé de la arena ni una centésima parte que los hombres que estáis aquí, pero ya la hemos distinguido por ser la primera mujer que pisa este Ludus para luchar. Y su actuación en la Vulcanalia será determinante para esta casa...una leve cortesía para con ella no debería ser mal interpretada por los demás hombres-dijo Clarke con firmeza-

Marcus se mesó la barba barajando la idea de su hija...tenía sentido.

-Si cumple en los entrenamientos se la tratará como mi hija ha dicho-anunció al cada vez más disgustado Doctore-

-Como órdenes, domine-

-Retírate...tú también Camila, debo tratar otros temas con Thelonius. Disfruta de ella mientras siga con vida, hija-añadió con un susurro lascivo que asqueó a la rubia-

Despertó cuando la jovencita rubia que le llevó la comida el primer día entró en su celda. Puso frente a ella media hogaza de pan y un cuenco de lo que parecía un buen caldo y salió sin decir nada. Comió con ganas degustando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una comida decente. Cuando un rato después la llevaron al comedor de los gladiadores, como cada día, entendió que aquel desayuno temprano había sido esa alimentación extra que Clarke le había prometido. Comió las gachas aguadas de cada día junto con los demás riendo con las bromas que Miller y Monty hacían sobre las caras amoratadas de Murphy y ella misma.

Salió a la arena para comenzar su rutina de acarrear maderos pero antes de lo normal Doctore la envió con Gustus con una orden gruñida.

Nada más situarse junto al viejo gladiador recibió un espadazo en la cara que la arrojó de bruces al suelo. Se giró hacia él para preguntar a que había venido aquello y solo pudo ver que se abalanzaba sobre ella empuñando dos gladius en vez de uno y el escudo. Rodó por el suelo para evitarlo y se levantó de un salto junto al soporte de las armas para coger espada y escudo.

-Suelta el escudo, florecilla y coge otro gladius-le ordenó Gustus y ella obedeció con rapidez para esquivar un nuevo golpe-¿Sabes a quien vas a enfrentarte en la Vulcanalia?-

-"La Morta"-contestó ella con un jadeo al recibir un golpe en las costillas-

-Veo que los rumores llegan hasta a los reclutas-medio sonrió él antes de intentar propinarle otro golpe que ella detuvo por pura casualidad-Esa mujer haría temblar a la mitad de gladiadores experimentados de Roma. Es Nubia ¿sabes? Un pueblo salvaje de la zona donde el rio Nilo nace. Se mueve como una pantera y ataca con dos espadas curvas llamadas "khopesh", de las cuales es muy difícil ver su trayectoria-explicó mientras encadenaba un golpe tras otro que Lexa luchaba por parar o esquivar-

-Estoy preparada para morir si ese es mi destino-gruñó ella por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para bloquear los ataques-

-¿Preparada para morir? ¿Y qué honor hay en morir con resignación mientras la gente te abuchea?-preguntó el con una sonrisa macabra golpeándola con ambos gladius a la vez y lanzándola de nuevo al suelo-Morir es fácil, vivir es más difícil. Sólo los fuertes sobreviven-dijo mientras ella luchaba por levantarse-Creía que los Escitas teníais orgullo de guerrero, pero si morir es lo mejor que puedes hacer para honrar a tu pueblo veo que me equivocaba-

Esa pulla alzó a Lexa de la arena por pura furia y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez con las espadas dejando que todo el dolor que había estado guardando la poseyera, recordando a Costia en sus brazos mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca y le susurraba que sobreviviera. Honraría a su mujer, a su hijo, a su pueblo masacrado. No muriendo, si no sobreviviendo. Luchando hasta que el último suspiro abandonara su pecho, hasta que su sangre dejara de fluir por su cuerpo, hasta que cada romano que la había dañado sufriera como ella había sufrido y hasta que el aire de las estepas volviera a acariciar su rostro.

Gustus detenía sus acometidas, pero le costaba con toda su velocidad desplegada, así que aprovechando la concentración para frenarla realizó un movimiento que le había dado más de una victoria con el arco. Golpeó con la izquierda mientras retorcía su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta quedar medio de espaldas y aprovechando que el ángulo de su brazo derecho no era visible golpear desde allí. El viejo gladiador recibió un fuerte golpe en el esternón que lo dejó sin aire.

-Bien! Eso es lo que quiero, ese es el espíritu de una auténtica gladiatrix: pasión e inteligencia. Te enseñaré para que eso se vea en cada uno de tus movimientos-

-¿Y que estábamos haciendo hasta ahora?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida haciendo reír a su maestro-

Continuara...


	16. 16 CarolinaLeal848

Ni siquiera comprendía el motivo por el que le habían hecho llamar, pero al parecer Marcus Vero, su dómine quería que estuviese presente en aquel momento.

Cuando llegó a uno de los patios interiores de la enorme y bien posicionada villa, las primeras luces del alba cosquilleaban en el cielo.

Aún cojeaba torpemente por aquel traicionero golpe en la pierna que aquella ramera escita le había propinado. Abby, la medicus del ludus le había colocado el hueso en su lugar, y le había sujetado un madero envuelto con vendas para tratar de enderezarle la pierna bajo los efectos de aquel nauseabundo y amargo jugo mezcla de mandrágora y atropina.

La suave brisa del amanecer se tornaba aún fría. Apostados delante de cada gruesa columna romana, un regio guardia se mantenía en vela, no muy lejos de ellos bajo los arcos adornados con blancos y lustrosos rosetones, algunos esclavos acompañaban en silencio la escena.

El "Despiadado Griego" como era conocido antaño por sus días en el anfiteatro, paseó su malhumorada mirada por el lugar viendo a Marcus a lo lejos, y llevándose la mano a la pierna látigo enrollado en mano se dirigió cojeando hasta él que estaba en el centro junto a la fuente que llenaba el preciado estanque.

Titus conocedor de su favor y su buena posición se acercó a varios de los guardias a la espera de las palabras que le descubriesen el verdadero motivo por el que había sido requerido a tan tempranas horas.

Marcus se inclinaba hacia Sinclair profiriéndole bajas palabras entre vagos murmullos mientras que este asentía y hacía un gesto a uno de los guardias que se retiro hacia el exterior de la villa.

¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿por qué tanta discreción y revuelo?...

¿Acaso había ocurrido algo que perturbase la tranquilidad de dómine o sus sueños?...

Fue entonces cuando la vio aparecer allí. Tres corpulentos guardias la escoltaban haciéndola caminar descalza sobre el marmóreo suelo. La larga seda negra de su inmerecido y costoso vestido deslizándose varios pasos por detrás de ella, privando a los hambrientos ojos de ver el aspecto real de su verdadera naturaleza...

Sus heridas y rasguños perdiéndose bajo toda aquella parafernalia tela. Había perdido adornos de oro y ornamentos que la noche pasaba habían dispuesto que decorará su cuerpo. Los pasadores que sujetaban su larga melena oscura habían desaparecido y esta lucía, salvaje y negra cayéndole por la desnuda y lastimada espalda.

Aquella gélida mirada llena de pasión y fuego que le dedicó a uno de los guardias que empujándola la hizo revolverse atrajo a su mente imágenes de la noche pasada cuya rebeldía había estropeado su causa.

"Iba a castigarla duramente" pensó nada más ver las heridas en el rostro de dómine que llevaba aún como prenda de vergüenza. "Para eso le había hecho llamar, para corregirla... Oh, clamorosos cielos para torturarla..."

Titus, se relamió los labios jactancioso de pura e inusitada anticipación mientras su sádica sonrisa se ensanchaba en silencio por entero.

"Iba a permitirle a él escarmentarla por entero, eso era..."

Sinclair hizo un gesto a los tres guardias cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y esto se retiraron prudentemente dejándola sola.

Ontari volvió hacia un lado y hacia el otro la cabeza, sus ojos encontraron al menos tres puestas diferentes por las que podría salir tras acabar con aquellos guardias llegado el momento pero había hecho una promesa a Harper y pensaba cumplirla con creces.

Los esclavos bajaron la mirada súbitamente en gesto sumiso cuando Vero se volvió hacia ellos y Ontari creyó saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un duro castigo, tal vez una dura represalia por lo que había hecho.

Por suerte, la pequeña esclava rubia de corazón endeble no estaba allí para verlo.

Endureciendo su rostro, Ontari enfrentó la mirada de Marcus clavando sus ojos en él con la osadía y la imprudencia que solo a una escita caracterizaba.

Fuese cual fuese el castigo, estaba más que preparada.

Sinclair el jefe de la guardia personal de Marcus se aproximo a ella sin temor o miedo alguno y le susurró algunas palabras de calma que ella desconsidero de alguna manera.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —preguntó el dómine Vero haciendo retumbar su voz por aquel patio.

Ontari que arqueo ligeramente una ceja movió grácilmente su cabeza.

—¿Hablas de mi proposito en este mundo? ¿o de tu patetica muestra de poder para atemorizar a estas pobres mentes débiles?...

La soberbia en aquel rostro y tal desparpajo hizo que Titus se anticipase látigo en mano y dejase caer su cruel y mordaz punta al suelo, aquel sonido hizo que tanto ella como Vero volviesen la cabeza al mismo tiempo, más Marcus levantó la mano frenándole fugazmente con un gesto.

Aquella inquina, aquella ira contenida le ardió por dentro.

—Esa descarriada boca tuya algún día te acarreará graves problemas, escita... —anunció Marcus Vero transigente—. Problemas más allá de estos muros que...

—¿Va a ser ese mi castigo? —le interrumpió Ontari engreídamente—. ¿Soportar arrogantes palabras de un vanidoso impertinente?... —preguntó la escita viendo como la expresión en el rostro de Marcus cambiaba y se endurecía como así lo hacía algo más sorprendentemente para él bajo su túnica cuando esta hizo un gesto fugaz hacia Titus como si no le infundase el mas mínimo temor ni él, ni su presencia—. Porque casi prefiero que empiecen los latigazos...

Un latigazo, uno muy intenso en sus más iracundas partes era lo que Marcus estaba sufriendo.

Benditas las Parcas que habían entrecruzado los hilos de su destino con los de ella.

—Dómine, permíteme poner en su lugar a esta maldita perra... —pidió casi escupiendo Titus recogiendo un poco el látigo con amenaza en la voz reaccionando al desafiante gesto.

—¡No! —vociferó Marcus con rotundidad en la voz dandole una mirada al inclemente griego.

Ontari cuya expresión se volvió más indómita y desafiante por momentos, endureció su hermoso rostro dándole una aversiva mirada de odio a aquel despreciable despojo casi humano y a punto estuvo de replicarle algo, cuando un dulce y conocido sonido hizo que volviese la cabeza.

Apenas pudo hablar, sus labios se entreabrieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

No podía creerlo...

No podía creer que lo que veía fuese cierto...

¿Recordaban sus fatigados ojos haber visto algo tan majestuoso?...

¿Tan indomito?...

¿Tan bello?...

Casi hipnotizada, como si el velo de algún dios escita y pagano a ojos romanos hubiese cubierto la visión de Ontari, esta dio un paso hacia delante, y luego otro y otro más pero se detuvo viendo como las primeras luces del anciano sol acariciaban el hermoso y resplandeciente pelaje oscuro y aquellas largas y espesas crines negras.

Al menos dos guardias trataban de atraer a la majestuosa y salvaje yegua cuyos cascos golpeaban sonora y accidentadamente el marmóreo suelo, resonando por el hueco patio al encontrarse fuera de la tierra.

Su alargada y elegante estampa era casi tan proporcional a su sublime grandeza. Y sus desapacibles sacudidas hacían gala de su indomable procedencia.

Una yegua escita, una yegua de sangre pura de las estepas... toda una divinidad, una esplendorosa belleza...

El rostro de Marcus adquirió un inmediato interés al poner atención al contrariado rostro de ella, y Titus mortificado aún se preguntaba qué hacía ese animal allí y porque no había comenzado ya a castigarla a ella.

Pronto amanecería del todo y la espalda de sus gladiadores añorarían el escozor de su látigo y la mano que tan hábilmente lo manejaba dispuesta.

Sinclair se acercó a la indoblegable yegua mientras está pateaba el suelo y hacía broncos movimientos de cabeza intentando deshacerse de aquellas riendas que la sujetaban. El soldado que las sujetaba se las paso y Sinclair las tomo con fuerza tratando de apaciguar a la bestia.

Ontari simplemente no pudo evitarlo...

Sus pasos, sus delicadas y diestras manos fueron acercandose a ella que como si algún hilo invisible las uniera reconoció de algún extraño modo su origen y presencia.

Sencillamente era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella...

Los escitas, su gente... era devota adoradora de aquel regalo que los dioses según creían habían enviado a la Tierra solo para ellos. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, a lo largo y ancho de la llanura de las estepas pónticas cientos, tal vez miles de estas magnificas criaturas vagaban libres y salvajemente por aquellas tierras y desde el comienzo de los tiempos, su gente había consagrado su vida y unido su existencia a tales indomesticables bellezas.

Tanto así, que no concebían la vida sin ellas...

La mano de Ontari se posó suave y grácilmente sobre el rostro del animal que relinchando elevó un poco su cabeza temerosamente tan solo un momento. Como si percibiese su miedo, su recelo, Ontari le susurró algunas bajas y suaves palabras de consuelo...

Incluso los desorientados esclavos que acompañaban en silencio la escena y que hasta aquel momento habían mantenido la mirada en el suelo no pudieron remediar admirar la inusual escena.

La gloriosa y larga cola azabache del animal que resbalaba sobre el suelo debía medir al menos metro y medio. Cuando este retrocedía por inercia o movía la cabeza, sus abundantes y extensas crines negras rozaban con sus puntas el raso suelo con exquisita elegancia y grácil delicadeza.

Era un ejemplar esplendido, admirable, fastuoso...

Único como poco...

Un deleite para ávidas mentes, y todo un espectáculo digno de extasiar ambiciosas y fascinadas vistas.

Sinclair aflojó el agarre de aquellas riendas pues poco a poco mientras Ontari deslizaba la mano por su sedoso pelaje y su otra mano se perdía entre el espeso pelaje que cubría su frente, aquella augusta maravilla pareció irse calmando por holgados momentos.

Imaginar a aquella seductora criatura que tenía formas de mujer bajo toda aquella insinuantes seda, subida a lomos de aquella fascinante criatura hacía que Marcus Vero, se endureciera.

¿Cuál de las dos sucumbiría a su poderosa mano primero?...

Marcus dio sendos pasos aproximándose cautelosamente a ella, las heridas de su rostro aun ardían frescas, y el intenso dolor del hueso roto de su brazo continuaba latente bajo aquella disimulada venda cuya toga cubría.

—¿Han sido testigo los dioses alguna vez de una unión tan bella?... —se preguntó Marcus en voz baja lo suficiente para que solo le oyese ella.

Ontari que estaba completa y obnubiladamente embelesada por aquella familiar presencia cuyo recuerdo llenaba su alma de días mejores que los que estaba viviendo, movió ligeramente la cabeza advirtiendo tras ella su presencia.

¿Qué pretendía aquel repugnante hombre y cuanto involucraba de ella?...

—¿Le habéis traído para castigarme? —fluctuó ella con pesarosa pena sintiendo venirse abajo, algunas de sus defensas.

Sinclair se apartó lo suficiente como para fingir no escuchar nada aguardó en silencio conocedor del motivo de tal presencia.

Los juiciosos y críticos ojos de Titus escrutando cada centímetro de piel no herida imaginando mil formas creativas de remediar eso.

—¿Castigarte? —preguntó el dómine Vero por un adusto momento justo antes de que rostro mostrase cierta clase de condescendencia—. Malinterpretas mis intenciones, escita...

Aquel susurro hizo que algo en el interior de Ontari se encogiera y el animal debió notarlo pues un resuello abandonó los labios de la indómita yegua.

—A riesgo de caer en desgracia, mi intención no es otra que de obsequiarte con ella...

Aquel nauseabundo agujero que Titus tenía por boca se entreabrió, cayendo por momentos.

Aquello debía ser una mofa, una burla a sus ancestros, para dilatar la hora próxima de su merecido castigo.

Si, debía ser eso...

Ante aquellas inesperadas palabras, la joven escita se tensó ligeramente. No comprendiendo que clase de sádica burla era aquella ni porque una parte de si, le gritaba que lo decía en serio.

Dudó, lo hizo unos momentos pero antes de que pudiese hablar Marcus Vero se adelanto interrumpiéndola.

—Los dioses son caprichosos y desatan en nosotros naturalezas que no pedimos... —repuso él con un gesto contemplándola completamente prendado de su belleza—. Si han tenido a bien traerte hasta mi, confío en que haya un motivo. Desconfió en las casualidades y creo en el calamitoso destino...

Ontari que mantuvo la mirada en su rostro y una mano aún tranquilizadora posada sobre el hermoso animal agreste, volvió medio cuerpo esperando que en algún momento aquellas iracundas palabras fuesen sustituidas por golpes y gritos...

Más ese momento no llegó, Vero continuó hablando con ella como si el resto de las personas presentes ni siquiera estuvieran.

—Los dioses me han castigado sin hijos varones y con una hija de corazón y mente débiles... la perdida de una esposa una vez joven y amada y días pasados sin gloria ni éxitos dentro de los muros de esta villa... —se lamentó él con pesaroso desvelo—. Había comenzado a divagar... a perder el rumbo en esta vida... y que hayas vuelto a despertar en mi el deseo que en días mejores despertaban otras presencias, solo colma mi corazón de dicha...

El rostro de Titus había ido cambiando por momentos pero ahora mismo era todo un poema.

Uno no tan dificil de descifrar y uno no tan hermoso, pero un poema.

—Quiero que aceptes este valioso regalo... —pidió Vero con un sereno gesto—. Sé cuanto significa para tu pueblo, mi gratitud está grabada en su precio. Ahora quiero que me permitas gozar de tu compañía, quiero que ocupes un lugar que no te corresponde por derecho y que si fueses romana sin duda, ocuparías.

¿Ontari estaba entendiendo bien?...

¿Aquel dantesco y estrafalario ser estaba pidiéndole que fuese su anhelo? ¿qué ocupase el lugar dentro de aquellos muros que ocuparía una amante o tal vez una esposa?...

¿Qué clase de deleznable juego era ese?...

¿Qué odiosa broma?...

Ontari que escrutaba los ojos de Vero como si tratase de descifrar a aquella vil criatura, vio como en silencio Harper, aquella pequeña esclava rubia llegaba desde algún lugar con un ánfora entre las manos que entregó a otro de los esclavos y con discreta mesura ocupaba su lugar a su lado bajando ligeramente su mirada al suelo.

La hinchazón de su amoratada mejilla era evidente y sus enrojecidos ojos evidenciaban otra noche privada de sueño. Aquel corte en su labio resaltaba en ella como una gota de sangre en una copa de kumi y algo en ella terminó por romperse.

¿Marcus quería jugar al vanidoso amo y señor pretendiente?...

¿Era real su solicitud de compañia?...

Si aquellas palabras eran ciertas, ella quería una prueba.

—¿De verdad deseas gozar de mi favor? ¿de mi compañía?... —preguntó Ontari sin dejar de mostrarse orgullosa y firme.

—¿No deja este regalo entrever la sinceridad en mis acciones? —preguntó Marcus con soberana ínfula.

Titus le dio una dura mirada a Harper en cuanto advirtió su presencia bajo el arco junto a sus mugrientos iguales, y su rostro endureció por no haber sido ella quien le despertase como cada mañana y haber tenido que enfrentar los rudos modales de los guardias.

—No puedo obviar que este ha sido un gran gesto...—comenzó diciendo Ontari con desentendida indulgencia mientras se volvía hacia el esplendoroso animal que parecía familiarizarse con ellas—. Pero no suficiente...

—¿Deseas algo más? —inquirió dómine barajando posibilidades—. ¿Joyas tal vez? ¿otras clase de sedas?...

Ontari que continuaba acariciado al animal se sonrió para si observando de reojo como la mirada de Marcus se perdía de arriba a abajo por toda ella.

—¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?...

—Menos tu libertad, pide cuanto quieras... —reafirmó Marcus generosamente haciendo gala de ostentación y monedas.

Ontari que vio aquella disposición como una manera de beneficiar su causa, lo pensó durante solo un momento.

Podía mantener su precaria situación hasta que le fallaran las fuerzas, o por el contrario hacer uso de su perspicacia e inteligencia y utilizar a aquel pomposo necio hijo de mil zorras para favorecer su posición y conseguir librarse de las cadenas.

La decisión fue tan fácil que casi pudo ver en su mente como se abrían todas las puertas.

—Solo quiero dos cosas más... —habló Ontari nuevamente justo antes de volverse a mirarle.

Marcus Vero elevó ligeramente el gesto expectante.

—Quiero que la esclava que me ha atendido, me pertenezca —dijo Ontari con firmeza.

—¡Dómine, no...! —se atrevió a interrumpir Titus dando un paso hacia delante con severa impaciencia.

—Consideralo hecho —contestó Marcus Vero ignorando la protesta del Doctore.

La expresión en el rostro de Harper cambió por completo, perdiendo todo color y encogiéndose de pura sorpresa.

Ontari que se supo irreverente en aquel momento continuó eclipsando con sus hermosos ojos al dómine Vero, justo antes de que un velo de perversidad y sagaz malicia tiñese su voz con intransigencia.

—Bien... —dijo ella con total magnificencia sabiéndose anhelada y deseada en aquel momento.

—¿Y qué otra cosa quieres? —preguntó Marcus Vero anhelante de contar con sus anteciones y afectos.

Ontari que se sonrió más allá del orgullo y la avaricia, giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el zafio Doctore de la villa. Y en cuanto la enardecida mirada de Titus se le cruzó, ella se la devolvió con mezquindad y desafió levantando el dedo para señalarle con firmeza sentenciando y sellando su inmundo y violento destino.

—Le quiero a él... —dictaminó Ontari tras un breve silencio sintiendo como el rostro del "Despiadado Griego" se llenaba de afrenta y recelo.

Marcus Vero volteó la cabeza con petulante suficiencia y haciendo gala de su poder ante el nuevo desvelo de sus instintos, dibujó una fría y desinteresada sonrisa tan solo igualada por la soberbia que destilaba su amada y nueva concubina.

—Hecho...

Continuara...


	17. 17 Avispasalander

Clarke despertó con Octavia sacudiéndola dulcemente y los rayos de sol dándole en la cara a través de la celosía de madera.

-Por todos los dioses, Octavia! Acabo de acostarme-remoloneó la rubia girándose para alejarse de la esclava-

-Esto te pasa por quedarte leyendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada-la regañó Octavia-Vas a acabar con la existencia de velas de toda la villa como sigas así-añadió recogiendo restos de cera y algunos pergaminos del suelo-Además, la cocinera me ha contado algo que tienes que saber-

-Nooooo, más chismes de la cocinera no, Octavia. La última vez fue que alguien había violado a la cabra lechera...-

-Escúchame Clarke-dijo la morena sentándose junto a ella en el lecho-Por lo visto, nada más amanecer, han sacado a la esclava que atacó a tu padre de su celda-susurró acercando la cabeza a la rubia que se espabiló de inmediato prestando atención-La llevaron al patio de las cuadras y allí tu padre le hizo entrega de un maravilloso caballo de varios cientos de denarios, de la esclava que atiende en el Ludus y del propio Titus-

La dómina movió la cabeza con energía intentando despejarse pensando que había escuchado mal. Aquello era imposible, tenían que ser tonterías de la cocinera de nuevo. Su padre haciendo semejantes presentes a una mujer...a una esclava, a una que lo apalizó y lo humilló...no podía ser.

-Y antes de que pongas en duda la credibilidad de la cocinera-siguió Octavia-Raven ha bajado al Ludus y me ha confirmado que esa mujer no está en su celda, ni tampoco la esclava que te digo, Harper creo que se llama-

-¿Y Titus?-preguntó la rubia levantándose de forma precipitada para vestirse-

-Descargando su látigo con más severidad que de costumbre. Hoy tu Escita deberá tener cuidado...-

Clarke se paralizó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, no porque temiera por lo que Doctore pudiera hacer, si no por el tono que se había empleado para decirlas. Había dolor en la voz de Octavia, celos, miedo...Y era algo que no iba a permitir.

Aún medio desnuda la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y la besó con ansias. Quería demostrarle que si bien la Escita le hacía revolver algo en sus entrañas la dueña de su pasión era ella. Octavia correspondió a su beso con aún más furia, ella también necesitaba demostrarle mucho a la rubia: como su cuerpo se alteraba con su simple presencia, como sus besos nublaban su juicio, que su tacto le abrasaba y la humedecía.

Sin saber cómo estaban estampadas contra la pared más cercana hundiendo la mano entre las piernas de la otra bajo sus túnicas y gimiendo en sus bocas. Entre ellas nunca había habido tanto deseo como en esos momentos, tanta necesidad...Ninguna aguantó mucho, excitadas hasta el límite por esas nuevas sensaciones y gritaron a coro el rozar el mismo Olimpo con sus dedos. Sus frentes perladas de sudor se encontraron mientas sus ojos no perdían contacto y ambas luchaban por recuperar el aire. No había nada que decir en esos momentos, estaban más allá de las palabras. Tras un dulce beso Clarke volvió a vestirse y Octavia arregló el lecho.

Parada, finta, giro, estocada, parada, golpe oblicuo, esquivo...Repetía los movimientos que Gustus le enseñaba y luego los aplicaba en un nuevo asalto contra él en el que solía ser derrotada, pero cada vez lograba prolongar más. Sudaba bajo el cruel sol de mediodía escuchando de fondo los gritos y latigazos de Doctore.

Hoy parecía aún más tirano que de costumbre, pero por suerte parecía que había decidido no descargar su furia en ella, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de refilón el estado de sus compañeros reclutas y de Lincoln y Nyko...Abby iba a tener muchas espaldas que curar hoy.

Llegó la hora de comer y se encaminó con los demás a por su ración. Pese a estar agotada la decisión de sobrevivir a toda costa le infundía nuevas energías, a parte de que cuando había vuelto a su celda la noche anterior había descubierto que su jergón contaba con paja fresca y el recipiente de ungüento para sus cardenales había sido rellenado. La dómina cumplía con sus promesas.

Iba a sentarse con los otros reclutas con su cuenco lleno de una viscosa sustancia marrón cuando Gustus la tomó del brazo y la sentó junto con él, Nyko y Lincoln. Se extrañó y dirigió una mirada de circunstancia a Murphy que se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que lo aceptara. Resultó que esa aceptación en una de las mesas de los gladiadores obedecía a un propósito: los tres se dedicaron a explicarle con detalle la forma de luchar de aquella mujer tan temida con la que debía enfrentarse. Su particular forma de moverse con velocidad como si imitara a un animal salvaje, su tendencia a lanzar golpes a las piernas, su agilidad rodando por la arena para esquivar golpes...

Parecía una rival formidable de veras, una guerrera que hubiera hecho temblar ejércitos en el campo de batalla, pero había algo que Lexa poseía y que esa mujer no: Una convicción más férrea que cualquier metal. Los tres gladiadores le hablaron de posibles tácticas para derrotarla como mantenerla a distancia para que se cansara o bloquear sus ataques con ambos gladius para obligarla a retroceder, aunque como terminó apuntando Gustus, al final, en la arena, estaría sola y sería su instinto lo que la guiara.

Volvió a sorprenderse cuando al volver al entrenamiento los dos britanos se les unieron. La equiparon con dos guardabrazos que cubrían desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas de láminas de metal y algo similar en las piernas. Toda la ligereza que había ganado al dejar de usar el escudo la perdía ahora en beneficio de algo que la protegiera.

Los tres se turnaban para luchar contra ella, ya que, como dijo Gustus, debía aprender a luchar con cualquier tipo de guerrero y encontrar los puntos débiles de quien fuera. Se concentró y solo le llevó dos rondas descubrir que Nyko bajaba el escudo justo antes de asestar un golpe y que Lincoln descubría su flanco derecho...se dispuso a aprovecharlo con una leve sonrisa.

La habían sacado de su celda en plena noche y tras un viaje de un par de horas en carreta unos guardias la metieron en otra. Daba igual donde estuviera...tres paredes y una puerta de barrotes conformaban su hogar. Iba a sentarse en el jergón cuando una voz fría y algo afectada le habló desde las sombras del pasillo.

-Este es tu nuevo Ludus, ahora lucharás para esta casa y yo seré tu dómina-dijo una mujer con el cabello rubio algo canoso y vestida con una elegante túnica negra-Soy Nia Albino y poseo los mejores gladiadores de Roma, es de justicia que también tuviera a la mejor gladiatrix, ¿no crees?-

-No me importa quién sea mi dueño, sólo quiero luchar-respondió con tono grave y peligroso-

-¿Y por qué luchas exactamente Indra "La Morta"?-

-Para demostrar que no estoy vencida-

-Debería decirte algo así como que luches por la honra de esta casa, por los dioses a los que profeses fé, por mí...pero sinceramente no me importa porque lo hagas. Solo que luches y venzas. Tu próximo combate será en dos semanas, durante la Vulcanalia. Te enfrentarás a un Escita de la que se rumorea que es bastante hábil-

-Escita, britana, germana, gala, Nubia...la sangre es toda del mismo color...-

-Si derramas esta te recompensaré, serás libre-afirmó Nia sonriendo al ver que captaba por completo la atención de la musculosa gladiatrix de ébano cuyo cuerpo estaba regado por cicatrices-

-Verás sangre en la arena y yo seré libre si ese es tu deseo-contestó Indra con una fiera sonrisa en su rostro-

Clarke seguida por Octavia fue en busca de su padre. Le importaba bien poco con quien fornicara, pero dar semejantes privilegios a una esclava, una tan peligrosa, ponía en peligro el buen nombre de la familia si se hacía público. Debía averiguar sus intenciones para con esa mujer y refrenar sus impulsos si era necesario con amables palabras. Al menos que no la exhibiera por ahí como un trofeo exótico y que la tratara de una forma relativamente adecuada cuando hubiera gente.

El esclavo personal de Marcus la informó de que había salido por negocios. Iba a retirarse y dejar la conversación para más tarde cuando vio movimiento en las estancias anexas a las de Marcus...las de su madre.

Se encaminó hacia allí con paso acelerado y tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta al ver como una jovencísima esclava rubia apartaba muebles y tiraba al suelo algunas telas.

Aquella estancia había permanecido como un santuario desde que su madre murió. Sólo muy de vez en cuando entraba sola, sin tocar nada para dejar que los recuerdos agradables la embargaran y aún percibir de forma casi indetectable el floral aroma de las cosas que la transportaban de nuevo a los brazos de Aurelia Vero...y aquella esclava estaba estropeándolo todo.

-En el nombre de Vesta! ¿Cómo osas tocar las cosas de mi madre?-exclamó entrando en la habitación-

La esclava se asustó tanto que soltó la frazada de sábanas con la que cargaba y casi cae al suelo al inclinarse tanto ante Clarke.

-Di...disculpas dómina. Me ordenaron que me deshiciera de todo esto-

-¿Quién dio tal orden?-prácticamente bramó Clarke fuera de sí-

-Yo-dijo una voz a su espalda-

Se giró para enfrentarse a quien fuera y descubrió a la mujer que había atacado a su padre que salía de la estancia lateral. Era una mujer muy bella, de gesto fiero y presencia imponente y su pelo azabache aún endurecía más sus rasgos. Vestía unas sedas negras algo desgarradas y sucias y sus cabellos estaban revueltos...Cómo si necesitara todo eso para parecer aún más peligrosa...

-Debes de ser la hija-dijo con un acento marcado que a Clarke le resultó familiar-

-Me da igual que seas la nueva concubina de mi padre, estas eran las estancias de mi madre y las deshonras con tu presencia-casi escupió la rubia-

-Tienes valor para hablarme así...supongo que a Marcus no le gustaría que te matara, así que lárgate de aquí. Son mis estancias ahora...y no vuelvas a dar órdenes a mi esclava-

-Es tu dómina-le señaló Octavia amenazante-

La morena se acercó a ellas un poco y compuso una sonrisa amenazadora que aterrorizó a Clarke.

-Yo ya no tengo amos, no soy esclava, nunca lo he sido...Soy Ontari-

Continuara...


	18. 18 CarolinaLeal848

Nunca antes había poseído nada tan costoso como aquella túnica verde y dorada que caía ahora sobre su bronceada piel.

A decir verdad, nunca antes había poseído realmente nada.

Había nacido entre los muros de una vieja domus donde su madre, una esclava persa había sido forzada a servir desde que era prácticamente una niña. Su origen era una pesada carga que sobrellevaba con vergüenza pero a la que el tiempo la llevó a acostumbrarse.

Tras varios años de servidumbre, Bellamy había llegado a este mundo entre meados, heches y sangres. La dómina del domus había sentido celos de las atenciones que su esposo le profesaba a aquella pobre y desdichada alma y al saberla embarazada había castigado a la mujer enviándola a vivir a los establos con los animales con los que su marido comerciaba.

Su insalubre estancia allí tan solo mitigadas por algunas de las visitas de su dómine del cual había terminado enamorada, eran el único consuelo para un alma demasiado quebrada ya pero no había sido capaz de hacer que él revocase la orden de su esposa por ser esta de un status mayor a él.

Los primeros años de Bellamy fueron muy duros. No entendía como el hombre al que debería llamar padre y él cual tenía a pesar de todo la última palabra entre aquellos muros no favoreciese el trato de su madre. y de él mismo ante los continuos desplantes e infortunios que su esposa solía provocar para desacreditar a su madre ante sus ojos.

El frío, el hambre, el dolor... recordaba las penurias que le habían rodeado toda su vida como una constante en sus días.

Jamás comprendió cuanto dolía aquel rechazo hasta que su madre quedo nuevamente embarazada. Creyó que dómina la mataría pero fue aún peor, cuando esta dio a luz, esperó unos pocos años a que Octavia, su hermana y él crecieran para delante de su madre regalarles una noche a Marcus Vero, un lanista codicioso y depravado que aceptó de buen grado aquel regalo prometiendo grandes acuerdos comerciales con su esposo.

Su madre imploró y suplicó envuelta en llantos y aquella odiosa mujer con un osado gesto de mano la mandó a matar delante de ellos para que parará y se callase.

Dómine jamás movió un dedo para salvarla y desde entonces, Bellamy le había odiado más aún de lo que nunca creyó posible poder hacerlo.

Los primeros días en el ludus se Vero fueron penosos, crueles, Octavia que tendría cuatro o cinco años no había parado de llorar y llamar por su madre. Le advirtieron que la separarían de Bellamy si no dejaba de hacerlo y Vero perdió la paciencia durante una cena con invitados manchada por aquellos sollozos y regaló a Bellamy a uno de ellos.

Este había sido un importante precónsul de la Galia y había sido invitado a Roma para en honor del nuevo emperador presidir los juegos.

Lo que ocurrió entonces es algo que prefiere no recordar, que su memoria sabiamente ha ido escondiendo con el paso de los años y el tiempo, enterrándolo en un rincón muy turbio y oscuro en su mente.

Se prometió a si mismo que algún día sería un hombre honorable y libre y que lograría encontrar y liberar a Octavia del yugo de la esclavitud que la apresaba.

Aún temblaba cuando abandonó aquel puesto del mercado con la exquisita y cara túnica entre sus manos y algo de calzado. El mercader había tenido cierto reparo sobre venderle aquellas cosas al principio pero tras asegurar y perjurar que era el esclavo de un importante legado romano que había llegado a la ciudad por motivo de la Vulcanalia terminó vendiéndole ambas cosas por un precio meramente costoso pero razonable.

Escondiendo aquella pesada bolsa de monedas que había robado entre sus ropas, Bellamy marchó de allí con el corazón en un puño pero sin mirar atrás. No podía flaquear en sus intentos.

Pago medio denario por hacer uso de una habitación situada en una abarrotada taberna y un cuarto más de moneda por usar los balneum del lugar y poder asearse un poco.

Cuando terminó de vestirse frente al alargado y agrietado espejo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al no reconocer al hombre que frente a él llenaba su reflejo.

Su oscuro pelo aún húmedo enmarcando las que seguro no mucho tiempo atras fueron hermosas facciones y que hoy lucían vulgares y vacías. Aquellas valiosas telas esmeraldas cuyo brocado dorado hacía resaltar sus fatigados y tristes ojos, aquel porte de falsa distinción que parecía que tenía y que ocultaba bajo aquellas telas un cuerpo marcado de toda una vida de trabajo dura y de castigo.

Lucía como un hombre pensó, como un hombre honorable y distinguido. Lucía como un hombre libre, a pesar de que no lo fuese.

Por nada del mundo debía dejar ver quién era en realidad. Nadie en aquel cruel y aciago mundo debía descubrirlo o eso le conduciría a un destino menos piadoso que de igual forma a la larga terminaría en muerte.

Iba a tener que actuar con mucha cautela a partir de ahora. Moverse entre las sombras como una sabandija, solo complicaría las cosas y aparecer sin más ante Marcus Vero reclamando a Octavia no era una opción.

Quizás llamar a su puerta como un falso mercader o un competente lanista venido de otras tierras en busca de nuevas mercancías, fuesen alternativas a tener en cuenta pero si quería de verdad hacer aquello, si quería que saliese bien, iba a tener que idear un plan competente que conllevase el menor riesgo posible, y que no solo ayudase a su causa sino que lo hiciese sin dejar del todo aquella bolsa vacía.

Bolsa que procuraría una vida con Octavia lejos de aquel odioso sitio, se dijo...

Continuara...


	19. 19 Avispasalander

AVISO: El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena bastante gráfica de una violación y también de maltrato de género. Era un hecho común en la época y más en un lugar como un Ludus y como tal hemos querido relatarlo, pese a haber resultado una experiencia de lo más desagradable. Advertimos por si alguien prefiere saltarlo y no pillaros de sorpresa.

Llevaba días intentando hablar con su padre, intentando que entrara en razón. Le importaba bien poco que tuviera una concubina, casi era mejor ya que dejaría de acosar a las esclavas. Pero que la exhibiera en público ocupando el lugar de su madre era algo que conseguía hacer perder la cordura a Clarke.

También estaba el hecho de que Ontari le provocaba auténtico terror. Tardó poco en enterarse de que era Escita...como Lexa. Ese carácter y ese marcado acento deberían haberle resultado familiares de inmediato, pero le costaba conciliarlas a ambas. Pese a su evidente rebeldía y su gesto adusto la gladiatrix nunca había sido desagradable con ella, en cambio la concubina de su padre le dedicaba miradas heladas e intimidantes cuando se la cruzaba por la villa.

La única suerte era que parecía una mujer solitaria y que se la encontraba pocas veces. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su joven esclava en los antaño aposentos de su madre o salía a cabalgar acompañada por un par de guardias en aquella preciosa yegua que Marcus le había regalado. Tenía una extraña devoción por vestir de color negro que la volvía su aspecto aún más temible y hasta Raven y Octavia hacían todo lo posible por apartarse de su camino, aunque en los días que llevaba conviviendo con ellos Clarke jamás la vio dar una sola orden a un esclavo.

Si primera aparición oficial fue en una cena con los Graco y Thelonius y su esposa. Todos elogiaron el buen gusto de Marcus en su elección de acompañante ya que se trataba de una mujer muy bella. Ella hizo caso omiso a los halagos que se le profesaban, ignoró todo intento de conversar con ella y se limitó a degustar la cena atendida por Harper.

Cuando Marcus anunció que pensaba llevarla a la Vulcanalia Finneus y Alie rieron con malicia, deseosos de disfrutar del pequeño escándalo, Maya agachó la cabeza, Dante hizo un comentario amable sobre lo mucho que le gustarían los juegos perteneciendo a un pueblo tan guerrero y Thelonius permaneció en silencio mientras Clarke notaba como sus mejillas se encendían más y más y su sangre ardía en sus venas.

La cena terminó y la joven dómina no pudo resistirlo más: con paso fiero y el cerebro en ebullición entró en las dependencias de su padre obviando los palabras que Octavia trataba de decirle para calmarla. Encontró a su padre sirviendo vino y a Ontari tumbada en el lecho con desgana mientras que Harper permanecía en silencio en una esquina de la habitación con la mirada gacha.

-Padre, debemos hablar-miró a Ontari con mal gesto-A solas, por favor...-

-Lo que tengas que decirme bien puede escucharlo ella. Adelante, explica porque has entrado aquí sin pedirlo y con la furia de los rayos del Olimpo siguiéndote-

-Sabes que no me importa quién esté en tu cama, más traerla a una cena con los Graco es un insulto para gente de su linaje...y pretender que esté en la Vulcanalia, sentada en el Pódium con nosotros...Estará ocupando el sitio de mi madre!-las últimas palabras le salieron con tono elevado y furioso que no pasó desapercibido para su padre, que se quedó lívido-

-Nunca olvides, Camila que soy el "paterfamilias", yo decido y tu obedeces-dijo con tono bajo y peligroso acercándose a su hija, pero Clarke estaba lanzada-

-Es una deshonra! Mi madre debe estar maldiciéndote desde el inframundo...-

No lo vio venir, pero el revés de la mano de Marcus se incrustó en su boca con fuerza, derribándola. Empezó a intentar incorporarse mientras se llevaba una mano al labio que sangraba profusamente cuando el pié de su padre se clavó en sus costillas haciéndola gemir.

-Tu comportamiento en los últimos días me había hecho pensar que eras una hija digna, pero ahora veo que sigues siendo débil-prácticamente le escupió la última palabra-Disculpas si te he dado una impresión equivocada, pero hasta el día que te desposes con Finneus eres mía, mi esclava a todos los efectos salvo en el nombre. Tu madre está muerta y tu poder es solo una ilusión que mantiene esta casa limpia y ordenada...Recibirás un castigo ejemplar por esta falta de respeto, hija-

-Marcus-ronroneó Ontari desde el lecho-me aburro, deja a la chica irse-

Clarke se arrastró como pudo hasta la salida temiendo levantarse por el dolor que sentía en sus costillas, dónde Octavia la vio desde el final del pasillo y se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse en pié. Llamó a Raven y entre ambas la llevaron a sus habitaciones mientras la rubia lloraba en silencio...

Pasó la noche en un intranquilo sueño en el que a veces veía a sus esclavas y amigas susurrar entre ellas velándola con preocupación. Y cuando el sueño la vencía las pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido la atormentaban, porque muchas veces su padre había sido brusco con ella, la había castigado encerrándola sin alimentos ni agua e incluso había hecho que dañaran a sus amigas...pero jamás la había golpeado. Y el terror de lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora la hizo despertar sudada y llorosa con los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer.

Entre ambas esclavas la ayudaron a vendarse bien las costillas tras comprobar que ninguna estaba rota y a maquillarse para que su labio partido no fuera visible. Aunque seguramente media villa ya sabría lo ocurrido la rubia prefería no alentar los rumores.

Se encontraba en un estado de extraño sopor aún en el cual no pudo evitar realizar su nuevo ritual mientras Octavia iba a prepararle el desayuno y Raven iba a hacer sus tareas de la mañana: se escondió tras las cortinas del balcón para contemplar a Lexa entrenar con Gustus. Había algo en aquella magnífica mujer que la hipnotizaba más allá de toda razón. La forma en la que sus músculos sudados atrapaban el sol, sus movimientos cada día más gráciles, sus ojos refulgiendo cuanto más complicada se volvía la lucha...¿Era como su padre? ¿Estaba encantada por la extraña magia de esas mujeres Escitas?

Rechazó verse con Maya en el mercado cuando un mensajero le trajo una nota suya alegando cansancio debido a una noche de poco sueño...no era del todo una mentira. Y sabía que su pequeña amiga se daría cuenta de inmediato de lo que ocurría y no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Pasó la mayor parte del día encerrada leyendo, pidiéndole a Octavia que la dejara a solas, incluso cuando esta la besó con cariño y dulzura evitando hacerle aún más daño en el labio.

Atardecía cuando abandonó un pergamino de Tácitus sobre su lecho para decidirse a pasear por el jardín, pero notó la bilis subir por su garganta en cuanto vio sentada allí a Ontari junto con Harper. Debería haber dado la vuelta, pero necesitaba dar salida a su frustración.

-¿A qué clase de embrujo has sometido a mi padre?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella y haciendo caso omiso a la esclava que se inclinó frente a ella-

-Tu padre era un malnacido mucho antes de que yo llegara-contestó la Escita sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla-

-¿Entonces qué haces con él?-

-Lo que me temo que todos nos vemos obligados a hacer aquí: sobrevivir-respondió Ontari mirándola por primera vez-

Y lo que Clarke vio en sus ojos era lo que llevaba viendo toda su vida en cada esclavo que había conocido con deseos de cambiar su destino: ansias de libertad.

Octavia entró apresuradamente en el jardín, haciendo ruido y resollando. Eso llamó inmediatamente la atención de su dómina. La esclava era un modelo de corrección y discreción e interrumpir una charla con otra persona no era su estilo.

-Clarke-dijo poniéndose frente a ella casi sin aire y sudando-Han bajado a Raven al Ludus a la fuerza, aunque les he explicado que tú habías dado la orden de que solo se hiciera una vez al mes y que ella bajaría por su propio pié. No me han hecho caso-

Efectivamente la rubia pudo ver un lado del rostro de Octavia rojo y tornándose morado por momentos, la habían golpeado.

-¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocarte? ¿A mi propia esclava personal?-dijo acercando su mano para acariciar su mejilla pero la morena se lo impidió-

-Clarke, han bromeado sobre que iban a entregársela a ese bestia germano, Sterling...-

La rubia se alzó de su asiento, lanzó una mirada rápida a su compañía.

-Seguiremos esta discusión más tarde-afirmó con tono helado y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación seguida de Octavia-

Descendió al Ludus y el guardia de la puerta la dejó pasar de inmediato. Sólo necesitó escuchar el barullo para saber a dónde debía encaminarse. Al llegar vio a un grupo de guardias riéndose y coreando junto con algunos gladiadores. Se hizo un hueco entre ellos a empujones para ver como aquel salvaje, que dudaba mereciera el título de hombre embestía a su amiga sin piedad atrapada contra una pared. Raven lloraba, gritaba, casi podía ver como se desgarraba su interior al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su cuerpo. Una oscura mancha en su cara demostraba que había intentado resistirse y la forma en que la sangre se escurría entre sus muslos demostraba hasta que punto seguía resistiendo y lo animal que era aquel germano.

-Basta! Sacadla de ahí! Os lo ordena vuestra dómina!-gritó intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los guardias-

-Disculpas dómina- dijo uno de ellos posicionándose a su lado...Sinclair con su sonrisa cruel-pero son órdenes de tu padre, por tu mal comportamiento según dijo. Unos cuantos gladiadores más esperan su turno con ella y luego te la devolveremos-

Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda...era una orden de su padre, nadie podía contradecirla, ni siquiera ella. Octavia lloraba tapándose la boca con la mano, los guardias coreaban y se reían, el resto de los gladiadores aguardaban como bestias babeantes y Raven había perdido las fuerzas hasta para gritar, sólo lloraba en silencio. ¿Soltar a los gladiadores que eran amigos de la hispana? Nyko, Lincoln, Wick, Lexa, Gustus, ese recluta tan divertido...Murphy...No podía, los masacrarían los guardias, o si vencían acabarían crucificados por su desobediencia...

¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca antes había comprendido que su poder en realidad era una quimera, algo nominal que el aire podía hacer desaparecer. Su salvación llegó envuelta en sedas negras y seguida de su pequeña esclava rubia, como tenía por costumbre. La mujer con la que había estado gritándose hasta hacía unos pocos minutos.

-Suficiente!-dijo con ella voz que parecía diseñada para lanzar órdenes y que silenció a todos-Dejad a esa mujer de inmediato-

-Domine lo ha ordenado-dijo Sinclair enfrentándosele de la misma forma que había hecho con Clarke-

-¿Y qué dirá domine cuando le cuente que has desobedecido un deseo de su concubina? ¿Crees que tu influencia sobre él es superior a la mía?-

Sinclair se lo pensó durante unos segundos sin dejar de observar a aquella regia mujer, que pese a ser esclava tenía a su señor a sus pies. Muy capaz sería de lograr que el pagara por ello, mejor hacerle caso.

-Sacad a ese bestia de la celda! Llevad a los demás perros de la arena a sus celdas! Y Volved a vuestros puestos, ya!-gritó con voz autoritaria que todos se apresuraron a obedecer-

Separar a Sterling de Raven requirió de tres guardias usando toda su fuerza y en cuanto lo lograron y se lo llevaron casi a rastras ella cayó al suelo como un trapo. Octavia y Clarke se precipitaron a su lado para intentar levantarla, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo sin hacerle más daño.

-Busca a Abby, corre-ordenó Clarke a su joven esclava que salió a la carrera por los intrincados pasillos del Ludus-

Desgarró un trozo de la seda de su vestido y la usó para secar el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre del rostro de la hispana. Se sorprendió al ver cómo Ontari y Harper hacían lo mismo para intentar ayudarla.

-Puede que no nos llevemos bien, Clarke...pero compartimos ciertos principios y si puedo evitarlo nadie sufrirá este destino-dijo Ontari con su particular acento y voz profunda-

-Siempre tendré esta deuda contigo, Ontari-

La Escita se limitó a asentir y a desgarrar también un trozo de su vestido para taponar las partes de Raven que no dejaban de sangrar, mientras Harper acercaba un poco de agua de un rincón de la celda para que Clarke pudiera remojar la tela y reconfortar un poco más a la esclava.

Abby y Octavia aparecieron a los pocos minutos seguidas por Lincoln...lo habían traído para que ayudara a cargarla hasta la villa.

Dejaron espacio para que Abby la examinara lo primero de todo y en cuanto lo hizo con una marcada palidez cubriendo su rostro pidió al gladiador que la alzara en brazos, cosa que hizo con la mayor suavidad posible pero aún así provocando los gemidos de la hispana.

-Llevadla a mis estancias. Cuidaré de ella en todo momento-dijo Clarke con decisión-

Mientras todos desfilaban por el pasillo siguiendo a Lincoln Abby detuvo a la rubia.

-Clarke, ¿puedes traer opio y ajenjo de mis reservas? Vamos a necesitarlos...y los demás son capaces de traerme laurel y tomillo como si fuera a hacer un potaje-

-Harper, ve con ella- ordenó Ontari a su esclava al verla separarse y Clarke se alegró, porque no quería separar a Octavia de Raven en un momento así-

Entraron en la enfermería a la carrera y Clarke le pasó a la joven rubia un par de saquillos de arpillera antes de buscar entre los potes de una estantería.

-Se pondrá bien, dómina. Raven es fuerte y otras antes que ella han sobrevivido a cosas así-dijo Harper al ver el gesto de preocupación de la rubia más mayor-

-¿Eras la esclava de Titus, verdad? Supongo que lo sabes por experiencia propia...-dijo Clarke mirándola con expresión de pena y cariño-¿Ontari es buena contigo?-

-No podría tener una dómina mejor...disculpas dómina-dijo bajando la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había insinuado, pero Clarke ya había visto el brillo de su ojos al hablar de Ontari-

-Es lo mínimo que mereces, Harper. Y por mi parte no has dicho nada malo-añadió palmeando su hombro-Vamos a llevarle todo esto a Abby-

Cuando volvían por los pasillos una mano que salía de los barrotes de una celda la agarró de la túnica provocándole un buen susto.

-Disculpas, dómina-dijo Lexa-No pretendía asustarte. Es que he escuchado mucho ruido y gritos y he visto pasar a tu esclava con Abby y Lincoln y me preguntaba que había ocu...Por los dioses, Clarke. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-exclamó preocupada al ver el vestido desgarrado y las manchas de sangre-

-Sterling ha violado a Raven mientras los guardias y los esclavos miraban y se divertían-

Lexa pudo ver las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos, notó el temblor en su voz y sus manos...y algo se apoderó de ella. Hizo el dolor de la rubia suyo, sintió en cada fibra de su ser el sufrimiento de Raven...y juró venganza en su mente, en su propio idioma, a sus dioses.

-Debo llevar estas medicinas a Abby-dijo la rubia sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos-

La vio partir junto a la rubia esclava que a veces la había alimentado y que siempre tenía cara de temor...se la veía mejor. Aunque si Clarke la había acogido bajo su protección no le extrañaba, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el Ludus había aprendido que su dómina no era una romana común.

Clarke llegó rápidamente a su habitación y vio como Abby revisaba entre las piernas de Raven mientras Lincoln y Ontari la sujetaban con fuerza ya que se revolvía entre gritos de dolor y llantos. Octavia pasaba a la curandera todo lo que les pedía, a lo que Harper se unió y Clarke se colocó junto a Abby dispuesta a ayudar si era necesario.

-Le ha provocado muchos desgarros-le comentó Abby-Ninguno que necesite suturas por suerte, pero tendrá muchos dolores durante un tiempo y no sé si podrá volver a disfrutar de las relaciones o incluso a tener hijos. Pásame el bálsamo con opio que hicimos la última semana-

Clarke lo hizo de inmediato, horrorizada por la información que Abby acababa de darle. Mandó a Harper en busca de paños fríos para colocar sobre su bajo vientre y calmar sus dolores un poco con el consentimiento de Ontari, que estaba resultando toda una revelación esa noche, no solo dispersando a los guardias, si no sujetando a Raven con firmeza mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad e intentaba calmarla con dulces palabras a las que se unía Lincoln.

Allí estaba, rodeada de esclavos, gente que era tratada como si animales de carga se trataran, "herramientas para un fin" los había llamado Maya...y aún así sentía que no había estado con mejores personas en su vida. Recordó la preocupación en los ojos verdes de Lexa, sus puños crisparse aferrada a los barrotes de su celda al contarle lo ocurrido. Algo tenía que cambiar...

Cuando Abby terminó e hizo dormir a Raven con una infusión de belladona y trató la herida de su cara con un poco de artemisa todos se fueron, salvo Octavia y ella. Ontari, antes de marcharse le apretó el hombro con una mirada que decía que ella se encargaría de Marcus...extraña y sorprendente mujer.

Vio como Octavia se sentaba en el lecho junto a la hispana y tomaba su mano con suavidad, acariciándola y tarareándole una suave cancioncilla. No sintió celos, solo se preguntó si alguna de las dos era consciente de lo que estaba empezando a surgir, porque esos ojos gris verdoso jamás la habían mirado a ella con semejante amor...Sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Amor... ¿Lo quería? ¿Lo hallaría? ¿Por qué lo identificaba con unos ojos aún más verdes?...Preguntas para una larga noche.

Salió a la arena tras desayunar bromeando con el resto de reclutas. Se les había comunicado esa misma mañana que ellos también serían puestos a prueba durante la Vulcanalia luchando encadenados por parejas contra algunos gladiadores del Ludus de Domicio...por suerte no era contra guerreros de los Albino, que según se decía eran los más sanguinarios...eso estaba reservado para ella. Pese al humor oscuro y taciturno que la embargaba desde que se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Raven por labios de la misma Clarke no había podido evitar reírse cuando Murphy afirmó que su sueño siempre había sido morir a un hombretón atractivo de piel oscura, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Miller como respuesta.

Su entrenamiento avanzaba todo lo bien que era posible. Se había acostumbrado al peso de la armadura que llevaba y su velocidad había conseguido que un par de veces lograra derribar a Gustus aunque segundos después ella soliera acabar de morros en la arena acompañándolo por darlo por derrotado.

La paciencia era la lección que más le conseguía asimilar y fue puesta a prueba mientras esquivaba ataques bajos de su maestro saltando una y otra vez. Vio a Sterling golpear "el Palus" con su enorme martillo y por un segundo imaginó a Raven en lugar del trozo de madera. Los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos de Clarke la poseyeron y cuando quiso darse cuenta descargaba uno de sus gladius contra la espalda del germano que se giró para enfrentarla con un bestial grito mezcla de dolor y furia.

-¿Qué harás con una mujer que sepa defenderse, animal asqueroso?-preguntó la Escita con gélida furia en su voz-

Sterling la atacó como un toro embravecido y si alguna de las acometidas de su martillo hubiera logrado alcanzarla Lexa no dudaba de que hubiera muerto de inmediato, pero Gustus había hecho hincapié en el entrenamiento de su agilidad y consiguió zafarse de cada uno de sus golpes saltando y rodando por la arena, consiguiendo asestarle un par de estocadas en la zona abdominal que enfurecieron aún más al germano.

Los gladiadores habían formado un círculo en torno a ellos para contemplar el combate. Durante unos segundos buscó a Gustus con la mirada, extrañada de que no hubiera puesto fin a aquello y lo comprendió todo al verlo retenido por Atom y Wells. Iba a busca a Lincoln y Nyko cuando se dio cuenta de que descentrarse había sido una muy mala idea. El martillo de Sterling impacto en su pecho con fuerza arrojándola a la arena de espaldas.

Intentó recuperar el airé, pero sus pulmones parecían no responder. Alzó el gladius de su mano derecha y vio como se partía por la mitad de un solo martillazo, dejándola con el brazo hormigueando por el impacto y un trozo de madera astillado en la mano. Paró el siguiente ataque con el gladius que le quedaba intacto, pero este voló lejos de su alcance...Y ese enorme martillo cayó sobre ella, directo a su cabeza...

Tomó el poco aire que podía y rodó contra el enorme cuerpo de Sterling para clavar su precaria arma en su muslo, haciéndole gritar como una fiera terrorífica y soltar su arma. Iba a saltar sobre el cuerpo del germano que se arrodillaba para rematar la faena cuando un latigazo le desgarró la espalda.

Raven despertó gritando por el dolor que sentía en su bajo vientre y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de inmediato al recordar lo sucedido. Rogó a los dioses que fuera sólo una horrible pesadilla, pero las imágenes no se desvanecían como sucedía cuando despertabas de un sueño...seguían grabadas a fuego en su mente y derramó ese líquido transparente suplicando que lavara su dolor.

Una mano suave y dulce recogió aquellas gotas con devoción y la hispana intentó centrar su mirada para ver quién era la responsable de su consuelo. Los ojos verde grisáceo que tan bien conocía le devolvieron la mirada con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación. Casi sin saber lo que hacía tomó una de las manos de Octavia que le acariciaban el rostro y se la llevó a los labios para dejar un suave beso en ella.

-Envidio a Clarke...-balbuceó con voz pastosa antes de volver a dormir por el efecto de las drogas-

Continuara...


	20. 20 CarolinaLeal848

Aviso: Antes de comenzar a leer advertimos que este capitulo puede resultar desagradable y brutal para algunas mentes. Si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad, te rogamos que no lo leas. Era una escena necesaria para la trama por lo que he sido cuidadosa y me he censurado todo lo posible y más de lo que verdaderamente hubiese querido hacer pero a pesar de que eran tiempos crueles y sangrientos, no todo el público que lee esta obra, está preparado o tiene edad para saber.

Tal como esperaba, le encontró en uno de los ostentosos salones del interior de la villa rodeado de cortinas de seda, hermosas esculturas y divanes con cómodos cojines y algunas bandejas de frutas exóticas y otras exquisiteces a su alcance.

Marcus arrancaba una de las uvas llevándosela a la boca mientras una de sus esclavas le masajeaba los pies tras un estresante día de discusiones y acuerdos no tan favorables con los que afianzarse.

Harper intentó apretar el paso para alcanzar el suyo aún a riesgo de que la fiera escita la arroyase pero desde su posición podía ver como el fuego ardía en su interior vibrando por salir por cada uno de sus poros.

Temía que un falso paso la llevase a la ruina ante Marcus y sin saber cómo alargó su pequeña y grácil mano cerrándola entorno a su brazo con una fuerza que no creyó tener.

—Te matará...—suplicó ella en voz baja justo antes de que alcanzase el salón, más Ontari se volvió hacia ella con la furia de todos los dioses paganos y omnipotentes con aquella rabia intensa reflejada en sus ojos—. Si le desagradas, si le enfrentas él...

Pero Ontari estaba demasiado lúcida, demasiado decidida a jugar las cartas que los dioses le habían otorgado a su favor y aquello no incluía doblegarse ni ostentar vanalidad.

—Si quieres conservar ese brazo, yo que tú me soltaría en este mismo instante...—murmuró amenazante la morena sin ser consciente de la oleada de temor que provocó en el interior de la rubia que tembló bajo aquella mirada.

Harper que no tuvo mas remedio que soltarla, tragó despacio dando un inseguro paso hacia atrás.

Quizás ella, también había subestimado su posición ante la indómita concubina de su dómine. Quizás para ella solo fuese después de todo una esclava más.

—Disculpas, yo... —titubeó la rubia bajando afectada su mirada mientras el rubor teñía de vergüenza sus mejillas haciéndola empequeñecer.

Ontari que alzó la barbilla orgullosa apretó la mandíbula maldiciéndose por hablarla así pero en aquellos momentos era incapaz de pensar con claridad, de razonar y haciendo gala a su linaje solo quería dos cosas, venganza y muerte.

En cuanto volvió su cabeza viendo a través de los traslucidos cortinajes rojos a Marcus sosegado disfrutando de la ostentación y la comodidad que negaba a otros mientras que sus ordenes eran llevadas a termino en los bajos fondos del ludus de una manera salvaje tuvo más claro que nunca que enfrentaba a un monstruo, una bestia vomitada y salida desde el más bajo escalafón del inframundo a la Tierra para malograr esta con sus depravadas y sucias perversiones pero...

A eso podía y sabía jugar muy bien también ella, ¿no?...

—Ontari, sé como te sientes y te suplicó que sea lo que sea lo que nubla tu mente ahora mismo, lo apartes de ella...—volvió a pedir la rubia sintiendo de alguna forma que iba a perderla del todo—. Por favor...

Un solo segundo basto, un solo instante para reconsiderar su suplica y otro medio para desechar su ruego sin temor.

—No puedo, lo siento.

Harper que trago con fuerza al escucharla sintió las lágrimas humedecer sus ojos. Iba a perder a la única persona que no la había tratado como un mero objeto desde que tenía uso de razón y eso dolía más que mil latigazos en el corazón.

Ontari tan solo se volvió hacia ella y tomando inesperadamente su rostro entre sus manos poso sus labios sobre los suyos en un fugaz pero suave beso que encogió el estomago de la rubia y la hizo cambiar súbitamente de expresión, antes de sentir que se inclinaba muy cerca de su oído.

—No me ocurrirá nada y te prometo que mientras pueda a ti tampoco, así que mantén la calma —susurró ella en voz muy baja cerrando sus ojos al sentir el cálido aroma de su cercanía—. Y ve a mis estancias, no quiero que seas testigo de lo que va a pasar...

Con el corazón latiendo en vilo en su pecho, Harper sintió a la escita separarse suavemente de ella y tan obnubilada como contrariada contempló sus ojos con preocupación.

—¿Qué... qué va a pasar? —se atrevió a preguntar tremulamente ella tras unos instantes.

La oscuridad y la osadía que acompañaron la fría y obcecada sonrisa que Ontari dibujó en su rostro, simplemente la apabulló.

Más la escita no contestó a ello, giró su cuerpo sin siquiera pensárselo y echo a andar hacia el ostentoso salón con llena de determinación.

—Oh, aquí estás —saludó Marcus recostado nada más verla frente a él disfrutando del cada vez más intimo masaje—. Me preguntaba donde te habías metido y qué era lo que te mantenía alejada de mi compañía.

Ontari que clavó la mirada en aquellos pequeños y retorcidos ojos, dirigió después la mirada a la joven chica que le masajeaba haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que se apartase de él.

La chica apartó sus manos enseguida por temor a su reacción e inclinando la cabeza, se levantó y salió de allí.

—¿He dicho que pueda tocarte alguien más que no sea yo? —preguntó fríamente ella logrando captar su atención.

Marcus que sintió una corriente interna tan feroz que su cuerpo reaccionó como siempre que Ontari imponía su control, movió la copa de vino hacia un lado con gesto sibilino.

—¿Esa esclava dices? —viendo como la chica se alejaba por el pasillo huidiza—. No significa nada. No tiene valor para mi. Ella no es como tú.

—Ninguna aquí es como yo —le recordó ella encaminándose a él antes de quitarle la copa de la mano y tomarle con fuerza del mentón para verle a los ojos—. Dilo —ordenó ella con dureza, la misma que resurgió indómitamente bajo la toga de él—. Di que ninguna aquí es como yo.

Marcus que podía sentir su palpitante miembro pugnar por su calor enfrentó su mirada con anhelante deseo, bravura y decisión.

—Ninguna aquí es como tú.

—Demuéstramelo —exigió ella deslizando la mano por su pecho viéndole recorrer con su deseosa mirada todo centímetro de piel a la vista.

—¿Cómo?

Ontari que le sabía ya suyo de antemano deslizó ahora la mano por su pecho perdiéndola bajo su toga hasta dar con la fuente de su calor y pegando su cuerpo sugerentemente a él le susurró.

—Permíteme mostrarte lo que soy...—murmuró sintiendo como Marcus cerraba sus ojos mientras ella deslizaba su mano por toda la envergadura apretando los dedos a sabiendas que aquello le causaría dolor—. Prometo que no te arrepentirás...

Un ahogado jadeo abandonó los labios de Marcus cuando aquel punzante pero delicioso dolor hacía mella en él y embelesado por el deseo asintió. Todo cuanto ella quisiese mostrarle, estaría bien para él.

—Lo que quieras, lo tendrás...

—Bien —susurró ella en su oído regocijándose en su interior al tenerle a su merced—. Porque sé cuanto te gusta jugar... —Marcus asintió con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo resecarse su boca por momentos—. Y sé cuanto echo de menos mis hacerlo...

Nuevos jadeos manaron de la boca de Marcus a medida que el placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo como latigazos de deseo y obsesión.

—¿Me prestarás tus juguetes, Marcus?... —inquirió ella en un sugerente susurro apretando con más fuerza su miembro hasta oírle sisear de dolor y placer—. ¿Me dejarás jugar con ellos?...

—Con todos cuanto desees... —prometió él acaloradamente al tiempo que Ontari endurecía su mirada y el cínico deseo nacía en su interior.

A Marcus le gustaba la sangre...

A Marcus le gustaban los juegos...

Magnifico...

Ella le enseñaría cómo juegan las escitas porque él tenía razón, bajo aquel techo, entre aquellos muros...

Nadie... era... como ella...

El pulsante e intenso dolor, hacía que Lexa sintiese la cabeza mucho más grande e hinchada de lo que realmente la tenía. Abby, la medicus del ludus le había dicho que era normal.

Había recibido duros golpes pero ese había sido el más brutal de todos.

Sentía el pelo empegostado por la sangre que había comenzado a resecarse pero por suerte no le había dado de lleno en plena cabeza sino que la había rozado de refilón sin ocasionar daño peor alguno.

Aún así, Lexa reconocía la suerte que había tenido según Lincoln y Gustus le habían dicho al trasladarla a la enfermería. No era común que alguien escapase ileso del diestro martillo de Sterling cuya fuerza y fama iban mucho más allá de aquellos muros.

Era un guerrero feroz, implacable y temido por todos, de ahí que fuese el favorito de Marcus Vero para reprender a los esclavos que osaban desagradarle de modo alguno.

Por desgracia, no era el único...

Abby le había explicado que muchos de aquellos seres con titulo de hombres tenían la mente tan retorcida que la destrucción, la muerte, el dolor y la sangre se habían convertido en su gran anhelo, mucho más allá de las monedas e incluso de la propia libertad.

Con esos era con los que más debía tener cuidado según la medicus, pues eran despiadados, sanguinarios, bárbaros y crueles como si en lugar de alma en su interior esta, hubiese sido ocupada por un oscuro e inmundo hueco lleno de sadismo y perversión.

Más bestias que hombres, más inhumanos que las monstruosas criaturas que pudiesen poblar las más impías pesadillas llenas de terror.

Monstruos...

Eso era justo en lo que se habían convertido algunos de ellos, carniceros del horror.

Aquellos palabras, aquellos cuentos no habían atemorizado a Lexa en lo más mínimo, pero debía reconocer que la había inquietado esa información.

Desconocía los orígenes de algunos de ellos, la fama que les precedía e incluso la veracidad que rodeaba cuantas palabras adornaban su épica historia pero le daba bastante igual.

Ella era escita, su gente era cruel, salvaje, conocida y temida por todos. El terror y la oscuridad que despertaba en sus enemigos era célebre, memorable y brutal.

La sangre tenía un significado diferente para ellos del que podría tener para cualquier otra etnia.

Bebían la sangre de la primera victima a la cual hubiesen vencido en cualquier contienda, arrancaban pieles y cueros cabelludos de sus enemigos para confeccionar amenazantes ropas y usar los cráneos humanos como copas o vasijas de las cuales beber sin considerar que fuesen familiares vencidos por ellos mismos o no.

No debían obediencia ni sumisión a nadie y maldecían con palabras y pensamientos malignos a sus enemigos para debilitarles justo antes de enfrentarles haciendo gala del mayor salvajismo que testigos humanos han podido ver.

No le impresionaban los cuentos de cuna sobre guerreros pérfidos y malvados que Abby le contaba sobre ellos, pocas cosas eran ya las que la podían impresionar pero quizás, la fragilidad en aquella cristalina mirada azul que se había cruzado con ella en el pasillo, quizás todo aquel dolor reflejado en sus conmocionados ojos si había logrado causar un efecto inesperado en ella.

Y cuando su mirada vago por el penumbroso lugar iluminado tan solo por el fuego de las antorchas mientras Abby le aplicaba una cataplasma que aliviase su dolor, sus ojos se posaron sobre el maltrecho y herido cuerpo de Raven, aquella esclava hispana que desde un primer momento había sido tan amable y generosa con ella y la rabia manó de su interior teniendo que cerrar sus manos sobre la madera de la mesa donde Abby la curaba con tanta fuerza que incluso dolió con la promesa interior de vengar su inocencia.

Su gente era violenta por naturaleza, la barbarie y la crueldad eran respiradas en las estepas casi desde la cuna, más jamás había sentido tal impotencia.

Las mujeres de su tribu, una de las más grandes de la región, que no se dedicaban a la guerra, eran protegidas y preservadas por el resto porque a pesar de no librar batalla alguna eran aquellas que proveían a la tribu de genero para comerciar y quienes cultivaban para ellos.

Una tarea de vital importancia incluso en tiempos de paz.

El pueblo escita cuidaba de los suyos y ese era un valor inculcado que había aprendido a conservar desde que tenía uso de razón, y si bien aquella esclava no era nada suyo le había mostrado más piedad y consideración de la que merecía cual el resto.

El sonido de una vara al aporrear los barrotes anuncio la llegada de un par de guardias, hombres todos de Sinclair que Lexa recordaba ver de los pasillos.

Abby, la medicus se envaró volviendo su cuerpo para enfrentarles.

—Tengo permiso de dómine para atender a cuanto herido haya, marchaos de aquí —sentenció rotunda.

Uno de los guardias se acercó y tomó a Lexa del brazo bajandola de la mesa casi a trompicones.

—Dómine ha pedido que llevemos al patio a todos los animales.

—¿Con qué propósito? —protestó Abby ofuscada colocándose entre él y Lexa.

—¿Y a mi qué me importa? —respondió él apartándola de un empujón y tirando de Lexa por el brazo para conducirla hacia el pasillo.

Abby que tragó con fuerza supo que algo no andaba nada bien, ¿querría dómine que terminasen el castigo que había prometido?...

Las primeras luces del día cosquilleaban en el horizonte cuando en el polvoriento patio del ludus todos los gladiadores fueron reunidos allí tras ser sacados bruscamente de sus celdas, despertándoles aún más pronto que de costumbre.

Las miradas de enfado, desconcierto y ofuscación entre todos era evidente pues necesitaban esas horas de descanso para reponerse del duro entrenamiento.

Lincoln fue de los últimos en salir pues su celda era de las que más alejadas estaban. Cuando lo hizo vio a uno de los guardias empujar a Lexa fuera que mareada aún por el golpe parecía zozobrar al unirse a la formación.

Dómine estaba en la arena con Titus y su fiero látigo tras él y había férreos ganchos que sobresaltaban clavados en la arena.

Lincoln tragó un poco mientras se unía a la fila y sus ojos buscaban los de Gustus en busca de una explicación.

Al fin y al cabo, si alguien sabía siempre que se cocía allí dentro este era él de la sucia mano de Doctore, más esta vez parecía tan aturdido y confuso como el resto.

Sterling dio un empujón a Murphy que rezagado por el sueño era el último en incorporarse a los novatos y masculló algunas palabras de odio por cruzarse en su camino.

Estaba de mal humor por la herida del muslo que Abby había vendado precariamente para poder atender más rápidamente a Lexa con la promesa de una próxima revisión si no cesaba ese dolor. Esa ramera escita se la había jugado bien y había provocado una cólera solo reservada para dioses, pero se ocuparía de ella en cuanto mejorase.

Esa maldita zorra no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente, se juró contemplándola por encima de algunas cabezas a lo lejos.

Guiada por el instinto Lexa levantó la suya dirigiéndola a sus ojos con tal desprecio que de no haber habido otros gladiadores cerca posiblemente habría saltado a su cuello.

—¡Callad, bestias! —ordenó Titus en voz alta ante el ya prolongado murmullo de confusión y expectación—. ¡Vuestro dómine pisa la arena!

Las últimas voces en escucharse en el lugar callaron dando lugar a un sepulcral silencio.

Y entonces como aparecida de la nada, la escita y nueva concubina del dómine Vero se deslizó entre las sombras hasta acabar junto a él en la arena.

Envuelta en costosas sedas negras parecía toda una deidad, una aparición. Un suculento elixir enviado por los dioses para embriagar a todos aquellos que aún conservasen ojos en la cara entre aquellos muros de dolor.

Lexa continuaba mirando con fría cólera a Sterling ajena a todo ello hasta que este, desvió la mirada para ver que era lo que con tanta expectación miraban los otros.

Cuando lo hizo, colocada entre las últimas filas y reconoció aquel peligroso rostro, palideció.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?...

¿Qué hacía de pie junto a Marcus Vero sin grilletes ni cadenas que la atasen a su voluntad? ¿y por qué él lo permitía?...

¿Acaso aquel necio romano no tenía idea alguna de quien era ella y de lo que esta había sido capaz de hacer y haría solo por preservar la grandeza de los suyos?...

Por todos sus dioses, ni la mismísima muerte tan caprichosa y solicita a veces, la quería.

Si era su deseo, Marcus Vero bien podía darse por muerto porque reduciría a escombros todo el ludus y después toda la maldita villa sin importar quien ardiera con ella.

Lexa la observó por un lateral del hombro de Atom no queriendo delatar aún su presencia. Su intención no era esconderse ni mucho menos, pero no quería delatarse sin saber que intenciones tenía ella.

Ontari era mítica entre los suyos, una autentica Reina de la Muerte. Ascendió al trono cuando era apenas una niña y desde entonces todo cuanto la precedía era horror, aniquilación, exterminio y muerte.

Una escita de sangre pura. Una digna sucesora que honraba el temible nombre de su gente y enorgullecía a su tribu en cada batalla que libraban.

Alguien a quien respetar y admirar que un día conduciría a su gente haciendo suya hasta la última de las estepas y que llegado el momento se enfrentaría a ella por una buena posición al gran trono.

Lexa no era de sangre real, no lucía las marcas que la identificasen como a una reina pero si que era descendiente de una, de una que la había tomado bajo su protección cuando fue expulsada por su tribu.

Le debía todo a Anya, le debía la propia vida y algún día la honraría a ella y a sus dioses liderando las estepas tal y como era su deseo desde el mismo momento en que la acogió.

Siempre supo que llegado el día Ontari sería la mayor rival de todas, la única entre los suyos que representaba verdadera competencia. Su origen a pesar de ser distinto al de ella no cambiaba nada en plena lucha aunque nadie cuestionaba su liderazgo hasta que aparecía ella.

Era común que ocurriera pues en las extensas estepas no solo había un rey o una reina, sino que todas las tribus que formaban un único pueblo tenía sus propios monarcas que regentaban y regían aquellas extensas y compartidas tierras.

Ontari era su contrincante por naturaleza pero ahora que estaban en tierra enemiga, ¿sería posible que fuese una aliada en potencia? ¿una mano amiga?...

Rehusaba anticipar nada hasta que no supiese el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí y prefería hasta poder concretarlo pasar desapercibida en su presencia.

El potente látigo del Doctore volvió a restallar contra la arena y tras unas palabras mal susurradas del dómine, Titus dio la orden directa.

—¡Todos al suelo! —ordeno a voz en grito viendo como todos obedecían en mayor o menor medida tumbándose en la arena—. ¡Inclinad la cabeza!

Gustus que fue de los últimos en obedecer escuchó una suave risita escapar de los labios de aquella mujer muy cerquita del oído del dómine Vero y no supo porque, pero sintió un escalofrío que no había sentido nunca antes.

Lexa que había aprovechado para agacharse y tumbarse boca abajo al tiempo que Atom miró hacia la arena con la esperanza de que Ontari no la viese.

Marcus que parecía extasiado con su presencia se sonreía escondidamente a cada susurro de ella que deslizaba las manos con roces furtivos y fortuitos aquí y allá despertando sus deseos como si de un chiquillo se tratase aún.

Cuando Ontari se separo de él con un último roce comenzó a pasearse por las hileras de hombres que yacían en el suelo llevando la mano a su larga melena negra y enredando sugerentemente un mechón de su pelo sin apartar la mirada de Marcus que encandilado la veía deslizarse entre ellos con gesto sibilino y coqueto.

Ontari que se sonrió fríamente se mordió el labio dubitativa antes de bajar la mirada al suelo reparando en unos y otros antes de ver a quien deseaba desde el primer momento.

—Ese —señaló con decisión ella extendiendo su dedo hacia Sterling que yacía boca abajo en el suelo.

Marcus que estaba a punto de pedirle que mejor tomase a uno de los reclutas nuevos la vio deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo ardiendo de puro deseo, y el suyo propio le contradijo en ese momento.

—¡Guardias!

Sterling que vio como cuatro de los guardias se aproximaban a él, no sabía con que fin había sido escogido pero por la expresión del dómine cuestionaba que fuese nada bueno.

¿Las minas por capricho tal vez?...

¿Sexo salvaje con él con ella para su deleite?...

¿Una lucha privada para impresionarla o complacerla?...

Intentó revolverse, retroceder pero el dolor de su muslo al refregarse contra la arena se lo dificulto. Las férreas manos de los guardias le tomaron por sorpresa cuando aún no había ni terminado de razonar arrastrándole hacia donde los ganchos anclados del suelo se concentraban.

—¡No! ¡No! —protestó comenzando a perder la paciencia—. ¡Dómine! ¡Le he servido bien, dómine!

Ontari que se deleito con aquellas suplicas ladeo la cabeza ligeramente humedeciendo sus labios para deleite de Marcus cuya inseguridad planeaba terminar con la situación pero que ella supo aligerar con su torrida presencia.

Lexa que elevó un poco la mirada por encima del cuerpo de Atom, vislumbró como los guardias lanzaban de espaldas a Sterling cuya pierna había comenzado a sangrar bajo la venda al tiempo que le ataban a los ganchos por los tobillos y las muñecas dejándole formar una X totalmente expuesto a las inclemencias.

—¡Dómine! —gritó Sterling tratando de liberarse de aquellas cadenas—. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Le he servido bien, le he servido bien! ¡Dómine, por favor! —rogó él viendo la expresión en el rostro de aquella mujer antes de volver a posar sus desesperados ojos en él—. ¡No lo haga! ¡Sea lo que sea, no lo haga! ¡No, por favor dómine! ¡Por favor!

Titus que maldijo a la zorra escita clavó la mirada en ella mientras endurecía la expresión de su cara. No podía creer que allí abajo ella estuviese dando ordenes como si la muy arpía mandase en algo.

El resto de gladiadores se miraban confusos, temerosos entre si, no era muy usual que el dómine pisase la arena pero permitir que la pisase una mujer, era aun menos común y sabiendo que la noche pasada esta se había enfrentado a Sinclair y había salido victoriosa les traía un temor impropio de quien no sabe certero su destino.

Lexa que en cuanto la vio caminar hacia Marcus contoneándose cual serpiente venenosa y sibilina, recordó los horribles acontecimientos de la noche pasada y no sintió compasión alguna por Sterling.

Ontari que deslizó la mano por el pecho de Marcus Vero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se sonrió fríamente con un gesto.

—¿Por qué no escoges a otro? —murmuró el dómine con tibio gesto—. Hay reclutas nuevos y hay...

Ontari le acalló con sus labios dándole un largo y apasionado beso que enseguida encendió toda aquella pasión, devolviéndole el color a su gesto.

—Le quiero a él y solo a él...—susurró ella compartiendo una intima mirada con Marcus ignorando los gritos y las suplicas a sus espaldas—. Si es tan valioso como dices... —murmuró ella deslizando su rodilla entre sus piernas hasta presionar y escuchare gemir inesperadamente—. Encontraré la manera de pagártelo en algún momento...

Ni siquiera lo pensó, Marcus dirigió la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de mirar los ojos de ella y dirigió la orden a Sinclair y a los guardias que estaban allí.

—Si cualquier otro se mueve, matadle.

—Dómine —acordó Sinclair inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia, haciendo un gesto para dispersar por el patio a sus hombres.

—¡Dómine! ¡Dómine, por favor! —gritó aún más desesperado Sterling desde el suelo tratando de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas de aquellas férreas cadenas sintiéndose cada vez más atemorizado y expuesto—. ¡Doctore!

Titus dirigió su mirada al dómine Vero con la convicción de quien se sabe vencido y lamento, que aquel gran gladiador se viese a merced de aquella fornicatrix asquerosa.

No podía hacer nada ya por aquel pobre bastardo, solo el dómine podía y este no la contradeciría visto lo visto.

Ontari que de separo de Marcus deslizando las suaves sedas por su cuerpo se arrodillo frente a Sterling mientras que todos les contemplaban presas de la angustia, el desosiego y la rabia.

—¡No, no me toques! —bramó Sterling cada vez más aterrorizadamente tratando de apartarse en lo posible de ella—. ¡Alejate de mi! ¡No me toques!

Ontari que se sonrió fríamente al escucharle volvió la cabeza hacia Vero extendiendo su grácil mano, mientras este sacaba una daga de su cinturón dejándola en su mano.

—¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda, ayuda dómine! ¡Se lo suplico! —comenzó a gritar él más desesperadamente tratando de pedir auxilio a Wells y a Atom, sus amigos en la arena—. ¡Ayudadme, ayudadme!...

Un siseó escapo de los labios de Ontari que dejando la daga sobre la arena, deslizó la mano por su pelo para calmarle cual animal a punto de desollar.

—Shh... shh... —susurró la escita justo antes de inclinarse muy cerca de su oído para que solo él la oyese—. ¿No fueron esas las palabras que profirió esa pobre chica la noche pasada mientras la ultrajabas?...

El rostro de Sterling cambió súbitamente del temor al pavor y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo entendiendo ahora de lo que iba todo aquello.

—¡Él me obligo! ¡Domine me lo ordenó! —vociferó él al tiempo que sentía la mano de Ontari vagar por su desnuda piel libremente—. ¡No fui yo! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor, no fui yo!

Wells tragó con fuerza mirando con inquietud a Atom que le devolvió la ansiosa mirada con dolor.

—¿Matarte? —inquirió Ontari en voz baja y dulce ladeando la cabeza antes de inclinar su cuerpo sobre el suyo deslizando los dedos bajo la venda—. Oh, mi pobre infeliz... cuando comience contigo tú mismo me suplicarás tu muerte... —dijo ella justo antes de enterrarlos en la herida con fuerza arrancando un alarido de dolor que resonó más allá de la villa y el precipicio que la anexionaba.

Harper, la joven y pequeña esclava rubia yacía acurrucada en un rincón de los aposentos privados de Ontari cuando el quinto o sexto alarido la sorprendió.

Presa del horror, del miedo, se negaba temblorosa a imaginar lo que podría estar pasando allá abajo y quien estaría siendo la mano que llevase a cabo tal penitencia.

Su frágil cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos sobresaltada por un nuevo grito de terror y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus calientes mejillas en silencio.

¿Y si era el dómine quien gritaba de aquella forma?...

¿Y si Ontari había decidido tomar venganza de él y le estaba torturando hasta la propia muerte?...

¿Y si le mataba y como era común en Roma, todos los esclavos pagaban por su muerte?...

Aquel horror, aquel terror interno, aquel miedo convertido en pavor se hizo tan real en su mente que pronto no podía ni respirar.

Pocas veces había sentido una sensación así, una sensación de asfixia constante que le impidiese incluso llorar con normalidad.

Clarke apareció casi corriendo por el pasillo seguida de Octavia, ambas con cara de circunstancias y horror.

—¿Quién grita de esa forma? —preguntó Clarke alarmada queriendo asomarse al balcón de la habitación ya que al igual que el de Marcus Vero daba hacia la arena.

Octavia que palideció al ver a Harper así, tragó con fuerza acercandose rápidamente a ella y agachandose a su lado.

—Clarke...

Clarke que vio aquella expresión en el rostro de Harper y la reacción desorbitada que estaba teniendo a punto estuvo de preguntar cuando un nuevo y desgarrador alarido rasgo el aire perdiéndose con el eco de la mañana.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿qué es eso? —quiso saber ella acongojadamente ignorando el llamado de Octavia mientras se dirigía al espacioso balcón.

Lo que vio la dejó absoluta y completamente perpleja. Todos los gladiadores incluida Lexa estaban repartidos en hileras boca abajo en el suelo mientras la suave luz del sol de la mañana caía sobre ellos. Su padre estaba nada más y nada menos que en la arena junto a Ontari que estaba arrodillada a sus pies sobre un cuerpo ensangrentado a más no poder y anclado al suelo.

El estomago se le encogió, el espanto, la angustia y el pánico hicieron mella en ella cuya aprensión y aversión se hizo más patente que en cualquier juego que hubiese presenciado en la arena.

¿Su padre era participe de ello? ¿Consentía que Ontari hiciese eso a un pobre hombre desarmado? ¿A un pobre esclavo al que obligaban a luchar para diversión del pueblo y el cual era...?

Su rostro cambió por completo cuando su mirada se fijó en aquel rostro retorcido y vibrante lleno de dolor.

Era Sterling, el animal salvaje que la noche anterior había atacado a Raven de una forma tan brutal que ni los propios dioses concebirían un castigo tal para ella.

¿Merecía todo aquello?...

¿Lo merecía Raven la noche anterior?...

Probablemente la respuesta adecuada a las dos cosas fuese un no, pero el corazón y la mente de Clarke libraban ahora una profunda e interna batalla entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, en que era lo correcto y qué lo incorrecto. En quien era nadie para castigar o juzgar pero al recordar la imagen que había turbado sus pesadillas la noche anterior, el rostro de Raven cubierto de sangre al igual que sus muslos, aquellas lágrimas y suplicas que la había oído gritar antes de perder incluso la conciencia, le hacía pensar en que tal vez estuviese equivocada y aquello fuese precisamente lo que se merecía ese animal disfrazado de hombre.

Su esclava... no, su amiga se debatía ahora entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa y a pesar de que prefería no saber al detalle lo que Ontari estaba haciéndole ya que hasta su padre tenía el rostro tácito y lleno de incomprensión, ella no intervendría en lo absoluto.

Las súplicas de nada bastaban, los ruegos de nada servían, por lo que podía intuir desde la balconada Ontari era diestra con la daga y parecía no tener reparo alguno en lo que hacía.

¿Lo tendría él al pensar en lo que le hizo a Raven la noche anterior?...

¿Se arrepentía?...

Solo los dioses le perdonarían, solo ellos cuando llegasen a la otra vida.

Ontari introdujo su mano por el largo corte que le había hecho desde el pecho hasta la endurecida barriga escuchando como los gritos de Sterling se elevaban más y más hasta convertirse en roncos alaridos.

Titus mantenía los ojos clavados en él mientras la veía impasible a pesar del oficio. En sus innumerables años al servicio de dómine, ya fuese blandiendo el látigo en el ludus o sirviéndole honores en la arena, jamás había visto cosa igual, no de la mano de una fémina al menos.

No de aquella brutal forma que mantenía a gladiadores, guardias e incluso al propio dómine cautivados con tal inhumana escena.

—¿No crees que... bueno, que quizás sea suficiente? —preguntó Marcus Vero a punto de sentir indisposición al ver la sangre manar del interior de Sterling entre la mano hundida de ella, que pugnaba por hallar algo con sus dedos—. ¿Ontari?...

Lexa que la observaba impávida a lo lejos la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no iba a parar. No hasta que aterrorizará a todos aquellas mentes débiles, nublando sus juicios hasta retorcer todo cuanto quedase de ellos. Sterling no merecía compasión alguna y a pesar de lo bárbaro y cruento, no sería ella quien se opusiese a ello.

—Oh, aquí está —dijo repentinamente Ontari con sorpresa sonriéndose traviesamente antes de mirar a Marcus con la cara y el pecho lleno de salpicaduras aún calientes de sangre y la gasa del vestido empapada con ello.

Aquel confuso dómine frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería pero Ontari sacó la mano de su interior sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus dedos una ristra de algo parecido a grisáceas serpientes que debían ser sus intestinos antes de que Sterling diese otro alarido mientras de sus labios comenzaba a brotar sangre y algo parecido a los excrementos.

Monty abrió de golpe aterrorizado sus ojos mientras que escuchaba a uno de los gladiadores mas diestros volverse para vomitar sobre la arena.

Si no paraba pronto aquella mujer, Lincoln juraría que el propio dómine Vero se desmayaría pues estaba pálido a su lado y a pesar de devolverle las sonrisas, su expresión se acobardaba cuando ella no miraba aunque a decir verdad, estaba maravillado.

Extasiado como un niño cuyo juguete se revela como algo distinto y nuevo...

—Oh, creo que este calor que nos asola hará que expire en cualquier momento... —advirtió Marcus quedamente—. ¿Por qué no te reúnes conmigo cuando termines?...

Ontari que soltó de su mano las vísceras que había sacado de él se puso en pie y antes de que este pudiese marcharse, le tomo por la toga atrapando sus labios en un beso tan apasionado, turbio y demente que al separarse Marcus se obnubilo.

—Ve y descansa, toma algo de vino, reponte... —le dijo ella viéndole manchado de sangre al separarse de él empapada con la de Sterling—. No tardaré mucho más...

Marcus que asintió con la promesa de un futuro encuentro se encamino a las puertas cuyos guardias abrieron inmediatamente dejándole regresar a la villa.

En cuanto Ontari le perdió de vista y se aseguro de que no estuviese cerca manchada aún de sangre endureció su mirada borrando su sonrisa antes de dirigirse a todos ellos en la arena escuchando los últimos graznidos de vida de Sterling que se ahogaba ya en su propia mierda.

—Oídme todos... porque no me repetiré ni una sola vez... —anunció ella en tono imponente pero sibilino y pausado—. ¿Habéis visto lo que le he hecho a esa bestia inmunda?...

Todos rehusaron mirarla salvo de reojo por temor a ser los próximos pero la mayoría asintió.

—Bien, pues ni siquiera estoy cansada... —aseguró ella amenazante dirigiendo la mirada a todos y a cada uno de ellos—. Y ni siquiera he sudado al hacerlo, así que os aconsejo a todos que no volváis a poner ni un solo dedo sobre una de mis esclavas, ahora me pertenecen y no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio... —sentenció ella con dureza en la voz—. Hacedlo, y veréis convertida la arena en vuestro mejor anhelo porque lo que os haré a todos y cada uno de vosotros será tan épico que se hablará de ello por años, ¿lo habéis comprendido?...

Algunos asintieron casi inmediatamente, otros mas reacios tragaron al asentir bajando la mirada a modo de sumisión. Lexa que por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban allí no bajo la mirada, enfrentó los ojos de Ontari cuyo rostro cambio súbitamente con sorpresa y por qué no, conmoción.

—Si, ¿qué?

El látigo de Titus restallo sobre la arena y todos parecieron volver a la realidad casi vociferando al unisono.

—¡Si, dómina!

Ontari que retrocedió unos pasos sin apartar sus ojos de los de Lexa, se volvió para encaminarse a las puertas de la villa no sin antes detenerse junto a Titus.

—Oh, Titus... —anunció ella al volver la cabeza para verle de cerca—. Harper. Lo olvidaba —repuso ella con un suave y amenazador gesto bajando la voz para que solo él pudiese escucharle—. Ahora es mía.

Apretando el látigo y la mandíbula Titus se controló, más a Ontari le dio igual que lo hiciera o no.

—Y si me entero alguna vez de que te has acercado a ella, de que la has mirado, de que la piensas...—pronunció Ontari viendo tragar al viejo Doctore nudo con fuerza—. Si me entero siquiera de que tu sucia boca ha vuelto a pronunciar su nombre, te cortaré en pedazos lo suficiente para que sigas vivo y veas como te los hago tragar uno a uno...

—No me acercaré más a ella —articuló el decrepito hombrecillo posando sus ojos en el suelo para satisfacción de ella.

—Lo mismo va por la escita aquella y por toda mujer que allá en esta casa —susurró ella amenazadora antes de echar a andar hacia la villa cuyos guardias abrieron las puertas más que horrorizados.

Aquella mujer no era como ninguna que hubiesen visto antes en la villa...

No era como la madre de Clarke, o como la propia dómina...

No era como las esclavas comunes o sirvientas que habían servido entre sus muros..

Y es que si en algo Marcus Vero llevaba toda la razón, es que allí dentro...

Ninguna era como ella.

Continuara...


	21. 21 Avispasalander

No podía dormir. Su cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad repasando cada lección aprendida en las últimas semanas: cada golpe, cada esquivo, cada parada...los latigazos en su espalda, Atom enrollando su red y tirándola al suelo, los gritos y risas de los guardias mientras violaban a Raven, Ontari destripando a Sterling, las lágrimas empañando los ojos de Clarke...y los labios ensangrentados de Costia en su último beso.

Con el amanecer llegaría el día en el que de verdad comenzaba su auténtica lucha por sobrevivir y cuando se pusiera el sol se vería en la arena, rodeada de miles de personas clamando por su muerte y enfrentándose a una mujer supuestamente invencible...Los dioses no se lo estaban poniendo fácil, aunque no tendrían porque ya que nunca les prestó demasiada atención, ni atendió a lo "Enarei", sacerdotes y según decían también videntes.

Según Lexa lo veía los dioses nos arrojaban a este mundo para que siguiéramos nuestro camino y si querían algo de ella que bajaran y se lo dijeran. No obedecía a poder más grande que el de un corcel entre sus piernas y un arco tensado en sus manos, su sacrificio era la sangre de sus enemigos y lo único digno de adorar las suaves curvas de Costia entre sus brazos desnudos. Pero hasta eso le habían arrebatado...y ahora solo le quedaba la sangre, la de esa guerrera que llevaba la muerte por nombre o la suya.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente: parada, giro, estocada, finta lateral, parada, apertura, pasos... ¿pasos? Y la vaga luz de una antorcha acercándose. Por la oscuridad cerrada que rodeaba el Ludus faltaría una hora para amanecer y solía ser el momento más tranquilo, ya que los guardias o bien estaban pegando una cabezadita tras su última ronda o habían salido a la arena a tomar el aire y a charlar en voz baja. Pero ahí había dos de ellos, en la puerta de su celda y llevándola a la enfermería.

Se sorprendió aún más al ver allí a Clarke, Octavia y Raven acompañando a Abby y a Nyko, Lincoln y Wick riéndose mientras comían hogazas de pan sentados sobre las mesas de madera sobre las que la sanadora atendía a los pacientes.

-Pasa Lexa, únete a nuestra tradición de antes de los juegos importantes-exclamó Lincoln pasando su brazo por sus hombros y guiándola hasta los demás-

Le pusieron un buen pedazo de pan en las manos junto con una copa de vino dulce que ella aceptó aún sin entender a que venía aquello. Observó como Clarke hablaba entretenida con Abby y que Octavia acompañaba a Raven a sentarse junto a ellos, ayudándola a caminar ya que aún renqueaba un poco. Una fina cicatriz rojiza le recorría un lateral de la cara y profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos, pero estaba mejor que la última vez que la había visto.

Todos corearon a la hispana cuando se sentó al lado de Lexa y dejaron un sitio para que la pequeña esclava de ojos grisáceos hiciera lo mismo uniéndolas a su improvisado festín.

-Gracias por lo que le hiciste a esa bestia-le susurró Raven al oído cuando los demás retomaron su charla-

-Deberías agradecérselo a Ontari-

-Y lo he hecho, pero fuiste tú la que arrojó contra él con un par de espadas de madera. No pensé bien de ti al principio Lexa pero ahora doy gracias a los dioses por tu presencia, aunque sea una maldición para ti esta vida que te ha tocado llevar-

Brindaron mirándose a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro de ambas. Gustus apareció escoltado por un guardia que cerró la puerta tras dejarlo allí y los demás gladiadores y ambas esclavas empezaron a reírse de él llamándolo dormilón y vago. En cuanto se sentó junto a ellos Clarke dio una palmada y todos se quedaron en silencio para escucharla.

-En este día aciago, en el que deberéis luchar por vuestras vidas en honor a dioses que no son los vuestros y por el nombre de una familia que no es de vuestra sangre yo os ofrezco este humilde presente. Sabéis que no soy muy cumplidora de las tradiciones-todos rieron ante este comentario haciendo que la rubia sonriera-pero esta es una tradición que creé y que me encanta cumplir. Si salís victoriosos en la arena esta noche habrá vino y mujeres para todos, pero yo quiero desayunar no sólo con los gladiadores si no con mis amigos-todos corearon su nombre-Y aprovecho para saludar a Lexa, que se une por primera vez a nosotros. Que Marte de fuerzas a tu brazo y Vulcano fuego a tu corazón-terminó alzando su copa y mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules como el cielo-

-Lexa!-gritaron los demás y todos empezaron a palmear su espalda tras beber de sus copas-

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que ya no quedó comida y los que iban a luchar ese día se encaminaron a los baños para una vez limpios reunirse en la arena con los demás que les acompañarían al Coliseo. Doctore los organizó en una fila mientras los que no lucharían los animaban desde la sombra. Vio que además de los que habían compartido con ella esa temprana celebración estaban sus 4 compañeros reclutas, Atom y Wells.

A todos se les empezaron a entregar sus respectivas armaduras: brazales de metal tan bruñido que deslumbraban bajo el sol, telas suaves y de vibrantes colores que se colocaban bajo las protecciones para que no les abrasaran la piel y que aportaba esplendor a su atuendo, cinturones con gravados exquisitos de escenas de la mitología romana...

Lexa pensó que le darían una coraza de cuero sencilla como a los otros reclutas, pero Gustus le entregó una que sacó del fondo de una caja que se encontraba a parte. Negra como la noche más oscura, con hebillas en la cintura para poder ajustársela a su gusto y un guarda hombro en el lado izquierdo que solía ser el más vulnerable para los gladiadores que usaban dos espadas, que se sujetaba a la perfección a su cuerpo al abrocharse una pequeña correa al cuello que iba forrada de seda negra en el interior para que no le provocara rozaduras. Al mirarla de cerca se apreciaba que el cuero estaba bordado con un precioso estampado de hojas en un gris muy oscuro y al completar su atuendo con unos brazales del mismo color descubrió que estos estaban adornados con sendos caballos rampantes.

-Es un regalo de la joven dómina, con el deseo de que sobrevivas-le susurró Gustus al ayudarla a ajustarse la cincha de su hombro que le apretaba la coraza al pecho-

Era una auténtica obra maestra que completada por su subligar de color rojo y las espinilleras de metal oscurecido le daban un porte majestuoso a la par que terrorífico. Inconscientemente miró hacia el balcón y descubrió a Clarke acechando tras la cortina. Sonrió de verdad, no con malicia por una vez e inclinó levemente la cabeza como agradecimiento, gesto que la rubia devolvió antes de desaparecer.

Vio que Nyko y Lincoln se tiznaban partes del cuerpo con carbón molido mientras que Atom pintaba un extraño símbolo en blanco con ceniza en su torso desnudo.

-Gustus, ¿podrías pasarme algo de ese carbón?-preguntó a su maestro con esa sonrisa torcida de nuevo es su cara-

Se miró en el espejo de bronce pulido y admiró lo que su reflejo le mostraba. Aquella túnica azul oscuro dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su escote, remarcando su curvilíneo cuerpo. Algunos de sus bucles dorados caían sobre los laterales de su cara con desenfado mientras el resto de su cabello se encontraba aprisionado en un elegante moño.

-Venus se pondría verde de envidia-afirmó Octavia apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazando su cintura por detrás-

Clarke no pudo reprimirse ante las suaves manos de la joven esclava surcando su cuerpo de sus pechos a su pubis y cuando notó que estaba desnuda contra su espalda gimió con suavidad.

Llevaba queriendo hablar con ella desde el ataque sufrido por Raven, desde que había visto algo más que amistad en sus miradas...pero no estaban resultando días fáciles: Cuidar de la hispana en su lenta recuperación, engalanar la casa para las festividades, aprender a convivir con Ontari, que si bien estaba resultando una valiosa aliada no dejaba de ser por ello una mujer de carácter fiero y bastante intransigente, su padre tan enamoriscado que desatendía sus obligaciones y hasta ella misma había tenido que concertar con el promotor de los juegos el orden de los combates y discutir fieramente para que a aquel inepto no se le ocurriera sacar a ningún gladiador de los Vero, ni siquiera a los reclutas, antes del sol de mediodía, ya que los combates anteriores a eso carecían de calidad...a parte de mandar que le fabricaran la armadura a Lexa y organizar el desayuno que siempre hacía antes de los juegos importantes.

Comenzó esa tradición al poco tiempo de que su padre le negara unirse a las Vestales, puede que como forma de rebelión, pero con los años había llegado a amar esas escapadas a la enfermería. Bastaba con sobornar a los guardias adecuados y aquello no había sucedido. Y ella y los esclavos a los que consideraba sus amigos podían pasar un pequeño rato de alegría olvidando el estatus de cada uno y enfrentando con risas el día de sangre y muerte que les aguardaba.

Octavia la acarició bajo la túnica devolviéndola a la realidad y sacándole un ronco gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. No, aquel día no podía negarse a aquellas manos que tanto placer le daban, porque las necesitaba como si fueran agua en el desierto, porque necesitaba que borraran el miedo de su mente, porque siendo sincera consigo misma ver a Lexa con esa coraza negra como la noche había causado un incendio en su interior que o era calmado ahora por los roces de Octavia o la haría arder hasta consumirse.

Y con manos temblorosas levantó su túnica para poder ver en el espejo lo que su amiga le hacía y ambas gimieron ante aquella visión. Mientras Octavia mordía con dulzura su cuello, una mano se entretenía en uno de sus pechos y la otra aceleraba el ritmo entre sus piernas ella lo olvidó todo salvo respirar y gritar en aquel delicioso tormento.

Un par de horas después subió a la litera en la que iba con Ontari, Harper y Octavia. Su padre viajaba en otra más adelantada en la que iba con Dante, Finneus y Thelonius y en la que las seguía iban Maya y Alie junto con Raven. A su padre le gustaba que llegaran todos en grupo ya que les aportaba estatus aparecer junto a los Graco y los Graco estaban encantados de aparecer como grandes mecenas de un lanista. Clarke normalmente hubiera viajado con Maya y Alie, pero la incorporación de Ontari al séquito hizo que se viera obligada a acompañarla, aunque después de los últimos días acogía aquel deber con mayor alegría que lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad.

-¿Estás lista para esto?-

-He presenciado muchas masacres en mi vida, Clarke-comentó la Escita con una sonrisa torcida que inmediatamente le recordó a Lexa-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, vas a estar rodeada de la élite de la nobleza romana y puede que hasta el emperador en persona se nos acerque...no sería buena idea mostrarse muy...-Clarke dudó sobre qué término usar para no ofenderla-

-¿Escita?-ayudó Harper con voz débil para luego agachar la cabeza-

Ontari empezó a reír con una enorme carcajada que contagió a Clarke y a Octavia y a la que al final se unió la esclava rubia un poco avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, pequeña-comentó Ontari dándole un rápido beso en la sien y haciéndola sonrojarse aún más-Estaré callada e imitaré a Clarke en todo. Acabar asesinada por un puñado de legionarios romanos por mi carácter no entra en mis planes-añadió con una enigmática sonrisa-

Y cumplió con su palabra cuando descendieron de sus literas frente al Coliseo. Se quedó entre las mujeres que caminaban tras los hombres y escuchó en silencio lo que Clarke le explicaba sobre aquel majestuoso edificio mientras Maya y Alie cotorreaban sobre alguna de las personas con las que se cruzaban y Raven, Octavia y Harper las seguían de cerca listas para atender cualquier mandato, al igual que el resto de las esclavas que las acompañaban.

Ocuparon su lugar en el Podium, una de las mejores zonas del Coliseo reservada para políticos influyentes, nobles y gente adinerada, sólo por debajo del palco que ocupaba la familia imperial. Que como solía ocurrir llegaba tarde, pudo constatar Clarke al mirar de refilón hacia allí mientras saludaba a la esposa de un senador. Ocuparon la fila detrás de los hombres y mantuvo a Ontari a su lado para controlarla y explicarle ciertas cosas, pensando que la mayoría la tomaría por alguna amiga de menor clase social a la que ella había invitado por deferencia. Su padre aprobó esto con un gesto y tras dirigir una mirada lasciva a la Escita que revolvió las tripas de su hija volvió a la charla con el resto de hombres mientras se burlaban de los combates menores que se disputaban a esas horas tempranas.

Se sorprendió al ver llegar al poco tiempo a Nia Albino acompañada de sus hijastros ya que era bien sabido que no se llevaban bien. Había coincidido con ellos en diversas reuniones pero no los llamaría amigos, aunque Luna le caía bien. Su hermano Ilian era tan seco y estoico que apenas había intercambiado un par de saludos amables con él. Les acompañaba una joven de increíble belleza que Clarke no reconoció e iba a preguntar sobre ella a Alie cuando las trompetas anunciaron la llegada del emperador y la idea se le borró de la cabeza.

Solo había visto a Calígula un par de veces pero como siempre tuvo que aguantarse una risita insidiosa. Era bajito, enclenque, de pelo claro ralo, casi calvo en la coronilla pese a su juventud y feo con ganas. Acompañado por sus tres hermanas que eran enormemente bellas y los maridos de estas, "maridos de paja", como susurró Alie hizo su entrada triunfal en el palco para saludar a la multitud que gritó "Ave Cesar" y los soldados coreaban "Botitas", el apodo cariñoso que le habían puesto las legiones de más allá del Rin cuando acompañó a su noble padre en una de sus campañas. Desde los tiempos de Augusto no había habido un emperador más querido por el pueblo.

Una figura renqueante hizo entrada tras ellos y se sentó en la última fila. Nadie se percató de él salvo Clarke, que lo miró con mucho más interés que al propio emperador. Era Claudio, tío de Calígula, hermano del noble Germánico y a ojos de la rubia uno de los mejores historiadores de todos los tiempos. Se decía que era tonto, que estaba prácticamente sordo y su cojera era evidente para cualquiera que lo viera, pero Clarke dudaba de que un escritor tan agudo pudiera ser tonto. Su "Historia de Cartago" era una de las piezas más amadas de la colección de la joven dómina.

La llegada de la familia imperial terminó con los combates más insignificantes y cuando empezaba a bajar el sol de mediodía y los vendedores ambulantes hacían su agosto escanciando vino, cerveza floja y pasteles de carne las trompetas anunciaron el comienzo oficial de la Vulcanalia. Una estatua del dios Vulcano fue paseada a hombros por unos esclavos por la arena mientras la gente lanzaba guirnaldas de flores y en cuanto se limpió el campo de batalla los primeros gladiadores salieron a la arena.

Los habían llevado en carreta engrilletados hasta el enorme edificio que tanto Lexa como algunos de los reclutas miraron con fascinación. Los condujeron a una sala parecida a una celda enorme donde los liberaron y quedaron allí encerrados junto con Gustus y Doctore. Desde unas ventanas enrejadas que enseguida comprobaron que estaba al mismo nivel que la arena pudieron ver algunos de los combates. La Escita entendió enseguida porque la gente los consideraba menores: duraban poco, faltaba técnica y se ganaban más por suerte que por habilidad.

-Pareces un mapache-le susurró Murphy de pronto mientras veían juntos a un enorme pero torpe Murmillo caer bajo la espada de un Tracio-

-¿Qué es un mapache?-

-Un animalillo grisáceo, con algunas rayas negras en el cuerpo y una en los ojos casi exacta a esa extraña máscara que te has dibujado en la cara-

Lexa había pintado sus ojos con carbón molido creando una especie de antifaz del que se escurrían manchas en forma de lágrimas. No solo pretendía darse un aspecto más fiero, si no rendir un homenaje. Nunca podría volver a llorar, no en aquella vida al menos, por lo que sus pinturas mostrarían las lágrimas que derramaba por Costia y por su hijo no nato, por Aden. Sin saber muy bien porque le explicó eso a Murphy que cambió su habitual gesto divertido por uno de seriedad.

-Entonces es una buena pintura y los mapaches son muy fieros si se les acorrala-dijo con gravedad-Honrarás a tu mujer y a tu hijo, Lexa. Lo sé-

-Gratitud...y más te vale volver vivo de la arena o patearé el culo de tu cadáver-dijo la Escita haciendo que Murphy volviera a su gesto risueño-

Al poco de que las trompetas anunciaran que todo estaba listo vinieron a buscar a los 4 reclutas y a los pocos minutos Lincoln, Nyko, Wick, Gustus y ella se apretaban en una de las ventanas mientras Atom, Wells y Doctore lo hacían en la otra para verlos salir a la arena. Los habían encadenado por parejas: Murphy con Miller y Monty con el mudo y mientras uno sostenía un gladius con su mano libre el otro hacía lo mismo con un escudo.

-Es una masacre-exclamó Lexa al ver a 3 gladiadores perfectamente armados situarse frente a ellos-

-Es la típica prueba para los nuevos, los que sobrevivan serán dignos de llevar la marca y ser llamados gladiadores-le explicó Gustus mientras acariciaba la quemadura en forma de V en su antebrazo-

El combate empezó y Lexa sintió ganas de apartarse de allí cuando vio caer al mudo bajo la espada de uno de los gladiadores dejando a Monty con un cadáver al que tenía que tratar de arrastrar para defenderse. Pero se unió a los gritos de Lincoln y Nyko cuando Murphy prácticamente separó la cabeza del tronco del reciario que lo atacaba y corría a protegerlo con Miller cubriéndolo con su escudo. En un golpe de tremenda inteligencia el antiguo Efebo cortó la mano del mudo liberando a Monty y los tres se lanzaron contra los dos gladiadores restantes combinando ataques de dos espadas y un escudo...un par de minutos después los 3 reclutas alzaban sus armas hacia el público, cubiertos de sangre del enemigo y con algunas heridas de poca gravedad cubriéndolos, pero vencedores.

Los de la ventana anexa no dijeron nada pero en la que ellos ocupaban los gritos de felicidad se mezclaban con palmetazos en la espalda y un extraño cantico de victoria que Wick entonaba.

Lexa dedicó un pensamiento silencioso a aquel enorme hombre del que ya jamás sabría el nombre. Y se propuso no olvidarlo nunca.

Unas horas después sólo Wick, Doctore, Gustus y ella permanecían en la celda. Lincoln había partido prácticamente por la mitad a su oponente en un magistral combate. Nyko había desarmado al suyo y tras pedir este misericordia lo había apuntillado por la espalda, por orden del emperador, según le explicó Gustus. Entre Wells y Atom había acabado con 5 gladiadores luchando con maestría como si se tratara de una danza perfectamente aprendida. Y ahora le tocaba a ella, ya que Wick era "El Primus" y combatiría el último.

Dos guardias la recogieron mientras Gustus como despedida solo le decía "Sobrevive". Le entregaron dos gladius increíblemente bien afiladas y la dejaron frente a una puerta enorme de reja por la que podía ver como limpiaban la arena.

-¿Ahora mandan niñas a luchar contra mí?-preguntó una voz grave y de extraño acento a sus espaldas y al girarse vio a una mujer de piel oscura, cuerpo definido y cubierto de cicatrices que portaba dos extrañas espadas curvadas doradas y de cuya armadura asomaban las pieles de un raro animal moteado-

-No soy ninguna niña-

-Cierto, veo en tus ojos la experiencia en el combate, veo la sangre que has derramado y veo tus ansias por sobrevivir-dijo colocándose frente a ella y mostrándole que le sacaba casi media cabeza-Eres un guerrera pese a tu juventud-

-Y tú la mujer que según dicen corta el hilo de la vida, alguien a quien no se puede vencer-dijo Lexa con voz firme-

-Esa soy, pero en vistas de que voy a matarte puedes llamarme Indra-

-Lexa-

-Muy bien Lexa. Lucha bien, aguanta un rato y podré darte una buena muerte-

-Tal vez sea yo la que te la dé-

-Si logras eso joven guerrera mis bendiciones te acompañarán desde la otra vida-dijo Indra sonriendo por primera vez justo antes de que las puertas se alzaran y ambas avanzaran hacia la arena-

Clarke estaba cansada, como siempre le ocurría en los juegos. Cansada de poner una falsa sonrisa mientras gente moría, cansada de alabar técnicas de combate que a ella le parecían una autentica barbarie, cansada de esconderse tras una máscara de indiferencia mientras sus amigo luchaban por su vida. Por suerte todos los gladiadores de su casa habían sobrevivido excepto uno de los reclutas. Silenciosamente entonó una plegaria a Proserpina para que cuidara de su alma en el oscuro reino de su esposo Plutón.

Cuando vio avanzar a Lexa entrando en la arena junto a "La Morta" se tensó en su asiento y no pudo reprimir lanzar una mirada de asco a Nia que observaba la misma escena con una sonrisa sibilina, segura de la victoria de su gladiatrix. Notó como Ontari se tensaba de igual forma y lo atribuyó a que ver a una congénere en esa situación no le era un plato de buen gusto ya que en el resto de combates apenas había mostrado emoción alguna.

El orador anunció el combate y tras decir los muchos títulos de la oscura gladiatrix que hicieron que buena parte del público se encogiera de temor llamó a Lexa "la perra Escita que no conocía el miedo". Obra de su padre seguro...Tanto ella como Ontari se revolvieron en sus asientos molestas pero nadie pareció notarlo. A un gesto de la mano del emperador ambas mujeres se posicionaron frente a frente en posición de combate y Clarke reprimió un gemido de horror al ver como un rápido ataque de Indra volaba contra la cabeza de Lexa...

Esa mujer era un auténtico animal salvaje. Lexa había esquivado su primer envite de milagro agachándose en el último segundo para evitar que le cercenara la cabeza. Y desde ese mismo momento se estaba viendo obligada a correr por la arena realizando paradas, fintas, esquivos y volteretas de lo más ridículas ya que Indra no le daba tregua para poder atacar. Era como Gustus le había advertido: una pantera. Gustus...él le dijo que ninguna batalla se ganaba solo defendiéndose, que la cansara pero que a la larga tendría que atacar. Vio que la mujer ya sudaba pese a que el sol empezaba a esconderse. Siguió esquivando y parando mientras analizaba su forma de combatir.

Era todo velocidad...tanto que su defensa era inexistente pues sus ataques encadenados sin freno eran su auténtico escudo. Se plantó en la arena con firmeza esperando su próximo ataque y cuando una de sus espadas se dirigió a su torso lo paró con ambos gladius haciendo que el impacto la obligar a retroceder un paso y a recuperar la estabilidad, momento que aprovechó para desatar ella un infierno de metal, enlazando golpes consecutivos de ambos gladius dirigiéndose a puntos distintos de su cuerpo. Funcionaba, la concentración de la Nubia se centraba en bloquearla y no podía atacar. Lexa se envaró y lanzó sus estocadas con aún más velocidad para de repente sentir un horrible tajo en su muslo. Indra había hecho uso de su proverbial agilidad para rodar por la arena y situarse a sus espaldas con un profundo corte de regalo.

Le dio el tiempo justo para girarse y parar una nueva acometida quedando ambas con sus espadas entrecruzadas y haciendo presión con todo su cuerpo para intentar empujar a la otra.

-Lo admito, Lexa. Eres una gran guerrera. Nadie me había aguantado tanto y será un honor matarte-dijo Indra frente a su rostro con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad-

-No, sobreviviré para ser libre. Viviré para honrar a los que perdí-afirmó Lexa apretando los dientes al notar que la otra mujer la superaba en fuerza-

-¿Por eso son las lágrimas de tu cara, por los que perdiste?-preguntó la Nubia con un leve inclinación de cabeza hacia un lado y aflojando un poco la presión-

-Si!-gritó Lexa aprovechando para empujar con todas sus fuerzas y separarse de ella-

-Entonces hónralos-dijo sin más Indra atacándola con fiereza-

El combate cambió, ya no había acrobacias ni esquivos asombrosamente complejos. Era algo mucho más primitivo: golpes directos, sin florituras, combate a muerte donde el fallo de una parada o una estocada acabaría con una de ellas dos sangrando en la arena. Aquella mujer le estaba concediendo un combate justo e igualado y Lexa no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Los últimos rayos de sol proyectaban sus sombras en la húmeda arena y los gritos del público parecían un rugido sordo de fondo. Respiró hondo sintiendo como sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y agitó la cabeza para apartar las gotas de sudor que le corrían sobre los ojos. Costia..."Sobrevive Lexa"... un último beso que dejó sus labios rojos de la sangre de aquella mujer que tanto había amado...Vio las dos espadas doradas dirigirse hacia ella y abrió los brazos en cruz en el momento oportuno...El público contuvo el aliento para ver como la Escita apartaba las dos espadas de la Nubia abriendo su guardia y un segundo después segar su abdomen con uno de sus gladius.

Indra calló de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el vientre tras dejar caer sus "Khopesh" y Lexa miró a su alrededor sin comprender muy bien como había logrado que aquello ocurriera. El publico gritaba aún más fuerte, muchos de pié en sus asientos. Miró hacia el palco principal como le habían enseñado y vio como un hombre rubio con una corona dorada de hojas hacía un signo con el pulgar hacia abajo. Se sintió aún más confusa y buscó a Clarke con la mirada. Sus ojos azules temblaban por las lágrimas que intentaba contener pero asintió diciéndole que debía hacerlo.

-Lexa-susurró Indra haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a ella-Dame la buena muerte que deseo, por favor-le pidió mirándola con su ojos oscuros-Me voy con los míos-

La Escita se colocó a su espalda y colocó la punta de su gladius en la nuca de la Nubia.

-Yo ya soy libre!-gritó Indra mirando hacia un lugar cercano al que se encontraba su dómina-

Lexa apretó más fuerte la empuñadura de la espada y la hundió con fuerza en el cuello de la fiera mujer que le había enseñado el camino que debía seguir para sobrevivir con un salvaje grito. Y durante unos pocos segundos sus lágrimas fueron reales y no solo dibujadas con carbón.

Continuara...


	22. 22 Avispasalander

No era la primera vez que veía luchar a Lexa ni mucho menos: sus pueblos habían luchado juntos en varias ocasiones contra los temibles Sármatas e incluso en una ocasión llegaron a verse en bandos rivales por una rencilla local y si no se enfrentaron fue por pura casualidad. Sabía que era una guerrera mortífera a caballo con un arco en las manos, que ya se contaban sus hazañas cuando apenas era una adolescente, que era la única mujer de las tribus digna de disputarle el mando y que en su anterior vida estarían condenadas a luchar a muerte...pero verla derrotar a aquella fiera guerrera de piel oscura como lo noche era algo que no estaba preparada para contemplar.

Al margen de que interiormente se hubiera pasado todo el combate rogando a sus dioses por que le concedieran la victoria y si no podía ser al menos una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con esos pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que ahora esa mujer que siempre se había interpuesto en su camino se había convertido en alguien, si cabía, más peligrosa. Ya no era sólo una excelente jinete y letal arquera, ahora podía luchar al modo romano con igual destreza.

Y ella teniendo que contentar las depravadas exigencias sexuales de aquel hombre asqueroso que recibía palabras de elogio sentado una fila por delante de ella, como si él mismo hubiera ganado ese magnífico combate. Si no fuera por lo que Harper le había contado sobre la ley romana y lo que les sucedería a los esclavos si Marcus moría lo degollaría allí mismo con gusto, aunque para ello tuviera que emplear sus propios dientes. Pero debía ser más lista, tener paciencia, avanzar con pasos cortos y bien medidos...y ver a Lexa luchando de esa forma había formado la idea en su cabeza de que debía convertirla en su aliada, así como a unos cuantos más de esos guerreros de la arena.

Ontari se jactaba de ser una buena observadora, otro punto en común que tenía con la nueva gladiatrix, y no sólo se había limitado a ver el combate: de vez en cuando había estudiado de reojo a Clarke. La tensión de su cuerpo cada vez que la otra Escita había corrido peligro, el alivio al esquivar un golpe, la tristeza al contemplar cómo se veía obligada a asesinar a aquella honorable guerrera Nubia...A la hija del domine le interesaba Lexa mucho más allá de como una simple esclava que representara a su casa en los juegos.

Sabía por Harper que Clarke tenía algo con Octavia, había visto las miradas lánguidas que Raven, la esclava hispana a la que habían violado y cuyo atacante le había aportado tanta diversión, le dedicaba a la esclava de la rubia y también que estas a veces eran correspondidas.

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Raven...tenía que pensar cómo los sentimientos de esas cuatro mujeres podían ayudarla. Tirando de los hilos adecuados, con una palabra aquí y otra allá podían llegar a resultar de lo más útiles en sus futuros planes.

Clarke...Clarke había sufrido como nunca en aquel combate. Llevaba viendo ese tipo de enfrentamientos desde que era una niña, siendo hija de un lanista no había tenido más remedio y había aprendido a no demostrar lo mucho que le desagradaban, aunque temía que aquel día había fallado estrepitosamente al ponerse su habitual máscara de indiferencia. Cuando Indra había segado el muslo de Lexa su reacción debió ser tan evidente que Octavia le acarició levemente la espalda con disimulo para tranquilizarla. Contra todo pronóstico la Escita había salido victoriosa y aunque el alivio por contemplarla viva la invadía, su mirada cuestionando si debía matar a "La Morta" le había desgarrado un poco el corazón.

La vio auténticamente derrotada por tener que sacrificar a la brava guerrera como si de un animal para las brasas se tratara y abandonó la arena sólo alzando uno de sus gladius como saludo pese a que el público coreaba su nombre como si el mismísimo Hércules hubiera combatido ese día. Aquella supuestamente salvaje mujer tenía un corazón más noble que todo el monte Palatino y el Senado reunidos.

Miró al emperador que se reía comentando a saber qué con su hermana Drusila, su padre se hinchaba como un pavo real por las felicitaciones de los hombres que lo rodeaban, Maya y Alie comentaban lo entretenido que había resultado ver a dos mujeres matarse...Sólo los rostros de los esclavos que la rodeaban, incluidos los de Raven, Octavia y Harper, eran tan estoicos como debía ser el suyo...y uno más: Luna Albino. Sentada entre su furiosa madrastra que intentaba que su enfado no fuera demasiado patente al haber perdido aquella lucha y su hermano y la chica que la acompañaba que parecían aburridos, la tristeza del gesto de Luna era una mancha entre la multitud.

Le hubiera gustado precipitarse a la enfermería de los gladiadores para asegurarse que los carniceros que atendían en el Coliseo no hicieran ninguna chapuza con la pierna de la Escita, pero algo así era impensable y más quedando el combate del "Primus" aún por disputarse...pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Raven-llamó haciendo que la hispana se inclinara sobre su hombro-Ves a la enfermería. Asegúrate de que el médicus no sea un inútil, pero si ves que lo es transmite a Doctore que es mi deseo que lleven a Lexa y a cualquier otro de los nuestros que estén heridos a la villa para que los atienda Abby de inmediato-

-Si, dómina-respondió y se marchó de allí con toda la velocidad que le permitía ir esquivando al gentío aún embravecido por el combate-

-No parecía una herida grave, pero haces bien en que la curen correctamente. Ha luchado como una de esas amazonas de las que hablan vuestras leyendas-dijo Ontari sorprendiéndola-

-Creo que con decir que ha luchado como toda una Escita es un halago más que correcto-comentó la rubia ganándose una sonrisa de la morena-

-Desde luego-

Mientras limpiaban la arena y se llevaban el cadáver de Indra unos cuantos bailarines salieron adornados con túnicas de colores amarillos y rojos, con la cabeza adornada con hojas de roble y antorchas que hacían girar al ritmo de los tambores mientras danzaban en una espectacular coreografía. La oscuridad que estaba empezando a hacerse presente otorgaba el marco perfecto para aquella impresionante actuación en honor a Vulcano, ya que tanto el fuego que portaban, como los colores de la ropa creaban el efecto de un fuego danzante que iluminaba la noche.

Aún impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían Clarke no puedo evitar con tristeza que tal vez no sólo serviría para honrar al dios de los herreros, sino también a aquella gladiatrix caída cuyo cadáver acababa de desaparecer por una de las puertas de la arena. Un funeral digno del más valiente de los guerreros, aunque sólo ella lo viera así...y tal vez Luna.

Las trompetas sonaron dando por terminada la monumental danza y antes de retirarse los bailarines prendieron todas las antorchas de la arena para que el último combate gozara de la iluminación adecuada. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Calígula, que se levantó y se acercó al borde del palco rodeado por sus hermanas, pero no por Claudio, que permaneció entre las sombras.

-En el día de hoy hemos rendido tributo a Vulcano con presentes de sangre-empezó con una voz potente aunque un tanto aniñada-La arena se ha mojado con ella en dignos combates, pero queda la última ofrenda por realizarse. Mi regalo para vosotros, gran pueblo de Roma-el público empezó a patalear de forma rítmica contra las tablas de madera-"el Primus", los dos mejores gladiadores en una lucha "Sin Emisione", sin posibilidad de rendición ni de clemencia. De la casa de Marcus Vero el mejor lancero del imperio, un Auverno cuya destreza hace encogerse a los hombres: Wick, Hoplómacus!-

Wick salió del enrejado principal armado con su lanza y una pequeña rodela cubriéndole la muñeca izquierda, sólo con unas espinilleras de metal bruñido como armadura, una cinta de seda roja envolviendo su cintura, el color asignado a los gladiadores de la casa Vero y sin casco. Saludó al público con su lanza y gritó con una sonrisa en su cara al escucharlos corear su nombre.

-Un día le van a partir la cabeza por ser tan gallito-susurró Octavia en el oído de Clarke provocándole una risilla-

Wick era un auténtico temerario, pero eso enardecía a la plebe y por lo que se escuchaba en el Ludus, aún más a las mujeres.

-¿Y quién debe vencer a este hombre sin miedo?-continuó el emperador-Llegado de las oscuras tierras de más allá del Rin por cortesía de la casa de Casto Domicio, una bestia cuyas garras son su espada y su escudo: Emerson, Murmillo-

El casco en forma de pez propio de los Murmillos no dejaba ver el rostro de aquel hombre que avanzaba para situarse junto a Wick, pero tras su escudo a imitación de el de las legiones romanas y la coraza de cuero que portaba era evidente que le sacaba sus buenos 20 kilos al lancero, por no mentar casi una cabeza de estatura.

-Ese germano podría limpiarse los dientes con la lanza de tu hombre, Marcus-bromeó Dante-

-Wick es más de lo que parece, senador. Te garantizo que la lanza que tendrá esa bestia pronto en la boca no será la de metal-respondió Marcus provocando una carcajada general que Clarke imitó por no vomitar-

-Por Vulcano, luchad...Ahora!-rugió el emperador seguido de la multitud y pudieron ver como ambos hombres quedaban frente a frente-

Había vencido, había sobrevivido...casi podía sentir el cálido aliento de Costia en su oído diciéndole que lo había logrado, que la había honrado y que ella y Aden sonreían desde el más allá. Pero esa grata sensación se veía enturbiada por la vida que había arrancado para lograrlo, por el recuerdo de los ojos de esa mujer que le había enseñado más en una sola pelea que las semanas de instrucción de Gustus, por su deseo de morir para verse de nuevo con los suyos, por la forma de gritar a su dómina que era libre...

¿La había dejado Indra vencer al comprender el porqué de las lágrimas dibujadas en su rostro? ¿Había visto la temible guerrera Nubia que Lexa aún necesitaba aferrarse a la vida cuando ella misma estaba dispuesta a morir siempre que lo hiciera bajo la espada de alguien que la respetara? ¿O la había derrotado limpiamente?

Nunca lo sabría, pero no le importaba demasiado ya que ambas habían obtenido lo que deseaban. Y ahora, entre Murphy y Miller apostados en la ventana de la sala que hacía de enfermería, aguardando a su turno para que le cosieran la pierna pero sin preocuparse por la herida que no sangraba demasiado, prestaba atención al combate de Wick que estaba a punto de comenzar. Lincoln y Atom estaban siendo atendidos de un par de heridas sin importancia, Nyko esperaba a su compañero y Wells charlaba con Doctore sobre el estado de Monty que tenía una fea contusión en el pecho provocada por un escudo. Un par de médicus con mandiles de cuero que recordaban a los de los carniceros correteaban de un sitio a otro.

Lexa se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta y ver que un guardia dejaba entrar a Raven. Se encaminó hacia Doctore saludándola con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa de camino.

-Doctore, dómina quiere que averigüe si están atendiendo bien a los hombres heridos y que si no es así los lleves a la villa de inmediato para que sea Abby la que los sane-escuchó decir a la hispana-

-El único que parece estar algo grave es el recluta de los ojos raros. Mandaré que preparen la carreta cuando acabe el combate de Wick-

-Dómina a dicho de inmediato-se atrevió a concretar de nuevo Raven-

Al ver como Doctore se tensaba pero solo asentía y se marchaba de allí Lexa no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo. Sólo Octavia y Raven tenían la suficiente influencia de entre todos los esclavos del Ludus para plantarle cara a aquel despojo cruel. La joven esclava de ojos grisáceos la usaba con moderación y cautela, pero la hispana lo hacía con una sonrisa enorme, demostrando que aquello la divertía buena cosa.

Se encaminó la venta y entre Murphy y Lexa la ayudaron a trepar al gran peldaño de piedra en el que se sostenían, sabiendo que aún sentía dolores.

-Ea! Mientras va a por la carreta vemos el combate y en cuanto acabe estaréis en marcha-dijo Raven de buen humor haciendo que los demás sonrieran-

Cuando Wick y Emerson hicieron su aparición en la arena todos los demás se agolparon en las demás ventanas, incluido Gustus que había permanecido hasta ese momento junto a Monty. Lexa optó por vendarse la pierna con una de las telas que había lucido en el combate y ya la cosería Abby de vuelta en el Ludus. La habían herido suficientes veces en su vida como para reconocer una herida grave y esta no lo era: el preciso tajo que Indra le había infligido era tan limpio que aunque profundo apenas dejaría cicatriz con un buen trabajo de zurcido.

-Menuda mole!-exclamó Raven cuando vio a Emerson-

-Ya sabéis lo que dice Wick...-comentó Nyko-

-Cuanto más grandes más sitios donde acertar-casi cantaron los gladiadores veteranos entre risas-

Parecía que eran ese tipo de rivales los que prefería el Auverno y en cuanto el combate comenzó a una orden del emperador Lexa supo porque: Emerson era enorme, sin duda fuerte como un toro...pero lento. Y Wick lo mantenía alejado con sorprendente facilidad sin perder su característica sonrisa socarrona. En un cuerpo a cuerpo cercano el germano habría sido capaz de partirlo por la mitad, pero a distancia de lanza apenas podía hacer más que protegerse con su enorme escudo y esquivar los barridos de Wick, que disfrutaba mucho usando esa técnica.

-Se lo podría haber cargado hace 5 minutos-comentó Wells desdeñoso al rato-

-Es la Vulcanalia y "El Primus", hay que dar espectáculo...justo así-contestó Gustus riéndose al ver la pirueta del Hoplómacus usando la lanza como pértiga para pasar sobre el germano-

-En una de esas tonterías un día lo matarán-dijo Doctore que acababa de reaparecer-

-Pero morirá riendo-comentó Lexa ganándose una mirada furiosa del hombre-

-Se está aburriendo, le va a dar el golpe de gracia-advirtió Lincoln-

Todos miraron con atención como Wick encadenaba una serie de golpes y barridos para alejar al germano y al verse a suficiente distancia usó su lanza como si de una jabalina se tratara, lanzándola y perforando el abdomen del Murmillo que cayó de rodillas. Sacó la daga que llevaba bajo la rodela, corrió hacia su oponente y lo embistió para segundos después degollarlo provocando que la sangre salpicara como una fuente enardeciendo al público.

-Muy bien, se acabó el espectáculo. Todos a la carreta-ordenó Titus abriendo la puerta para que los guardias volvieran a engrilletarlos-Murphy, Miller, cargad con el otro recluta. A ver si llegamos pronto y os arreglan para la ceremonia-

-¿Ceremonia?-preguntó Lexa a Gustus-

-Os impondrán la marca como gladiadores, niña. Os lo habéis ganado-

La victoria de Wick fue un digno fin de fiesta, pese a que la calidad del combate dejara un poco que desear debido a la falta de habilidad del germano, pero como siempre el Auverno había sabido dar un buen espectáculo al pueblo, por lo que los fallos no serían ni tenidos en cuenta.

Marcus fue con el senador Graco y con Finneus a saludar al emperador, honor que le había sido concedido debido a todas sus victorias en los juegos del día mientras que los demás esperaban en sus sitios charlando con otras personas. Clarke hizo el amago de acercarse a saludar a Luna y de paso restregarle un poco a Nia su derrota, pero al ver que Raven volvía se entretuvo con ella informándola de que las heridas de Lexa no eran graves y que ya iban camino de la carreta para partir hacia la villa y cuando se giró para encaminarse hacia los Albino éstos ya habían desaparecido de las gradas.

-Interesantes vuestros jueguecitos, Clarke-le susurró Ontari al oído-Tanto como ver lo mucho que los desapruebas-

-Di eso en voz alta y me llevarás a la ruina con mi padre-contestó la rubia molesta-

-Mis labios están sellados...por el momento-

Continuara...


	23. 23 CarolinaLeal848

Había visto cosas terribles antes, cosas perversas, insanas e inimaginables, cosas que habían quedado grabadas a fuego tanto en su joven mente como en su sensible corazón pero jamás había sido testigo de algo como aquello.

Aquel imponente y horrendo lugar era pura aberración. Todo un culto a la sangre, la tortura y el horror.

Mirase a donde mirase, aquella multitud enfervorecida no parecía conocer límite alguno, clamaban pidiendo sangre, careciendo de total humanidad y comprensión.

No podía creer que existiese un lugar así pero allí estaba, sentada en medio de un palco rodeada de familias notables y pudientes a cual más repugnante y presuntuosa falta de corazón.

Aquella mujer tan arrogante como soberbia que estaba sentada en el lugar de honor en la fila anterior a la suya, y a la cual le habían presentado fugazmente momentos antes de ocupar su lugar la había mirado con una expresión tan airada, altiva y altanera que deseos de empujarla por aquella balconada habían acudido a su mente en más de una ocasión al recordarlo.

La gentil mano de Luna se había posado sobre su espalda en ademán apaciguador y de sus labios tranquilizadoras palabras habían brotado como bálsamo conciliador.

Ni siquiera sabía porque la habían llevado allí, ni qué era aquello por lo que tanto bramaban desde que entró.

Cuando el primer combate tuvo lugar, vio como desde la fila anterior a la suya una sonrisa algo sibilina y suficiente emergía en los labios de Ilian que volvía la cabeza para mirar de reojo su reacción mientras charlaba acomodadamente con otro hombre ataviado con toga y túnica que parecía un hombrecillo risueño y repulsivo que no dejaba de hacer llenar su copa mientras palmeaba su muslo, señalaba con irrespetuosos gestos hacia la arena y reía a carcajadas cuando alguno caía bajo la cruel espada o lanza del horror.

Disfrutaba de ello, disfrutaba de ver su desconcierto, la aversión que aquello le provocaba e incluso la consternación.

Luna no se parecía en nada a él, por lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Luna era buena, Ilian detestable. Luna era serena, Ilian era impulsivo. Luna era compasiva, Ilian era idiota. Luna la había tratado bien desde que llegó a su villa, Ilian buscaba cualquier ocasión para regodearse ante ella y demostrar que seguía siendo una inferior.

Buscaba mortificarla por momentos, buscaba que perdiese los nervios, que reaccionase de la forma salvaje que se esperaba de ella por ser originaria de donde era, buscaba desquiciarla y que le pegase, solo para tener un motivo que hiciera abandonar a Luna sus deseos de acogerla bajo su inmerecida protección.

No iba a darle aquel gusto, no a él. No después de como la había tratado y aunque el único motivo por el que aún continuaba respirando ante ella fuese que Luna le quería, de ser cualquier otro ya se hubiese llevado una buena lección.

Justo a su lado, el hijo mayor de Nia parecía observar fríamente la arena mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios, y de cuando en cuando cambiaba de posición.

Halena observó que no se dirigían la palabra, Ilian y él. Apenas si, se habían saludado y solo cuando Nia había tenido a bien forzar la situación. También se había fijado en otra cosa y es que a Luna si que la había saludado e incluso alabado su buen vestir para la ocasión.

No podía discutirse que Luna de por si, no fuese una mujer extremadamente bella pero aquel atuendo color lila exaltado en dorados tonos hacía resaltar toda aquella belleza que en ella a muy temprana edad debió aflorar, sin duda.

Cuanto más cruel y sangriento fuese el combate, más gritos y clamores despertaba en la multitud, momento en que Roan, que así le habían dicho que se llamaba aprovechaba para mirar a su hermanastra y dedicarle alguna escondida sonrisa que ella algo ruborizaba trataba de disimular abanicándose para sofocar aquel calor que Halena dudaba que fuese provocado solo por aquel implacable sol.

Había sido durante una de aquellas veces cuando la mirada entre ellos dos se había vuelto tan intima que la propia Halena se sonrojo que tuvo que apartar la mirada de ellos y posarla en otra parte evadiendo aquella clase de privacidad, cuando la vio.

Extremadamente bella, hermosa, imponente y fiera como la noche a varios palcos de allí.

—Ontari... —musitó para si aferrandose a los brazos de la silla haciendo por levantarse.

Luna que fue más rápida que ella la detuvo por el brazo y cuando Halena la miró llena de ansiedad y expectación, Luna sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza haciéndola ver que no era ni el lugar ni la ocasión.

Quería ir con ella, quería ir y disculparse por no haber sido capaz de seguir su instrucción. Quizás de no haber respetado la voluntad de su madre y haber aprendido a luchar, ninguna se hubiese visto ahora en aquella situación.

Los gritos se elevaban rasgando el aire cada vez que uno de los oponentes o los dos recibían una estocada, un corte, un golpe o algo incluso peor pero ahora mismo eran un eco de un mundo muy lejano del que se encontraba Halena.

Ontari, Ontari estaba allí... la mujer que después de desaparecer su madre y su padre, la había alumbrado a otra vida, a una llena de amor, de crudeza, de realismo y comprensión ocupando el vacío que su primera madre dejó.

Los ojos de Halena se llenaron de lágrimas teniendo que cerrar los dedos entorno a los brazos del asiento para evitar levantarse y abrirse paso fuese como fuese por toda aquella cantidad de gente y regresar a sus brazos de donde nunca debió ser arrancada.

Quizás ella no fuese como otras escitas, quizás no fuese bárbara, implacable o feroz pero si algo le unía a su gente era su determinación. Se prometió a sí misma hacer todo lo posible por honrar la memoria de su madre hasta que aquella insoportable vida lo permitiese y poder volver a reunirse con Ontari para liberarla de aquel yugo y opresión que las afligía a las dos.

—¿La conoces? —murmuró en voz apenas audible cerca de su oído Luna aprovechando que caía un nuevo gladiador y en el palco estallaban los gritos y vítores.

Halena que no dejaba de contemplarla a lo lejos, rogaba porque la mirase, porque Ontari dejase de hablar con aquella mujer rubia y se volviese, porque sus ojos volviesen a encontrarse con los suyos y cuando esto no sucedió, la joven asintió al tiempo que las lágrimas caían en silencio sobre sus mejillas recorriéndolas.

—Organizaré un encuentro si me es posible —murmuró Luna observando a aquella mujer a lo lejos descubriéndola nada más y nada menos que con Marcus Vero, el lanista de la casa más combativa a la cual se enfrentaba la casa Albino desde que Nia tomó el relevo de su padre—. Pero debes prometerme que no harás nada insensato hasta entonces...

Halena que la escuchó volvió la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla reteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas sin entender aún porque querría Luna, hacer algo así por ella sin ninguna razón.

—Prométemelo... —repuso Luna deslizando la mano suavemente por su cara para apartar sus lágrimas antes de que alguien en aquel palco pudiese reparar en ello, especialmente Nia y con razón.

Halena asintió débilmente, primero para si luego al ver como la satisfecha mirada de Ilian se clavaba en ella con cierta burla en su sonrisa simulada, asintió.

—Lo prometo... —susurró en voz baja endureciendo su mirada con dolor.

La promesa no iba para Luna, iba para su madre, iba para Ontari a las cuales pertenecía su corazón.

No importaba cuantas horas pasaran, cuantos días o semanas, ella no desistiría hasta reunirse con ella y hacer uso de todo su talante y su valor.

La honraría, honraría a su madre, honraría a su padre, honraría a Ontari y a la gente que la vio nacer y entre la cual creció.

Les honraría, y ningún romano, ninguno volvería a tenerla de rodillas suplicando por su vida. Aprendería, prosperaría y se liberaría de las cadenas de la esclavitud, la servidumbre y la depravación.

Y eso que no era consciente aún de que el último espectáculo antes del gran "Primus" del día, devolvería algo de honra a su gente y más orgullo a su Nación.

Continuara...


	24. 24 Avispasalander

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas que Abby usaba para atenderles, esperando mientras la sanadora apretaba el pecho de Monty haciéndolo gritar de vez en cuando y Murphy lo sujetaba con fuerza. Al final optó por levantarse y cojeando ir a sujetar también al joven que se retorcía a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

-¿Está muy mal?-preguntó Murphy preocupado-

-Me temo que tiene rotas varias costillas, pero no puedo saber si eso le ha afectado más internamente. No tose sangre, lo que es bueno, pero si no inmovilizamos esa parte de su cuerpo podrían desgarrarlo por dentro. Además de que el dolor es indecible-

-Lo había notado-gruñó Monty-

-Abby...dijeron desde la puerta-

Clarke entró seguida de Octavia sonriendo brevemente a Lexa para situarse junto a la sanadora mientras que Octavia iba junto a la cabeza del herido y empezaba a pasarle un paño húmedo por la frente que sacó de una palangana que portaba.

-Raven me ha dicho que tal vez necesitaras mi ayuda-

-Clarke, es pleno día...tu padre-

-Mi padre está ocupado con Ontari, los juegos lo enardecen en todos los sentidos-dijo la rubia con desagrado en su voz-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-¿Me preparas una cataplasma anestésica?-

La rubia se encaminó hacia la mesa donde Abby tenía sus hierbas y comenzó a trabajar con ella bajo la escrutadora mirada de Lexa, que cada día se sentía más sorprendida por aquella romana.

-No soy sanadora, pero he visto muchas costillas rotas por caídas del caballo-comenzó haciendo que todos le prestaran atención-Hacíamos una especie de corazas con ramas y cuerda que sujetaran el torso, apretándolo para que las lesiones no se agravaran y al mismo tiempo que se pudiera seguir caminando o montando sin sentir demasiado dolor-

Abby se acarició la barbilla pensativa mirando a Clarke en busca de su opinión.

-Como una faja, pero más rígida...funcionaría-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-

-Murphy, vente conmigo a por madera y cuerda que vamos a improvisar algo. Clarke, aplícale la cataplasma mientras tanto-dijo Abby saliendo de allí casi a la carrera seguida del recluta-

Lexa siguió sujetando a Monty y Octavia limpiándole el sudor mientras la rubia trabajaba sin decir ni una palabra, con un silencio tenso entre ellas solamente roto por los gemidos del chico.

-Deberían coserte eso-dijo al fin la esclava mirando la pierna de Lexa-

-No es grave, fue un corte limpio-

-Luchaste como la mismísima Diana-

-Pero una mujer mejor que yo calló en la arena para diversión de los romanos-casi escupió Lexa-

Una mano se posó en su hombro con dulzura haciéndola girarse y casi dejar de respirar al ver los ojos azules de la dómina cargados de emoción.

-Tu sobreviviste y ella se fue con honor-dijo Clarke-

-Y en esta vida sobrevivir lo es todo-añadió Octavia-Pero procura que no te escuchen decir cosas así-

-Cierto...mi padre no es comprensivo con los disidentes-

La rubia comenzó a extender una sustancia lodosa y oscura sobre el abdomen y parte del pecho de Monty que suspiró de alivio casi de inmediato.

-Te prepararé un bebedizo para que tomes cuando la ceremonia termine y puedas descansar sin dolor-

-Gratitud dómina-

-A ti, por tu valor en la arena-

Al poco Murphy y Abby volvieron y entre todos envolvieron a Monty en aquel atado de cuerda y ramas que luego apretaron hasta que pudo permanecer erguido en pié sin sentir dolor.

Para sorpresa de Lexa fue Clarke la que empezó a curar su pierna con gestos rápidos y suaves mientras los demás llevaban a Monty a su celda.

-Como has dicho es una herida completamente limpia. Si la coso correctamente no debería ni dejar cicatriz-

-Este no es tu trabajo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo haces, dómina?-

-Porque puedo, porque me hace sentir útil, porque da un sentido a mi vida-explicó Clarke escondiendo su mirada de la Escita-

Lexa observó con detenimiento a la rubia mientras cosía su muslo con pequeñas y firmes puntadas y sintió algo...algo que no debería sentir, más allá de la gratitud. Respeto, confianza... ¿afecto? Y guiada por ello acarició suavemente el cabello dorado de la mujer por la que aún se sentía una persona.

Clarke alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lexa que la miraba sin su habitual gesto burlón o adusto y sin poder evitarlo inclinó la cabeza hacia esa fuerte mano que la acariciaba para sentirla aún más. Pero el momento se vio interrumpido por Raven que entró en la enfermería.

-Disculpas dómina, pero tu padre quiere que estés lista para acompañarlo en la ceremonia desde el balcón-informó la hispana mirando hacia otro lado al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo-

-Muy bien. Preparad mi baño para que pueda limpiarme de toda la sangre que ha corrido hoy y estaré ahí en unos minutos-ordenó Clarke dando la última puntada a la pierna de la Escita-

La vendó con un trozo de tela rojo oscuro, mucho más suave que las vendas comunes y se disponía a salir acompañada de un guardia cuando la voz de Lexa la retuvo.

-Gratitud por la armadura, Clarke...y por tus atenciones-

-No las des. Protegerte de lo que mi pueblo te ha hecho es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y una armadura en condiciones y que estés sana es poca compensación-afirmó la rubia antes de salir de allí descolocada por lo que acababa de ocurrir-

No podía sentir nada por esa mujer, no debía. Era peligroso para ambas, era aprovecharse de la situación de la Escita...era ser como su padre. Pero se introdujo en el humeante baño con el corazón acelerado por esa simple caricia en su cabello y avergonzada ante la mirada inquisitiva de Octavia por su silencio y el gesto de comprensión de Raven.

La ceremonia de adhesión de los nuevos gladiadores no era compleja ni tampoco especialmente festiva. Los gladiadores veteranos formaban en filas en el patio con los reclutas al frente vestidos con sus nuevas armaduras. Domine observaba desde el balcón junto con su hija unos cuantos esclavos y aquella temible mujer que había destripado a uno de los suyos con auténtico placer en su rostro. Doctore tenía un brasero listo con un hierro de marcar calentándose en él.

-Esta noche los reclutas dejáis de serlo para ser llamados gladiadores por haber probado vuestra valía en la arena-comenzó Marcus-A partir de ahora sois hermanos guerreros de los hombres que junto a vosotros entrenan y luchan y también desde este momento cada golpe que deis será en honor de la noble casa de lo Vero-

Doctore hizo una señal a Monty para que se aproximara a él sacando el hierro de las brasa pero la voz de dómine lo detuvo.

-Alto, Titus. Has servido a esta casa lo mejor que has podido, pero ya es hora de que otro ocupe tu lugar-

Titus miró de inmediato a Ontari que sonrió con malicia...Maldita mujer! Al final había conseguido controlar a dómine.

-Gustus, por tus increíbles victorias en la arena y por tu habilidad entrenando a nuevos reclutas, además de por tu lealtad para esta casa toma el manto y el látigo de Doctore y marca a nuestros nuevos gladiadores-

Lexa contempló toda la escena tan solo moviendo los ojos, evitando q cualquier gesto delatara su estudio de la situación. Titus estaba lívido, Gustus sorprendido, domine algo hinchado por el orgullo y la malicia, como un niño cuando hace una travesura e intenta contener la risa y Ontari y Clarke ¿Se habían lanzado una mirada de diversión? Así que su dómina y su antigua rival en el campo de batalla se habían aliado para dejar en ridículo a Titus...Casi sintió pena por el hombre que entregaba su manto de lana a Gustus...casi, ya que las señales de su látigo aún ardían en su espalda.

El viejo griego se retiró a un rincón en la oscuridad mientras Gustus fijaba el látigo en su cinto y tomaba el hierro candente en sus manos haciendo a Monty avanzar pero ayudándolo para arrodillarse debido a sus lesiones. Ese simple gesto marcaba un cambio en la dinámica del Ludus. Sin duda Gustus sería firme y estricto, pero no sádico y eso le daba más oportunidades de acercarse a esa libertad que añoraba.

Llegó su turno y se arrodilló frente a su mentor que le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

-Pronuncia el juramento-

-Juro por mi vida y prometo ante los dioses luchar, vivir y morir por la casa de los Vero, honrarla en la arena y elegir la muerte antes de permitir que caiga-

Gustus aplicó el hierro al rojo contra su antebrazo y ella soportó el dolor en silencio, como todos sus nuevos hermanos había hecho antes que ella. Cuando lo retiró vio su piel hinchada y la carne irritada, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención: había visto las marcas de los demás, una V, pero la suya difería un poco. Junto a la V había una más pequeña C y en cuanto lo entendió alzó su vista hacia el balcón para cruzar sus ojos con los de Clarke...Era suya y aunque ese pensamiento debería haberle desagradado en realidad alivió algo el pesar que sentía en su pecho por aquella marca que debería llevar el resto de su vida como muestra de sumisión. Si tenía que ser de alguien mejor de Clarke que ninguna otra persona.

Volvió a su lugar en la fila y esperó a las nuevas palabras de domine.

-Sois gladiadores, sois mis guerreros y por ello esta noche os honro con vino y mujeres para vuestro disfrute-rugió Marcus haciendo que los gladiadores corearan su nombre-

En cuestión de minutos se vio arrastrada al comedor y Murphy le puso un vaso de vino en la mano.

-Lo conseguimos, Lexa-dijo chocando su copa con la de ella y sonriendo al beber juntos-

-¿Crees que ahora ese atajo de mierdas nos dejarán en paz? preguntó ella mirando como Atom y Wells comenzaban a toquitear a un par de rameras-

-Al menos ahora podremos defendernos y tener el apoyo de los que no estén de acuerdo con ellos-

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a Miller y al poco Lexa se vio con una ramera intentando sentarse en su regazo.

-No me interesa, preciosa-dijo la Escita apartándola con delicadeza-

-Pues a mí sí-exclamó Miller cogiendo a la chica y empezando a besarla en el cuello mientras ella se reía-

Lincoln y Nyko se sentaron con ellos al poco tiempo llevando un par de jarras de vino que enseguida compartieron con los demás.

-¿No te diviertes, Lexa?-preguntó Lincoln riéndose al ver a Miller embistiendo a la chica-

-Me divierto con unas copas y buena compañía-

-Si quisiera un hombre estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los de aquí estarían encantado-le susurró Nyko en confianza-

-Prefiero volver a la arena ahora mismo-comentó haciéndolos reír-

-¿Y tú que, Murphy?-

-Estoy sopesando posibilidades-dijo mirando a varias de las chicas con ojo crítico-

-¿Ves a esa?-preguntó Lincoln señalándole a una mujer rubia de rotundas curvas-La llaman Escila-

Murphy se rió y Lexa puso cara de incomprensión.

-Según las leyendas de la antigua Grecia, Escila era un monstruo marino que devoraba barcos enteros de marineros y por lo visto la especialidad de esa ramera son también los marineros-explicó Nyko logrando que la Escita escupiera su vino por la carcajada-

Tomó un par de copas y se retiró a su celda cuando Murphy comenzaba a rondar a la tal Escila y Lincoln y Nyko se besaban apasionadamente en un rincón. Le pidió al guardia que cerrara su puerta con llave y se tumbó en el jergón pese a saber que con el alboroto que había no podría dormir. Acarició la marca de su antebrazo que quemaba como si el hierro aún siguiera sobre su piel.

-He sobrevivido Costia, pero ahora pertenezco a Clarke-susurró al vacío antes de cerrar los ojos, sin saber realmente porque había pronunciado esas palabras-

Tras la ceremonia Clarke cenó sola en sus habitaciones. La idea de compartir la comida con su padre babeando por Ontari se le hacía insoportable, pese a que debería tener un buen gesto con ella mujer, sabiendo que había sido ella la artífice de la degradación de Titus.

La caricia de Lexa no se le iba de la cabeza, su mirada cuando descubrió que la había marcado como suya, no solo como gladiatrix de los Vero no había sido de furia, si no de alivio. Aquella fiera mujer la confundía más que cualquier filósofo enrevesado.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, jugando con la comida sin llevarse a la boca que no notó que Octavia entraba y hasta que no la vio sentada frente a ella en el lecho no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué ocurre, Clarke?-preguntó la esclava acariciando su mano con ternura-

-¿Qué sientes por Raven?-preguntó la rubia de vuelta sonriendo con indulgencia al ver a Octavia azorarse-Está bien, déjalo nacer porque creo que es mutuo-

-Pero Clarke...yo...siento muchas cosas por ti, de veras-balbuceó-

-Lo sé y yo por ti, Octavia. Nunca dudes de ello. Siempre te veneraré por ser la primera mujer que me amó y a la que amé-afirmó la rubia estrechando con fuerza su mano-Pero lo que sientes por Raven es algo mucho más profundo-

-Raven está rota desde lo de Sterling, Clarke. No sé que puedo hacer para ayudarla-dijo la chica de los ojos grises con lágrimas pugnando por salir-

-Estar para ella, permanecer a su lado y sanar sus heridas con tu cariño-dijo Clarke arrastrándola a un profundo abrazo para luego darle un suave beso en los labios donde ya no había pasión, sólo la más profunda amistad, tal vez algo mucho más valioso-

Octavia se levantó y recogió los platos sin tocar de la dómina, pero antes de marcharse se giró una última vez.

-Clarke, deberías aceptar tu propio consejo y permitirte mirar a Lexa como deseas hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación-

¿Debía hacerlo?

Continuara..


	25. 25 CarolinaLeal848

Era la tercera copa de mulsum que le servía al dómine Vero y la quinta vez que notaba su mano acariciarla indecorosamente por debajo de la espalda al pasar junto a su litera.

La segunda vez que pensaba en atravesarle la garganta con la bandeja dorada donde la jarra se sostenía y la cuarta en la que se imaginaba rajándole de la cosa asquerosa y pútrida que le colgaba bajo la toga hasta la boca, aún así se separó llevándose algo de ese fermentado elixir a los labios y se dirigió a su lado sentándose junto a él para ofrecérsela.

—La escita ha luchado bien, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Vero a Ontari con una arrogante sonrisa antes de beber un buen trago semi recostado en el divan—. No tenía mucha fe en que fuese a salir victoriosa sabiendo que esa sucia arpía de Nia Albino había hecho traer a "La Morta" para luchar contra ella.

Ontari que no dijo nada, sintió una silenciosa punzada en el vientre al recordar como la temible mujer Nubia había herido a Lexa en la pierna de un espadazo y de como el pueblo había rugido pidiendo más sangre para su diversión.

—No pareces complacida con su victoria, ¿qué perturba tu paz? —preguntó Marcus alargando la mano hasta colocarla sobre su rodilla.

Ontari que se tensó simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia él al volver la cabeza.

—Creía que significaba mucho más para ti de lo que me has demostrado hoy —dijo con naturalidad apartando después sus ojos.

Tensándose rápidamente, Marcus Vero se incorporó con la preocupación latente en el rostro y en la voz.

—Pero creía que permitirte verla luchar, te complacería. No la he tocado, lo juro por los dioses —repuso precipitadamente el romano con gesto solicito—. Mis afectos y atenciones han sido solo para ti...

"Pobre idiota infeliz", pensó Ontari con sorna, "¿pensaba que eran celos lo que denotaba su voz?..."

Y si era así, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Ontari, por favor —pidió el dómine solicito alargando la mano para posarla en su rostro y obligarla a mirarle—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para sacar de tu mente esa absurda idea? ¿qué necesitas?

—Querría poder hablar con ella —pidió Ontari de repente posando sus ojos sobre los suyos—. Querría que le permitieses disponer de un lugar aquí, que pudiese servir a Clarke como te sirvo yo a ti y que de su generosa mano aprendiese cuan valioso es el lugar privilegiado que tu, oh amo y señor de todo esto tan gentilmente nos ofreces...

Las dudas planearon en el rostro de Marcus Vero pero Ontari alargó la mano y acariciando su rostro deleitosamente atrapando sus labios con apasionado anhelo, consiguió sustituirlas por deseo y pasión.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que tu corazón también anhela? —susurro ella rozando sus labios con los suyos sin apartar sus ojos de los de él—. Que tu pequeña Clarke, ¿te enorgullezca como la leal romana que es?...

Marcus que parecía completamente embelesado asintió pegando su cuerpo instintivamente al suyo.

—Si puede domar a una escita, podrá dominar el mundo entero y enaltecer tu apellido allá donde vaya, sabes que es cierto, que la razón acompaña mi ser...—volvió a besarle ella hasta hacerle gemir de placer—. Unos aposentos dignos, una compañía adecuada, una buena instrucción... y Lexa paseará tu nombre por la arena convirtiéndote en el lanista más prestigioso de esta república, ni el mismísimo Calígula resistirá el hacerte su invitado de honor... Clarke se sentirá orgullosa y por fin entenderá el lugar que quieres que ocupe con razón como toda una Vero... y algún día, quizás con el tiempo un te obsequie con un heredero... o un digno sucesor...

—Un sucesor... —murmuró casi para si admirado Marcus Vero deleitándose en sus labios—. Siempre quise uno... un varón..

Ontari apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo deslizó despertando aún más su deseo haciendo ascender la temperatura por toda la habitación.

—Si me demuestras tu valía, si me demuestras que eres merecedor... —murmuró Ontari en sus labios volviendo a besarle lentamente con pasión—. Te daré uno... con mi sangre y tu porte, te enorgullecerá con fiereza y honor como solo un romano merece ser honrado...

Aquella idea planeo súbitamente en la mente de Marcus Vero, un niño de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, un niño vestido con túnica que le acompañase lícitamente a cualquier lugar como su sucesor, un joven jinete romano con porte de regio guerrero y...

Jadeó...

Jadeó al sentir como la mano de Ontari se perdía bajo su túnica apelando al poder del erotismo y el amor.

Quería ese niño, quería aquello, quería sentirse orgulloso de Clarke y pasear junto a ella y un heredero de sangre noble. Lo quería todo...

Aquella escita le enardecía hasta la sin razón, pero merecía todos y cada uno de sus elogios, de sus atenciones y de sus agasajos.

Si él le daba todo cuanto ella quería, Ontari se encargaría de que él conquistase el mundo al igual que él había hecho con su corazón.

La impresionante ciudad parecía rendida a los pies de la ludus de los Albino. Tras los juegos, habían acompañado a Nia de vuelta al ludus donde residía su hogar y donde está había descargado toda su furia y rabia no solo a golpes y a gritos, desquitándose con todos cuanto estuviesen cerca incluido sus hijos.

Luna le había pedido a Halena que aguardase en aquella habitación para no ser participe ni testigos de los desvaríos de su vieja y amargada madre... madrastra, creía haber oído al recordar.

La jovencita parecía aburrida, reacia a tocar nada de tanta ostentosidad que imprimía la habitación. Los cortinajes transparentes de negras y purpuras sedas, los dorados y bronceados candiles que adornaban cada lugar de la habitación.

Incluso los esclavos iban mejor vestidos de lo que había visto hasta ahora en cualquier parte. No porque ella les tratase bien, sino porque pretendía hacer gala de su riqueza desde cualquier posición y lugar.

Apostada en una de las terrazas, Halena contemplaba fijamente la arena y la muralla que la rodeaba.

"Jaula de oro, pero al fin y al cabo jaula", pensó con cierta tristeza.

¿Ontari estaría bien? ¿Bien de verdad? Parecía estar bien cuando la vio, ¿no?

No lo podía recordar, quería hacerlo, quería rememorar su imagen pero toda aquella gente bramando, toda aquella sangre, todo aquel horror era algo que nublaba sus recuerdos.

Habían visto tanto sus ojos en tan pocos días, tanto que su mente trastocaba aquellos recuerdos jugando con su razón.

Halena cerro sus ojos llevándose las manos al rostro, tomando aire suavemente para luego expulsarlo.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, calmarse de alguna manera o no solo perdería la serenidad, perdería la cabeza.

Ver a Ontari había sido una inyección de vitalidad para ella, una inyección de alivio y alegría, pero no poder estar a su lado había dejado un regusto tan doloroso como amargo en sus labios salados de lágrimas.

Se acabó, lo había decidido.

Aquello debía terminar ya. No podía seguir de aquella manera, no podía seguir derramando más lágrimas ni mostrar debilidad.

El sonido de unos fuertes pasos la alertó haciendo que volviese la cabeza hacia la estancia interior. Ilian que entraba en ese mismo instante parecía arder en cólera y en furor.

—Presuntuoso necio hijo de...

Halena que se asomó justo cuando escuchaba a Ilian farfullar esas palabras por lo bajo comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación lanzando contra la pared un jarrón, se sobresaltó ligeramente viendo los pedazos de cerámica volar por todos lados.

Ilian volvió la cabeza al verla allí y endureció la mirada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Halena que tan solo apartó la mirada se dispuso a pasar por su lado para marcharse pero él la agarro del brazo con fuerza.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —la importuno exigente.

Roan, que entraba en ese mismo momento en la habitación vio aquel gesto y cambiando la expresión de su cara acortó la distancia con él colocando su fuerte mano sobre su muñeca.

—Yo en tu lugar la soltaría, hermano —amenazó él con gesto fiero pero sereno—. Dudo mucho que Luna aprobase tal daño.

Halena que miró a uno y a otro, jaló de su brazo con fuerza soltándose bruscamente de su agarre antes de dedicar una mirada de odio a Ilian.

—No vuelvas a tocarme o perderás esa mano que tanto aprecia Luna —le espetó con dureza y desprecio.

Luna la había tratado bien, la había tratado como a una persona y no como a una esclava por ahora pero eso podía cambiar a una palabra suya, y a riesgo de que lo sabía no iba a permitir de ningún modo que él la tratase así.

Ilian que la miro con osada afrenta elevó la mano en el aire a punto de dejarla caer sobre su rostro pero fue la mano de Halena la que salió disparada hacia su cara con tanta fuerza que Ilian trastabilló con sus propios pies ante el inesperado gesto y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente en el trasero.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que su mano iba a parar a su nariz cuyas gotas de sangre ya comenzaban a manchar su túnica, y sus ojos la fulminaron al tiempo que Roan la apartaba con la mano para frenar el impulso que en ella nacía.

—No tienes dotes para tratar con las mujeres, hermanito —se mofó Roan con tono burlesco y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Se lo contaré a Luna, se lo contaré todo —la amenazó Ilian levantándose de mala manera del suelo.

La expresión de Halena vaciló un poco pero pareció palidecer cuando Roan respondió por ella.

—Y yo le diré que he sido yo, ¿a quién crees que creera?

Ilian que apretó los dientes con fuerza cerro sus puños y dándoles una última mirada de recelo e indignación, salió precipitada y ofendidamente de la habitación.

—Disculpas —murmuró Roan sin apartar la vista de la espalda de su hermano que se alejaba por el pasillo mientras un esclavo se le unía al paso—. Me temo que Ilian carece de nobleza y honor, rasgo que por desgracia le dista de su hermana.

Halena que estaba temblando por la situación también le contempló alejarse a sabiendas de que el orgulloso romano no iba a dejar pasar sin más tal acción.

—Vendrá a por mi...

—Vendrá si —repuso Roan antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia ella—. Y en el momento en que lo haga, deberás estar lista para lo peor.

Halena asintió al escucharle tragando lentamente.

—Si eso ocurre, no acudas a Luna —le pidió él posando la mano sobre su suave hombro viendola a los ojos—. Acude a mi y yo detendré esta situación.

Halena que desvió la mirada odiando sentirse así de débil frente a un romano, le sintió insistir.

—Por favor... —le escuchó insistir ella con generoso gesto al cual finalmente, despacio asintió.

Aquello iba a ser muy difícil sin duda, pero matar a Ilian no sería ni de lejos una opción.

No por el aprecio que había empezado a cogerle a Luna, no si quería que le devolviese a Ontari o al menos un encuentro con su visión.

Continuara...


	26. 26 Avispasalander

Era la tercera copa de mulsum que le servía al dómine Vero y la quinta vez que notaba su mano acariciarla indecorosamente por debajo de la espalda al pasar junto a su litera.

La segunda vez que pensaba en atravesarle la garganta con la bandeja dorada donde la jarra se sostenía y la cuarta en la que se imaginaba rajándole de la cosa asquerosa y pútrida que le colgaba bajo la toga hasta la boca, aún así se separó llevándose algo de ese fermentado elixir a los labios y se dirigió a su lado sentándose junto a él para ofrecérsela.

—La escita ha luchado bien, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Vero a Ontari con una arrogante sonrisa antes de beber un buen trago semi recostado en el divan—. No tenía mucha fe en que fuese a salir victoriosa sabiendo que esa sucia arpía de Nia Albino había hecho traer a "La Morta" para luchar contra ella.

Ontari que no dijo nada, sintió una silenciosa punzada en el vientre al recordar como la temible mujer Nubia había herido a Lexa en la pierna de un espadazo y de como el pueblo había rugido pidiendo más sangre para su diversión.

—No pareces complacida con su victoria, ¿qué perturba tu paz? —preguntó Marcus alargando la mano hasta colocarla sobre su rodilla.

Ontari que se tensó simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia él al volver la cabeza.

—Creía que significaba mucho más para ti de lo que me has demostrado hoy —dijo con naturalidad apartando después sus ojos.

Tensándose rápidamente, Marcus Vero se incorporó con la preocupación latente en el rostro y en la voz.

—Pero creía que permitirte verla luchar, te complacería. No la he tocado, lo juro por los dioses —repuso precipitadamente el romano con gesto solicito—. Mis afectos y atenciones han sido solo para ti...

"Pobre idiota infeliz", pensó Ontari con sorna, "¿pensaba que eran celos lo que denotaba su voz?..."

Y si era así, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Ontari, por favor —pidió el dómine solicito alargando la mano para posarla en su rostro y obligarla a mirarle—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para sacar de tu mente esa absurda idea? ¿qué necesitas?

—Querría poder hablar con ella —pidió Ontari de repente posando sus ojos sobre los suyos—. Querría que le permitieses disponer de un lugar aquí, que pudiese servir a Clarke como te sirvo yo a ti y que de su generosa mano aprendiese cuan valioso es el lugar privilegiado que tu, oh amo y señor de todo esto tan gentilmente nos ofreces...

Las dudas planearon en el rostro de Marcus Vero pero Ontari alargó la mano y acariciando su rostro deleitosamente atrapando sus labios con apasionado anhelo, consiguió sustituirlas por deseo y pasión.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que tu corazón también anhela? —susurro ella rozando sus labios con los suyos sin apartar sus ojos de los de él—. Que tu pequeña Clarke, ¿te enorgullezca como la leal romana que es?...

Marcus que parecía completamente embelesado asintió pegando su cuerpo instintivamente al suyo.

—Si puede domar a una escita, podrá dominar el mundo entero y enaltecer tu apellido allá donde vaya, sabes que es cierto, que la razón acompaña mi ser...—volvió a besarle ella hasta hacerle gemir de placer—. Unos aposentos dignos, una compañía adecuada, una buena instrucción... y Lexa paseará tu nombre por la arena convirtiéndote en el lanista más prestigioso de esta república, ni el mismísimo Calígula resistirá el hacerte su invitado de honor... Clarke se sentirá orgullosa y por fin entenderá el lugar que quieres que ocupe con razón como toda una Vero... y algún día, quizás con el tiempo un te obsequie con un heredero... o un digno sucesor...

—Un sucesor... —murmuró casi para si admirado Marcus Vero deleitándose en sus labios—. Siempre quise uno... un varón..

Ontari apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo deslizó despertando aún más su deseo haciendo ascender la temperatura por toda la habitación.

—Si me demuestras tu valía, si me demuestras que eres merecedor... —murmuró Ontari en sus labios volviendo a besarle lentamente con pasión—. Te daré uno... con mi sangre y tu porte, te enorgullecerá con fiereza y honor como solo un romano merece ser honrado...

Aquella idea planeo súbitamente en la mente de Marcus Vero, un niño de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, un niño vestido con túnica que le acompañase lícitamente a cualquier lugar como su sucesor, un joven jinete romano con porte de regio guerrero y...

Jadeó...

Jadeó al sentir como la mano de Ontari se perdía bajo su túnica apelando al poder del erotismo y el amor.

Quería ese niño, quería aquello, quería sentirse orgulloso de Clarke y pasear junto a ella y un heredero de sangre noble. Lo quería todo...

Aquella escita le enardecía hasta la sin razón, pero merecía todos y cada uno de sus elogios, de sus atenciones y de sus agasajos.

Si él le daba todo cuanto ella quería, Ontari se encargaría de que él conquistase el mundo al igual que él había hecho con su corazón.

La impresionante ciudad parecía rendida a los pies de la ludus de los Albino. Tras los juegos, habían acompañado a Nia de vuelta al ludus donde residía su hogar y donde está había descargado toda su furia y rabia no solo a golpes y a gritos, desquitándose con todos cuanto estuviesen cerca incluido sus hijos.

Luna le había pedido a Halena que aguardase en aquella habitación para no ser participe ni testigos de los desvaríos de su vieja y amargada madre... madrastra, creía haber oído al recordar.

La jovencita parecía aburrida, reacia a tocar nada de tanta ostentosidad que imprimía la habitación. Los cortinajes transparentes de negras y purpuras sedas, los dorados y bronceados candiles que adornaban cada lugar de la habitación.

Incluso los esclavos iban mejor vestidos de lo que había visto hasta ahora en cualquier parte. No porque ella les tratase bien, sino porque pretendía hacer gala de su riqueza desde cualquier posición y lugar.

Apostada en una de las terrazas, Halena contemplaba fijamente la arena y la muralla que la rodeaba.

"Jaula de oro, pero al fin y al cabo jaula", pensó con cierta tristeza.

¿Ontari estaría bien? ¿Bien de verdad? Parecía estar bien cuando la vio, ¿no?

No lo podía recordar, quería hacerlo, quería rememorar su imagen pero toda aquella gente bramando, toda aquella sangre, todo aquel horror era algo que nublaba sus recuerdos.

Habían visto tanto sus ojos en tan pocos días, tanto que su mente trastocaba aquellos recuerdos jugando con su razón.

Halena cerro sus ojos llevándose las manos al rostro, tomando aire suavemente para luego expulsarlo.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, calmarse de alguna manera o no solo perdería la serenidad, perdería la cabeza.

Ver a Ontari había sido una inyección de vitalidad para ella, una inyección de alivio y alegría, pero no poder estar a su lado había dejado un regusto tan doloroso como amargo en sus labios salados de lágrimas.

Se acabó, lo había decidido.

Aquello debía terminar ya. No podía seguir de aquella manera, no podía seguir derramando más lágrimas ni mostrar debilidad.

El sonido de unos fuertes pasos la alertó haciendo que volviese la cabeza hacia la estancia interior. Ilian que entraba en ese mismo instante parecía arder en cólera y en furor.

—Presuntuoso necio hijo de...

Halena que se asomó justo cuando escuchaba a Ilian farfullar esas palabras por lo bajo comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación lanzando contra la pared un jarrón, se sobresaltó ligeramente viendo los pedazos de cerámica volar por todos lados.

Ilian volvió la cabeza al verla allí y endureció la mirada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Halena que tan solo apartó la mirada se dispuso a pasar por su lado para marcharse pero él la agarro del brazo con fuerza.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —la importuno exigente.

Roan, que entraba en ese mismo momento en la habitación vio aquel gesto y cambiando la expresión de su cara acortó la distancia con él colocando su fuerte mano sobre su muñeca.

—Yo en tu lugar la soltaría, hermano —amenazó él con gesto fiero pero sereno—. Dudo mucho que Luna aprobase tal daño.

Halena que miró a uno y a otro, jaló de su brazo con fuerza soltándose bruscamente de su agarre antes de dedicar una mirada de odio a Ilian.

—No vuelvas a tocarme o perderás esa mano que tanto aprecia Luna —le espetó con dureza y desprecio.

Luna la había tratado bien, la había tratado como a una persona y no como a una esclava por ahora pero eso podía cambiar a una palabra suya, y a riesgo de que lo sabía no iba a permitir de ningún modo que él la tratase así.

Ilian que la miro con osada afrenta elevó la mano en el aire a punto de dejarla caer sobre su rostro pero fue la mano de Halena la que salió disparada hacia su cara con tanta fuerza que Ilian trastabilló con sus propios pies ante el inesperado gesto y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente en el trasero.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que su mano iba a parar a su nariz cuyas gotas de sangre ya comenzaban a manchar su túnica, y sus ojos la fulminaron al tiempo que Roan la apartaba con la mano para frenar el impulso que en ella nacía.

—No tienes dotes para tratar con las mujeres, hermanito —se mofó Roan con tono burlesco y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Se lo contaré a Luna, se lo contaré todo —la amenazó Ilian levantándose de mala manera del suelo.

La expresión de Halena vaciló un poco pero pareció palidecer cuando Roan respondió por ella.

—Y yo le diré que he sido yo, ¿a quién crees que creera?

Ilian que apretó los dientes con fuerza cerro sus puños y dándoles una última mirada de recelo e indignación, salió precipitada y ofendidamente de la habitación.

—Disculpas —murmuró Roan sin apartar la vista de la espalda de su hermano que se alejaba por el pasillo mientras un esclavo se le unía al paso—. Me temo que Ilian carece de nobleza y honor, rasgo que por desgracia le dista de su hermana.

Halena que estaba temblando por la situación también le contempló alejarse a sabiendas de que el orgulloso romano no iba a dejar pasar sin más tal acción.

—Vendrá a por mi...

—Vendrá si —repuso Roan antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia ella—. Y en el momento en que lo haga, deberás estar lista para lo peor.

Halena asintió al escucharle tragando lentamente.

—Si eso ocurre, no acudas a Luna —le pidió él posando la mano sobre su suave hombro viendola a los ojos—. Acude a mi y yo detendré esta situación.

Halena que desvió la mirada odiando sentirse así de débil frente a un romano, le sintió insistir.

—Por favor... —le escuchó insistir ella con generoso gesto al cual finalmente, despacio asintió.

Aquello iba a ser muy difícil sin duda, pero matar a Ilian no sería ni de lejos una opción.

No por el aprecio que había empezado a cogerle a Luna, no si quería que le devolviese a Ontari o al menos un encuentro con su visión.

Continuara...


	27. 27 CarolinaLeal848

Había sido difícil contemplar a Clarke disponer de algunas de las más preciadas posesiones y cosas para decorar la habitación para la escita. En su fuero interno, se alegraba de que algo hubiese despertado en ella tales ternuras aunque por otra parte la entristecía no ser el desvelo de su atención.

No estaba acostumbrada a que prescindiese de ella y aunque la rubia no había hecho gesto alguno que denotase que ya no la necesitaba, Octavia no pudo evitar sentirse relegada de una forma gentil, amable y moderada.

No es que su corazón no se encogiese ante otra presencia que no fuese la de la bella dómina pero era algo que siempre había visto como improbable, un imposible y una sin razón.

Raven, la bella esclava hispana que era a su vez cómplice y amiga, dudaba que alguna vez creyese que ella valía algo más de lo que en realidad valía para dedicarle alguna clase de atención inmerecida más allá de la que ya recibía.

Aquellos pensamientos la mantenían distraída mientras doblaba algunas sedas que habían traído para Ontari regalo del dómine de la villa. Harper debía ocuparse de aquellas cosas pero la había visto tan agotada que le había pedido reemplazarla, en parte por ayudarla, en parte por mantenerse distraída.

Raven que entraba en la estancia portando una vasija vacía se dirigió a uno de los estantes para dejarla cuando la vio allí.

—Disculpas, creía que estarías con Clarke... —mencionó la hispana tratando de dejar en lo alto la vasija.

Octavia que levantó la mirada al escucharla viéndola allí se sobresaltó, pues justamente su imagen se cruzaba frente a ella como si con su solo pensamiento hubiese sido capaz de invocarla.

—No, ella... ella me ha pedido que... —comenzó diciendo Octavia frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al verla llevarse la mano al bajo vientre con una silenciosa mueca de dolor mientras trataba de dejar con la mano en lo más alto la vasija—. Espera, ya... ya lo hago yo...

Raven que volvió la cabeza al oírla viéndola levantarse tan rápido sintió la vasija resbalársele de las manos y momentos después caer estrepitosamente al suelo junto a sus pies.

Su bronceado rostro palideció y retrocediendo unos pasos comenzó a temblar ligeramente nerviosa al ver lo que había hecho.

—Por todos los dioses... —susurró en voz baja completamente asustada y disgustada antes de levantar la vista y mirar rápidamente si alguien más cerca aparte de Octavia había notado el descuido.

Con expresión dolorida hizo por agacharse pero la rápida y gentil mano de Octavia la detuvo.

—Es solo una vasija, subiré otra del almacén, dómine no lo notará —la tranquilizó ella impidiendo que se agachase—. Tranquila...

Pero no, Raven sabía que no podía estar tranquila. Probablemente aquella vasija valiese más que ellas dos juntas y probablemente dómine se la haría pagar de una forma tan dolorosa y ruín como la última vez.

No, no podía estar tranquila, no podía...

Se iba a enterar, se iba a enterar y lo pagaría...

Lo pagaría, ella...

—¿Raven? —preguntó Octavia acercándose con preocupación al verla temblar aterrorizada de aquella manera al borde de las lágrimas—. Raven, eh... mírame... —le pidió ella tomándola suavemente de las manos para obligarla a mirarla sintiéndola llorar así sin apenas poder respirar—. Raven es solo un pedazo de cerámica vieja, la tiraré y nadie sabrá que se ha roto, ni siquiera Clarke —prometió para su tranquilidad encogiéndosele el alma al verla así—. Nadie lo sabrá...

—Se ha roto... —murmuró entre lágrimas Raven sin dejar de temblar con la mirada fija en los pedazos del suelo—. Se... se ha roto...

Un dolor intenso hizo que el corazón de Octavia se encogiese, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Raven así. Ella era toda alegría, gentileza, sensualidad y ternura, verla de aquella forma era simplemente doloroso e impensable.

—Nadie sabrá que se ha roto, nadie... —le prometió Octavia nuevamente llevando la mano hacia su rostro que se encogió al contacto para acunar sus lágrimas, sospechando que no se trataba solo de la vasija.

Raven que cerro sus ojos temblando aún al sentir ese sentimiento embargarla por dentro y arruinar su día frente a la hermosa Octavia, su mayor confidente, su única y verdadera amiga, la única con la que compartía condición y carga, la única que junto a Clarke hacía feliz sus días.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —lamentó en voz muy baja Raven sintiendo las saladas lágrimas deslizarse por sus calientes mejillas teñidas de vergüenza. Lo había intentando, había intentado volver a ser la misma durante días. Ser la de siempre que la situación y la obligación, requerían pero aquello había supuesto un punto de ruptura a un cúmulo de situaciones que habían hecho quebrar el alma a aquella pobre chica.

Octavia no podía verla así, no podía... el corazón se le encogía, el alma... su alma... toda ella en si...

—Ven aquí... —pidió ella suavemente sin poder evitarlo rodeándola con sus brazos para estrecharla contra su pecho, sintiéndola llorar y temblar siendo capaz de sentir su dolor como suyo—. No pasa nada Raven... —murmuró ella posando los labios sobre su mejilla y después sobre su pelo queriendo robar todo aquel dolor que sentía y aligerar aquella carga para llevársela como suya—. Nadie sabrá nunca... nunca...

Ontari que acababa de abandonar las estancias privadas de Lexa y Clarke, buscaba a Harper cuando se adentró en la estancia quedándose algo retraída ante la tan privada escena aún no sabiendo que había ocurrido, le pareció incorrecto el interrumpir.

Octavia que levantó la vista pillada en falta aún abrazada a Raven que lloraba en su hombro, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ya que tal vez debían estar haciendo algo más útil que aquello pero sencillamente no podía evitar que todas sus defensas se activasen cuando aquella mujer estaba cerca por muy aliada de Clarke que ahora fuese.

—Dómina...

Ontari que se sintió algo abrumada por aquel titulo que ella le confería sin siquiera saber porque se dispuso a apartar la mirada para irse cuando se fijó en la vasija en el suelo e intuyó que era lo que aterraba a ambas.

Ontari se acercó sin vacilar un instante y se agachó, recogiendo los más grandes pedazos, y Octavia se apartó instintivamente apartando también a Raven que trataba a duras penas de calmarse.

—Si dómine pregunta, le decís que he sido yo... —advirtió Ontari mirando a una y después a otra mostrándoles los pedazos en su mano—. ¿Queda claro?

Octavia que pareció algo turbada, al igual que Raven tembló ligeramente poniendo en duda al principio su intención pero aligerando esa carga al escucharla y tragó, costándole asentir despacio.

—Gratitud —murmuró Octavia aún algo desasosegada.

—Estas vasijas son horribles —se dijo Ontari mirando los pedazos en su mano con gesto adusto, costándole recibir las sinceras gracias de parte de la esclava.

Raven que se había quedado sin palabras la miró reteniendo las lágrimas y agachó la cabeza asintiendo, no pudiendo estar más que agradecida a ella, no solo por aquel gesto sino por lo que había oído que había hecho a Sterling en su nombre.

—Dómina, yo...

—No —le pidió Ontari a ambas quizás más secamente de lo que pretendía—. No quiero ese titulo. No entre vosotras —dijo antes de acercarse a la hispana deslizando la mano libre por su mejilla arrastrando consigo sus lágrimas—. Lo que te ocurrió, jamás volverá a ocurrir no solo puedo prometértelo, te lo prometo —le juró la escita viéndola a los ojos con pasión y valor—. Él cree que puede poseernos, que puede hacer con nosotras todo cuanto quiere, que no somos nada bajo su mando pero se equivoca... —mirando ahora a Octavia y a Raven de nuevo—. Todos se equivocan, tú no eres ninguna esclava. Yo no soy ninguna esclava y pronto, nuestro pesar, nuestro dolor se convertirá en suyo y pagarán uno a uno por lo que nos han hecho.

El temor y la fascinación como una vaga nube de promesa nubló los ojos de Raven cuyas palabras su herido corazón agradeció aunque por algún motivo no creyó, no posible al menos.

Octavia que se estremeció al ver la mano de Ontari posada sobre la mejilla de la hispana, sintió algo removerse en su interior. Algo parecido a rabia, a celos, a... no reconocía esa clase de emoción.

—Ningún hombre bajo el techo de esta casa volverá a tocarte sin que ese sea tu deseo, ninguno sin la amenaza y la promesa de una muerte tan dolorosa como lenta y créeme, esta vida ya es demasiado dolorosa y lenta para los que estamos bajo entre estas paredes, nadie quiere añadir sufrimiento gratuito a sus vidas. No sabiendo la clase de sufrimiento que puedo infligir yo...—murmuro Ontari lentamente acariciando su mejilla para consolarla—. Saca todo ese dolor, sácalo fuera o apagará la luz que en ti brilla convirtiendo tanta bondad en oscuridad, lo he visto antes... no me gustaría ver eso en ti...

Raven que quedo prendada de sus oscuros ojos que fascinaban y temían a la par, tragó despacio asintiendo a duras penas imperceptiblemente.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que embrujaba con palabras y miradas?...

Octavia que poso sus ojos en una y en otra sintiendo latente bajo la piel los celos y cierta suspicacia necesitó desviar la mirada ante la tan intima escena y la bajo al suelo, vibrando por dentro algo más de lo que nunca antes había sentido.

—Cuídate —murmuró Ontari con una inusitada y débil sonrisa fijándose en la expresión después en la cara de Octavia—. Cuidaos bien las dos, este es un mundo difícil para las almas solitarias y más aún si todo cuanto rodea al jardín no permite que este, este en flor...

Octavia que se quedo callada sintiendo el color cosquillear en sus mejillas, tragó débilmente y Raven secó sus lágrimas calmando su ahora más sosegado corazón.

—Gratitud, Ontari...

La escita tan solo se sonrió escondidamente sin dejar de mirarla antes de coger otra vasija del estante y echar a andar fuera de allí introduciendo dentro los pedazos rotos de la otra, hasta llegar a uno de los patios centrales, profiriendo una maldición en tono exasperado y aburrido, dejándola caer contra el suelo maldiciendo a sus dioses frente a los guardias, y esclavos que allí habían para que fuesen testigos de que si algo había roto allí había sido ella la artífice de tal afrenta y dado que era la preferida del dómine, dudaba de que al llegar a sus oídos este fuese a pronunciarse en lo más mínimo.

La vida algunas veces era así...

Frágil y quebrantable...

¿Qué se le iba a hacer?...

Continuara...


	28. 28 Avispasalander

Tras el incidente con la vasija que había roto y aprovechando que no tenía más tareas aquel día y que Clarke ya se había retirado se fue al pabellón de los esclavos para refugiarse en su pequeña habitación. Una pequeña cama de madera con colchón de paja, una balda donde dejaba el cepillo del pelo y un par de pergaminos que Clarke había hecho copiar para ella de sus poemas favoritos y un gancho en la pared con un par de túnicas limpias colgadas.

Ese era su mundo, con lo justo para sobrevivir siempre que cumpliera con su deber y obedeciera sin rechistar...como aquella noche: la noche en la que la arrojaron a la celda de Sterling para luego reírse observando, como castigo a Clarke.

Moriría una y mil veces por Clarke. Era la única persona que la había cuidado desde que sus padres la vendieron a un tratante de esclavos romano cuando era niña para poder comer. Pasó por varios amos que la golpeaban y humillaban hasta terminar en casa de los Vero. Tendría unos 13 años por aquel momento y la pusieron a ayudar en las cocinas pelando patatas y lavando platos. Un día derramó una sopa y a cocinera comenzó a molerla a palos. El ruido hizo que la, en aquel momento, pequeña dómina acudiera seguida de una aún más pequeña Octavia.

Su madre ya había muerto y ella había adoptado los deberes y responsabilidades de la casa sabedora de que su padre no se encargaría de ello pese a ser ella apenas una adolescente. Enfrentó a la cocinera por golpearla y la reasignó como esclava de alcoba, lejos de las manos de aquella gruñona y cotilla mujer. Por las noches se sentaba con ella y Octavia en los jardines y les contaba leyendas y les enseñaba cosas sobre las estrellas que aprendía de sus maestros por las mañanas. A escondidas de todo el mundo les enseñó a leer y cuando Raven se hizo una mujer se enfrentó a su padre por querer mandarla al Ludus para que atendiera a los gladiadores. Fracasó y recibió una zurra con una rama por parte de domine y lloró cuando se la llevaron a una de las celdas.

Tuvo suerte aquella vez: la entregaron a Wick, que fue dulce y cariñoso con ella y a la larga se convirtió en un buen amigo con el que no le importaba acostarse. Cuando Clarke escapó para unirse a las Vestales la acompañó pensando que tal vez podría quedarse en el templo como criada, pero domine las encontró y por primera vez la utilizó para castigar a su hija. Pero recibió aquella paliza con gusto, sabiendo que protegía a la chica que siempre la había cuidado y amado.

Pero lo de Sterling había roto algo en su interior, algo que se había manifestado en aquel breve momento frente a Octavia y que Ontari había resuelto tan bravamente. Ella debía ser así también: como Clarke, luchando siempre por protegerlas, como Ontari, sin miedo y haciéndose respetar, como Lexa, enfrentándose a la muerte sin siquiera parpadear.

Era esclava y seguiría siéndolo, pero eso ya no implicaría sumisión para ella. Obedecería, pero si trataban de ultrajarla otra vez lucharía hasta la muerte sin miedo. Y protegería lo que más amaba: protegería a Clarke...y ni los mismos dioses podrían hacer daño a Octavia.

Lexa despertó cuando notó movimiento cerca de ella y le costó unos momentos asimilar dónde se encontraba...su nueva habitación. Había caído a peso en aquel confortable lecho durmiendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Se incorporó rápidamente cuando volvió a notar movimiento y vio a Octavia dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días, Lexa-

-Buenos días-saludó restregándose los ojos-Huele bien-añadió al notar a su estómago gruñir y su boca salivar-

-Eres igual de rara que Clarke-comentó con una sonrisilla-A mi me da asco hasta prepararlo, pero ella pensó que te alimentaría bien para el entrenamiento-explicó apartándose y riéndose aún más al ver como la Escita se abalanzaba sobre la enorme copa para tragarse su contenido casi sin respirar-

-No sé que lleva pero me encanta-

-Tienes ropa en ese armario, ¿sabes? No hace falta que lleves la coraza y el subligar por aquí-le sugirió observándola-

Lexa se encaminó hacia el armario con la copa aún en la mano y casi se cae al verlo lleno de sedas y ropa elegante.

-Emmm...Octavia, esto es muy bonito, ¿pero podrías conseguirme un par de túnicas sencillas? De lana o algodón-

-A Ontari le encantan las sedas-

-Yo no soy Ontari-exclamó con más fuerza de la que pretendía y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver a la esclava encogerse-Perdona, es...que no me gusta mucho esa mujer, por nuestro pasado. No me compares con ella, te lo suplico-

Octavia la miró con comprensión y se limitó a asentir.

-Deberías bajar a la arena o llegaras tarde y por bueno que sea Gustus al lado de Titus te despellejará la espalda-

-Voy, voy-dijo terminando su desayuno de un trago enorme y pasándole la copa a la muchacha-Gracias por el desayuno-

-¿Lexa?-la llamó cuando ya se marchaba-Compórtate con Clarke o tu próximo desayuno puede que tenga veneno-

-El problema es que te creo-respondió la Escita con una sonrisa antes de alejarse en dirección a las escaleras que daban al Ludus-

Reunirse con los demás directamente en el patio en lugar de haber desayunado juntos fue algo nuevo...y también las miradas de desprecio de algunos de los gladiadores, ninguna por parte de los que consideraba sus amigos. Volvió a emparejarse con Wick y en unos minutos estaba de nuevo masticando arena.

-A ver, ya me he cansado. Explícame como te gano-dijo levantándose y espolsándose un poco-

-Eres dura de mollera, ¿eh? Es fácil, tengo un palo para defenderme con el que te mantengo a distancia y te arreo como quiero. ¿Cómo me ganas?-preguntó él divertido asestándole un nuevo golpe-

Tuvo que acabar 3 veces más en el suelo para entenderlo. ¿Cómo vencía a los lanceros cuando iba sobre un caballo? Por supuesto poder atacarles con el arco a distancia ayudaba, pero si se acercaban o rompía sus lanzas o se las arrancaba de las manos. Y en el siguiente ataque del Auverno esquivó su lanza para descargar un fuerte rodillazo sobre ella y partirla dejándolo con poco más que una estaca en la mano. Esquivó un par de acometidas de esta y un golpe de su pequeña rodela antes de barrerlo de un espadazo en la rodilla y dejarlo de espaldas en el suelo.

-Lexa! Con Atom. Wick! Vas con Murphy-les gritó a ambos Gustus dedicándole una breve sonrisa a la Escita-

No le había dado tiempo a penas a colocarse frente a Atom cuando su red la envolvió y la hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo otra vez al suelo.

-A ver de qué estás hecha, putita de la dómina-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa estirando de la red haciendo que los ganchos se clavaran en su carne y arrancándole un grito de dolor-

Clarke pasó la mañana en la villa de los Graco, a sólo un rato en litera. Maya y ella se relajaron bajo la sombra de los olivos del enorme jardín mientras charlaban y un par de esclavas les servían frutas dulces y mulsum. Charlaron de todo un poco, pero la rubia se resistió a hablarle de Lexa, aunque necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba que alguien de un extracto social parecido al suyo le resolviera sus dudas sobre sentirse tan atraída por una esclava, por una gladiatrix nada menos. Pero Maya se hubiera reído como si se tratara de una travesura y no hubiera entendido los auténticos reparos de la joven Vero.

Poco antes de la hora de comer se despidió de ella y seguida por Octavia, que la había acompañado como siempre, se disponía a abandonar la villa cuando se topó con Finneus.

-Clarke! Qué suerte tiene mi hermana de que vengas a visitarla, conmigo no lo haces-dijo con tono coqueto poniéndole una mano en el brazo-

-No sería apropiado, Finneus-respondió la rubia apartándose un poco para evitar el contacto-

-Ni la mismísima Diana, siendo una diosa virgen se resiste como tú Clarke...y eso me gusta-dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura con un gesto lascivo en su cara-

-Joven domine, te rogaría que soltaras a mi ama. No es digno de alguien de tu nombre tratar así a su prometida y menos con tantos ojos observando-dijo Octavia con voz suave y educada pero no por ello sin firmeza-

Finneus miró a su alrededor: esclavos de la litera de Clarke que esperaban a su dómina, esclavos de su casa en la entrada esperando para darle la bienvenida a la villa...demasiada gente, si.

-Otro día será, pues-comentó con una sonrisa sibilina antes de lanzar su mano contra el rostro de Octavia que consiguió permanecer erguida a duras penas ante el impacto-No hables si no se te dirige la palabra, sucia esclava-amenazó antes de perderse de su vista con paso arrogante-

Entraron en la litera como si nada hubiera ocurrido conscientes de que estaban a plena vista, pero la rubia corrió las cortinas en cuanto se pusieron en marcha y con las faldas de su propio vestido limpió las gotas de sangre que manaban del labio de Octavia que empezaba a hincharse a toda velocidad.

-Octavia, cuando me case con él te quedarás en casa de mi padre-afirmó Clarke cuando terminó de recoger la sangre-

-No! Clarke, no! Raven y yo lo prometimos: te seguiríamos cuando te casaras y a la muerte si es necesario-

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso...y no voy a permitir que viváis con ese monstruo tal y como trata a sus esclavos-

-¿Crees que a ti te tratará mejor?-lo pensó pero sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser afirmativa-Estaremos contigo allá a donde vayas Clarke. Ese monstruo tendrá que repartir sus golpes entre tres-

La rubia se abrazó a su amiga dejando sus lágrimas caer. No merecía esa devoción ni esa lealtad. Por mucho que intentara salvarlas una y otra vez estaban condenadas por el simple hecho de amarla...por pertenecerle. Cada día comprendía de forma más y más clara que no podía existir la posesión entre seres humanos sin que unos se convirtieran en monstruos y los otros en animales. ¿Cuándo acabaría? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para que terminara?

Lexa pasó la hora de comer en la enfermería con Abby curándole las múltiples heridas que la red de Atom le había causado. Ese hombre era un portento lanzándola, y en las raras veces que lograba esquivarla recibía un golpe de su tridente.

-No soy nadie para comentar tus entrenamientos, pero como no te defiendas mejor no vivirás para disputar un próximo combate-dijo la curandera mientras cosía una herida especialmente profunda de su muslo-

-Ese Atom está en todas partes con su maldita red-dijo la escita conteniendo un gemido por el escozor –

-Una vez vi como casi lo matan, hará cosa de un año en unos juegos menores-comentó Abby ganándose por completo la atención de la Escita-Atrapó al otro en su red como acostumbra, pero este en lugar de tirar para librarse se dejó arrastrar, evitando clavarse los ganchos y cuando Atom se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia se liberó segándole parte del abdomen. Tuvo suerte de poder clavarle el tridente antes de desangrarse-

Lexa se quedó pensativa el resto de la cura y mientras comía a toda prisa. No luchar contra la red si la atrapaba...peligroso, pero prometedor. Bajo el cruel sol del medio día volvió a enfrentarse a ese hombre moreno de piel blanca y cabello moreno y ensortijado que no quitaba la sonrisa de superioridad en ningún momento.

-¿Me lo estás poniendo tan fácil porque estás agotada de tu noche con dómina?-se burló él antes de intentar atraparla con la red y al fallar detener el avance de la Escita con una embestida del tridente-Si es así te entendería...tiene pinta de ser una buena zorra en la cama, de las que se desatan-

La gladiatrix sintió como su sangre hervía y el calor subía hasta su cabeza. Se movió con velocidad esquivando de nuevo la red, para una vez que tocó el suelo rodar sobre ella con una ágil voltereta y evitar que Atom pudiera alzarla de nuevo. De un golpe con el gladius en la mano lo obligó a soltarla y ya sólo quedó el tridente como defensa. No era tan rápido con él como Wick con su lanza, por lo que paró un par de golpes y luego le lanzó uno de sus gladius a la cabeza. Gustus le había dicho que jamás debía lanzar sus espadas, pero no estaba pensando en aquel momento, la furia la dominaba.

El golpe lo dejó atontado unos segundos, suficiente para que Lexa saltara sobre él, derribándolo y cayendo a horcajadas sobre su pecho, para comenzar a golpearle en la cara con la empuñadura de la espada que le quedaba.

El hombre estaba casi inconsciente y sangrando a chorro por diversas heridas cuando una fina cuerda se enredó en su muñeca tirándola al suelo de espaldas. Gustus con el látigo de Doctore.

-¿Qué demonio te ha poseído, Lexa?-bramó el viejo gladiador-

-Insultó a dómina-explicó aún furiosa siendo retenida por Lincoln y Nyko para no volver a arrojarse sobre el reciario-

-Bajo mi látigo aprenderéis dos cosas: a luchar como gladiadores y a respetar a los amos de esta casa-dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan para momentos después asestar un latigazo en el pecho de Atom que comenzaba a levantarse tambaleante-Que lo curen y después atadlo en la celda de castigo. Dormirá de pié y encadenado por osar hablar de dómina con su asquerosa boca-dijo a los guardias que vigilaban los entrenamientos que se lo llevaron casi a rastras seguido por Wells que fulminó con la mirada a la Escita-Lexa, si vuelves a tomarte la justicia por tu mano en esta arena me haré un subligar con la piel de tu espalda de florecilla. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?-

-Sí, Doctore-respondió ella consciente de que por aprecio que le tuviera aquel hombre cumpliría su palabra-

-Volved a luchar. Lexa, descarga tu furia con el Palus-ordenó Gustus volviendo a colgarse el látigo en el cinto-

Parada, estocada, finta, esquivo, apertura, golpe oblicuo, estocada, Clarke, golpe, finta, estocada, Clarke...no, no, no. Dioses!

Marcus estaba ese día de un especial buen humor...realmente lo estaba desde que Ontari había cedido en ser su concubina. Era un auténtico portento de mujer, fiera como un animal salvaje y estimulante como el mayor de los retos. Ni su difunta esposa lo había saciado como la Escita lo hacía...y además tenía cerebro: una extraña combinación en una mujer. Por eso no dudó en avisarla cuando después de la hora de comer recibió una misiva de lo más interesante de manos de Thelonius.

-Querida, mi buen amigo me ha traído unas noticias excelentes y quería conocer tu opinión al respecto-

El tratante tuvo que contener un gesto de sorpresa ante esa petición de Vero...sabía que esa mujer lo controlaba en muchos aspectos...pero, ¿también en los negocios? Contuvo una pequeña sonrisa...tal vez fuera una información de la que pudiera aprovecharse en el futuro, cuando Marcus ya no le sirviera.

-El emperador ha anunciado unos juegos especiales en honor a su padre, el gran Germánico y a sus hermanos fallecidos. Será dentro de un mes y "solicita humildemente"-leyó en el pergamino- que nuestra gladiatrix dispute un combate "Sin emisione" contra dos gladiadores del Ludus de los Albino como "Primus" en honor a cuando su noble padre derrotó a los dos caudillos de más allá del Rin-

-Parece divertido-comentó Ontari tumbándose en el triclinium con la ayuda de Harper para no enredar su vestido-

-¿Crees que la Escita está preparada para algo así?-cuestionó Thelonius dudoso-

-¿Tu qué dices, Ontari?-preguntó Marcus-

-Que dos hombres son mierda para una Escita-

Marcus rió a carcajadas, Thelonius se movió incómodo, Harper se encogió sobre sí misma y Ontari sonrió para sus adentros. Haría de Lexa su aliada aunque para ello tuviera que obligarla a admitir que la necesitaba.

Continuara...


	29. 29 CarolinaLeal848

Era un riesgo, más que un gran riesgo una autentica temeridad.

Si alguien descubría quien era realmente, un esclavo, un fugitivo nada menos, probablemente terminaría crucificado, azotado, despellejado o ejecutado de la peor manera posible frente a una turba multitud en el centro del Coliseo y su cadáver sería lo que alimentaría a las bestias de la arena, después.

¿Pero que otra opción tenía si quería salvar a su hermana de las garras de los Vero?

Debía hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba...

Si algo había aprendido a manos de su anterior y difunto cruel dueño y amo eran las artimañas que rodeaban la clase social en la que este, se movía.

La misma clase social en la que Marcus Vero se regodeaba.

Pero no, no podía aparecer sin más en su puerta, no podía hacer eso porque sería una autentica insensatez.

Recordó entonces algo, una estrecha relación que le unía a la familia Graco, una conveniente que seguramente a la larga habría prosperado para proveer la tan esperada unión que tanto Vero anhelaba desde que su única hija comenzó a andar.

Recordaba las innumerables visitas que Graco había hecho a la villa de Vero cuando él era apenas un niño y servía allí. Las cercanas reuniones, las costosas veladas con afán de impresionar al Senador y al mocoso presuntuoso y soberbio de su primogénito.

Aquella amistad forzada que su padre había impuesto a Camila... a "Clarke" con la hija menor de Graco y lo provechoso que sería para él utilizar eso a su favor.

Justo en eso pensaba mientras sostenía la afilada daga en su mano.

Lo había meditado bien, lo había pensado con detenimiento y había esperado el preciso momento.

Vestido con la carísima túnica que había adquirido en el mercado, y con la valiosa bolsa de monedas que había robado anudada a su cinturón aguardó hasta ver la litera de Maya, aproximarse a la villa rodeada de su pequeño séquito de esclavos y justo cuando oculto entre las sombras la vio acercarse al camino, Bellamy cerro sus ojos y se clavó la daga con fuerza en el estomago comenzando a sentir la tela de la túnica empaparse antes de sacarse la hoja y lanzarla lejos de allí.

El dolor era atroz, lacerante pero nada nuevo que no pudiese soportar.

Balanceándose salió al paso de la pequeña comitiva, justo cuando Maya bajaba de la litera con ayuda de sus esclavas de confianza que se sobresaltaron al ver a aquel atractivo muchacho caer casi ante las puertas de su villa.

—Por todos los dioses...—se sobrecogió Maya llevándose las manos a la boca antes de acercarse junto a sus esclavos fijándose en su túnica, su porte y aquella bolsa de monedas abierta mientras Bellamy se sostenía con fuerza el estomago.

—Ayuda... —murmuró él suplicante con un gesto de dolor desde el suelo—. Por favor... ayuda...

Maya hizo un gesto a sus fuertes esclavos para que soltasen la litera y le cargasen.

—Dómina mira...—se fijó una de las esclavas en su bolsa abierta—. Han debido de intentar robarle.

Maya que se dio cuenta de ello se cubrió la boca con horror y sumo dos más dos.

—Tranquilo, estás a salvo aquí. Mi padre es el Senador Graco, él te dará cobijo. Venías a verle por negocios, ¿verdad?

Ya que nadie solía aparecer por su villa vestido así si no era un comerciante o un lanista.

Bellamy que vio los cielos abiertos asintió a duras penas.

—Soy... soy Magnus Bellamy, soy... soy un tratante de... de tierras lejanas, un buen amigo me dijo que... que tu padre tenía buen genero y que...

—No hables —dijo Maya angustiada agachándose a su lado viendo como le levantaban—. ¡Llevadle a la villa, avisad al medicus! —ordenó ella presa de la angustia—. ¡Avisad a mi padre!

—Dómina —dijo diligente su esclava adentrándose lo más aprisa que podía en la villa.

Bellamy a punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento mientras lo elevaban del suelo y quizás, ese era el motivo que le conduciría al interior de uno de los pilares de Roma, y le permitiría adentrarse en aquel odioso mundo de poder, opulencia y falsedad para reunirse con su preciada y querida hermana.

¿Aquel dolor?...

Pasaría, todo pasaría...

Esto no era más, que otro obstáculo a superar...

Continuara...


	30. 30 Avispasalander

Ya llevaba varios día es sus nuevas habitaciones en la villa, pero poco había cambiado salvo que comía mejor y dormía en un lecho más cómodo. Bajaba a entrenar cada mañana al alba y subía a darse un baño al ponerse el sol. En esas horas luchaba con distintos gladiadores, aprendiendo a contrarrestar las distintas técnicas y a derrotarlos si podía. Wick, Lincoln y Nyko seguían suponiéndole todo un reto y no se había enfrentado aún a Wells pero sospechaba que Gustus no iba a darles pié a ello por temor a que la cosa se saliera de tono.

Llegaba a sus nuevas habitaciones y se encontraba a Raven que la ayudaba a bañarse mientras le explicaba cosas de la vida en la villa o anécdotas de los gladiadores que consideraba sus amigos o de Clarke, Octavia y ella. Le costaba reprimir la risa al ver como los ojos de la hispana se iluminaban al hablar de la joven esclava de ojos grises. Reconocía esa mirada, porque la había visto en Costia cuando la miraba, porque la había visto en Clarke también aunque tratara de negarlo y porque seguramente sería la misma que viera en sus ojos si se mirara en un espejo.

Eso era lo que la tenía preocupada: no veía a Clarke. Pensaba que al estar en la habitación de al lado la vería cada día, pero aunque la dómina siempre le enviaba copiosas comidas y le regaló unas preciosas túnicas de lana de distintos colores a su gusto, todo lo hacía por medio de sus esclavas. No se la cruzaba en ningún pasillo ni la veía asomada al balcón cuando alzaba la vista en sus entrenamientos...y añoraba sus ojos azules. Las tres últimas noches había dormido poco, perseguida por esos ojos...y también por los cálidos ojos marrones de Costia.

Todas esas dudas que la atormentaban sobre la rubia se debían a la sensación de que traicionaba a Costia y su memoria. Sus planes de seducir a Clarke para ganar una posición privilegiada que le hiciera más fácil escapar se difuminaban a cada segundo que pasaba, porque lo que sentía por la rubia era real...tan real que le asustaba. ¿Podía surgir algo así entre dómina y esclava? Parecía una auténtica locura que las pondría en peligro a ambas...aunque por lo que había escuchado en los susurros de los esclavos de la villa se esperaba que se convirtiera en la amante de la dómina y para eso su padre la había acomodado tan cerca.

Eso también le desagradaba: ella decidía a quien amar y las manipulaciones le desagradaban como pocas cosas en esta vida. De hecho era lo que más detestaba de Ontari. Ya entre las tribus era bien conocida su habilidad para lograr que las personas hicieran lo que ella deseaba a base de mentiras, lisonjas y chantajes. Lexa veía esta forma de actuar sucia y rastrera y cada hombre y mujer que la había seguido en la batalla lo había hecho por su valor, si habilidad y su amor hacia su pueblo...no por juegos mentales.

Raven debió notar lo profundo de sus pensamientos porque le tiró agua a la cara riéndose de ella cuando la vio escupir y mirarla molesta.

-¿Dónde estabas, Lexa? Te he dicho al menos 5 veces que te dieras la vuelta para poder raspar tu espalda-

-Disculpas, Raven-respondió la escita girándose y ofreciéndole la espalda que la hispana comenzó a raspar con el strigilis –Pensaba en por qué Clarke hace por no verme desde que estoy aquí-

-Pues imagino que por las mismas dudas que te tenían a ti a kilómetros de distancia. Clarke es una buena mujer y que te hayan ofrecido a ella como si fueras un juguete le molesta, además que dudo que lo que sienta por ti se limite al terreno de los deseos carnales-

-¿Crees que me quiere?-

-Creo que cuando luchaste con "La Morta" fue una de las veces que más asustada la he visto, que tu pierna lleva la mejor sutura que le he visto hacer jamás y que cuando su padre le ordenó traerte a estas habitaciones la furia la poseyó, pero cuando esta pasó su sonrisa tardó mucho en desvanecerse-

-¿Puede ocurrir...? Entre una esclava y su dómina, me refiero-preguntó la Escita algo sonrojada y no sólo por los vapores del baño-

-Hay gente que no nos ve como animales, que ve las personas que somos...Clarke es una de ellas. Y si quieres verla pasea por el jardín después de la hora de la cena cada día-añadió la hispana con una sonrisa-

-Gratitud, Raven-

Cenó en silencio mientras veía a su padre tratar de encandilar a Ontari con su conversación, pero la Escita no le hacía demasiado caso, centrándose en el pichón a la brasa que tenía en el plato y de vez en cuando comentándole algo a Harper que respondía en susurros o con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Por cierto, hija. Tu Escita volverá a luchar en un par de semanas, en los juegos en honor al noble Germánico y será el "Primus"-dijo Marcus dejando a Clarke con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara-

-¿Lexa el "Primus"? ¿Crees que está preparada para algo así, padre?-

-Su victoria frente a "La Morta" así lo prueba. No creo que dos hombres del Ludus de los Albino supongan un reto mayor para ella-comentó él eligiendo con cuidado una aceituna del cuenco que tenía en frente para momentos después llevársela a la boca-

-¿Dos hombres? Es peligroso, podríamos perderla antes de que su fama nos reporte auténticos beneficios-comentó Clarke haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar las emociones a un lado y hablar sólo en términos de negocios, un idioma que su padre sí que entendía-

-Aún no sé a qué hombres se enfrentará, pero si se trata de los más fieros de los Albino sí que podríamos tener problemas... ¿Qué opinas, Ontari?-

-Que el emperador ha pedido este combate en concreto y que tú has aceptado. Mancharía tu buen nombre si te retiraras ahora...pero tal vez podríamos darle a Lexa una forma de igualar las fuerzas y que enardezca al público-añadió con gesto pensativo-¿Me das una noche para meditarlo?-

-Por supuesto, querida. Tienes una mente privilegiada como guerrera, no dudo de tu buen hacer en esta cuestión-

Clarke se retiró y fue a pasear a los jardines para contemplar el cielo estrellado, como solía hacer cada noche. Se sentó en uno de los bancos pensando en que se le ocurriría ahora a Ontari. Quería hacer de Lexa su aliada, eso le había quedado claro, por lo que no creía que tratara de hacerle daño...sólo que rogara por su ayuda. Las Escitas y su maldito orgullo iban a acabar con ella. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se sorprendió al ver a Lexa sentarse a su lado.

-Es una bella noche-

-Lo es-contestó volviendo a mirar las estrellas-

-Clarke, yo...siento si fui demasiado brusca contigo la otra noche-

-Dejaste claras tus intenciones-

-Es mucho más que deseo lo que siento por ti, pero no sé si eso está permitido ni si yo misma puedo permitírmelo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la joven dómina volviendo a mirarla-

-Verás...había una mujer, una mujer a la que amé con todo mi corazón, en mi tierra. Murió en el asalto romano a nuestro poblado. Su nombre era Costia y con su último suspiro me pidió que sobreviviera. No puedo sentir lo que estoy sintiendo sin que mi corazón me diga que la traiciono-

Clarke meditó unos minutos lo que Lexa acababa de contarle con el silencio de la noche y la pausada respiración de la ojiverde como únicos consejeros. Que los dioses la protegieran porque con cada una de sus palabras se enamoraba un poco más de aquella fiera mujer que acababa de revelarle su doloroso pasado. Se levantó y se colocó frente a ella.

-Entonces Costia y yo deseamos lo mismo: que sobrevivas. Lo demás tiene que dictarlo tu corazón. También siento algo más profundo que el deseo por ti, pero esperaré y aceptaré lo que decidas. Buenas noches, Lexa-dijo comenzando a marcharse, pero la Escita la retuvo abrazando su cintura sin levantarse y apoyando la frente en su abdomen-

-Ayúdame a decidir, Clarke-rogó con un susurro-

La rubia tomó su rostro para que la mirara y se inclinó sobre ella posando sus labios sobre los suyos, gesto que la Escita correspondió de inmediato. Y Clarke se sintió morir en aquel beso, porque había mucha tristeza en él, pero también amor. Un amor furioso que la gladiatrix no era capaz de controlar y que confirmó al apretar aún más sus brazos en torno a ella.

Se había dado mil besos con Octavia, cargados de pasión y deseo, de cariño y lealtad...pero no habían sido como aquel, no había en ellos esa sensación de necesidad, ni esa extraña mezcla de fuerza y dulzura. Cuando se separaron apenas podía respirar y su corazón latía más allá de lo físicamente posible.

-Buenas noches, Clarke-dijo Lexa levantándose y dejando una caricia en su cabello antes de marcharse-

En cuanto estuvo sola volvió a sentarse y se acarició los labios con los dedos mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro, ajena a que alguien la observaba desde las sombras, alguien que se acariciaba los labios de la misma forma, entre feliz y aterrada porque esa decisión iba a ser mucho más fácil de tomar de lo que pensaba en un principio.

Ontari se había asegurado de que Marcus quedara incapacitado por el vino, algo que no era muy difícil contando la afición de ese patético hombre por él y tras pedir a sus esclavos que lo llevaran a dormir a sus aposentos ella marcho a los suyos junto a Harper para pensar.

Habían llegado al punto que ella quería: que la supervivencia de Lexa a ese combate estuviera en sus manos. Ahora sólo debía descubrir cómo dar una solución por la que la cabezota gladiatrix le debiera gratitud y que complaciera a todo el mundo...No era cosa fácil. Y pasó la noche en vela intentando hallarla, pero se le escurría entre los dedos. Con las primeras luces del alba acudió a la única persona que podía ayudarla: la propia Lexa.

La halló en su habitación, desayunando copiosamente mientras Octavia le advertía que un día moriría de un empacho. La gladiatrix parecía de buen humor porque rió de buena gana ante esa regañina de madre.

-Voy a ir al grano, Lexa-empezó sentándose frente a ella con el consiguiente gesto de asco por su parte-Te van a hacer luchar contra dos guerreros muy capaces en los próximos juegos y trato de encontrar una solución para que no te maten-

-¿Dos? Tendré que decirle a Gustus que me entrene para ello-comentó Lexa intentando ocultar su preocupación-¿A ti que te importa lo que me pase?-le increpó a la otra Escita-

-Te lo dije: quiero que seamos aliadas. Es necesario en este mundo al que no pertenecemos-

Octavia y Harper observaban la escena en silencio, ambas extasiadas por el poderío que desprendían esas dos mujeres pese a estar simplemente sentadas a la mesa. Fue la de los ojos grises la que miró alrededor para salir de su sopor para posar su mirada en algo que le dio la idea.

-Disculpas por interrumpir, pero creo que podría tener esa solución-dijo con un susurro avergonzado-

-Habla-ordenaron ambas mujeres a la vez provocándole un escalofrío-

-¿Serviría eso?-preguntó señalando la tela que decoraba la habitación-

Ambas mujeres miraron donde la esclava les señalaba y sonrieron

-Voy a conseguir que domine de su visto bueno a esto. Una idea magnífica, Octavia- dijo Ontari dándole una palmada en el hombro al pasar por su lado al salir a la carrera de la habitación seguida por Harper-

Despertar a Marcus de su monumental borrachera no fue tarea fácil, pero tras bañarse y desayunar volvió a ser capaz de pensar con claridad y al escuchar la idea que Ontari le proponía mandó llamar a Thelonius para que llevara su sugerencia al Palatino y antes de la hora de comer volvió con una respuesta positiva: El emperador estaba encantado y el pueblo se desgañitaría de felicidad ante semejante combate.

A Lexa no le sorprendió cuando dos guardias la escoltaron a ella junto con Gustus al patio de las cuadras, dónde no había estado antes, pero cuyo olor le recordó de inmediato al hogar. Vio a Ontari montando una soberbia yegua negra y a un guardia sujetando a un garañón color caoba a su lado.

-¿Qué son dos hombres cuando luchas a caballo?-preguntó Ontari con una sonrisa que Lexa correspondió de inmediato-

-Nada para una Escita-

Continuara...


	31. 31 CarolinaLeal848

Cuando Bellamy entreabrió los ojos tumbado sobre el lecho más cómodo que había tenido placer de acogerle jamás, una intensa punzada de dolor le atravesó el vientre y tuvo que llevarse su mano hasta allí.

Desde algún lugar cercano escuchó murmullos de conversación y dilucido entre las transparentes sedas del cortinaje que envolvía la estancia a Maya suplicando a Graco el permitirle quedarse allí.

El no parecía demasiado complacido ante la idea pero le resultaba difícil negar a su hija menor cuanto capricho pidiera, especialmente sabiendo la influencia que esta podría tener en Clarke Vero a la hora de adelantar los preparativos de las nupcias.

Un bajo gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios justo cuando intentaba incorporarse, y fue entonces cuando unas manos gentiles posaron sobre su frente un paño húmedo al tiempo que volvían a hacerle tumbar.

Una esclava de largos cabellos castaños permanecía arrodillada junto a su lecho junto a un cuenco con agua y algunos paños sucios y ensangrentados hechos harapos a su lado. Seguramente ella había sido quien había cocido su herida y por eso quien se ocupaba tan minuciosamente de su cuidado.

—Shh... —susurro ella presionando el húmedo paño contra su frente y después contra su cuello para refrescarle de tal dolor—. Moverse así ahora sería un error...

Bellamy que sintió agradecidamente aquella humedad que le aportaba algo de calma y consuelo, cerro sus ojos algo mareado aún por tanta debilidad y no discutió.

—Ha sido derramada demasiada sangre, es posible que se sienta indispuesto algún tiempo —dijo ella con cierta conmiseración bajando el paño al cuenco para humedecerlo nuevamente—. Dómina intercederá con dómine Graco para que le asigne unos aposentos donde recuperarse.

—Gratitud... —murmuró Bellamy traspuesto fijándose en el rostro de ella mientras escurría el agua sobrante del paño.

Echo que tan solo asintió en silencio volvió a llevar el paño hasta él colocándolo sobre su piel con gestos pausados pero suaves.

—Traeré una túnica limpia en cuanto pueda, eso le devolverá algo de dignidad a su herida y dómine se encargará de ordenar que se halle a los culpables que le han afligido...

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo escuchando a lo lejos palabras de la boca de Graco que ordenaba a sus esclavos acondicionar unas estancias para tal fin bajo la supervisión de Maya, no tuvo palabras para ella.

Se sentía extrañamente extasiado, aletargado y sospechaba que la esclava le había dado algo que aliviase su dolor para poder coser su herida sin inconveniente alguno.

Echo que deslizó el paño por su brazo, tomó delicadamente su mano para limpiar los restos de sangre que entre sus manos y dedos habían quedado.

—Podrá tomar un baño en condiciones en cuanto pueda estar en pie, y su herida se cierre...

Maya que entró en la estancia justo en aquel momento llevaba una expresión sonriente en el rostro dado que una vez más se había salido con la suya ante su padre.

—Estás despierto—anunció con algo de sorpresa pasando entre las sedas para acercarse a él—. Ya creía que los dioses habían privado a esta inútil de sus capacidades curativas, una vez más...

Echo que bajó la mirada al suelo tomando un paño limpio para poder seguir lavando a Bellamy, sintió algo de vergüenza y rubor ante tan duras palabras.

—A Vera, mi nodriza se la llevaron las fiebres hará un par de lunas. Una pena, no sé quien se ocupara de mis hijos cuando los tenga si ella no está aquí, la echo el falta... —se quejó Maya acercándose a tomar una deliciosa uva de la bandeja de alimentos que había hecho disponer para él—. No se como serán los esclavos allá de donde vienes pero en ocasiones aquí conviene purgar sus taras algunas veces... —sonriéndole a Bellamy con animoso gesto antes de dirigir una mirada de cierta repulsa a Echo—. Le he pedido a mi padre reemplazarla pero atiende bien ciertas cuestiones que a él le afectan, no importa —se dijo en voz alta encogiéndose de hombros antes de alisarse la tela del vestido—. Ya buscaré la forma de deshacerme de ella.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de como hablaba delante de la esclava como si esta ni estuviese, se compadeció un poco de ella. Al parecer Maya se había vuelto tan despreciable como el recuerdo que de niño mantenía sobre Dante Graco el cual con los años no había mejorado su talante, y el cual seguramente había contagiado a sus hijos.

—Mi padre ha accedido a que te quedes bajo nuestro techo, le interesan los negocios que puedas ofrecerle. Tal como te digo, aquí los esclavos dejan mucho que desear y aunque tiene buenos contactos para proveerte de algunos buenos si en tu interés está, la gran mayoría son pura mierda.

Bellamy que se sintió casi tan avergonzado y mal como debía estar sintiéndose Echo trató de poner buena cara.

—Me siento un poco cansado, transmite mi gratitud a tu padre por acogerme.

Maya que se sonrió apoyándose ligeramente de la mesa le dedicó una sugestiva mirada.

—Gratitud que será recibida con dicha, descansa —pidió ella con un risueño gesto antes de separarse y pasar junto a Echo dándole un golpe con el pie que casi la hace caer de bruces entre la cama y los cuencos—. En cuanto a ti, más vale que no le ocurra nada o te haré azotar hasta que se te desprenda la piel a tiras —advirtió despreciativamente ella mientras se encaminaba a la salida—. Ocúpate de él y de todo cuanto necesite.

Echo que tragó lentamente tratando de secar con los paños sucios el agua que se había derramado salpicando el suelo asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Si, dómina...

Bellamy que vio marcharse altivamente a Maya regodeándose en si misma, se inclinó hacia un lado presionando con la mano su abdomen para tratar de ayudar a la esclava.

—Permiteme que...

—No es necesario —repuso rápida y precipitadamente ella temblando mientras trataba a duras penas de mantener todo el orden que le era posible tras secar el suelo—. Alguien de su posición no debe... —se atropello ligeramente ella sin mirarle negando—. No es su obligación...

Bellamy que no estaba acostumbrado a no ser él quien recibiese los desprecios o los golpes, sentirse del otro lado de la balanza no le gusto nada e incluso le hizo sentir arrogante y mal.

Quería ayudarla, quería calmar su temor ante las palabras de aquella maleable y despreciable chiquilla presuntuosa, despreciable y vanidosa pero quizás demasiada amabilidad con ella le delataría.

—Me ocuparé de este estropicio e iré a por la túnica —dijo ella poniendo un cuenco sobre el otro lleno de paños húmedos y vendas sucias, antes de apoyar su pie del suelo impulsándose para levantarse y marcharse de allí con eso.

La mano de Bellamy salió de la cama casi disparada posándose sobre su brazo y aquello la sobresaltó obligándola a volver la cabeza.

—Gratitud por tus cuidados... —repuso Bellamy suavemente con cierto aprecio en la mirada.

Echo que pareció relajarse un poco ante tal gesto de amabilidad, asintió en silencio bajando la mirada al suelo antes de salir de allí algo turbada.

Entre aquellos muros sorprendían tales acciones especialmente las referidas a un esclavo o a una esclava, pero se complacía de que aquel tratante no fuese el monstruo que antes de recobrar la conciencia esperó.

Continuara...


	32. 32 Avispasalander

CAPITULO 32: Un buen día

El aire le azotaba la cara, sus muslos se aferraban con fuerza al cuerpo de aquel precioso animal y sus dedos se enredaban en las oscuras crines. Rió, rió porque se sentía viva como hacía meses que no lo sentía. Y su risa se vio acompañada de inmediato por la de Ontari que la seguía al galope de cerca. Se giró un poco y vio que los dos guardias que las acompañaban tenían serios problemas para seguirlas por lo que rebajó algo la velocidad poniendo su montura a un ligero trote en el que la otra Escita la acompañó.

-Sería fácil, ¿verdad?-comentó observando a sus vigilantes que sudaban y bufaban de cansancio-

-Si-respondió Ontari-Los dejaríamos atrás en cuestión de minutos y en un par de días estaríamos en las montañas y jamás nos volverían a ver…pero, ¿lo harías?-

-Después de lo que he visto aquí la idea de escapar sola, dejando atrás a la gente que he conocido en esa maldita mazmorra me resulta insoportable-

-Me ocurre lo mismo…son nuestra gente ahora-admitió Ontari-

-Y tu y yo aliadas…que se escondan los dioses!-exclamó Lexa haciendo que ambas rieran de buena gana-

-Y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¿no?-comentó Gustus llegando a su altura en un viejo jamelgo grisáceo-

-Bonito asno, Doctore-comentó Ontari con malicia provocando una nueva carcajada de Lexa-

-Era lo que quedaba en las cuadras que no fuera de los guardias, además, sirve a mis propósitos-comentó de forma enigmática-Hoy dedícate a hacerte con el caballo, Lexa y procura que te obedezca bien, porque mañana tendrás que luchar desde él con dos espadas y necesitarás de toda tu destreza como jinete-

-Así lo haré, Gustus-

-Pues vuelvo al Ludus. He dejado a Wick al mando y me temo que estén todos haciendo el idiota si no regreso. Los guardias os vigilan, así que no hagáis tonterías-añadió bajando el tono para después marcharse en aquel caballo que se le quedaba pequeño-

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó Ontari observándola-

-Pienso en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ese hombre a Anya…es todo un guerrero y muy sabio-comentó la ojiverde con nostalgia-

La morena se removió incómoda sobre su yegua. Nunca apreció a Anya, ni la veneró como hacía Lexa, pero era cierto que había sido una gran gobernante y eso siempre la puso nerviosa.

-Vamos a que te hagas con esta belleza-dijo para desviar el tema acariciando el cuello del garañón-

-Será divertido-afirmó Lexa recuperando la sonrisa dándole una ligera patada en el flanco a su montura para ponerlo en movimiento-

Cuando Octavia le contó la idea del caballo para el combate de Lexa le pareció brillante y no pudo reprimir darle un abrazo a su esclava y un sonoro beso. Conocía la fama de los escitas como jinetes y sabía que con esa ayuda era mucho más factible que venciera en los juegos.

Poco después de comer estaba pensando en cómo pasar la tarde y si debería ir a visitar a Maya o pedir permiso a su padre para visitar el templo de Juno cuando Raven entró en sus estancias para contarle que Lexa había salido a caballo con Ontari.

Si antes la Escita ocupaba buena parte de sus pensamientos, desde que se habían besado lo hacía casi en su totalidad.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó a la hispana-

-En el prado este, tras el viñedo-

-Hace buen día, ¿no crees, Raven?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa que la esclava reconoció bien-

-Si, perfecto para dar un paseo y sentarse a tomar un poco de vino y fruta bajo la sombra de un árbol-

-Pide que preparen lo necesario en la cocina, avisa a Octavia y Harper para que nos acompañen y que un par de guardias no demasiado molestos nos hagan de escolta-

-Con gusto, dómina-respondió Raven guiñándole un ojo divertida para salir a cumplir sus órdenes a la carrera-

Hacía tiempo que Clarke no sugería una tarde así, más o menos desde que la prometieron oficialmente con Finneus, pero antes de eso había sido muy aficionada al aire libre y en cuanto se alejaba de la vista de su padre corría por los prados como hacían los niños, retándolas para ver quién era más rápida o simplemente intentando pillarse unas a otras y cuando ya se cansaban se sentaban a la sombra para escucharla leer uno de esos poemas épicos que tanto les gustaban a todas.

Lexa le estaba devolviendo esa felicidad y espontaneidad que el aciago futuro que le esperaba junto al heredero de los Graco le había arrebatado. Era solo una tregua antes de que ese futuro se desatara, pensó tras dar las órdenes en la cocina, pero Clarke merecía un poco de felicidad. En realidad merecía toda la que los dioses pudieran proporcionarle…pero al menos tendría esto. Y ni que decir que ella prefería pasar la tarde al aire viendo a las dos Escitas a caballo y riéndose del enamoramiento de Clarke junto a Octavia que fregando suelos en la villa.

Una hora después cargaban con un par de cestas de frutas, aceitunas, queso y vino y seguían a Clarke por el camino que cruzaba el viñedo mientras dos de los guardias más veteranos las vigilaban pero a buena distancia. Harper aún estaba un poco sonrojada debido a la sorpresa que le había causado que le pidieran acudir a aquella escapada. Su vida estaba mejorando tan rápidamente que temía despertar un día y que todo fuera solamente un sueño.

No solo Ontari la había liberado de los salvajes desmanes de Titus, si no que ahora servía en la villa exclusivamente a esa mujer que en privado la trataba como a una igual, Octavia y Raven eran buenas y amables con ella, Clarke le sonreía y le daba las gracias y hacía semanas que nadie la golpeaba. Tuvo que reír al ver como la dómina y Raven comenzaban a propinarse golpes de cadera intentando que la otra perdiera el equilibrio y Octavia les gritaba que iban a terminar por los suelos llenas de tierra. Acompasó su andar para ir junto a la esclava de los ojos grises y se unió a sus carcajadas al ver a Clarke intentando revolverle el pelo a la hispana.

-¿Siempre es así?-

-¿Clarke? Cuando su padre no está delante dejamos de ser sus esclavas para ser sus amigas-le explicó Octavia-

-Creo que Ontari pretende algo parecido, pero…yo…-intentó seguir agachando la cabeza-

-¿No sabes cómo hacerlo? Es normal dado que has sido la esclava del jodido Titus. Déjate llevar-le aconsejó Octavia dándole una palmadita en el hombro…y Harper tuvo dudas de a qué se refería exactamente, pero temió preguntar-

Llegaron al final de los viñedos y lo que vieron hizo que las cuatro se pararan de golpe observando la escena: Lexa y Ontari galopaban haciendo que sus monturas se cruzaran cada pocos metros evitando por segundos un choque entre ambas.

-Nunca vi jinetes así y eso que en Hispania los hay magníficos-comentó Raven-

-Son diosas a caballo-afirmó Octavia-

-Lo son de cualquier forma-susurró Clarke con la mirada clavada en la gladiatrix y todas entendieron que había hablado sin proponérselo-

-Ahí tenemos una buena sombra-dijo Octavia señalando un viejo y nudoso alcornoque-

Se situaron bajo sus ramas y extendieron telas para no mancharse con el rocío de la hierba. Harper casi pierde el resuello al ver como Clarke la ayudaba a colocar una especialmente grande, pero la dómina se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle ante su sorpresa. Aquella chica esa especial. Se sentaron y vieron como los guardias que las habían escoltado se reunían con los que vigilaban a las escitas, pero ellas no notaron su presencia enfrascadas en la complicada danza que hacían ejecutar a sus corceles.

Repartieron fruta y vino y estuvieron charlando sobre el buen tiempo y cotilleos de la villa, intentando incluir a Harper en sus conversaciones hasta que la esclava rubia fue perdiendo la vergüenza y las puso al día ella también de un par de rumores que había escuchado. De hecho fue ella la que exclamó en voz alta señalando hacia al prado a tiempo de que todas pudieran ver a ambas jinetes colgarse a pulso por un lateral de los caballos sujetándose de sus fuertes cuellos.

Aplaudieron con fuerza y Raven y Octavia silbaron mientras Clarke gritaba que se iban a romper la cabeza y que ella no arreglaba cráneos. Fue entonces cuando ambas mujeres notaron su presencia y se acercaron a ellas al trote, sudorosas pero sonrientes.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?-preguntó Ontari desmontando y atando a su yegua a una rama del árbol siendo de inmediato imitada por Lexa-

-Hacía buen tiempo-respondió sin más Clarke-

-Y queríamos comprobar si la fama de las Escitas como jinetes era merecida-añadió Raven-

-¿Y qué opináis?-preguntó Lexa mirando directamente a los ojos de la dómina-

-Que os parieron con un caballo entre las piernas-dijo Octavia al ver a Clarke demasiado extasiada por la Escita para responder, provocando una carcajada general-

-Sentaos un rato, parecéis agotadas-pidió Harper entregándole una copa de vino a Ontari que la aceptó con una sonrisa sentándose de inmediato a su lado-

-¿Y los guardias?-preguntó Lexa observándolos-

-Raven, ¿por qué no les llevas algo de vino y aceitunas para que se entretengan?-sugirió Clarke con una sonrisa maligna que la hispana cazó al vuelo-

-Los tienes controlados-comentó Ontari al ver como alzaban sus copas hacia ellas en agradecimiento-

-Muchos años de soportarlos a mi alrededor-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando despreocupadamente el cabello de Lexa que se había tumbado con la cabeza junto a su regazo-

La gladiatrix se revolvió preocupada ante la intimidad de aquel gesto en público, pero al ver el rostro divertido y comprensivo de las demás mujeres se tranquilizó. Allí, en aquel momento, a la sombra de ese viejo árbol no eran esclavas o amas, guerreras o sirvientas, eran jóvenes que pasaban un rato agradable, eran los ojos azules de Clarke y su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Es como ser…-y se interrumpió a mitad de la frase al darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta-

-¿Libres?-finalizó Ontari por ella-

-Sí, y es algo propio de dioses-contestó Raven tumbándose de golpe dejando que su cuerpo se pegara al de Octavia que rió por la invasión de su espacio y le hizo cosquillas de forma distraída en el brazo-

-¿Qué tal con el garañón? ¿Te servirá para el combate?-preguntó Clarke-

-Es un animal magnífico. Apenas ha sido domado con lo que resulta bravo para el combate. No se encabritará por ver acero cerca-

-Tu yegua resultaría perfecta para las carreras de cuadrigas-le comentó Harper a Ontari-

-Es demasiado buena para ello, dejaría a los otros 3 atrás y no me gustaría que le ocurriera nada en un choque o algo así-

Siguieron charlando de cosas intrascendentes disfrutando del buen tiempo hasta que Clarke comentó que hacía años que no montaba.

-De hecho tenía un viejo caballo gris que me regaló mi madre, pero dejé de montar porque a mi padre no le parecía digno-

Ontari y Lexa se echaron a reír al recordar al jamelgo que había usado Gustus y la ojiverde se levantó para ofrecer su mano a la rubia.

-Vamos a ponerle solución a eso ahora mismo-

-Lexa…yo, mi padre…-

-Si tu padre dice algo déjamelo a mí, no creo que se oponga a que hayas montado un rato con nosotras. ¿Quién monta conmigo?-preguntó Ontari poniéndose en pié también-

-No me subo a un bicho tan grande ni por todos los denarios del mundo-afirmó Octavia-

-Yo estoy genial aquí-dijo Raven que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos-

-Harper, te toca-

-Pero Ontari…yo nunca he montado-

-Solo tienes que agarrarte fuerte a mí, yo hago el trabajo-dijo la Escita tirando de su mano para ponerla en pié-

Lexa hizo que Clarke subiera al garañón primero y montó tras ella mientras que Ontari trepó con destreza a su yegua y luego tiró de Harper para colocarla a su espalda haciendo que se abrazara a su cintura. Pusieron a ambos animales al paso para poco después iniciar un trote no demasiado vivo que no asustara a sus acompañantes.

Clarke se recostó contra el pecho de Lexa y cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de la gladiatrix en su oído.

-Si Clarke, mi decisión es si-dijo Lexa para después dejar un suave beso en su sien-

-Haz que galope-pidió la rubia sintiendo como aquellas palabras le daban ganas de reír y gritar de felicidad y justamente eso hizo cuando el caballo se puso a toda velocidad-

Ontari no lo estaba teniendo tan fácil con Harper que prácticamente le clavaba las uñas en la cintura de puro terror y se vio obligada a hacer que la yegua simplemente caminara.

-Disculpas Ontari, déjame bajar y así podrás disfrutar como ellas-

-No te preocupes. Hay muchas clases de valor Harper-afirmó la morena descabalgando y ayudándola a bajar-Sólo que el tuyo no está a lomos de un caballo-

-Ni en ninguna parte me temo-

-Mírame-ordenó obligándola a alzar la cabeza tomándola por la barbilla-Has sobrevivido a un infierno desde la niñez y sigues aquí, viva y cuerda, dulce e inocente a pesar de todo. Eso es auténtico valor-dijo para dejar un suave beso en sus labios, como hizo aquella vez antes de entregarse a Marcus-Empieza a anochecer-

-Y los guardias parecen nerviosos-añadió Harper algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa-

-Voy a buscar a esas dos antes de que se pierdan en los bosques para hacerse arrumacos. Ayuda a Raven y a Octavia-dijo montando de nuevo y saliendo al galope tras Lexa y Clarke-

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a la sombra del alcornoque respirando profundamente el aire húmedo del final de la tarde.

-Buen día, ¿eh?-comentó Octavia mientras guardaba un ánfora en una de las cestas y Raven plegaba las telas-

-Sí que lo ha sido-respondió observando como Ontari reprendía a las otras dos mujeres mientras volvían al trote-El mejor-

Continuara...


	33. 33 CarolinaLeal848

El lustroso y dorado cepillo se deslizo por el largo cabello oscuro que caía a la altura de su cintura y, Emori volvió a separar otro de los mechones para comenzar a cepillarlo cuando la noto muy callada contemplando vacíamente su reflejo en el espejo.

—¿Los juegos no han sido de tu agrado? —se aventuró a preguntarle la joven esclava tras unos segundos de silencio.

Halena que levantó ligeramente la vista mirando tras ella a través del espejo se dio cuenta de que sus palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella.

—A mi tampoco me gustan —dijo Emori suavemente mientras seguía peinándola—. Dómina lo sabe, es por eso por lo que permite que no la acompañe...

—Atiende a tus deseos... —consideró Halena reflexiva.

—Es distinta... —advirtió Emori con una débil sonrisa en el rostro inclinándose para coger un prendedor.

—¿Ilian lo es? —preguntó Halena al escucharla tras unos breves segundos notándola tensarse ligeramente a sus espaldas.

—Solía serlo, antes... —admitió Emori con cautela mirando inadvertidamente a su alrededor por si alguien podía escucharles—. Ha cambiado desde que dómine murió. Nia exige que demuestre ser digno portador del apellido Albino y eso compromete algunas veces su buen juicio...

—Roan, ¿es así? —preguntó Halena jugando con uno de los pliegues de seda de su vestido en su regazo.

Emori que la escuchó trago lentamente haciendo un imperceptible gesto al oírla y dejo de peinarla para mirarla.

Halena que se percato de ello volvió la cabeza ligeramente y se la quedo mirando.

—Roan pertenece a otra persona...—confeso Emori prudentemente.

Halena que se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba se apresuró a justificar su pregunta.

—Malinterpretas mis intenciones, mi interés por saber esas cosas dista mucho de lo que piensas. Solo intento descubrir a qué he de atenerme estando bajo este techo.

Emori que relajo ligeramente sus hombros, entendió el motivo de sus preocupaciones y volvió a peinarla.

—Pocas veces he temido estar en su presencia y aunque su madre le presione, es un hombre de firmes convicciones que no se deja llevar más que por su juicioso criterio. Comparte más en común con dómina de lo que cualquier otro que haya conocido hace, y es un hombre tan honorable como peligroso allá donde los haya.

Halena que entendió perfectamente a qué podía estar refiriéndose la esclava asintió con cautela teniendo claro de quien debía guardarse más bajo aquellos techos.

—Sigo sin saber qué hago aquí, que propósito me aguarda...

Emori que había oído rumores y presenciado conversaciones en la villa antes de que incluso Halena hubiese ido a parar allí movió ligeramente la cabeza cogiendo otro prendedor.

—Mírate, y mírame... —dijo ella tras unos segundos de reflexión—. Hallarás la respuesta en los pretenciosos y bondadosos actos de dómina. Ella espera que tú ocupes el lugar de algo que un día anhelo.

—Ya tuve una madre, una que murió —repuso Halena inmediatamente con más severidad de la pretendida—. Y otra la cual me arrebataron los romanos. No necesito una tercera.

Emori que bajó la mirada hacia su pelo tragó lentamente.

—Daría cualquier cosa por tener tu suerte y ser su elección... —dijo con un quedo gesto Emori—. Créeme cuando te digo que aceptar ser una hija es mucho mejor que aceptar ser una esclava. Luna te prestará su afecto y comprensión, de otra forma serás tan solo una pertenencia, una más entre los muros de la casa Albino. Acéptalo y te irá mejor...

Halena que la escuchó cerro sus dedos en torno a la seda de su vestido y cerro sus ojos considerando su delicada posición.

Ser su hija, su protegida o ser una esclava con menos aún voluntad ni elección.

Mismas espuelas, distinto caballo.

No había más, el destino lo había querido así y ella debía enfrentar las consecuencias de eso. Se sentía como una de esas muñecas forjadas de paja y trigo con las que jugaba de niña. Tirasen hacia donde tirasen de ella, se desharía como un jergón.

Aquella iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora, debía comprenderlo y aceptarlo sin ton ni son.

Su vida... o escoger la falta de ella...

Aquella pequeña sonrisa era algo que no la había abandonado desde que regresaron a la villa. No podía evitarla ni siquiera mientras alistaba los almohadones y sacudía el polvo a los vapososos cortinajes que caían sobre aquella cómoda e inmensa cama que algún día había pertenecido a su dómina anterior.

Tanto Lexa como Ontari habían estado magnificas sobre sus elegantes y poderosas monturas. Aquellas criaturas eran tan salvajes y hermosas, rápidas y fieras como a sus ojos le parecían ambas guerreras, pero Ontari...

Por todos los dioses, ella había estado regía, magnifica. Le había acelerado el corazón cuando le había pedido que subiese a su montura con ella.

Aquel día había sido tan dichoso y feliz como ningún otro que recordase haber vivido en esta vida, reflexionó Harper largos instantes sonriente, y aquellas palabras que la escita le había profesado sobre su aprecio y valor, nadie le había hablado jamás como lo había hecho ella y le estaba agradecida por ello.

Había sido una suerte para ella que Ontari llegase a su vida, aunque las circunstancias para la escita hubiesen sido tan desafortunadas y belicosas. No podía ni imaginarse su pesar y su dolor, pero debía reconocer que había logrado voltear las nefastas eventualidades a su favor.

Inteligente, metódica, cuidadosa y obstinada, así era ella y su arrolladora presencia lo podía todo.

Así la veía ella y así debía verla dómine porque era la única que había conseguido domarlo de aquella magistral manera.

Las cosas habían mejorado en la villa y no solo para ella, era indiscutible para todos que su atención y trato hacia los esclavos cuando dómine no estaba presente era considerada a su manera.Y se había ganado a pulso el respeto y la estima de muchos de ellos.

Sin duda cada día que pasaba estaba más y más prendada de ella, y aunque no se atreviese a admitirlo algo especial había comenzado a nacer dentro de ella por la morena.

Correspondido o no aquel afecto la convertía en algo especial y valioso para ella, algo de lo que no querría desprenderse.

Algo que como aquel día, convertía los suyos en algo excepcional, se sonrió Harper sin poder evitarlo rememorando el rostro de Ontari entre aquellas estimables sedas...

Continuara...


	34. 34 Avispasalander

Despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer, como hacía cada día, pero algo había cambiado: se sentía agotada. No era solo el dolor muscular que había experimentado hasta entonces o las molestias por las heridas sufridas, algo más la mantenía inmóvil en el lecho, con ganas de cerrar los ojos y permanecer allí para siempre. Por primera vez en los meses transcurridos desde su captura su condición de esclava y gladiatrix le pesaba de una forma insoportable. Más fuerte que la pérdida de Costia o de su hijo, más que verse llevada a tierras extrañas y verse rodeada de personas hostiles, más que haber tenido que matar para crear espectáculo…y las lágrimas se fueron formando en sus ojos en cuestión de segundos mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dejarlas salir. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Lexa se concentró de tal manera en responder a esto que cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro por poco pega un salto.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Raven que llevaba su desayuno en una mano-Disculpas si te he asustado-

-No, tranquila-respondió la Escita girando la cara para que no viera sus ojos enrojecidos-Estaba aún un poco dormida y no te he escuchado entrar-

-Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas los oídos suelen fallar. No pongas esa cara, Lexa-comentó la hispana con una amable sonrisa al ver como la ojiverde le lanzaba un gesto de sorpresa y desagrado-Llorar no te hace débil, es más, me sorprende no haber visto una sola lagrima tuya en el tiempo que llevas aquí-afirmó dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa-¿Puedo saber que te ocurre si no es indiscreción?-

-Es sólo que hasta hoy no había sentido lo pesada que era esta vida-dijo sentándose-Soy idiota supongo por no haberme dado cuenta antes-

-¿Sabes por qué hoy te traigo yo el desayuno y no Octavia, como acostumbra?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella demostrando que al contrario que la pequeña esclava de los ojos grises tenía mucho más desparpajo-Porque ella está igual que tú. Ayer fue un día maravilloso para todas, lo disfrutamos como niñas y nos sentimos libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero los días así te hacen darte cuenta de cuál es la cruda realidad cuando terminan-

Lexa la miró casi boquiabierta por ese razonamiento…y tuvo que admitir que era una dolorosa verdad.

Sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para rememorar el día anterior, pará intentar volver a sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Clarke contra el suyo mientras galopaban a lomos del garañón, la brisa que las acompañó mientras se tiraban en la hierba charlando y riendo como cualquier grupo de amigas normal y corriente, la sonrisa de Ontari al aceptarla como aliada, la forma casi tímida en que Raven y Octavia se tocaban, demostrando que sentían mucho más la una por la otra de lo que querían admitir, el sonrojo constante de Harper…y el suave beso que Clarke le había dado al ayudarla a desmontar.

-Grábate esos recuerdos a fuego, Lexa y aférrate a ellos cuando más pesarosa sientas tu vida, porque serán tu único consuelo-le sugirió la hispana con frio pragmatismo-Es lo que hacemos por aquí para sobrevivir-

-Gracias por el consejo, Raven-

Terminó su comida y se encaminó a la arena para, tras un rato de pasear maderos, seguir a Gustus, Wick y Murphy a las cuadras, montar en su garañón y volver al prado donde habían estado el día anterior.

Gustus le explicó que iba a enfrentase a un Hoplómacus y a un samnita, de ahí la presencia de ambos hombres con ellos.

-Sería fácil que simplemente te limitaras a arrollarlos desde tu montura, pero es un espectáculo y "el Primus" nada menos, debe durar y tienes que demostrar que eres digna de ese honor. Ellos tampoco trataran de ir contra el caballo ya que sería señal de cobardía y juego sucio, así que trataran de tirarte de él para rematarte en el suelo-le dijo a lomos de su viejo jamelgo-Lo más probable es que el samnita trate de asustar al caballo para que no puedas controlarlo bien mientras el Hoplómacus intenta derribarte con su lanza. Vamos a practicarlo-

Wick y Murphy se armaron y fueron de frente hacia Lexa provocando que el caballo se encabritara al ver como la atacaban. Necesitó de toda su habilidad para no caer y por consiguiente no pudo atacarlos.

-No! No!-exclamó Gustus-Tienes que aguantarte ahí sin usar las manos para poder esgrimir ambos gladius-

-Es una locura! Me partiré la crisma-dijo la Escita mirando al Doctore como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza-

-Pues procura que eso no ocurra. Otra vez!-

Y así comenzó una particular tortura en la cual Lexa y su montura trataban de esquivar las embestidas y ataques de ambos gladiadores sujetándose a su amigo de cuatro patas solamente con la fuerza de sus muslos mientras trataba de golpear a los hombres con sus gladius.

Cuando esa noche volvió a la villa sus muslos sangraban por el roce y tenía varias contusiones en el torso y la espalda por haber caído unas cuantas veces del caballo. Si su estado de ánimo había sido pésimo al despertar lo que sentía ahora era lo más cercano a la miseria que había experimentado en su vida: por primera vez ir a lomos de un caballo no la hacía sentir poderosa, si sobrevivía a esta prueba sería a base de matar para diversión de otros, su cuerpo apenas parecía responderle tan herido y atravesado por el dolor…y se sentía sola. Sin Costia, sin Anya, sin su pueblo.

En el baño pidió a Raven que la dejara sola a lo que la hispana simplemente asintió y se retiró, como si lo comprendiera a la perfección. Se frotó con cuidado para librarse de la mugre y el barro que la cubrían intentando no hacerse daño, pero era imposible no dar un pequeño salto de vez en cuando por el dolor que le provocaba el simple roce del agua. Ahí sus lágrimas brotaron sin ni siquiera tener fuerzas para contenerlas. Lloró en silencio por todo lo que había perdido, por lo que aún le quedaba por perder, por sentirse débil, por necesitar pedir ayuda y al mismo tiempo ser demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Sus lágrimas caían en aquel enorme baño de agua humeante y ella rezó a esos dioses en los que no creía demasiado para que se llevasen su dolor, para que el líquido que empezaba a enturbiarse a base de barro y sangre la librara de él. Tal vez alguien la escuchó porque unas suaves manos acariciaron su cuello y su espalda.

-Se que has tenido un mal día entrenando y Raven me ha dicho que estás herida-dijo la dulce voz de Clarke y sintió como si ese sonido le acariciara el alma-

-No me caía de un caballo desde que tenía 6 años, ni me habían derrotado jamás a lomos de uno-suspiró la Escita cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de la rubia-Creo que moriré en ese combate-

Dejó de sentir el tacto de la dómina para de pronto verla desnuda a su lado en el agua y no había tenido tiempo de procesar la imagen cuando se vio arrastrada a un profundo abrazo que la dejó sin respiración aunque lo correspondió de inmediato envolviendo sus fuertes brazos en torno a la cintura de la rubia y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

-No lo permitiré, Lexa. Aunque tenga que pagar con mi sangre a los dioses para que te protejan, aunque tenga que saltar a la arena para luchar a tu lado…tú no morirás en ese combate-

Había tal determinación en sus palabras que la creyó. Creyó a aquella bella mujer que era su dueña y que podría haberla tratado como a un animal pero que estaba abrazándola con amor en las cada vez más sucias aguas. La calidez de su piel, la forma de acariciarle el pelo y las leves notas que tarareó en su oído para calmar su llanto fueron el bálsamo que su alma necesitaba para enfrentarse a los días que seguían, convirtiendo ese poderoso recuerdo en su armadura y su fuerza.

Cuando caía del caballo se levantaba de inmediato imaginando que los brazos de Clarke la esperaban para acogerla, cuando golpeaba con sus gladius se decía que estaba luchando contra todo lo que la separaba de la rubia y cuando su cuerpo dolorido parecía decir basta hacia un esfuerzo para terminar el día y volver a la villa donde esos ojos azules la mirarían con tantísima emoción, haciéndose aún más azules por el agua que mecía a su dueña en esa nueva costumbre que habían adoptado de bañarse juntas abrazándose y de vez en cuando besándose con calma sin querer ir más allá, como si ambas supieran que el momento aún no había llegado.

Era como Raven le había dicho: aferrarse a un recuerdo, grabarlo a fuego en su mente y usarlo para sobrevivir. Y si bien la idea de honrar a Costia seguía ahí y pensaba cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, el día de los juegos llegó y se sintió preparada para ello gracias a la imagen de Clarke abrazándola y a las sensaciones que sus besos le provocaban.

Habían sido unos días complicados para Clarke: ver a Lexa tan hundida y frágil la había desconcertado más que cuando vio a un pájaro de colores hablar en casa de los Graco. Ella era fuerte, poderosa, temible y no conocía el miedo…pero cuando Raven le contó en qué estado se encontraba ese día, desde que aguantaba las lágrimas al despertar hasta que le pidió que la dejara sola en el baño tuvo que dejar a un lado su sorpresa para hacerse cargo. Y saltar a su lado y abrazarla fue más una necesidad propia que un intento de consuelo, porque escucharla decir que iba a morir le hizo sentir puro terror, la idea de perderla le resultó insoportable y tuvo que hacer algo para demostrarle lo que sentía. Algo que pareció aliviarlas a ambas y que se fue convirtiendo en una costumbre.

No importaba el día que hubiera pasado, que su padre hubiera sido desagradable con ella, que hubiera tenido que fingir sonrisas ante geste que despreciaba, que el matrimonio con Finneus le pesara como una roca atada al cuello…anochecía y se abrazaba a Lexa en el agua para ser ella misma y sentir en lugar de pensar. Sentir su fuerte y fibroso cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus increíblemente dulces besos y su profunda voz arrullarla. Deseaba más, mucho más, pero sabía que con ese combate tan peligroso por delante no era el momento. Cuando abandonaban el agua curaba sus heridas mientras charlaban y luego cenaban algo juntas. Normalmente antes de acabar su comida veía a la Escita luchar contra el sueño para permanecer una rato más con ella, pero se mostraba firme y la mandaba a la cama con un profundo beso como despedida.

El día anterior a los juegos mandó llamar a Gustus y le pidió a Ontari que se reuniera con ellos y como si de un pequeño conciliábulo de seguidores de Lexa se trataran se reunieron a escondidas para hablar de las posibilidades de supervivencia de la ojiverde. Clarke estaba decidida a parar el combate como fuera si la vida de Lexa corría peligro y Ontari se mostró de acuerdo, pero las palabras del viejo Doctore las calmaron a ambas: Lexa había progresado de forma asombrosa y no dudaba de que tenía una buena oportunidad de vencer.

Llegó el día y como de costumbre se vio en el Coliseo sentada entre Maya y Ontari en la fila de atrás de su padre, Finneus y Dante. Los heraldos habían estado anunciando "El Primus" de aquellos juegos como ninguno que Clarke pudiera recordar. "Lexa, la Escita, asesina de La Morta, se enfrentará a Toran y Ciro de la casa Albino en honor al noble Germánico, padre de nuestro adorado emperador "habían gritado por toda la ciudad. Y era evidente que semejante combate había llamado la atención del público, porque el coliseo estaba lleno hasta los topes y en las gradas de la plebe había tanta gente apretujada que parecía que se vendrían abajo en cualquier momento.

Eran unos juegos cortos, solamente compuestos por 5 combates de primera calidad, todos a muerte y todos con nombres que cualquiera podía reconocer. La casa de los Vero aportaba 5 gladiadores, por lo que el cognomen familiar estaría representado en cada uno de ellos. Los Albino llevaban 3 combatientes: los dos que se enfrentarían a Lexa y uno que lucharía contra Lincoln. El resto de gladiadores eran de otros Ludus pero bien conocidos por sus hazañas.

El emperador llegó rodeado por su familia y pronunció unas palabras recordando a su padre, sus victorias más allá del Rin, su talento como estratega, su valentía en el campo de batalla y sus aún comentados discursos en el senado. Prometió superar todas esas hazañas, aunque Clarke lo dudaba: ese pequeño hombrecillo vicioso no estaba hecho de la misma pasta que su padre.

El primer combate enfrentó a Nyko contra un reciario muy conocido que solía cautivar a las mujeres por su buena planta y sus gestos elegantes hacia el público, de hecho cuando salió a la arena y alzó su tridente muchas de las féminas de la plebe bajaron su túnicas para enseñarle los pechos, cosa que hizo que los hombres se rieran y que Clarke y Maya tuvieran que contener una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa absoluta de Ontari.

Nyko estuvo en peligro más veces de las que cabría esperar en un gladiador de su talla, pero este reciario era realmente hábil y cuando vieron como lograba envolverlo por completo en su red pensaron que el britano caería en aquel mismo momento, pero segó las cuerdas en un solo movimiento de su gladius sorprendiendo a su oponente, lanzándolo al suelo de un golpe de escudo en la cara y atravesándole el pecho antes de que pudiera levantarse.

La siguiente lucha provocó los abucheos del público cuando Wells separo la cabeza del tronco del Hoplómacus al que se enfrentaba antes de que hubieran intercambiado más de una docena de golpes. Marcus afirmó que lo haría azotar por dar tan poco espectáculo aunque Dante logró calmarlo diciéndole que más bien habría que azotar al lanista que hubiera presentado semejante inútil a estos juegos.

La gente recuperó el buen humor al ver el enfrentamiento entre Wick y un Dimachaerus increíblemente rápido. El Auverno tuvo que emplearse a fondo con aquel hombre que paraba todos y cada uno de los golpes de su lanza viéndose obligado a saltar y a hacer piruetas imposibles para lograr sorprenderlo. El público rugió cuando al final lo ensartó por la espalda y lo alzó a peso ofrendándoselo al emperador que lo saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

-Vuestro hombre jamás decepciona-comentó Maya a Clarke-Guapo y con talento-

Hubo unos minutos de descanso hasta el siguiente combate y los vendedores pasaron entre la gente con jarras de vino, empanadas de carne, fruta y en el caso de la zona de la plebe hogazas de pan y cerveza floja.

Lincoln apareció en la arena al sonido de las trompetas con su escudo decorado con lobos, el gladius alzado hacia el público y su casco de Murmillo decorado con un penacho negro. Si bien Wick era uno de los grandes favoritos de la plebe por el espectáculo que daba, el britano lo era de la gente acomodada y los senadores por su estilo elegante de lucha, más apreciado por las clases altas que se consideraban entendidos. Le siguió un samnita algo más bajo y delgado, pero por lo que sabía Clarke de él era temible por su agilidad.

Saludaron al emperador antes de quedar frente a frente y comenzar con el primer envite. Cada movimiento era preciso y de técnica impecable por parte de ambos hombres y la mortal danza se prolongó durante bastante tiempo sin que ninguno sobresaliera por encima del otro. Clarke miró hacia el lugar que ocupaba Nia, esta vez solamente acompañada por Ilian y la observó sonreír con suficiencia y gesto cruel. Eso la enfadó y contrariamente a lo que solía hacer animó a gritos a Lincoln y se puso en pié para aplaudir cuando este segó la mano de la espada del samnita y miró a Nia con gesto divertido cuando su hombre se desplomó degollado.

Volvió a sentarse mientras recogían el cadáver y limpiaban la arena y no se dio cuenta de que estaba retorciendo su túnica entre sus manos hasta que Octavia le puso la mano disimuladamente en el hombro para calmarla. Los nervios le atenazaron el estómago al escuchar de nuevo las trompetas y al heraldo anunciar el combate, pero cuando el enrejado se abrió tuvo que suspirar a pesar del miedo: Lexa estaba espléndida a lomos del garañón con la armadura que le había regalado y la pintura negra en forma de antifaz lagrimeante en su cara. Galopó hasta el centro de la arena para frenarlo de golpe y hacerlo rampar como saludo para luego alzar ambos gladius al cielo y gritar logrando que todo el público rugiera con ella.

-Le va cogiendo el gusto-dijo Marcus haciendo reír a los hombres y a Maya, pero Clarke y Ontari observaron la escena con seriedad para cambiar el gesto a preocupación cuando los hombres que se le enfrentarían salieron a reunirse con ella-

Toran era un britano gigantesco para tratarse de un Hoplómacus, lo que haría más difícil a Lexa esquivar sus lanzadas y Ciro, pese a ser algo más bajo, era un griego con una mortal habilidad para la espada, digna de cualquier héroe de las leyendas.

Se dio la señal de comienzo y ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero logró mantenerlos a distancia haciendo que su montura se alzara sobre sus patas traseras y los obligara a apartarse por riesgo a que el animal les callera encima. Se puso a girar a su alrededor con un suave trote, esquivando sus acometidas con calma y manteniendo firme al caballo solo con sus muslos mientras paraba lanzadas con sus gladius.

La mejoría de su técnica tenía a Ontari ojoplática y a Clarke levemente más tranquila, aunque cuando Ciro consiguió asestar un tajo en la pierna de Lexa tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no gritar. Malditos juegos de sangre y muerte…

Estaba consiguiendo dominar bien al caballo que no se asustaba ante los ataques de aquellos dos hombres y el corte que le habían hecho en la pantorrilla no era grave, pero si aquello se prolongaba mucho más acabarían desmontándola y en la caída la matarían sin darle tiempo a recuperarse. Pero no veía como acabar con ellos con esos cortas gladius…mataría por un arco o una lanza…una lanza! Sonrió para sí misma y se lanzó al galope contra Toran, que al apartarse para evitar que lo arrollara se descuidó y tuvo que ver como la lanza le era arrancada de las manos. Enganchó los gladius en el cinturón y galopó de nuevo con la lanza en la mano persiguiendo a Toran que corría por su vida con una daga en la mano. Lexa no era buena lancera, por lo que esperó a estar casi sobre él para atravesarle el cuello, cosa que hizo que el público rugiera su nombre.

Por desgracia la lanza se rompió en la embestida a esa velocidad, por lo que tuvo que volver a los dos gladius…aquello duraba demasiado y si seguía intentando cazar a Ciro sería él quien la cazara a ella. Tenía que jugar a lo grande si quería ganar, por lo que trotó hasta él como si fuera a intentar atacarlo de forma convencional, pero en el último segundo saltó de su montura cayendo sobre él, haciéndose daño pero logrando atraparlo por sorpresa. Rodaron por el suelo intentando quedar encima y con un certero rodillazo en la entrepierna Lexa ganó la posición, quedando a horcajadas sobre él y clavando ambos gladius en su pecho antes de que tuviera tiempo para moverse.

Con la sangre de su rival empañándole la vista miró hacia las gradas y vio a Ontari aplaudir con una sonrisa torcida en la que se apreciaba orgullo y a Clarke a su lado mirándola con toda la fuerza que esos ojos color cielo podían transmitir. No sonreía, pero su mirada mostraba mayor felicidad por su victoria que cualquier otro gesto. Sacó las espadas del cuerpo de Ciro y volvió a alzarlas al cielo y a gritar para finalizar aquella retorcida función. Gustus le había sugerido que se ganara al público con ese tipo de muestras de reconocimiento hacia ellos y aunque le asqueaba lo hizo porque como bien decía Doctore: "un día tendrán tu vida en sus manos y te conviene caerles bien"

Fue llevada directamente a la carreta con sus compañeros gladiadores y en menos de una hora estaba en su baño de la villa ayudada por Raven, que la informó de que Clarke tardaría un poco en llegar pero que había pedido que la esperara. Se puso una corta túnica verde oscuro y cenó acompañada de Octavia que se empeñó en vendarle el corte de la pantorrilla pese a haber dejado de sangrar. Estaba terminando cuando Raven entró para decirle que Clarke quería que fuera a sus estancias. Salió con tanta prisa hacia allí que no pudo ver la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de las dos esclavas.

Y cuando cruzó el umbral vio a la rubia con el pelo suelto y una túnica casi transparente en tonos rojizos levantándose del asiento frente al tocador.

-¿Te quedarías esta noche, Lexa?-preguntó Clarke observándola con fuego en la mirada-

No contestó, porque su cuerpo lo hizo por ella. Pese al dolor y el cansancio cruzó a toda velocidad la distancia que las separaba y estampó su boca contra esos perfectos labios deslizando la lengua entre ellos de inmediato y alzando a la rubia a peso para llevarla hasta el lecho con un gemido en su boca como consentimiento.

La dejó caer sobre las suaves sábanas y se tumbó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla y gimiendo ella también al sentir las uñas de la rubia clavarse levemente en su espalda sobre la túnica. No lograba recordar una sola vez en su vida en la que hubiera deseado tanto, o tal vez no era capaz de recordarlo por la forma en la que Clarke se movía bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caderas se alzaran rozándose con ella y provocándole calor y un ligero vértigo. Se separó de ella para desnudarse incapaz de soportar por más tiempo que algo se interpusiera entre ellas y la rubia la imitó.

La había visto desnuda una docena de veces ya cuando se bañaban y había acariciado su cuerpo en sus abrazos, pero verla bajo ella sonrojada y jadeante casi la llevó a la locura. Tal vez los dioses si existieran y una de ellos iba a yacer con ella.

Nunca se sintió tan falta de experiencia ni tan niña como cuando Lexa se desnudó frente a ella y ella la siguió. Mirar sus cuerpos juntos era ver cosas opuestas: el de la escita definido, duro y tostado por el sol con algunas cicatrices esparcidas, el suyo suave, redondeado y pálido, pero definitivamente los dioses los habían creado para que encajaran a la perfección, o eso sintió cuando Lexa enredó las piernas con las suyas e hizo que sus sexo se unieran por primera vez.

Clavó sus uñas aún más fuerte en su espalda y gimió cuando repitió el movimiento perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que se oscurecían por momentos.

Todo lo que sabía sobre satisfacer a una mujer lo había aprendido con Octavia, creando entre ambas cada paso que dar y cada caricia, pero Lexa sabía lo que se hacía como si conociera su cuerpo desde siempre, como si sus suspiros y gemidos fueran un idioma totalmente comprensible para ella. Se acomodó al ritmo de sus caderas consiguiendo movimientos aún más efectivos que hicieron que ambas comenzaran a sudar y que sus besos se volvieran algo erráticos.

-Clarke…-gimió la escita cerrando los ojos y tensando su cuerpo-

La rubia se apretó más contra ella y aceleró para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo viendo que también ella necesitaba liberarse. Gritaron y se desplomaron la una sobre la otra buscando recuperar el resuello. Clarke no lo había logrado del todo cuando sintió la boca de Lexa sobre uno de sus pechos y su mano acariciando su sexo con gentileza.

-Lexa…yo…tengo que llegar virgen al matrimonio-le explicó entre suspiros, avergonzada por tal declaración pese a que no se había sentido cohibida al pedirle lo mismo a Octavia-

-No te preocupes-respondió la escita para después lamer con ganas su otro pecho-

Acarició en círculos su clítoris y cuando la rubia ya pensaba que explotaría de nuevo se sorprendió aún más al ver que la mano que la estaba llevando a la cima era remplazada por esa preciosa boca de labios gruesos y sonrisa torcida. Enterró sus dedos en la oscura melena y en un par de minutos gritó con fuerza cuando el placer le atravesó por completo el cuerpo.

Se recuperó apoyada en el pecho de la ojiverde mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda con una sonrisa en la cara y en cuanto se vio con fuerzas se colocó sobre ella dispuesta a darle el mismo placer que había recibido. Besó cada recoveco de su cuerpo con especial hincapié en cada una de sus cicatrices, dispuesta a eliminar con sus labios el dolor y el sufrimiento que cada una de ellas representaba.

-Te quiero dentro de mí-pidió Lexa mientras lamía su abdomen provocándole un escalofrío por la sensual voz que había usado y lo excitante de la idea-

Nunca llegó a eso con Octavia, pero Lexa tomó su mano y la guió hacia su interior logrando que ambas gimieran a la vez. En pocos segundos Clarke vio que podía hacer aquello sola, por lo que apartó la mano de la escita y añadió un segundo dedo curvándolo y acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras con el pulgar no dejaba de frotar su clítoris. Cuando vio como el Cuerpo de Lexa empezaba a arquearse la besó con ansia para tragarse ese último grito.

Se abrazaron la una frente a la otra, dándose suaves besos y acariciándose mientras el sueño iba venciéndolas. Lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la oscuridad fue la voz de aquella mujer a la que amaba tanto diciendo algo que no llegó a comprender del todo:

-Este será un recuerdo que sin duda me mantendrá con vida-

Continuara...


	35. 35 CarolinaLeal848

Con la llegada del ocaso, Ontari pudo por fin abandonar el lecho de Marcus Vero, que alentado por la sangre y los juegos le había pedido que pasase aquella noche entre sus brazos.

Hasta ahora había sido sencillo complacerle haciendo usos de otras artes amatorias menos licenciosas e invasivas.

Creía que llegado el funesto momento al igual que otras veces podría salir airosa de ello, más está vez no había sido así.

En la intimidad del lecho Marcus tenía el mismo gusto por lo violento y lo depravado que había demostrado al alabar y ovacionar a sus gladiadores que destrozaban a los contrincantes sobre la arena o al castigar a algún esclavo desobediente a ojos de invitados ilustres como había tenido el infortunio de presenciar alguna vez.

Está vez había sido distinto, está vez no había sido capaz de virar las tornas, y que los acontecimientos sirviesen a su favor.

Hubo un momento en que se planteó matarle, arrebatar aquella vida que tantos males causaba a su alrededor pero pensó inevitablemente en Harper, en Lexa, en Raven, en Octavia... en cada mujer, hombre y niño que servía entre los muros de aquella villa y se sintió incapaz.

Harper ya le había explicado algunas de las costumbres más arraigadas, y la muerte de un dómine a manos de un esclavo traería la muerte a todos aquellos que estuviesen bajo su mando, fuesen culpables o no.

No podía hacer pagar a Harper por la muerte de Marcus, no podía hacer pagar a Lexa ahora que había conseguido colocarla en una mejor posición.

No es que sintiese predilección por Raven u Octavia pero si había comenzado a sentir cierto afecto e inclinación por el bienestar de ambas, no arriesgaría sus vidas por veinte segundos de satisfacción.

Porque veinte segundos era todo cuanto necesitaba para atravesar a Marcus con el abrecartas de la mesa, o para romperle el cuello sin contemplación.

Intentó caminar y el cuerpo entero le tembló, podía oír dentro de sus oídos su propia respiración tan solo superada por los ronquidos y resuellos de Marcus que yacía boca abajo desnudo entre las sabanas a sus espaldas agotado de horas de pasión y deflagración.

Tan solo quería salir por aquella puerta y borrar de su memoria todo cuanto vivió.

Alcanzar sus estancias no había sido tarea fácil, tener que atravesar aquel pasillo pasando por delante de guardias y esclavos que aguardaban entre las sombras por si se les requería en atención sin perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba había sido una de las cosas más complicadas y duras a las que había tenido que enfrentarse desde que estaba allí, mucho más que cualquier otra porque en aquel instante ni siquiera se sostenía.

Cuando entró en las estancias que ahora le pertenecían y cerró la puerta tras de si, agradeció el encontrarse sola.

A medida que se había ido sucediendo la noche, Ontari le había pedido que buscase a Raven o a Octavia y se quedase con ellas.

Marcus al principio había rehusado deshacerse de su presencia pero poco a poco, Ontari había ido convenciendole a base de buen vino, frutas, caricias y palabras de admiración.

No era estúpida, conocía las intenciones de Marcus desde el mismo momento en que subió a su litera a las puertas del anfiteatro y vio la lujuria en sus ojos al contemplarla como la diosa que le había hecho creer que era, y cuya victoria de Lexa, Marcus se había atribuido como suya ante Graco y ante otros poderosos senadores enardeciendo su valor y su libido hasta limites pocas veces alcanzados.

Ontari cerro sus ojos apoyando las manos y la frente sobre la superficie de la labrada puerta, y desde lo más profundo de su ser la rabia, la irá y el dolor latieron en su interior haciéndola temblar de pura impotencia.

Los ojos le escocieron y las lágrimas se agolparon en su garganta, más no dejo caer ni una.

No lo haría, no por alguien tan repugnante e insignificante como él...

Daba igual el daño que le hiciese, daba igual cuanto dolor le infligiese, ella no se desquebrajaría.

Marcus no era nadie en su vida, no era nada para ella, tan solo un medio que tolerar para poder labrarse un destino y sobrevivir.

Un ser despreciable, débil, petulante y misógino que respiraba solamente porque ella aún permitía que lo hiciese, nada más.

Pero algún día... algún día no muy lejano, Marcus pagaría por ello... y cuando ese día llegase, ni los mismos dioses bajados de los Cielos iban a impedir que ella clamase su venganza y propiciase su justicia.

Ontari se volvió lentamente y se quedo viendo todas aquellas costosas cosas que él había mandado a traer especialmente para ella.

Las más delicadas y caras sedas persas, las vasijas y jarrones de lustrosa cerámica que había enviado a sus esclavos a encontrar solo para agradarla a ella.

Aquellos almohadones de plumas de desollados gansos, y aquellas sabanas de satén egipcias, aquellos colgantes de oro, esmeraldas, zafiros y ámbar los cuales habían costado una fortuna y con los cuales la había obsequiado, y la respiración se le aceleró.

Algo dentro de ella fluctuó, algo cargado de ira y rencor, algo verdaderamente malo.

Ontari se separó de la puerta acortando distancias y en cuanto tuvo al alcance el último y más valiosísimo jarrón, lo aventó con toda la fuerza que pudo contra la pared haciendo que los pedazos volasen por toda la hasta ahora silenciosa habitación.

Deslizó las manos con fuerza por debajo de la pesada mesa de roble y la alzó haciéndola volcar escuchándola estrellarse contra el suelo junto al espejo, las vasijas, los cepillos y las joyas causando un estruendo ensordecedor.

Dirigiéndose a la cama arrancó con fuerza los doseles de gasa y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que tenía en aquellos momentos jaló de ellos hasta rasgarlos sonoramente mientras su rostro se enrojecía y las lágrimas anegaban su mirada cargada de irá y de dolor.

Raven que abandonaba las estancias de Clarke tras llevar el desayuno, escuchó aquellos sonidos y en cuanto identificó de donde venían, no se lo pensó y entró sabiendo que Marcus dormía no muy lejos de allí ya que otro de los esclavos que se había cruzado con ella le había pedido que no le llevase aún el desayuno.

La escena que vio la dejo estática, petrificada por segundos. Ante ella Ontari, arrancaba las carísimas sabanas de la confortable cama y lanzaba al suelo cojines y almohadones, dirigiéndose al dorado espejo de pie que no muy lejos del tocador se encontraba con intención de destrozarlo cuando sin saber como Raven reunió todo el valor posible y se acercó parandola por el brazo.

—¡Ontari, no! —le ordenó la esclava con todo el ímpetu del que fue capaz logrando que se diese la vuelta.

Ontari que era incapaz de medir o razonar en aquel instante agarró el marco del espejo sin que Raven la soltase y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, consiguiendo no solo romperlo sino desquebrajar en pedazos el fino oro respirando aceleradamente sin poder contener toda aquella tensión.

Raven que se sobresaltó abriendo mucho los ojos la tomó de las manos con fuerza sacudiéndola antes de tomarla del rostro con angustia y decisión. No sabiendo que había pasado con certeza pero intuyendo que tenía que ver con la noche anterior.

—No —repitió Raven lentamente viéndose reflejada en aquellos ojos tan llenos de rabia y lacrimogena conmoción. El corazón de Ontari hacía que su pecho subiese y bajase rápidamente presa de su agitada respiración, las manos le sangraban aún cuando las rodillas le fallaron y cayó sobre ellas frente a Raven que jamás y nunca la creyó ver así.

La mirada de Ontari aún persistía vacíamente en sus ojos mientras temblosoramente levantó sus manos para verlas, viendo los cortes de los cristales, la cerámica y todo cuanto había ido destrozando en la habitación y la más absoluta devastación la invadió.

¿Qué había hecho?...

¿Qué había permitido que le hiciese ese engendro salido del mismísimo pozo de perversión y degeneración?...

¿Cuando se había resignado y rendido de aquella manera?...

¿Cuanto más iba a tener que soportar bajo el yugo de la esclavitud y la opresión? ¿Cuanto?

—Raven...—fue lo único que pudo musitar la escita reteniendo aún las lágrimas vacíamente en sus ojos.

—Lo sé... —fue todo cuanto pudo murmurar Raven en su infinita conmiseración, acunando su mejilla con piedad mientras una lágrima se le escapaba en silencio viéndola a los ojos, pudiendo sentir aquel dolor como el suyo propio, pudiendo saber exactamente como era el sentirse así—. Lo sé, Ontari... lo sé...

En aquel mundo cruel y violento era increíble como cambiaban las cosas, como nadie podía estar a salvo o exento de nada, como la vida podía golpearte sin piedad alguna en veinte segundos, y veinte segundos era lo que había tardado Ontari en darse cuenta de que ya no era del todo dueña de su vida y de que la realidad dolía como nada, cuando carecías de elección.

Continuara...


	36. 36 Avispasalander

Muchos días Octavia pensaba de sí misma que en realidad no era una personas, si no una decoración con oídos, porque si bien realizaba sus funciones con diligencia y rapidez, la mayoría del tiempo permanecía en un rincón, atenta a los deseos de sus amos. Lo que peor llevaba eran los días donde no pronunciaba una sola palabra salvo asentimientos a las órdenes que le daban y hoy parecía que iba a ser uno de ellos.

Clarke y Lexa habían pasado su primera noche juntas y pese a haber aceptado su nueva situación con su amiga dejó que fuera Raven la que llevara el desayuno a las estancias de la joven dómina, temiendo que sus ojos revelaran una envidia que no debería sentir. Porque quería a Clarke, más como amiga que como otra cosa y estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos por la hispana, pero añoraba el calor que los brazos de la rubia le proporcionaban, las largas noches de placer y confidencias...añoraba no sentirse sola.

Casi resultaba cómico que en el mundo tan hostil en el que vivía fuera la soledad lo que atenazara sus emociones más no podía evitarlo. Sin familia que pudiera arroparla, sin libertad para decidir por si misma y con la muerte rondándola si cometía el más mínimo error en sus obligaciones diarias estar con Clarke se había convertido en su lugar de paz, pero ahora era Lexa la que gozaba de tal lugar y no sabía lo que eso le provocaba exactamente...mejor permanecer alejada.

Siempre vigilante observó la interacción de Raven y Ontari desde las sombras, comprendiendo de inmediato que no debía intervenir. Tenía bastante claro lo que podía haber causado que la Escita se desmoronara de esa manera y era algo en lo que Raven podía ser de infinita más ayuda que ella.

Llevó el desayuno a Marcus que parecía de un buen humor aún más evidente que el que le acompañaba desde que gozaba de la compañía de Ontari y tuvo que contener un gesto de asco al comprender un motivo. Que este mal llamado hombre tuviera la misma sangre en las venas era algo que jamás dejaría de sorprenderla. Recordó con cariño a la antigua dómina mientras arreglaba el lecho: amable, justa e indeciblemente buena...de ahí sí que había salido Clarke.

-Prepara mi toga bermellón y avisa a mi esclavo de que preparen mi baño. Me reúno con el senador Graco en una hora. Y di en la cocina que preparen algo ligero pero de calidad-ordenó Marcus sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Sí, domine-

Cumplió las órdenes con rapidez y fue a la cocina para ayudar con el servicio de las viandas. Portaba unas setas a la plancha con queso griego que la estaban haciendo salivar al atrio donde Dante y Marcus conversaban cuando escuchó algo que la obligó a servir el plato y a retirarse tras una cortina para seguir la conversación con preocupado interés.

-Finneus y Camila llevan prometidos más de dos años ya, mi buen Marcus. Tu situación está mejorando notablemente con esa Escita tan hábil que te has agenciado y el emperador te tiene en consideración como el mejor lanista de Roma. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que se oficie ese matrimonio-dijo Dante paladeando después un sorbo de vino-De Falerno...exquisito-

-Jaha es buen tratante más allá de los esclavos-afirmó Marcus escogiendo que bocado llevarse a la boca de todos los que había sobre la mesa, decidiéndose al final por un higo bañado en aceite de oliva y alcaparras-Sabes que si por mi fuera hubiera unido nuestras familias desde hace tiempo, pero fue el deseo de mi difunta esposa que Clarke no se casara demasiado joven y mi hija venera aún a su madre-

-Yo también soy viudo y lo comprendo bien, pero Finneus...bueno, digamos que debería casarse ya, antes de que se desvíe demasiado del camino que he fijado para él-

-Es un joven con energía y apetitos insaciables, no deberías disculparlo por ello. Cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso-

-Y lo estoy, pero la esposa adecuada le ayudará a centrarse en la carrera al senado para la que lo he preparado y le hará olvidarse del ejército de esclavas a las que posee y de esa afición absurda a las carreras de cuadrigas-

-Tal vez tengas razón, mí querido Dante...pero entiende que no puedo acelerar esto demasiado-

-Había pensado darle un margen a tu hija, desde luego. ¿Qué te parece tras las Saturnales?-

-Cinco meses...sí, creo que podría ser adecuado. Tiempo de sobra para preparar la ceremonia y que se hagan los augurios-comentó Marcus mesándose la barba-

-A Maya le encantará prepararlo todo y que su buena amiga viva bajo nuestro techo. Y yo la amaré tanto como su padre lo hace-afirmó Dante chocando su copa con Marcus-

-Ahora mi buen senador, sobre la dote...-

Octavia decidió desaparecer en ese mismo momento ya que las discusiones sobre cuanto se pagaría por el derecho de posesión de su amiga le revolvían las tripas. Viendo que ambos hombres estaban bien atendidos y que Clarke permanecía encerrada en sus estancias aunque Lexa ya había bajado a la arena a entrenar decidió resguardarse en su cubículo para pensar.

Cinco meses...cinco meses hasta que entregaran a Clarke a aquel monstruo, cinco meses hasta que Raven y ella la acompañaran a aquella pesadilla...Se arrodilló frente al pequeño altar que había creado en su habitación y oró, oró a Venus para que el amor verdadero impidiera aquella atrocidad, a Júpiter Optimo Máximo para que lanzara un rayo desde los cielos y fulminara a Finneus y a Juno, madre de todos, para que las protegiera. Escuchó un ruido fuera y se asomó con cautela para ver a Ontari gritar a un guardia por golpear a Harper...tal vez debería rezar también a los dioses de los escitas.

El día estaba resultando de lo más extraño. Primero llevarles el desayuno a Clarke y Lexa la había impresionado del todo: no tuvieron gestos románticos entre ellas, ni besos ni caricias...pero la forma en la que se miraban era más expresiva que cualquier contacto. Como si hubieran pasado la vida entera mirándose a los ojos la una a la otra, con sus cuerpos en sintonía de forma que si una se movía el cuerpo de la otra se acomodaba para no alejarse de ella. Seguían siendo una dómina romana de buena familia y una fiera guerrera extranjera...pero eran Clarke y Lexa, las dos juntas formando un solo ente como si los dioses hubieran determinado el mismo día de su nacimiento que debían estar juntas.

Se alegraba por su amiga, se alegraba por la ojiverde...pero toda esa felicidad quedaba empañada por el conocimiento de que aquello era temporal, de que Clarke debería cumplir con su deber y casarse con un hombre al que detestaba...y también por el secreto deseo de verse así un día con Octavia. Pero si antes había sido lo que la joven esclava tenía con la rubia lo que la había detenido ahora era ella misma la que se prohibía acercarse más de la cuenta.

El día en el prado había servido para reafirmar que lo que sentía por ella era auténtico, pero cuando ambas escitas salieron a caballo con las dos rubias Octavia le había acariciado las caderas con dulzura en un abrazo y no había podido evitar dar un respingo y romper el contacto. Las espantosas manos de Sterling le vinieron a la cabeza, agarrándola con fuerza, haciéndole daño, forzándola a someterse...ya no era una mujer, solamente un juguete roto incapaz de disfrutar del roce de la mujer a la que amaba.

Ver después a Ontari en ese estado tras someterse a Marcus solo reafirmó su creencia en que debía hacer algo por esas mujeres que, como ella, habían sido maldecidas con la sumisión. Y esa idea se fue haciendo más y más fuerte en su cabeza con el paso de las horas hasta que impelida por un pensamiento se obligó a bajar al Ludus para hacer algo al respecto.

El hombre la miró sorprendido cuando el guardia abrió su celda y la dejó entras para momentos después marcharse.

-Raven, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dispensaron de este tipo de visitas para que te recuperaras-dijo sorprendido incorporándose de su jergón-

-No puedo consentir que esto vuelva a sucederme, ni a ninguna mujer de este lugar. No quiero sentirme débil ni tener miedo de las caricias de Octavia. Eres mi amigo, un gran guerrero y el primer hombre que me tuvo y me trató con respeto. Enséñame a defenderme Wick, enséñame a no volver a ser una víctima-pidió la hispana sentándose junto al rubio-

El pareció meditarlo durante unos momentos mirando al suelo y con esa sonrisa arrogante de la que hacía gala constantemente desaparecida de su cara. Quería a Raven, le atraía como mujer y la amaba como amiga. Lo que esa bestia germana le había hecho le había dolido más que cualquier herida sufrida en la arena...pero lo que le proponía la morena era peligroso. Más mantenerla a salvo era más fuerte que el sentido común.

-Consigue un sitio donde no nos vean y yo robaré algunas armas de los entrenamientos. Nadie volverá a tocarte sin tu consentimiento, preciosa-dijo al fin pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y acogiéndola en su fuerte pecho-

Jugarse la vida luchando con la lejana meta de lograr la libertad de pronto no parecía tan importante como proteger a aquella mujer.

Harper supo que algo malo había ocurrido en cuanto entró en los aposentos de Ontari. Estaba todo destrozado, cada regalo que el domine le había hecho, cada adorno, cada tela...Debió sospecharlo cuando su ama la alejó la noche anterior, pero su inercia en la obediencia era tal que no tuvo fuerzas para negarse. Pero ver ahora a Ontari sentada en el suelo con gesto triste y cabizbaja le rompió el corazón.

Sin decirle nada se puso a recoger aquel estropicio y más decidida que nunca a hacer lo más conveniente por alguien que no fueran sus amos se encaminó al almacén donde se guardaban sedas y adornos para reponer lo posible antes de que el domine descubriera lo ocurrido. Era un parche, pero podría valer un tiempo. Cuando salía de allí con un par de vasijas y unas cortinas nuevas un guardia se plantó frente a ella acusándola de ladrona. Se encogió a la primera bofetada, preparada para la siguiente cuando el hombre salió despedido contra la pared.

-No vuelvas a tocarla, perro. Ella es mía y yo de el señor de esta casa, no querrás que le hable de tu conducta...-dijo Ontari casi a voz en grito amedrentando al hombre-

-Disculpas-respondió el marchándose de allí a paso ligero-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harper?-le preguntó girándose hacia ella con gesto cansado-

-Quería reponer algunas de las cosas de tus habitaciones. Así domine no se enfurecerá-

-¿Robas por mí?-

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, Ontari-contestó sonrojándose-Moriría para ver desaparecer el dolor que ahora mismo enturbia tus bellos ojos-

La escita solo asintió y la ayudó a cargar con todo de vuelta a la estancia para terminar de arreglarlo todo. Mientras la esclava terminaba de arreglar las cortinas que rodeaban el lecho Ontari se colocó a su espalda y la abrazó por la cintura, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y haciendo que Harper suspirara asombrada.

-No quiero que mueras, pero si sabes cómo borrar este dolor te pido de todo corazón que lo hagas, Harper. Porque sentir cómo me devora es más de lo que puedo soportar y sé que solamente tú o la sangre de ese monstruo me calmaran-susurró con tono de auténtica desesperación-

La esclava rubia se giró en sus brazos olvidando su timidez, su pasado y todas las vejaciones sufridas en su vida, para con un valor que desconocía que poseía tomar el rostro de la Escita entre sus manos con dulzura, mirarla a los pozos negros que eran sus ojos y besarla con toda la emoción que era capaz de reunir en su pequeño cuerpo.

Acarició los labios de la morena con los suyos tratando de borrar el sabor de la noche pasada, los lamió con su lengua haciéndole saber que no había nada más dulce que ese alimento para ella y cuando finalmente ambas lenguas se enredaron en un apasionado beso en el que ambas gimieron y la Escita la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo Harper supo que no solo estaba haciendo desaparecer el dolor de aquella mujer, sino también el suyo propio. Porque mucha gente la había tocado, pero nadie le había rozado el corazón como aquella supuestamente salvaje mujer.

Continuara...


	37. 37 CarolinaLeal848

La llegada de la tarde la había tomado por sorpresa, no porque no la esperase, no. Más bien, aquel día no había visto siquiera la luz del sol.

El senador Graco tendría invitados de prestigio aquella noche y todo debía estar listo sin pretextos ni demoras.

Después de arreglar la última de las estancias a ocupar, Echo al fin pudo dirigirse cansadamente a las estancias privadas de la dómina de la casa para escoger las sedas y alistar las joyas que aquella noche sabía que iba a utilizar.

Se encontraba especialmente cansada aquellos días y desconocía principalmente la razón. Existían varias causas posibles, las cada vez mayores exigencias de Maya, el trato deprorable que recibía de Graco y el voraz e insaciable apetito de Finneus entre ellas.

Cuando sacó las sedas de color pastel con brocados dorados y las acercó al lecho dejándolas cuidadosamente sobre él, sintió como unas pegajosas manos se deslizaban desde su cintura hasta descender y como el cuerpo de Finneus se pegaba al suyo desde atrás.

El estomago se le revolvió y una punzada de dolor le atenazó el corazón.

Aquel olor tan característico suyo, aquellos costosos y extravagantes perfumes de ébano traídos exclusivamente para él hacían que su sola cercanía fuese insoportable.

—Mi hermana tiene buen gusto para elegir, no tanto como yo pero espero que algún día encuentre al hombre adecuado que enderece su camino...—susurro en su oído hundiendo sus dedos sobre la tela sobre su zona más intima consiguiendo que de los labios de Echo brotase un siseo de dolor—. He oído que el invitado de mi padre ha estado prestándote cierta atención...

Echo que tan solo sacudió la cabeza quedamente sintiéndole respirar en su cuello, tembló.

—Dómine, yo... me pidieron que curase sus heridas, que atendiese sus necesidades y...

Finneus que la hizo girar en aquel instante bruscamente al oírla, le soltó tal bofetón que Echo cayó contra la pequeña mesa de arce que yacía junto a la cama y golpeándose en el rostro cayó al suelo comenzando a sangrar.

Finneus que endureció su rostro al escucharla se inclinó agarrándola fuertemente del pelo, a lo que ella gritó.

—¿Sus necesidades? —rugió él arrastrando las palabras con gesto odioso—. ¿Quién es el dómine de esta casa? ¿Quién zorra estúpida? —le gritó antes de pegarle nuevamente con la mano en el rostro sin soltar su abundante cabello—. ¡Yo soy el dómine, yo! ¡No él! ¡Él no es nada, tan solo un mero tratante sin valor que ha terminado obteniendo el favor de mi padre por capricho de mi hermana!

Echo que trató de cubrirse temblorosa la cara con las manos ya había comenzado a sollozar cuando arrastrándola del pelo la levantó de golpe haciendo chocar sus pantorrillas contra la cama.

—¡Mis necesidades son las que te deben importar! ¡Las mías, no las suyas! ¡Las mías, zorra estúpida!

Maya que entraba en aquel momento en sus estancias cambió su rostro al verles allí así.

—¿Pero qué hacéis? —preguntó con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

Finneus que no apartó sus ojos del rostro de Echo con desprecio terminó soltándola bruscamente contra la cama.

—Padre está a punto de recibir a la bruja Albino y a sus hijos, ve a prepárate Finneus quiere que les recibas con él.

Finneus que se miró la caliente sangre en la mano frotando la yema de sus dedos contra su pulgar para deshacerse de ella, arrugó la nariz y se miró la túnica viendo algunas salpicaduras en ella.

—Estúpida puta... —farfulló saliendo precipitadamente de allí para ir a cambiarse.

Maya que le vio marcharse puso una expresión desentendida en su cara antes de fijarse en el vestido que iba a utilizar para la ocasión.

—¿Lo has manchado? —le recriminó a Echo viendo unas pocas gotas de sangre sobre él y sobre las sabanas de la cama—. ¡Oh, por Juno bendita! —se acercó rápidamente ella para cogerlo entre sus manos examinando que no tuviese más manchas—. ¡Quería impresionar al hijo de los Albino está noche!

Echo que trató de levantarse y tapar con la mano la herida de su rostro que sangraba sin parar quiso acercarse a ella entre lágrimas pero Maya apartó la seda y el vestido.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? —le gritó ella lanzando el vestido de mala manera al suelo para dirigirse al vestidor y coger otro—. ¡De no tener prisa, te azotaría hasta hacerte sangrar de verdad! ¡Lárgate de aquí, lárgate no quiero verte tocar mis cosas más! ¡Fuera!

Echo que no pronunció palabra alguna y que apenas veía sintiendo su mirada turbada por las lagrimas y la sangre, se marchó rápidamente de la habitación, escuchándolo aún gritar y maldecir.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder soportar aquello?...

¿Cuánto tiempo más, la desdicha, el maltrato y el dolor iban a ser el pan de cada día para ella?...

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tolerar tanta crueldad?...

La respuesta que acudió a su mente fue sencilla, casi efímera pero terminante, directa.

No aguantaría, no mucho más...

No más...

Continuara...


	38. Nota Informativa

Queríamos informaros de que vamos a parar Sangre y Arena, bajo el látigo de Roma durante un par de semanas. Es una historia compleja y difícil de escribir y ambas pensamos que necesitamos un descanso para hacerle justicia y también a vosotr s. Hemos llevado un ritmo imparable con ella y queremos refrescarnos un poco para sacar nuevas ideas y no fastidiarla. Pero volveremos en breve con más fuerza para que sigáis disfrutando con esta historia que tanto nos apasiona escribir.

Podéis seguir leyendo el resto de nuestras historias que continuaremos como de costumbre. Un saludo y disculpas por el parón.


	39. 39 CarolinaLeal848

Seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquel trato impartido por otros que hasta hacía prácticamente nada, Bellamy consideraba sus iguales.

Entre aquellos muros y a ojos de todos, él no era ningún esclavo, era un tratante venido de tierras lejanas para negociar el favor del bien avenido senador Graco y valorar expandir nuevas remesas de esclavos y gladiadores que pudiesen satisfacer su causa.

Había pasado aquellos días con el abdomen vendado al cuidado de una esclava llamada Echo cuyo origen de nacimiento desconocía y al cuidado de otros dos que iban y venían con bandejas de comida al caer la tarde y al ponerse el sol.

Aquello le parecía un despropósito, tratar a otros como había detestado siempre que le tratasen a él pero debía mantener aquella farsa si quería poder siquiera acercarse a su hermana, y nada como comportarse como un verdadero romano para ello.

Su herida mejoraba en aspecto con los cuidados de Echo pero de cuando en cuando se veía obligado a soltar la sutura para empeorar y poder seguir dentro de los muros de aquella odiosa villa.

Llevaba ya algunos días allí y a pesar de la familiaridad que unía a los Graco con los Vero, aún no les había visto por allí a ninguno de ellos.

¿Estaría errada su información? ¿ambas familias ya no tenían apego? ¿se había cancelado aquel compromiso que les mantenía unidos? ¿qué pasaba? ¿por qué no les veían?...

—¡Oh, menudo porte! —chilló la aguda vocecilla de Maya mientras se aproximaba a su lecho con una sonrisa viéndole vestido con la toga azul y el manto blanco que ella había tenido a bien disponer para él—. ¡Sabía que el azul favorecería tu persona!

Bellamy que se incorporó llevándose la mano al costado ligeramente con disimulo forzó una gentil sonrisa.

Aquella vocecilla insoportable y déspota llegaba a lo más profundo de sus oídos.

—Tu belleza eclipsa cualquier otra que allá cerca —decidió halagarla él al ponerse en pie fingiendo admirarla.

Una coqueta risita escapó de los labios de la pequeña de los Graco que vio teñidas sus mejillas de caliente rubor.

—Esa zorra Albino está a punto de llegar con esa deshonra a la que llama hija y he de estar a la altura, ¿te he hablado ya de ellas? —preguntó Maya mientras se acercaba rodeándole el brazo con el suyo para dirigirse en su compañía hacia el salón principal donde se celebraría la cena.

—Palabras llenas de desprecio y antipatía hacia ellas, si —acordó Bellamy con media sonrisa mientras andaban hacia allí—. Aún así dudo que su belleza y presencia sea equiparable a una tan impetuosa como la tuya.

Maya volvió a sonreírse y se echo a reír rozando con su mano su pecho sin soltar su brazo.

—Mi padre desea que nuestra fortuna se una a la suya, y ya que Finneus se ha comprometido con el apellido Vero, quizás unir el nuestro al de los Albino haga crecer la prosperidad de esta familia. Aún estoy decidiendo cual de los hijos me interesa más, y me gustaría contar con tu experimentada opinión para ello, un hombre que se dedica al genero tendrá buen ojo para juzgar a otros hombres de su misma condición, ¿no es eso cierto? —se sonrió escondidamente ella—. Además nuestras cenas suelen ser muy divertidas...

Bellamy que sintió aquella pícara sonrisa volverse algo lasciva por un momento, forzó una sonrisa un tanto incomodo.

—Estoy seguro de que así será... —contestó Bellamy pasando por delante de algunas estancias, viendo como un par de esclavos se les unían al paso tras ellos y como a través de una de las vaporosas telas que separaban estancias, la larga melena de Echo y su figura discretamente se escabullían extrañamente hacía las cocinas lugar que a ella no le correspondía—. Disculpas, mi preciosa Maya he olvidado comunicar que las especias no han de acompañar mi comida.

Maya que se sorprendió al oírle al tiempo que alisaba la gasa de su largo y refinado vestido levantó la vista al oírle con una sonrisa y se volvió para ordenar a un esclavo que fuese a decírselo.

—Tú, ve a las cocinas y ordena que..

—No, por favor —pidió rápidamente Bellamy no cayendo en la cuenta de que ella no le permitiría hacerlo personalmente habiendo esclavos cerca—. Me gustaría hacerlo yo mismo...

Maya que se contrarió al examinar sus ojos vio como Bellamy se apresuraba a justificar su respuesta.

—No me fío de la ineptitud de cierto tipo de esclavos —dijo con aires de desprecio al tiempo que se odiaba por hacerlo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los esclavos que inmediatamente bajaron la cabeza—. Prefiero no correr riesgos con los placeres que deleitan mis paladares...

Maya que se sonrió más que complacida por aquella respuesta hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¿Que me vas a decir a mi? —comentó con cierto desaire—. Mira este vestido, que vulgaridad para recibir a mi posible futuro esposo. Había escogido uno sublime para la ocasión y una de estas estúpidas inútiles lo ha arruinado por completo con su asquerosa sangre. No tienen modales, son animales sin ningún tipo de inteligencia y sin ningún sentido del valor. Ve, ve a las cocinas si eso calma tus preocupaciones, algunos de ellos no distinguirían lo que son las especias, ni aunque cayesen del mismísimo árbol de las que brotan...

La risa que escapó de los labios de Maya y aquellas palabras tan triviales, y carentes de sentidos hicieron que Bellamy se plantease si la pequeña de los Graco estaba no habría tenido el infortunio de caer contra el suelo cuando la partera la sacó de entre las piernas de su madre, aún así correspondió tales risas dejando escapar la suya antes de llevar la mano de Maya galantemente a sus labios y besarla.

—Me uniré a ti y a vuestros invitados en unos pocos minutos.

—Tiempo de ausencia que me cobraré más tarde haciendo buen uso de tu grata compañía —se sonrió Maya dedicándole una coqueta mirada mientras echaba a andar, alejándose con sus esclavos de allí—. Te esperamos...

Bellamy que mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que Maya desapareció de su vista, observó a su alrededor percatándose de la ausencia de los guardias, y esclavos los cuales seguramente habían sido convocados para atender la cena, se dirigió directamente hacia la zona de los salones menores y las cocinas.

Atravesando un estrecho pasillo vio humo salir por una de las anchas puertas y al asomarse un poco, vio como varios esclavos avivaban el fuego, terminaban de asar cochinillos, lirones, jabatos, flamencos y lo que parecía ser una especie de cervatillo mientras que otros esclavos cortaban verduras, frutas y patatas para el acompañamiento de las bandejas y otros llenaban de copas y otros enseres otras bandejas.

Bellamy que se alejó de allí cuando la intensidad del calor y el humo fue demasiado densa para él, se dispuso a marcharse cuando al pasar por el estrecho pasillo se fijó en un pequeño cuarto, una pequeña estancia donde varios barriles de vino dulce, amargo, espumoso y agriado traído de diferentes lugares parecían almacenarse allí a la luz de una pequeña antorcha colgada de la pared.

Tras echar un vistazo al pasillo, decidió adentrarse un poco a la pequeña estancia encontrando a Echo de pie en un rincón de espaldas a él.

La cálida luz de la antorcha hacía resaltar su silueta y la espesura de su larga melena, sus largas y torneadas piernas bajo aquella pálida túnica. Echo apenas pareció percatarse de su presencia pero Bellamy pudo percibir el temblor de sus hombros al aproximarse con cautela.

¿Qué mantenía a Echo tan apartada de la realidad para no ser consciente de que alguien se acercaba tanto a ella?...

La expresión del rostro de Bellamy cambió justo cuando la respuesta acudió a su mente, y el recuerdo de tiempos dolorosos y pasados acudió a su mente trayendo consigo ingratos pensamientos.

—No puedes hacer eso... —susurró Bellamy al dar un último paso hacia ella viéndola sostener aún en su mano el pequeño frasco de veneno que estaba a punto de verter en uno de los barreños de vino.

Echo que tembló aún más al escucharle cerro sus ojos mientras las lágrimas rodaban en silencio por su cara recordando lo que hacía apenas unas horas Maya y Finneus le habían hecho.

—Echo, por favor... escúchame, no puedes hacerlo... —volvió a decir él lentamente en voz baja fijándose en el barreño—. No puedo permitir que lo hagas...

—No puedo continuar así... —murmuró ella lacónicamente con los ojos aún cerrados y el pequeño frasco sujeto en su mano junto a su pecho—. Despierto cada día, cada uno de mis días anhelando que sea el último... anhelando que uno de esos castigos, de esos golpes sea el que por fin acabe con mi vida y me destierre de este mundo cruel e inhumano...

Bellamy que sintió el estomago encogersele conociendo bien la sensación que describía, tragó despacio antes de atreverse siquiera a pronunciarse al respecto.

—Sé que mis palabras no suponen un consuelo para tu alma, pero todo puede cambiar en algún momento para ti, todo puede ser distinto.

La amarga sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Echo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus calientes y enrojecidas mejillas, sirvió de consuelo para ella cuando las palabras de Bellamy cayeron en saco roto.

—Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse así, tú nunca podrías entender lo que significa que tu vida este en sus manos, tú no puedes comprender lo que se siente al ser un esclavo.

Bellamy que sintió una punzada de culpabilidad atenazar su estomago, bajo la mirada al suelo un instante y algo dentro de si, algo muy dentro le indicó que podía confiar de algún modo en ella.

—Si que lo sé... —confesó Bellamy quedamente sin atreverse a mirarla en aquel momento. Echo que se volvió a mirarle lentamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, se le quedo viendo a los ojos buscando encontrar en ellos la verdad de tal revelación—. Lo sé muy bien, Echo... lo sé...

Aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos certeros cargados con tanto dolor, tanta bondad y tanta verdad hicieron encoger el corazón y el estomago a la esclava herida y confirmó sus ínfimas sospechas de que él no era, quien realmente decía ser.

—Si les matas, matarás con ellos a todos los esclavos de esta casa y ese pesar te acompañara en esta y en otra vida... —murmuró Bellamy acercando la mano lentamente a la suya para arrebatarle con cuidado aquel frasco de mortífero veneno el cual ella aferro con más fuerza insegura—. Echo, aquí hay muchas personas, personas inocentes que han nacido en el lado equivocado de la vida, personas que ahora mismo dependen de ti... —intentó nuevamente él que entrase en razón—. Dame eso, dame ese frasco, y te prometo que yo haré todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí.

Echo que retenía las lágrimas cuanto podía, sentía su pecho subir y bajar sin poder centrar un solo pensamiento bueno en su cabeza ahora mismo.

—¿Me sacaras de aquí? —preguntó ella con un hilillo de voz queda viéndole a los ojos necesitando al menos esa esperanza—. ¿Prometes que cuando te vayas me llevarás contigo?

Aquel bello rostro, aquellos felinos ojos que atravesaban su alma a través de los suyos propios llenando de algún modo todas sus convicciones y todo su vacío, hicieron que Bellamy adelantase un paso y que colocando la mano sobre la suya se hiciese con aquel frasquito.

—Prometo sacarte con vida de este sitio, prometo llevarte conmigo y protegerte todo cuanto me sea posible dentro de estos muros —respondió sincero Bellamy llevando la mano a su rostro viendo el golpe que tenía y que desconocía le había hecho Finneus—. Yo cuidaré de ti, Echo... yo haré eso por ti...

Echo que escuchó aquellas palabras de sus labios, aquellas palabras llenas de consuelo, gentileza y esperanza le miró entre lágrimas y con el corazón latiendo de dicha, llevó temblorosamente las manos a su rostro y tras un instante capturó sus labios con los suyos tan dulcemente que Bellamy, sintió que por primera vez en su vida unos labios le besaban así y Echo sintió que por primera vez en su vida, sus labios besaban a alguien que ella escogía.

Aquel beso cargado de ternura, dulzura y cierta inseguridad, se fue haciendo cada vez más y más necesario hasta que llegó un segundo en el que ninguno de los dos se quiso separar.

Aquella dicha, aquella necesidad, aquel instinto era tan nuevo para él como lo era para ella, no porque otros labios no hubiesen besado los suyos jamás, probablemente ni siquiera recordaban cuantas personas les habían besado, tocado u obligado a hacerlo en los años que tenían de vida pero hallar aquella sensación de calidez, de apego, de paz... aquella sensación de cariño y afecto era lo más parecido a rozar el amor y la humanidad que ninguno de los dos había tenido oportunidad de concebir jamás, y estaban felices de haberse encontrado y poder hacerlo.

Puede que las circunstancias y que la vida no estuviesen a favor de ninguno de los dos, pero ambos habían encontrado un propósito, un motivo para alcanzar la dicha que les había conducido justo a aquel momento y no, por una vez decidirían por ellos mismos y no por voluntad de los demás.

Por una vez antepondrían sus deseos a los de otros, y escogerían a la persona a la que querrían amar, y por una vez, nada ni nadie se los impediría porque puede que fuesen dueños de su cuerpo, de sus vidas pero en la razón y en el corazón, ninguno de ellos les podría alcanzar.

Continuara...


	40. 40 Avispasalander

Ontari había estado en su pasado con gente distinta en distintas situaciones. Hombres y mujeres habían pasado por su lecho sin que le importara nada más que obtener placer y quizás alguna alianza. Nunca había amado más allá de a sus padres y a Halena. Era otra de las cosas que envidiaba secretamente de Lexa: la pareja que formaba con Costia era casi mítica entre los suyos. La feroz y prometedora guerrera que aspiraba a la corona y la dulce y sabía consejera que se ocupaba de adiestrar a los niños en el arte de la monta de caballos. Era una pena secreta que había sobrellevado diciéndose a sí misma que el poder y el bienestar de su pueblo eran más importantes.

Pero ahora, mientras Harper la besaba sintió algo bien distinto: que nada importaba más allá de los brazos de esa dulce chica, que la forma tan desgraciada en la que el monstruo de Marcus la había poseído se borraba de su piel y de su mente y que su corazón palpitaba por primera vez desde que perdió a Halena de su lado.

Gimió contra los labios de la joven esclava y se sorprendió cuando esta la tumbó sobre el lecho con infinita ternura. La observó con detenimiento mientras se quitaba la túnica y contuvo la respiración al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Era bellísima pese a las distintas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo: de latigazos, de golpes, incluso de cuchillos. Harper también estaba rota y mientras se tumbaba sobre ella para volver a besarla el pensamiento de que iban a recomponerse juntas borró todos los demás.

Ayudó a Harper a deshacerse juntas de su túnica de seda y se recostó con los brazos sobre la cabeza dejando que la chica la mirara tranquilamente. Qué forma tan distinta de mirarla del asqueroso de Marcus: había deseo pero también respeto, cariño, ¿amor quizás? No pudo seguir preguntándoselo cuando la rubia se tumbó sobre ella y la besó con pasión mientras con manos dulces acariciaba sus pechos y su abdomen. Ontari abrazó la cintura de la rubia para pegarla contra su cuerpo y sentirla más, sorprendida de cómo llenaba de calidez su corazón aquel contacto. Acarició su espalda con suavidad y gimió cuando sintió una de sus piernas frotarse contra su centro. Corrigió la postura para poder hacer ella lo mismo con la esclava y sin romper su beso ni un solo segundo se movió con fluidez contra ella acompasándose a sus caderas.

Abrió los ojos, necesitaba mirarla, saber si estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Algo la golpeó en su bajo estómago al chocar su oscura mirada con los dulces ojos miel de Harper y aceleró sus movimientos para provocar que aquello que estaba formándose en su interior explotara. La rubia debió entenderla porque hizo lo mismo y en pocos segundos prácticamente gritaban la una en la boca de la otra.

Harper hizo por apartarse pero Ontari la retuvo contra su pecho luchando por recuperar el aliento, así que la rubia se apoyó contra ella recuperándose. Al final, tras unos minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran sus mutuas respiraciones la esclava se atrevió a hablar con su acostumbrada timidez de nuevo en su voz.

-Ha sido...distinto-suspiró enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de la Escita-

-Sí que lo ha sido-respondió acariciando su pelo-

Comió en el balcón viendo a los gladiadores entrenar mientras que Octavia le servía en silencio, pero por una vez no pensó en preguntarle lo que ocurría. Sus ojos solamente podían mirar a la gladiatrix mientras luchaba contra Lincoln. Aquel cuerpo que se movía con elegancia y rapidez había pasado la noche sobre el suyo, dándole placer una y otra vez tras breves descansos para dormitar una en brazos de la otra. Solo recordarlo un escalofrío le recorría la columna y sentía como el color subía a sus mejillas. Hasta la humedad volvía a hacerse presente en su entrepierna. Aquella guerrera no solo enloquecía el palpitar de su corazón si no que descontrolaba su cuerpo.

-Octavia, que preparen mi litera para dentro de una hora y avisa a mi padre de que iré al templo de Venus-

-Está reunido con el senador Graco-le informó la esclava-

-Pues déjale el aviso a uno de sus esclavos-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Claro amiga mía, sé que te gusta rezar allí-afirmó Clarke pasando por su lado y dejando un suave apretón en su hombro-

Mientras daba las directrices pertinentes a otros esclavos para que atendieran los deseos de la dómina pensó que efectivamente adoraba ir al templo de Venus. Al contrario del silencio reinante en el de Vesta, que era el que Clarke prefería, el de la diosa del amor estaba constantemente animado, con mujeres que hacían ofrendas y cantaban alabanzas a la Diosa, flores cubriendo el lugar, niñas llevadas al tener su primera sangre para que las sacerdotisas las bendijeran como futuras portadoras del fruto del amor...Pensándolo bien era raro que la joven dómina quisiera ir allí: salvo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con su futura boda, que debía hacer por seguir las tradiciones, evitaba el templo ya que lo consideraba "casi un burdel". Contando que Venus era la diosa protectora de las prostitutas aquello no debería resultar tan extraño, pero Clarke era muy seria en lo tocante a la religión.

Se topó con Raven que parecía subir del Ludus y la apartó hacia un rincón.

-Clarke quiere ir al templo de Venus-susurró a la hispana-

-Bona Dea! Menuda noche habrá tenido con Lexa como para querer ir a hacerle ofrendas a la diosa del amor-comentó Raven divertida con la ceja alzada hasta casi tocar el nacimiento de su pelo-

-No lo había visto así... ¿Nos acompañas? Hay algo que quiero contarte y allí no nos escucharan...ni siquiera Clarke-dijo con voz de clara preocupación-

-Voy un momento a la cocina a ver si la vaca de la cocinera quiere algo y os veo en la litera-

Octavia miro con una sonrisa en la cara como Raven se alejaba a toda prisa y con un suspiro se encaminó a terminar lo que tenía que hacer y a preguntarle a Clarke si la hispana podía acompañarlas, cosa que la dómina acepto de inmediato de buen grado. En la litera charlaron de cosas triviales y ambas esclavas no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el evidente estado de felicidad de la rubia. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron así? Probablemente Raven nunca lo había hecho, pero si Octavia antes de que muriera su madre. Pese a ser una chica afable Clarke no había vuelto a ser realmente feliz desde aquello, algo en sus ojos se había apagado...algo que ahora brillaba con fuerza tras su noche con Lexa.

Llegaron al enorme templo de Venus situado frente al foro, en la vía Sacra y subieron los cuantiosos peldaños hasta la entrada del pórtico principal. Allí Clarke compró un carnero blanco de buen tamaño y se la entregó a una de las sacerdotisas para que la sacrificara en su nombre mientras ella rezaba frente a la bella estatua de la diosa. Con manos expertas y sin el menor ápice de duda degolló al animal y ungió la frente de la rubia con su sangre deseándole que Venus escuchara sus ruegos.

Clarke inclinó la cabeza pese al gotear de la sangre sobre su bella túnica no para rogar, si no para dar gracias: dio las gracias a aquella diosa de la que había renegado casi desde la infancia por devolverle la capacidad de sentir amor y por traer a una mujer a su vida que le ponía una sonrisa en la cara con su mero recuerdo. Que la llenaba tanto cuando la hacía gozar con sus manos como cuando la abrazada y le susurraba tiernas palabras en su oído. Que la hacía ser feliz.

Dedicó un breve pensamiento a su futura boda con Finneus y su corazón se endureció pese al calor que lo embargaba. En esa unión no encontraría amor, más bien castigo. Pero prometió ante Venus honrar el regalo que le había hecho: amaría a Lexa en cuerpo y alma y reservaría el deber y las falsas sonrisas para Finneus. Sentiría con ella y aparentaría con él. Esa era la vida que los dioses habían dispuesto para ella, como a Lexa le había tocado luchar por su vida en la arena.

Pidió a Raven y a Octavia que compraran flores para ofrendarlas frente a una pequeña estatua en honor a Eros, el dios griego que representaba el sentimiento del amor. Las esclavas aprovecharon esos momentos para hablar tras una columna cerca de los vendedores de flores después de asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba.

-He servido en la comida de domine con el senador-dijo Octavia en voz baja y con tono levemente alterado-Ya hay fecha para los esponsales: Saturnales-

-Pensaba que aún pasarían un par de años-exclamó Raven para bajar el tono a un gesto advertencia de su amiga-Son solo unos meses...ni tiempo para organizar la boda hay-

-Graco ha dicho que usará todos sus recursos para que se lleve a cabo, que Maya la organizará. Por lo visto su maldito monstruo se está desmadrando demasiado y necesitan que su unión con Clarke le dé un poco de respetabilidad-añadió con gesto de desagrado-

-Porca Juno! Acaba de conocer a Lexa...los hados se ríen de nosotras-

-¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo para retrasarlo?-preguntó la más joven esperanzada-

-No lo sé pequeña...déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó con una media sonrisa acariciándole el brazo-Vamos a por esas flores o Clarke se extrañará. Y no le digamos nada por el momento-

Octavia asintió mientras se acercaban a un puesto donde compraron peonías y rosas rojas y luego se arrodillaron junto a su dómina para ofrecérselas a la preciosa pero pequeña estatua que representaba un sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más fuerte en su interior pero que amenazaba con quemarlas a todas.

El sol la golpeaba con casi la misma fuerza que lo hacía Lincoln. Pese a que ya había pasado la hora de comer y que el astro rey estaba bajando notaba su piel arder por sus rayos, pero no permitió que eso la desconcentrara. El britano era un rival formidable, con una habilidad táctica con la que ella solamente podía soñar y una fuerza casi imparable. Había logrado derrotarlo un par de veces por su velocidad, pero la mayoría del tiempo tenía suerte si lograba mantenerlo a ralla.

Aún así disfrutaba especialmente entrenando con él: cada golpe era una lección que beber como si de agua se tratara y sus comentarios sobre cómo mejorar su técnica letanías que luego repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pese a ello ese día no podía concentrarse del todo en el entrenamiento y había acabado en la arena de culo varias veces. Pero unos ojos azules oscurecidos y un bello rostro congestionado por el placer asaltaban sus pensamientos cada pocos minutos, dejándola momentáneamente descolocada.

Clarke bajo su cuerpo llegando al clímax una y otra vez era la visión más bella que había tenido en su vida...o eso creía hasta que se abrazaron agotadas y la rubia se durmió apoyada en su pecho. La observó dormir unos minutos luchando contra el cansancio y antes de cerrar los ojos derrotada besó su pelo para susurrar unas palabras en su propia lengua que jamás le había dicho a nadie: "ai hodnes"...mi amor.

Se sentía culpable por amarla como lo hacía, porque su imagen prácticamente empujara a la de Costia fuera de su mente...pero no podía evitarlo. Una noche con ella había bastada para que cualquier reminiscencia de sus planes de huída desaparecieran de su cabeza. No se marcharía de allí sin que la rubia la acompañara.

Recibió un espadazo en el costado que la sacó de sus pensamientos y tuvo que llevarse el codo al costado por el dolor, con lo que recibió otro en la cara que la lanzó de golpe al suelo.

-Lexa, estar enamorado es maravilloso, pero no puedes permitir que eso te desconcentre-susurró Lincoln inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse mientras ella se llevaba la mano al labio para limpiar la sangre que empezaba a chorrear-

-¿Cómo sabes...?-

-Digamos que reconozco esa mirada-la interrumpió con una sonrisa mirando durante unos segundos a Nyko que luchaba contra Murphy-Ni siquiera entre estos muros podemos escapar del aguijonazo del amor-

-No sabía que lo vuestro fuera tan fuerte-comentó la Escita adoptando la posición de lucha al ver como Gustus los observaba-

-Al principio no era así, comenzó como un desahogo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte hay mucho más que eso-

-Debe ser duro...ver como la persona que amas se enfrenta a la muerte-meditó Lexa parando varias acometidas del britano-

-Es difícil sin duda, pero en este lugar no nos faltan los obstáculos. Casi respiramos para superarlos. Y puede que tú no tengas que vivir el miedo de que Clarke pueda morir en la arena, pero tendrás que enfrentar el hecho de que se casará y se marchará-

Lexa quedó paralizada bajando de golpe sus espadas y haciendo caso omiso del espadazo que Lincoln le propinó en el brazo. ¿Cómo podía compararse ese ligero golpe al puño que acababa de apretarle el corazón?

-Lexa...Lexa-

Lincoln trató de devolverla a la realidad llamándola pero eso no funcionó. Casi no fue consciente de que entre el britano y Doctore la acompañaban junto a la vasija de la que bebían agua y la sentaban a la sombra. Murphy se les unió mojando su nuca y sus brazos en un vano intento por espabilarla. Al final la acompañaron a la enfermería donde Abby la observó hasta que las dejaron solas para propinarle un sonoro tortazo en la mejilla por sorpresa que hizo que la Escita la mirara molesta por la interrupción de su dolor.

-Clarke se va a casar-susurró intentando escupir ese pensamiento de su interior pero sin lograrlo-

-El deber de cualquier mujer romana y más de una de su posición-sentenció Abby con gesto de comprensión pese a la dureza de sus palabras-

-Entonces... ¿Qué soy yo para ella?-preguntó la ojiverde casi con temor-

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella pero conociéndola diría que el amor que deberá esconder del deber-dijo la sanadora tendiéndole una copa-Bebe este vino especiado, reponte y luego vuelve a la villa a buscar las respuestas que necesitas-

Obedeció llevándose la copa a los labios pero el buen vino supo a polvo en su boca, más áspero que cuando caía de morros en la arena. Los dioses se llevaron a Costia y ahora se burlaban de ella haciéndola amar a una mujer a la que jamás podría tener del todo...Los maldijo con cada palabra soez y cruel que conocía, blasfemó hasta que su mente ya no fue capaz de crear nuevos improperios...y recordó su noche con Clarke.

Que se jodieran los dioses, los hombres, Roma y cualquier cosa que tratara de separarla de aquella bella e increíble mujer. Lucharía por ella, con el mismo afán con el que luchaba por su vida en la arena. Ni un ejército bajado desde el mismo Olimpo podría separarlas.

Continuara...


	41. 41 Avispasalander

Se sentó en una esquina del lecho de Clarke y se limitó a esperar con los ojos fijos en el suelo. No había logrado encontrar ni a Raven ni a Octavia, pero al cruzarse con la pequeña Harper le dijo que las tres habían acudido al templo y que no tardarían en volver. Olvidando cualquier tipo de señal de respeto entró en las estancias de su dómina como si fueran propias y empezó a elaborar lo que quería decirle en su cabeza. Quería gritarle, recriminarle que no le hubiera dicho que iba a casarse antes de enamorarla por completo, antes de yacer con ella al menos.

Cierto que le había dicho que tenía que permanecer virgen para su matrimonio, pero lo dijo de una forma totalmente abstracta, como algo que ocurriría en un futuro lejano y desconocido...no como si fuera una realidad con nombre y fecha. Durante el rato que permaneció en la enfermería Abby le habló sobre las costumbres romanas del matrimonio y casi se cae de la camilla cuando escuchó que Clarke iba a ser una esposa bastante tardía: lo normal en las familias de cierta posición era casar a sus hijas al poco tiempo de tener su primera sangre.

De nuevo pensó que los auténticos bárbaros eran los romanos. Entre su gente no era una obligación casarse y mucho menos a tan temprana edad. Era el deber de toda mujer dar hijos a la tribu cuando llegaban a su edad fértil, pero escogían ellas cuando y con quien y no era necesario desposarse con el hombre que las había fecundado. Las parejas se formaban por amor y solo algunos acudían a los sacerdotes para que bendijesen su unión que sería el equivalente al matrimonio romano.

Pero por lo que Abby le había explicado había mucho más e el hecho de casarse: Clarke pasaba de ser propiedad de su padre a propiedad de su esposo. Y con ella sus sirvientas, su dinero, sus posesiones...

-Tú también eres una esclava-susurró para sí misma sintiendo como la furia comenzaba de nuevo a apoderarse de ella-

Pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Si quería encontrar una alternativa para que Clarke no cayera en manos de un hombre que por lo que había escuchado era un autentico monstruo debía ser racional. Aunque por muchas vueltas que le diera solo encontraba una: escapar. Y era una idea loca...escapar de Roma, de su poder, de su sentido de la propiedad, de la familia de Clarke, de sus dioses...Luchar a muerte en la arena parecía ahora un juego de niños al lado de lo que tenía por delante, pero debía hacerse. Y no lo harían solas, allí había buenos hombres y mujeres que las acompañarían. No pudo salvar la vida de Costia ni la de su hijo...salvaría otras.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar un susurro en la puerta y vio entrar a Clarke que le sonrió de inmediato con sus ojos azules desprendiendo amor. Se levantó y casi corrió a abrazarla y besarla viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Raven y Octavia desaparecían a toda velocidad.

Teniéndola en sus brazos su empeño quedó más que reafirmado y así se lo hizo saber entre beso y beso mientras se dirigían a la cama.

-Nadie te separará nunca de mí-afirmó con su voz empezando a estar ligeramente ronca por el deseo-

Vio como los ojos de la rubia se enturbiaban de pronto par las lágrimas pero asentía a sus palabras. Había miedo en ellos, desesperación por lo que le aguardaba, pero ante todo amor y eso la convenció de que si por eso no merecía la pena luchar nada lo hacía.

Las lágrimas de Clarke no llegaron a caer porque Lexa se encargó rápidamente de sustituir cualquier atisbo de tristeza o miedo por seguridad y deseo con sus caricias y sus besos. Eso era el amor para ella: hacer lo posible para que la persona amada siempre fuera feliz, aunque no lo consiguiera siempre ya que era imposible. Pero mientras pudiera lo único que empañaría esos preciosos ojos azules sería la alegría y el placer.

Tras un par de hora Clarke se durmió en sus brazos exhausta y aunque el cuerpo de Lexa pedía a gritos lo mismo hizo un esfuerzo para apartarse de su lado sin despertarla. Se vistió y salió al pasillo donde se topó justo con la persona con la que quería hablar: Ontari salía con mal gesto de los aposentos de Marcus, pero con un simple gesto de la gladiatrix supo que tendría que posponer lamer sus heridas, por así decirlo. La guió hacia sus habitaciones cuando otra persona apareció al fondo del pasillo, alguien que se limpiaba con un trapo la sangre que le goteaba del labio.

Ambas escitas la agarraron en un movimiento coordinado como si se hubieran leído la mente y la metieron en las estancias de la mayor.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado Raven?-preguntó Lexa retirando el trapo para ver el alcance de la lesión mientras Ontari empapaba un paño limpio en vino para desinfectar la herida-

-Nada, es solo un arañazo-contestó la hispana intentando escapar de las dos mujeres, pero fracasando de inmediato al sentir puro terror por ver el gesto serio que se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas-

-¿No te habrán mandado de vuelta a servir al Ludus, verdad?-preguntó Ontari tendiéndole el paño que ella tomó para colocarse en la herida con un mal gesto por el escozor que le provocó-

-No, no. Claro que no. Estoy dispensada, al menos por un tiempo-

-¿Entonces?-

Raven miró al suelo notando como el color subía a sus mejillas.

-Raven...-susurró Lexa obligándole a alzar el rostro sujetándole la barbilla con dulzura-Habla-

-Wick me está enseñando a defenderme-dijo rápidamente, casi tratando de que sus palabras no se entendiera, pero ambas mujeres lo hicieron por el gesto de sorpresa que se dibujó en sus caras-No quiero que vuelva a pasarme lo mismo que ocurrió con Sterling-explicó sentándose en una de las sillas. Le pedí a Wick que me enseñara como salvar el pescuezo si volvía a ocurrir. Es un buen amigo-

¿Te está enseñando a luchar como un gladiador?-preguntó Lexa inclinando la cabeza con incomprensión-

-No! No, por los dioses!-exclamó la hispana levantándose un lateral de su túnica revelando una daga...las mismas que usaban los Hoplómacus bajo la rodela-

Lexa se llevó la mano a la frente negando con la cabeza y Ontari se rió por lo bajo.

-Sabía que tenias carácter Raven, pero no que eras una jabata dispuesta a cargarse a quien fuera si volvía a tocarla-comentó la ojiverde seria pero con un claro tono de orgullo en su voz-

-¿Y dónde te está enseñando para que no os vean, por curiosidad?-preguntó Ontari sirviendo tres copas de vino y mezclándolo con agua para suavizarlo-

-En las cuadras-respondió la hispana casi dando un salto del susto al ver como la Escita se giraba hacia ella con gesto de furia-

-Si le pasa algo a mi yegua más te vale que ese lancero saltarín te haya enseñado a defenderte de mí porque os mato a los dos-amenazó Ontari con una copa en la mano salpicando por todas partes-

-Estábamos donde el jamelgo ese viejo-explicó Raven en un susurro asustado-

-Ah, vale. Entonces bien-

Lexa tuvo que soltar una carcajada. Como buena Escita Ontari quería más a su montura que a las personas y la cara de horror de Raven no había dejado de tener gracia. Aceptó la copa que la morena le tendía y se sentó junto a la hispana.

-Dile a Wick que intente no partirte el morro la próxima vez, no deja de resultar extraño que amanezcas con el labio partido si has estado atendiendo a Clarke y luego te has ido al lecho-

-En realidad no ha sido el...es que el caballo me soltó una coz por chocarme contra él esquivando a Wick-explicó avergonzada-

Ahí las dos Escitas prorrumpieron en tremendas carcajadas a las que la hispana no tuvo más remedio que unirse, por el cuerpo de Juno, tenia gracia.

-¿Y a ti que te ha sacado del lecho de Clarke, Lexa?-preguntó Ontari cuando se calmaron un poco provocando que la gladiatrix retomara su habitual gesto serio-

-Clarke se va a casar, pronto y con un hombre con muy mala reputación por lo que he escuchado-

-Finneus Graco-dijeron las otras dos mujeres a la vez-

-¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo?-exclamó molesta-

-Tú sueles tener que preocuparte de que no te corten la cabeza en la arena, no tienes tiempo para chismes-

-Pero es Clarke!-casi gritó levantándose-Es mi...!-se paró en seco-

¿Qué era Clarke de ella? Su dómina, su dueña, su amante tal vez...pero nada que le diera derecho sobre ella.

Raven debió entender la duda en sus ojos porque fue rauda en su ayuda.

-Tú la amas-dijo con una leve sonrisa-No quieres que se case y menos con un monstruo. Y da la casualidad que opino lo mismo y justamente hoy Octavia y yo hemos estado hablando sobre cómo podríamos al menos retrasarla-

-¿Eso puede hacerse?-preguntó Ontari sorprendida-Porque Marcus parece decidido a que se haga en las Saturnales-

-Se puede intentar-respondió la hispana antes de llevarse la copa a los labios con una sonrisa malévola-

Clarke despertó rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Lexa sin ser consciente de que la gladiatrix había pasado parte de la noche fuera del lecho maquinando sobre su futuro matrimonio. Tampoco sospechaba que en cierto momento habían sacado a Octavia de su profundo sueño para que se les uniera, ni que tenían algo que se asemejaba al proyecto de un plan en mente, pero si reparó en que salvo ella todas parecían tener sueño esa mañana, aunque no le dio mayor importancia.

Se despidió con tristeza de la ojiverde ya que iba a acudir a desayunar a casa de los Graco junto con su padre y no podría hacerlo con ella como acostumbraba, así que dejó un suave beso en sus labios en cuanto se vistió y salió al atrio para encontrarse con su padre y con Ontari que al parecer los acompañaría, pero lejos de molestarle como había sucedido anteriormente lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Había dispuesto que Raven y Octavia se quedaran en la villa como precaución ante los posibles desmanes de Finneus y la presencia de la Escita y de su eterna sombra Harper la relajó.

Subió a la litera con los demás y casi le dieron ganas de tirarse de ella en marcha a los pocos minutos al decirle su padre que se oficiarían la "Sponsalia", donde se firmaban los acuerdos de la dote y los novios acordaban casarse en los próximos dos años. Pero permaneció con gesto calmado.

Ya había escuchado que se desposaría con Finneus en las Saturnales por lo que esta ceremonia no debería pillarla de improviso, aunque hubiera sido todo un detalle por parte de Marcus avisarla.

Llegaron a la villa de los Graco donde Dante, Finneus y Maya los esperaban a la entrada rodeados de unos cuantos esclavos y de algunos invitados, entre los cuales reconoció a Jaha y a Alie. También a Luna Albino para su sorpresa y a su hermano Ilian tan taciturno como siempre...y a Roan, su hermanastro. Buscó disimuladamente a Nia con la mirada y sintió que volvía a respirar al no hallarla. Su presencia solamente hubiera provocado una debacle más grande que la indeseada ceremonia en sí.

Puso una sonrisa falsa al saludar a Dante y otra aún más forzada al ser tomada de la mano por Finneus. Por suerte abrazar a Maya le dio una buena excusa para separarse de él.

-Ya podrías haberme avisado de esto-susurró en su oído-

-Era una sorpresa-contestó Maya sonriéndole-He invitado a lo mejor de lo mejor de Roma y las viandas son de primera-

Clarke tuvo que forzar otra sonrisa. Llevaba toda la vida intentando que Maya entendiera que no quería casarse con su hermano, pero su amiga siempre pensó que lo decía por modestia al considerarse inferior a su familia. No podía comprender que su mayor anhelo no era casarse y tener hijos con alguien bien situado como le sucedía a ella, Clarke aspiraba a encontrar el amor en un mundo donde solo importaba el nombre, el poder y la bolsa.

Un sacerdote de Júpiter Optimo Máximo les hizo intercambiar unos sencillos anillos de hierro como dictaba la tradición, Finneus puso a sus pies una gran cantidad de telas y brocados, útiles de belleza más propios de mujeres orientales y para su horror una esclava de su propia casa como regalos mientras que Dante y Marcus firmaban los documentos donde la dote quedaba estipulada.

Ya en el banquete y fingiendo una felicidad que para nada sentía, intentando comer con el estómago cerrado por completo sentada junto a su ya oficialmente prometido, llevó sus pensamientos a un rectángulo de arena no muy lejano, pensando en una bella Escita a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo que estaría luchando allí, aprendiendo a sobrevivir. Y al pensar en la forma en la que sus brazos la sostenían por las noches esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa verdadera que lograría aquel día.

Perdida en su ensueño no detectó la lujuria enfermiza en los ojos de su futuro esposo, la mirada apenas controlada de Ontari que sentía ganas de saltar por encima de los triclinium y degollar a aquel monstruoso muchacho, ni la expresión de sentido pesar que componía Luna al ver a Roan hablar con la hija de los Graco...y mucho menos la de un joven desconocido para ella que observaba a su padre con odio y de vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas con la esclava que le habían regalado.

Lexa se sentía contenta con lo acordado la noche anterior con lo que en su cabeza llamaba "El concilio de las víboras", porque eran eso: víboras en el seno de Roma, dispuestas a morder en cualquier momento. Solo había un leve esbozo de un plan en sus cabezas, pero por algo se empezaba.

Todo su buen humor desapareció cuando por primera vez Gustus le asignó entrenar enfrentándose a Wells. Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, claro estaba...y de hecho el Samnita era uno de los mejores del Ludus por lo que podía aprender mucho enfrentándose a él...pero recordaba como la había tratado a su llegada, su intento de violarla e incluso las miradas insidiosas que le lanzaba ahora y su sangre hervía.

No le había dado tiempo ni a colocarse correctamente cuando el escudo de si rival le impactó en plena cara haciendo que su nariz goteara rojo en cuestión de segundos.

-Te crees más de lo que eres perra Escita-gruñó el gladiador-Un par de combates ganados y ya te crees una leyenda-

-Al menos peleo limpio-dijo ella esquivando una nueva acometida para de repente verse de bruces en el suelo por una zancadilla-

-Pero acabas rebozada en la arena-dijo él antes de asestarle un fuerte espadazo en la espalda sin permitirle levantarse-De eso sirve todo tu "honor"-

Miró a Gustus que le devolvió la mirada con gesto serio sin siquiera mover un músculo. Las instrucciones estaba claras: Sobrevive por tu cuenta Lexa.

Rodó por la arena esquivando el siguiente golpe del Samnita pese al latigazo que sintió en las dorsales y se incorporó dispuesta a luchar. Ya no luchaba solamente por ella, ahora había más gente en sus planes de futuro, gente que luchaba en esa misma arena, gente que servía en aquella Villa...y todos comandados por aquella muchacha rubia de ojos como el cielo.

Continuara...


	42. 42 Avispasalander

Como siguiera así Wells iba a matarla, le había roto la nariz, su gladius estaba astillada del fuerte golpe que le había dado en la espalda donde seguro que yacía un buen trozo de madera clavado a juzgar por el escozor que sentía y su pierna derecha apenas la sostenía por una mala caída. El hombre reía, Gustus permanecía firme y azotaba su látigo en dirección a aquel que se atrevía a mirarlos o a encaminarse hacia ellos.

La lección estaba clara: "sálvate tu sola, florecilla". Casi podía escucharla en su cabeza con la profunda voz del Doctore.

Nada de lo que había aprendido parecía servirle contra ese hombre sin honor que luchaba para hacer daño y a ser posible matar, pese a ser un entrenamiento. Aquello era otra arena del circo: o luchaba para sobrevivir o moriría.

Se movió más rápido esquivando una fuerte acometida del samnita y trató de golpearle con el reverso de uno de sus gladius, pero volvió a adelantársele derribándola de una patada.

Dar lo mejor de si misma tampoco parecía servir. Rodó por el suelo escapando de más golpes y los ojos de Clarke le vinieron a la cabeza. Su necesidad de volver a sus brazos la hizo levantarse de un salto y sus ansias por estar con ella borraron momentáneamente a la gladiatrix de su alma, quedando sólo la guerrera que fue. La mujer que se enfrentó a Roma cuando todo estaba perdido, la "salvaje" que se arrancó a su hijo de las entrañas para que no fuera esclavo.

Olvidó pensar y se dejó guiar por el instinto cuando con un fiero grito saltó sobre Wells pillándolo por sorpresa. Lo derribó cayendo sobre él y usó uno de sus gladius como recordaba haber hecho con una estaca en el campo de batalla para matar a un enemigo: la blandió golpeando una y otra vez la cabeza del samnita, insultándolo, gruñendo y deseando su muerte.

Sintió que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban cuando el cráneo del hombre crujió de forma horrorosa y se revolvió para lograr provocar ese sonido otra vez, pero sus captores eran más fuertes que ella. Un sonoro tortazo en la cara la devolvió a la realidad y se sorprendió al toparse a Doctore frente a ella mientras que Murphy y Wick la sujetaban con fuerza por ambos brazos.

-Eres más animal que persona Lexa-gruñó Gustus mirándola con desagrado-Pensaba que te había enseñado lo suficiente para que vencieras con honor, no peleando como un monstruo desatado-

-Nada de lo que me has enseñado parecía pararlo-gruñó ella en respuesta sintiéndose agotada de repente y dejándose caer un poco en brazos de sus compañeros-

-Entonces es que no has aprendido lo suficiente. Oro a los dioses para que no esté muerto-añadió Gustus mirando el cuerpo de Wells inerte en la arena-Porque de ser así tendremos problemas con el Dómine-

Wick y Murphy la soltaron al verla más calmada y fueron a ayudar a llevar al samnita a la enfermería.

-Él no luchó con honor-dijo por lo bajo la Escita cuando vio que Doctore iba a marcharse-

-Pero tú debes ser mejor, florecilla-respondió este con gesto serio-Si no nos alzamos sobre nuestros instintos no somos mejores que las bestias que nos lanzan en el circo-

Lexa se sentó junto a la vasija de agua para intentar recuperarse un poco y meditó las palabras de su maestro. ¿Perdería su humanidad por volver a los brazos de su amada? Era preocupante que por muchas veces que se lo preguntara la respuesta fuera sí.

Clarke navegaba en ese mar de sonrisas falsas y fórmulas de cortesía que se había formado al terminar el banquete con destreza. Tal vez detestara aquel mundo, pero si quería era fácil para ella convertirse en su reina. Su mente agudizada por la lectura y los años de complacer a su padre para evitar su furia le habían concedido el extraño don de saber lo que cada persona esperaba de ella antes de que lo demostrara, de sonreír cuando lo último que sentía era alegría, de hacer que los demás se sintieran cómodos con ella pese a sus deseos de huir de su compañía.

Por eso cuando se topó de frente con Luna Albino y vio en su rostro un gesto de pena y condolencia tomó la rápida decisión de esperar por sus palabras ya que no sabía por dónde iba a salir la muchacha.

-¿Cómo estás, Clarke?-preguntó Luna con claro tono de preocupación-

-Pletórica por mi buena suerte-respondió con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la más oscura noche-

Pero algo falló con su don, porque Luna la tomó del brazo y paseó con ella hacia los jardines de la Villa de los Graco dónde apenas había gente, ya que la fiesta parecía permanecer inamovible en el interior.

-Esa actuación está de lo más conseguida para los demás, pero suelo ser más difícil de engañar. Tú no amas a Finneus, es más, le temes. Aunque por tus ojos diría que sí que estás enamorada, de alguien que no está aquí a juzgar por la nostalgia que transmiten-dijo Luna en cuanto se apoyaron en un mirador observando los extensos campos de olivos que rodeaban la villa-

La rubia dio un paso atrás momentáneamente descolocada por tal afirmación. ¿De verdad era tan transparente? Aunque pronto recordó que siempre se había tenido a la hija de los Albino por una muchacha extraña, algunos incluso afirmaban que tenía algo de Oráculo. Por no decir que también se rumoreaba que su buen trato para con sus esclavos era la vergüenza de su madrastra. Se sintió tranquila con su presencia y sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo tú lo estás de Roan?-inquirió con una sonrisa benévola apoyándose en la barandilla-

-Yo...-

-No pasa nada Luna. Conozco tus secretos como tú conoces los míos: por pura observación. Un arte que poco se práctica en la Roma actual-

La joven Albino se rió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Realmente no entendía porque Clarke y ella no eran amigas. Bueno...familias rivales, cierto.

-Mi madrastra quiere casar a uno de mis hermanos con Maya ¿Lo sabías?-

-Lo he sospechado al ver como ambos le hacían la corte. No creo que mi padre se lo tome muy bien cuando se entere. Los Vero y los Albino somos como los chacales y los leones en todo-

-¿Pero quién es el chacal y quien el león?-preguntó Luna con una sonrisa que contagió a la rubia-

-Los Graco provocarán una guerra con esto-

-En realidad demuestran ser muy listos. Emparentando con las dos familias que divierten a la Plebe alcanzan un poder que los discursos en el senado no pueden comprar-

-No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista-

-Camila!-rugió su padre desde la entrada de los jardines-Nos vamos!-

-Parece que ya se ha enterado de que en breve seremos familia-se encogió de hombros Clarke con gesto de disculpa-

-Tampoco habrá ayudado que nos vea juntas-

-No me importa-afirmó la rubia con decisión y momentos después quedó sorprendida cuando Luna la abrazó-

-Cuida de tus esclavos, Clarke. Tal vez un día podamos ayudarlos juntas-susurró Luna en su oído antes de besar su mejilla-

-Haz lo mismo con los tuyos. Y eso espero...amiga-contestó devolviéndole el beso y casi corriendo al lado de su padre que la miraba de mala manera-

Sabía que una tormenta se desataría en cuanto se apartaran de la vista de los demás. Y el que la hubiera sorprendido hablando con la hija de su enemiga solo lo empeoraría, pero merecía la pena por saber que tenía una aliada en su forma de pensar, alguien que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Albino y Vero juntos, pero no por matrimonios de conveniencia como todos esperaban, si no por algo tan poderosa como la justicia y un objetivo común.

Se despidió de Finneus con un beso en los labios del que tuvo que separarse al notar como el muy cerdo trataba de meterle la lengua en la boca, pero lo subsanó fingiendo una timidez que no sentía ante la risa de su padre y el senador Graco. Ya en la litera su padre comenzó a elevar el tono y a maldecir a los Graco, a los Albino y a los dioses por el futuro enlace entre las dos familias. Cuando miró a Clarke con furia la rubia se encogió esperando que la maldijera también, que la castigara, e incluso que la golpeara...pero con una suave caricia de Ontari en el hombro de Marcus y un susurro en su oído que puso una expresión de asquerosa lascivia en su rostro la tormenta cesó.

Clarke miró a la Escita de reojo con agradecimiento, gesto al que ella respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada de preocupación imperceptible hacia Harper. La rubia lo entendió y decidió llevarse a la joven esclava a sus aposentos con algún falso pretexto mientras Ontari calmaba a su padre, no quería pensar de que manera. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta de lo que Ontari la había salvado. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a odiar a aquella noble mujer alguna vez?

Aprovechando que Clarke no estaba y que tenía la mayor parte de su trabajo hecho, Raven fue a tumbarse a su cubículo. Aún tenía molestias a veces después de lo sucedido con Sterling, un dolor sordo en el bajo vientre que le hacía difícil permanecer de pié muchas horas seguidas. Raro era el día en el que tenía unos momentos así para descansar y quería aprovecharlos. Se tumbó en su jergón y miró al techo pensando.

Estaba aprendiendo a defenderse junto a Wick, con las dos Escitas y Octavia empezaban a perfilar un plan para retrasar la boda de Clarke, uno muy vacuo, pero tendría que valer. Y Octavia...se sonrojó sin quererlo al pensar en ella, más concretamente en su día en el prado.

Poco les había faltado para besarse, pero le había tocado un ponto del abdomen en el que aún sentía dolor y eso había roto el momento. Pese al dolor y a sus miedos a que la tocaran tenía claro que amaba a la joven esclava y la hacía feliz ver que el sentimiento parecía ser recíproco. Durante un tiempo temió que Octavia estuviera enamorada de Clarke, pero había aceptado su amor por Lexa con solo una leve añoranza totalmente comprensible en sus ojos.

Sanaría, se haría más fuerte y se convertiría en la mujer que Octavia necesitaba. Ese era su cometido en la vida, lo que la hacía levantarse por las mañanas, lo que le daba fuerzas.

Empezó a adormecerse pero aún estaba despierta cuando unas suaves manos le acariciaron los hombros reconociendo de inmediato su tacto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Raven?-preguntó la esclava de ojos grisáceos preocupada-

-Ahora lo estoy-contestó abriendo los ojos para sonreírle-

-¿Te duele?-

-Solo una leve molestia que estoy segura de que desaparecería si te tumbaras a mi lado-dijo esperanzada-

Octavia sonrió con cariño y se recostó junto a ella abrazándola suavemente, procurando no dañarla.

-Sólo unos minutos. Tengo que llevar unas cosas a Abby. Parece ser que Lexa por fin le ha dado su merecido a Wells-

-Esa Escita cada día me cae mejor-dijo la hispana provocando una carcajada de la más joven-

-Espero que no tenga problemas por ello-

-Clarke no lo permitirá. Se interpondría ante un rayo del mismísimo Júpiter para que estuviera bien-

-Su amor es muy bello-suspiró Octavia-

-No tanto como lo eres tú-replicó Raven acariciando su mejilla con ternura-

La más joven enterró la cabeza en su cuello sonrojada y se quedaron así durante unos minutos en los que a ambas las embargaba la felicidad más absoluta. Estaban destinadas a estar así siempre y la hispana internamente se prometió hacer todo lo posible para que así fuera. Octavia se incorporó lentamente y Raven la siguió.

-Debo irme-

La hispana la tomó por la barbilla y esperó unos segundos. Al ver que no había objeciones se acercó y besó suavemente esos labios con los que tanto había soñado, pero ni en sus mejores sueños los había imaginado tan dulces y suaves. Iba a profundizar el beso al ver que Octavia se lo devolvía de todo corazón cuando gritos y golpes las hicieron separarse. En su mundo había poco lugar para el amor y la ternura, pero lucharían por encontrarlo.

Continuara...


	43. 43 Avispasalander

Daba igual lo mucho que Clarke había suplicado a su padre, que Ontari hubiera tratado de calmarlo de nuevo con buenas palabras y futuras promesas de placer o que Gustus hubiera hablado de su buen desempeño: Lexa iba a ser castigada.

Pese a los intentos de Ontari por satisfacerlo con todos los actos que solían excitarlo la virilidad de Marcus Vero permanecía tan frustrada como él mismo al ver el movimiento político que había realizado su rival para ganar poder. El mismo movimiento que él había realizado años atrás prometiendo a su hija con el hijo de los Graco. Esa zorra Albino se reía de él...y su cuerpo lo dejaba en ridículo al no poder responder a las atenciones de su concubina escita...cosa que lo enfureció aún más.

Golpeó a la mujer en el rostro con el revés de la mano y se marchó de sus aposentos algo asustado por el gesto furioso que adoptó su rostro. Esa mujer era una delicia, pero ni las mismísimas furias eran tan temibles cuando se enfurecían. Tendría que hacerle algún nuevo presente si quería arreglar la situación...otra cosa en la que pensar.

No había llegado al Atrio cuando el jefe de su guardia, Sinclair, le informó de lo ocurrido en la arena de entrenamiento. ¿Es que esas perras escitas siempre tenían que dar problemas?

-Trae a mi hija al balcón y que los gladiadores formen frente a él-ordenó sirviéndose una copa de vino y dirigiéndose él mismo al lugar-

Clarke apareció a los pocos minutos seguida de su esclava y Ontari hizo lo mismo enseñando el corte que le había causado en el labio sin el menor recato...iba a tener que exigirle que se maquillara.

Los gladiadores formaron en dos filas con Gustus al frente y Marcus dirigió su vista a la gladiatrix escita. Parecía que había recibido una buena paliza a juzgar por sus hematomas, el vendaje que le cubría el abdomen y la forma inestable en la que se mantenía en pié. Pero eso no lo ablandó. Estaba harto de que las mujeres a su alrededor se alzaran por encima del lugar que les correspondía.

-Se os adiestra para ser fieros y nunca tendré que decir nada sobre eso, pero agredir a un compañero de forma brutal como Lexa ha hecho hoy es algo que no consentiré-

-Disculpas Dómine, pero Wells golpeó de forma salvaje a Lexa-explicó Gustus adelantándose-

-Cosa que no habría sucedido con tu adecuada supervisión, Doctore. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dado ese puesto. Castiga a esta salvaje: 20 latigazos y el resto del día hasta el entrenamiento de mañana en la celda de castigo encadenada. Y si Wells muere pagará lo que él me reportaba de sus beneficios-

-Pero padre, tendría que luchar el doble para cubrir sus gastos y los de él-exclamó Clarke impresionada-

-Que se lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de dejar a las puertas de la muerte a mi mejor Samnita-

Clarke miró de refilón a Lexa. Verla tan magullada le había encogido el corazón, pero pensar en lo que le esperaba era algo que simplemente no podía soportar, así que sacó valor y miró directamente a los ojos de su padre con decisión.

-Es mi esclava padre, tú mismo me la diste y no puedes castigarla a tu voluntad-dijo la rubia con un tono grave y peligroso que hizo que Ontari, Harper y Octavia la miraran sorprendidas...más no con más sorpresa del que reflejaba el rostro de Marcus-

Una lucha de ojos azules contra oscuros se desató durando un par de minutos hasta que Marcus apartó el rostro para volver a mirar a la arena.

-Me lo he replanteado Doctore-afirmó en voz alta-

Clarke suspiro de alivio y vio como las mujeres que la acompañaban y algunos de los gladiadores hacían lo mismo. Curiosamente aún no había logrado ver los ojos de Lexa, que permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-A parte del castigo que he ordenado Lexa participará en las "Venationes" de los próximos juegos. Ya que es una salvaje que luche con los suyos-añadió con una sonrisa malvada antes de retirarse del balcón y gritar a uno de los esclavos que preparara su litera-La escita será tuya, pero no olvides que tú me perteneces-dijo a su hija antes de marcharse-

-¿Qué demonios son las "Venationes"?-susurró Ontari en el oído de Clarke que observaba con los ojos acuosos como Gustus guiaba a Lexa al "Palus" donde la hizo abrazarse-

La rubia no podía contestar, sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían. En la celebración de hacía un rato había pensado que estaba mejorando la situación de sus esclavos poco a poco y que esa especie de alianza con Luna ayudaría aún más. Pero ahora había sido incapaz de salvar a la mujer que amaba y unas cuantas palabras de su padre la habían condenado a la tortura y quien sabía si a la muerte.

Escuchó como Octavia explicaba a Ontari que las Venationes eran las luchas de hombres contra bestias salvajes en el Coliseo. Se solían usar como castigo para gladiadores rebeldes de los que sus amos querían deshacerse o para matar a esclavos como diversión para el público de los más bajos estratos sociales. Hasta los Patricios más aficionados a los juegos detestaban asistir a estas prácticas, por lo que se hacía a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que los combates serios comenzaran. Sería un milagro que Lexa saliera con vida de aquello.

Clarke prestó poca atención a la explicación y observó con el cuerpo tembloroso cómo Gustus desenrollaba su látigo con gesto de pesar. Al contrario de Titus, que había disfrutado con aquellos castigos, el viejo gladiador los detestaba y eso se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Octavia-llamó en cuanto la soga restalló por primera vez contra la espalda de la Escita-Avisa a Abby. Dile que bajaré en cuanto el castigo termine y que la ayudaré a suturar a Lexa y luego nos encargaremos de que Wells sobreviva a toda costa. Ese monstruo no será el culpable de su muerte o yo misma lo mataré con mis manos-afirmó con decisión-

La esclava salió a la carrera para descender al Ludus y Ontari y Harper permanecieron con la rubia viendo como la piel de la espalda de la Escita iba separándose de la carne sin que esta hiciera el más leve sonido pese a que se aferraba con fuerza al Palus para no desplomarse.

-¿Quieres que Abby te mire también esa herida, Ontari?-preguntó Clarke sin siquiera mirarla-

-No te preocupes, no es grave y no será la última que tu padre me haga-respondió la morena con frialdad-

-No, me temo que no-

Lexa permaneció silenciosa durante todo el castigo y con esfuerzo permaneció consciente mientras la azotaban y luego la arrastraban hasta la enfermería y la dejaban tumbada sobre una de las mesas. Miró la mesa a su lado y descubrió el cuerpo de Wells inconsciente. Ahora que le habían lavado toda la sangre podía distinguirse perfectamente una depresión hundida en su cabeza, a la altura de la sien más o menos.

Giró la cara hacia el otro lado para dejar de verlo y se topó con la figura de Clarke que entraba en la estancia. No quería que la viera en las condiciones en las que estaba por lo que enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos para no ver nada, aunque puedo distinguir perfectamente la caricia que dejó la rubia en su nuca. Estaba segura de que podría distinguir el tacto de Clarke de entre miles de personas: su forma suave y cálida de tocar, pero a la vez firme y sin dudas era única.

Pero en ese momento no se merecía esa caricia: había actuado como una bestia salvaje y todo castigo parecía poco para su conducta. En el momento parecía que había hecho lo correcto, pero tras reflexionar un par de horas sobre ello se dio cuenta de que ser Gladiatrix la estaba cambiando. No había recurrido a su auténtica naturaleza como Escita para enfrentarse a Wells, había actuado como los romanos le estaban enseñando: Sobrevivir a toda costa, daba igual lo que perdieras de ti misma en el camino. Y no era esa la clase de persona en la que quería convertirse.

Así actuaban Wells y Atom, así había actuado Sterling, Indra había recuperado su humanidad en el momento de su muerte. Ella no era así...y no podía ser así para merecer a Clarke. Por eso ahora no podía mirarla, porque en ese momento no se merecía a esa mujer, ni sus caricias, ni su amor.

-Lexa-dijo Clarke en su oído con voz suave-Vamos a coserte las heridas antes de que te bajen a los calabozos-

Asintió sin mirarla apretando los dientes a la espera de que la aguja se clavara en su piel.

-Siento esto y también que mi padre haya dispuesto que luches en las Venationes. Debería haber podido protegerte-siguió la Dómina con voz compungida-

¿Ella se había comportado como un animal y Clarke le pedía disculpas? A ciegas buscó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Tal vez no estuviera en condiciones de hablar, pero quería demostrarle que no la culpaba por nada, que ella era la única culpable y que su presencia calmaba su dolorido corazón. Sintió como le acariciaba el pelo al tiempo que una aguja se insertaba en su espalda y apretó los labios contra el dorso de la mano de la rubia. Permanecieron así lo que pareció una eternidad y cuando por fin Abby terminó la ayudaron a incorporarse en la mesa.

-Contigo voy a hacer millonario al herbolario, Lexa-dijo Abby con tono de broma mientras le ofrecía una infusión que la Escita reconoció de inmediato como belladona por su olor. No conocía esa planta antes de llegar al Ludus y ahora era raro la semana que pasaba sin probarla-

-¿Vivirá?-preguntó mirando de reojo a la mesa donde yacía Wells y se llevaba el vaso a los labios-

-La lesión es grave, pero he visto cráneos más destrozados arreglarse. Y Clarke me ayudará con él-afirmó la curandera con gesto de decisión-Preocúpate ahora de acabarte ese bebedizo y de que pase rápido la noche que te espera en la celda de castigo. Tienes que volver a entrenar para las Venationes-

-No me preocupa tanto enfrentarme a animales salvajes, he cazado mucho-

-Lexa... ¿has cazado con espadas?-preguntó Clarke preocupada-

La Escita levantó la cabeza planteándose la pregunta. Vale, con eso no contaba. Se había visto a sí misma con su arco matando, no con sus cortos gladius. Empezaba a odiar esos filos de metal con toda su alma.

-¿Has cazado tigres o leones antes?-preguntó Abby mientras le cubría la espalda con tiras de cuero untadas en un ungüento oleoso-

-¿Eso qué es?-

En sus tierras tan al norte no existían grandes felinos. Lobos, perros salvajes, osos...pero nada tan fiero y astuto como los animales traídos de las tierras de África y de Oriente. Para enfrentarse a ellos ¿debería ser Lexa la Escita, o la salvaje en la que la estaban convirtiendo los romanos?

Clarke volvió a la Villa tras ayudar a Abby con Wells. Habían inmovilizado su cabeza a la mesa con una serie de correas de cuero y maderos para evitar que la moviera y agravara su lesión y habían tratado su herida con vino puro para evitar infecciones. En unos días, cuando vieran que la herida comenzaba a cerrarse comenzarían a darle sustancias excitantes a ver si despertaba, pero aún así nada garantizaba que lo hiciera, ni que volviera a ser el mismo si lo hacía. La curandera le dijo que había visto hombres que se habían quedado postrados en cama babeando para siempre por golpes así. Si eso ocurría la vida de Lexa peligraría aún más al tener que luchar el doble y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Le había costado contenerse para no abrazarla contra su cuerpo cuando dos guardias entraron en la enfermería para llevársela a la celda. Quería retenerla a su lado y no soltarla pese a las órdenes de su padre, quería al menos besarla lentamente para dejar claro que la extrañaría, que pasar una noche sin ella se le hacía insoportable, que la idea de que pasara las horas encadenada a una pared era más de lo que podía soportar...pero tales muestras de afecto y debilidad hubieran llegado a su padre y el hombre ya conocía demasiados puntos débiles suyos para atacarla, no quería añadir otro. Por lo que miró a la Escita con ojos cargados de emoción esperando que ella comprendiera. Por la leve sonrisa que le dedicó supuso que así era.

Entró en sus aposentos encontrando a Raven y a Octavia esperándola.

-Octavia, haz llamar a ese médico egipcio experto en reparar cráneos del que tanto se habla en la ciudad. Quiero que vea a Wells. Y que mi padre no lo sepa, lo pagaré de mi propio bolsillo. Vende alguna joya de esas horrendas que Finneus suele regalarme en el mercado-ordenó quitándose la estola que llevaba-

-Voy enseguida Clarke-respondió Octavia saliendo a buen paso de allí-

-Raven, necesito que te enteres de que animales pretenden enfrentar a Lexa. ¿Sigues hablando con el chico ese que nos trae la carne que apuesta tanto en los juegos?-

-Sí, y siempre está dispuesto a cotillear. Mañana traen los pedidos de carne, le sonsacaré-afirmó la hispana con una sonrisa cómplice-

-Gracias amiga mía-dijo la rubia tomándola de la mano-

-Clarke...acabo de recordar algo-dijo Raven con tono de pronto nervioso y quedándose lívida-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Recuerdas quien lleva más de un mes en esa celda a la espera de decidir qué se hace con él?-

La Dómina pensó durante unos segundos antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba al comprender.

-Ontari!-gritó saliendo a toda velocidad de sus estancias con Raven pisándole los talones-

Cuando dijeron que permanecería encadenada en una celda imaginaba que se trataría de una como en la que se encontraba antes de ir a vivir a la Villa y que la atarían a su jergón...pero claro, eran romanos. Si algo se les daba bien era inventar formas de torturar y aquella era, si no la más dolorosa, si una de las más incómodas.

La metieron en lo que parecía un enorme y polvoriento trastero, pero que olía a cloaca. La pusieron de cara a la pared y la engrilletaron a una argolla que estaba a la altura de su cabeza, con unas cadenas tan cortas que se veía obligada a permanecer de pié en todo momento y que le impedían hasta girarse. Cuando preguntó por comida y agua se rieron de ella y para colmo al marcharse se llevaron la única antorcha que alumbraba el lugar.

Tras unos minutos entendió porqué era la celda de castigo: las heridas de los azotes estaban en constante tensión debido a la postura y la paliza que había recibido de manos de Wells la había debilitado tanto que permanecer de pié era una auténtica tortura. Iba a ser una noche larga en la que, si tenía mucha suerte, caería dormida y despertaría agarrotada colgando de las cadenas de cualquier manera, ya que ni arrodillarse podía.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared maldiciendo aquel día cuando escuchó que algo se arrastraba a sus espaldas. Intentó girarse para ver de qué se trataba, pero la oscuridad y las cadenas le impidieron ver nada. Sería una rata, e interiormente se rió de su mala suerte. Lo que le faltaba era despertar con las mordeduras de una sucia rata en el trasero.

Volvió a escuchar aquello que se arrastraba y se tensó por completo. Sonaba a algo mucho más grande que una rata. Trató de girarse de nuevo cuando una tela basta le rodeó el cuello estrangulándola.

-Malditas escitas. Habéis acabado con mi vida como la conocía. Pero me vengaré-dijo una voz siseando por la furia en su oído mientras ella luchaba por respirar-Titus tendrá su día-

Continuara...


	44. 44 CarolinaLeal848

Las ensangrentadas y sucias puntas de sus pies aleteaban sin cesar sobre el cochambroso suelo del estrecho cuartucho donde la retenían encadenada contra su voluntad.

Con movimientos torpes, fugaces y reincidentes, sus pies trataban de alcanzar algún sólido punto de apoyo al tiempo que las curtidas y repulsivas manos del antiguo Doctore se cernían con fuerza desde atrás sobre su esbelto cuello.

Lexa trataba a duras penas de resistir tal ataque pero las cadenas la mantenían sujeta en una autentica posición de desventaja frente a su no tan desconocido enemigo.

La oscuridad, el nauseabundo olor a heces, sangre, pestes y orines propias de la humedad y la decadencia del estrecho lugar inundaban todos sus sentidos trastocando toda su percepción de las cosas.

Las milésimas de segundo le resultaron minutos en su cabeza. Los segundos enteros, horas mientras sentía como la vida parecía comenzar a abandonar su mal herido cuerpo.

Entonces sucedió algo, algo que ni ella misma hubiese podido prever.

Entre las maldiciones y los gruñidos del viejo Titus que llenaban el maloliente lugar junto al férreo sonido de las cadenas tirando bruscamente de la argolla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sobre su cabeza, la tosca puerta se abrió de golpe y toda la luz de las antorchas del pasillo pareció abrirse paso cegándolo todo por un breve instante.

No tuvo tiempo de dilucidar qué pasaba, qué ocurría hasta que algo arranco literalmente al viejo Titus de ella con tanta fuerza, que solo pudo escuchar como sus endebles huesos chocaban bruscamente contra la pared y caían nuevamente sobre aquel sucio estercolero llamado suelo.

—Te advertí lo que pasaría si tocabas a una de las mías... —le espetó Ontari amenazante y sibilina al tiempo que su mano se cerraba con fuerza sobre su cuello pegándole a su cara—. Te lo advertí.

Titus aprovechó el intenso momento para reunir algo de su sucia saliva y escupirsela en la cara.

La escita se enfureció tanto que retirándosela con el dorso de la mano de un manotazo, al primer intentó de este por alzarse levantó su rodilla acompañada de la grácil seda negra que la acompañaba y le golpeó directamente sobre la cara haciándole caer de espalda contra la pared.

—¡Lexa! —recordó rápidamente volviendose hacia ella al tiempo que elevaba las manos por encima de su cabeza descolgando la cadena que retenía las suyas de la argolla.

Las rodillas de la escita se doblaron entonces, cayendo sobre la sucia y casi inexistente paja que cubría el mugriento suelo del lugar. Ontari escuchó un tácito gemido de dolor apenas audible, y la sostuvo por los hombros escuchando presurosos pasos por el pasillo.

Lexa se tensó nada más percatarse también de ello pero al elevar la vista hacia la puerta, la expresión pálida, aterrada y compungida de Octavia y Raven lleno de alivio y desasosiego su lastimado cuerpo y corazón.

—Has... les has... —la trémula y temerosa voz de Octavia se ahogaba en su garganta mirando hacia el oscuro pasillo donde varios guardias yacían muertos o ahogándose aún en su propia sangre mientras se sujetaban horrorizados la garganta—. No, no... esto no puede ser... esto... esto no puede estar pasando... dómine enloquecerá...

—Ontari, ¿pero qué has hecho? —pregunto conmocionada Raven llena de pavor.

Había ido a buscarla, habían ido en su busca solamente para que ordenase que trasladasen a Titus de celda si acaso, conseguir un trato más favorable para Lexa y ahora había cuatro guardias muertos y otro agonizando en pleno pasillo.

Este no era el plan. Este no era... no era... el plan, no.

—Lo que debía hacer —respondió duramente la escita sosteniendo ahora el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos sin dejar de vigilar a Titus que cubría su chorreante nariz de sangre con sus manos mientras se revolcaba en un rincón del suelo—. Sacadla de aquí, llevadla arriba a mis aposentos. Clarke no debe verla así —ordenó ella sabiendo el orgullo que corría por las venas de la otra escita y el cual compartían—. Llamad a Abby, que la cure y proveedla de comida y agua.

Raven fue la primera en moverse, en obedecer. Octavia la siguió con la duda y el temor implícito en el cuerpo

—Si, dómina —balbuceó Octavia insegura sujetando a la maltrecha guerrera.

—No soy ninguna dómina —respondió más fieramente de lo que pretendía a la esclava consiguiendo que su temblor se incrementase aún más y el pavor paralizase su cuerpo—. No soy ninguna puta romana. Soy Ontari de Escitia, la primera de mi tribu, orgullosa guerrera, orgullosa líder y protectora de mi gente.

Aquella mirada de dolor, aquella mirada de altivez, de fiera indignación, de determinación y fuerza, era algo distinto en la cara de Ontari. Algo que ellas sorprendentemente jamás habían logrado vislumbrar hasta ahora aún con todo lo ocurrido entre aquellos muros.

Estaba herida.

Lexa tenía el cuerpo magullado, lastimado, maltrecho... pero Ontari, Ontari tenía el alma desgarrada, desquebrajada, dolida...

Sencillamente...

Rota.

Y eso, eso no lo podía tolerar. No podía tolerarlo más.

Ella no era ninguna esclava, ella no se plegaba a los deseos de nadie, ella no suplicaba a los dioses por su vida ni por la de sus semejantes, no.

Lexa y ella habían traspasado un largo camino, uno tedioso, pesado y doloroso.

Uno inimaginable para ambas tiempo atrás, y no solo habían perdido a muchos de los suyos por el camino sino que habían tenido que plegarse al deseo de aquellos responsables de arrebatárselos sin piedad.

Ya no más.

—Nunca más... —murmuró para si con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que su alma jamás podría llorar.

Volviéndose hacia las esclavas que sostenían a Lexa, se arrodilló frente a ella tomando su herido rostro con sublime cuidado entre sus manos y con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, clavo su mirada en la suya con promesa y solemnidad.

—Ahora quiero que escuches bien mis palabras, hermana.

Un fañoso quejido escapo de los labios de Titus, que ambas ignoraron.

Lexa trataba de escuchar aquello tan importante que Ontari tenía por decirle mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que sus ojos no desprendían fijando sus ojos en los suyos sentidamente.

—No somos esclavas. Nunca seremos esclavas. Somos escitas, no romanas. No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, juro ante nuestros dioses que daré mi vida por la tuya, que la sangre que de algún modo nos hace hermanas no volverá a ser derramada para vanagloria de esos sucios romanos.

La lágrima que cayó sobre la mejilla de Lexa llegó a la yema de los dedos de Ontari que la atesoró con la más reconfortante de las caricias.

—Te protegeré, no te dejaré. Tú y yo, volveremos a ser lo que eramos antes. Tú y yo, cabalgaremos juntas hasta el ocaso y los dioses serán testigo de ello.

Raven que sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla sintió como Octavia necesitaba apartar la mirada de ambas para evitar derramar todas aquellas lágrimas de pesar que había estado guardando desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

—Ahora irás con ellas arriba, preparareis un par de literas y partiréis hacia la villa de Luna Albino, Clarke asegura que es de fiar. Entrad por las cocinas, aseguraos de que nadie os ve —ordenó dirigiéndose a Raven y a Octavia, antes de pasarse la mano por el rostro retirándose un par de rebeldes lágrimas.

Lexa alargó sus encadenadas manos antes de que Ontari pudiese siquiera hincar la rodilla para levantarse.

—¿Tú no vienes? —preguntó quejumbrosa al no verla con intención de acompañarlas.

Ontari que tenía puesta la mirada en sus ojos escrutando el valor y el coraje que había en ellos, dirigió una fugaz mirada a Titus y una pérfida sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Primero he de encargarme de él, de unos cuantos de ellos, en realidad —murmuró cómplicemente alentándola a que no se preocupará—. Soy la dómina de la casa, ¿recuerdas?

—No... —comenzó a atemorizarse Titus arrastrándose por el suelo para alcanzar la puerta—. ¡No!

Una expresión de cansancio, resignación y dicha alcanzó a iluminar un breve instante el rostro de Lexa que sencillamente, medio sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Escita hasta el final, ¿eh?

Ontari que apretó su hombro con verdadero aprecio y orgullo, asintió satisfecha y complacida con sus palabras. ¿Qué podía hacer?

No tenía remedio.

—Escita hasta el final —repitió Ontari llena de orgullo viéndola a los ojos, comenzando a escuchar como los gritos de Titus empezaban a elevarse llenos de desesperación al tiempo que se arrastraba entre la porquería en el estrecho espacio intentando apartarse de ellas—. Llevaos a Harper de aquí, no debe estar presente cuando se revele mi verdadera naturaleza.

—¿Qué... qué harás? —quiso saber Raven intrigada a la vez que alarmada.

Ontari se separó de Lexa poniéndose en pie y retrocedió un par de pasos antes de inclinarse y jalar con fuerza de las piernas de Titus apartándole brusca y cruelmente de la puerta consiguiendo un chasquido seguido de un agudo alarido al dislocarselas.

Octavia se horrorizó y Raven se sobresaltó pero Lexa apoyada entre ellas apenas logró inmutarse.

—Nos consideran unas salvajes, ¿no? —preguntó Ontari con una displicente sonrisa en el rostro antes de mirarlas, ignorando los gritos del decrepito anciano que se agarraba las rodillas y se revolcaba entre su mierda—. Yo les enseñaré lo que es una salvaje...

Continuara...


	45. 45 CarolinaLeal848

La ausencia había sido más larga, polvorienta y tediosa de lo que Marcus Vero, esperaba.

Propicias y abundantes propuestas de negocios requerían su atención ahora que los preparativos del enlace de su única hija con el heredero del Senador Graco se aproximaban.

A pesar del mal humor y la tensión que le habían acompañado toda la mañana y la tarde, entre sus muchos pensamientos había estado el recuperar el favor de su exuberante e indómita escita. La había golpeado desfavorablemente aquella misma mañana, tras una noche de complacientes caricias y excitantes juegos, pero de algún modo la irreverencia de su hija y de su pequeña agitadora escita, regalo más que generoso y deferente por su parte le habían agriado el día.

Esperaba que el bien merecido castigo recibido a manos del Doctore y el rudo confinamiento y encierro, la hiciesen entrar en razón. Aún así, su idea de enviar a aquella perra escita a las Veniationes, no había cambiado.

Merecía una severa lección, y su pequeña Clarke también necesitaba que le recordasen quien era el dómine, dueño y señor de la villa, el ludus y el apellido Vero.

Él era el pater familias, él era quien ordenaba y ellas quienes obedecían. Le pertenecían. Era su derecho sobre ellas, sobre cualquier esclavo, esclava o gladiador que yaciesen entre aquellas murallas.

Aquel era su dominio, y él les complaciese o no, el soberano de todo.

Ya había oscurecido cuando su litera se detuvo en la entrada de su villa. El fuego de las antorchas oscilaba ante la osada brisa, y dos parejas de guardias custodiaban ambos accesos al ludus y al patio interior.

Dos de sus más fieles esclavos aguardaban en la puerta y enseguida, optaron por inclinarse para su recibimiento antes de dirigirse rápidamente escalones abajo para ocuparse de su litera, custodiada por los otros cuatro esclavos encargados de portarla.

Mientras ascendía pareció recordar algo y se volvió hacia el diligente séquito.

—Llevad esas arcas directamente a mis aposentos, no quiero que mi escita aún las vea —ordenó con dureza—. Tened cuidado con ellas, contienen las mejores sedas egipcias que he podido encontrar, y abalorios de oro dignos de acompañarlas.

—Si, dómine —contestaron casi a la par ambos esclavos apeando con destreza y cuidado ambos arcones dispuestos a cumplir sus ordenes.

—Y si por algún casual algo se perdiese por el camino, os haría directamente responsables de tal afrenta y me vería obligado a cortaros vuestras sucias manos así que pensad en vuestros actos muy, muy bien —amenazó él con rudeza antes de volverse de nuevo continuando su ascensión por la escalinata.

Lo primero que llamó su atención al irrumpir por la puerta fue el sonido de algunos pasos sordos, y voces fugaces en la lejanía.

Los miembros de su guardia personal encargados de la seguridad de la propia villa y el ludus sorprendentemente no estaban apostados en sus puestos de vigilia habitual, como las puertas o los pasillos.

No entendía qué pasaba, él no había dado ordenes de reubicarles, ni siquiera estaba Sinclair allí para reclamarle.

Existía un extraño silencio, un vacío sagaz...

Un sobrecogedor eco...

De no ser por la exquisita y variada pluralidad de olores que salían de las cocinas, y el chisporrotear del fuego de las antorchas encargadas de iluminar todas y cada una de las estancias, se diría que esta permanecía desierta.

Los esclavos que cargaban con los arcones entraron tras él y los guardias cerraron la puerta quedando a cargo del patio como era su cometido tras portar la litera.

—¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? —les bramó Marcus Vero al verles pasar sigilosamente por su lado hacia las estancias privadas más importantes de la casa—. ¿Dónde está Sinclair? ¡Sinclair! —gritó en ambas direcciones—. ¡Guardias!

—Disculpas dómine, ha habido un altercado en el ludus y dómina ha ordenado a la guardia que bajase para devolver la disciplina y el orden —dijo la joven esclava que llevaba la pesada arca de telas.

Marcus Vero suspiró de mala gana y se adentró hacia el salón principal atravesando el patio interior donde esperaba encontrar a su hija, a su concubina y a los esclavos ocupándose de servir la abundante y deliciosa cena.

Cuando cruzó los livianos doseles que dividían las refinadas estancias e irrumpió en el opulento salón se decepcionó, no por la ausencia de su hija sino por la de su concubina.

Esperaba encontrarla allí, aguardando su regreso con el anhelo de una dulce amante y tal vez esposa. Más, este no era el caso.

En cambio, allí solo habían algunos esclavos sirviendo la mesa y decorando el salón para un propicio ambiente cargado de promesa, pomposidad y protocolario liturgio digno de la magnanimidad de la cena.

—Dómine —saludo una de las esclavas aproximándose rápidamente a él para despojarle de su distinguida túnica.

—¿A qué viene tanto asueto? —preguntó Marcus al ver tal variedad de fuentes, viandas y rebosantes jarras de vino dispuestas sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué holganza es está?

Bandejas repletas de fruta fresca, exóticos platos condimentados con especias que no reconocía a simple vista, o carnes asadas acompañadas de deliciosas y aromáticas salsas llenaban la majestuosa mesa junto a varios divanes dispuestos para apelar a la comodidad.

El rostro de Marcus se endureció ligeramente desconcertado.

—No he dado yo tal orden para derrochar en tales placeres —se indignó el dómine de la casa viendo lo mejor de lo mejor servido sobre su mesa.

—He sido yo —le interrumpió Ontari firmemente entrando en el salón con un atuendo digno de la más hermosa deidad que dejo a Marcus Vero sin aliento.

En lugar de sus habituales sedas negras, Ontari cubría su piel con sedas carmesí tan rojas e intensas como la sangre o el más exquisito de los vinos.

De su labio no había desaparecido el corte producido por su endurecida mano, ni tampoco la pequeña marca a su alrededor que rehusaba maquillar.

—¿Y qué celebramos si puede saberse? —preguntó Marcus con tono beligerante al tiempo que se servía una buena copa de vino.

Ontari que paso por detrás de él, deslizándose como una caricia furtiva en la noche se acercó a coger una fresa llevando la mano a su vientre, cosa que no paso inadvertida para el rudo dómine.

—Que puede que por fin los dioses hayan escuchado tus plegarias y la casa Vero, vea un heredero varón con la fuerza de Roma y Escitia saliendo de mis entrañas.

El rostro de Marcus palideció de asombro, orgullo e incredulidad, ¿sería posible tal bendición llegada a su puerta ahora que toda su suerte parecía maldita ante la unión de las casas Graco, Vero y Albino? ¿eran los dioses responsables de tal regalo llegado en forma de mujer a su puerta? ¿podía la fortuna sonreírle tanto?

—¿Estás... estás convencida de ello? —preguntó teniendo que tragar la copa de vino casi de un trago antes de soltar la jarra sonriéndose henchido de arrogancia y soberbia—. ¿Estas segura?

Ontari acarició su vientre por encima de la escarlata seda al tiempo que daba una desinteresada mordida a la fresa, y una media sonrisa ignoraba la mirada del dómine con fingido descaro.

—Hubiese sido dichosa de informarte al amanecer pero el mal humor acompañaba tu despertar como bien recordaras, y no quería importunarte con ninguna nadería —respondió ella sin más disfrutando de otra de las fresas.

—¿Llamas nadería a un futuro heredero de la fortuna Vero? —se sonrió Marcus soltando la copa en su mesa antes de dirigirse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos atrapando sus labios en un ferviente beso que incluso nauseas le provocó—. ¡No hay mayor fortuna que esta! ¡Vino! ¡Que corra el vino! —anunció el dómine al tiempo que se separaba de ella dando un par de palmadas viendo como los esclavos obedecían prestos sus ordenes y desaparecían en busca de más jarras, ánforas y copas que repartir entre los miembros de la villa—. ¿Lo sabe ya, Clarke? ¿Es tan consciente como yo de que la fortuna nos sonríe?

—Lo sabe —respondió ella escogiendo algo de carne asada entre sus dedos antes de llevársela a los labios—. Sigue disgustada por el castigo a la escita, cree que debía ser ella quien decidiese su fortuna y no tú. Al fin y al cabo, es su pertenencia.

Marcus bordeó la mesa sentándose a la par que ella, tomando su mano entre las suyas y llevándose aquel pedazo de carne asada a los labios. Su paladar jamás había saboreado delicia igual o tal vez, la felicidad y la dicha hacían que todo supiese mejor.

—Lo he preparado yo misma, quería que disfrutases de un día inolvidable pero tú y tu terquedad, lo habéis estropeado —repuso ella ignorando su gesto con una mirada ofendida y evasiva.

—Ha sido un error, no quería ofenderte —se disculpó Marcus Vero besando su mano con devoción, antes de soltarla y continuar comiendo para su propio deleite y para demostrarle cuan agradecido estaba por tal inmerecido gesto de indulgencia—. Ha sido un infortunio enterarme de que mi casa estará unida a la casa de esa víbora Albino. Mi mal carácter una vez más, me ha traicionado.

Un heredero, un heredero Vero, una nueva esperanza que moldear a su imagen y semejanza. Oraba porque los dioses le enviasen un niño, un varón digno de llevar el apellido Vero con sus dotes de mando y la fuerza arraigada de la sangre de su madre. No tendría rival alguno ante tal linaje.

Ninguno.

Ontari le miró de reojo complacida al verle masticar aquella carne con semejante ansia, y alargó la mano ante la ausencia de esclavos para servirle aún más vino.

—Olvidémoslo y bebamos juntos —dijo Ontari llenándole la copa hasta casi rebosar antes de servirse ella.

—¿Falerno? —preguntó Marcus no distinguiendo a ojo la procedencia del vino ya que parecía más espeso y especiado que de costumbre. Ontari se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió saboreando con una sonrisa hasta la mitad de la copa.

—Nada de eso, es algo completamente nuevo que saciará tu apetito y despertará tus instintos —coqueteó ella sibilinamente al tiempo que empujaba con la mano su copa hasta sus labios para que bebiese de ella.

Marcus Vero frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de beber de la copa como ella indicaba, sintiendo aquel espeso brebaje deslizarse agridulcemente por su gaznate, despertando dentro de si una tibieza y una sensación que no tenía nada que ver con nada que antes hubiese sentido.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Ontari sonriente viéndole a los ojos llena de complacencia y admiración.

—Es exquisito —dijo algo aletargado él antes de mirar el fondo de la copa antes de llevar su mano a la jarra para volver a llenársela, bebiendo antes de dejarla junto a su bandeja volviendo a arrancar pedazos de aquella deliciosa carne asada.

Ontari que sonreía observaba jactanciosa y satisfecha al tiempo que arrancaba lentamente otro pedazo de carne y se lo llevaba a los labios saboreando aquella sabrosa salsa.

—Clarke lo entenderá —dijo de pronto Marcus mientras veía a los esclavos moverse a lo lejos en las cocinas repartiendo el vino—. Si es un varón, entenderá. Ahora mismo no hay padre más orgulloso sobre la faz de la Tierra y ni los mismísimos dioses con un rayo podrían tirarme de este cielo de nubes. El sol brilla a pesar de ser noche, y las estrellas iluminan tu esplendorosa belleza agradeciendo a la diosa perpetuar mi estirpe concediéndome tal dicha.

Las alabanzas estaban bien, pero verle comer y beber aquellas ambrosías no tenían precio en su corazón el cual se llenaba de gozo y dicha con un toque de agria satisfacción y placer.

—Augusto podría ser un buen nombre, Augusto Vero o quizás Claudio.

Ontari que emitió un pequeño sonido de aprobación y asentimiento, contempló como Marcus arrancaba con sus sucios dientes la desgarrada carne del hueso y su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor.

—¿Claudio es de tu agrado? —preguntó Marcus al creer ver la enamoradiza mirada de ella que le contemplaba complacida—. Claudio Augusto Vero, que gran nombre.

Ontari se echo a reír, una pequeña y sutil carcajada al verle tan ilusionado con la noticia y la búsqueda de nombre para el futuro e inexistente vástago cosa que hizo que Marcus se sonriera desconcertado pero ignorante.

—¿Por qué reímos? Claudio Augusto me parece un nombre apropiado para un noble de su posición, tal vez Tiberio o Sulpicio, ¿Marco Séptimo como su abuelo? —barajó de buen grado Marcus al tiempo que se servía más vino y continuaba con su comida, probando de cuando en cuando alguna fruta fresca o algún otro acompañamiento aquí y allá—. ¿No comes? Tienes que alimentarte bien, ahora llevas a un Vero en tus entrañas.

—Tú también debes alimentarte bien, querido —replicó Ontari dulcemente sonriente mientras su mano se deslizaba por la mesa hasta coger uno de los cuchillos—. Ahora llevas un Titus en tus entrañas.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Marcus Vero con tal fuerza que la incomprensión de estas turbo su rostro, cuando comprendió a que se refería y la miró, mirando después la bandeja y de regreso a ella hizo por levantarse indignado pero Ontari fue más rápida y desplazando su mano en un gesto certero clavó el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que este no solo atravesó la mano del dómine sino que atravesó la madera de la mesa dejando su mano anclada.

El gutural bramido que salió de los labios del dueño y señor de la casa resonó por todas y cada una de las estancias haciendo estremecer a aquellos que estaban más cerca.

Ontari se levantó de golpe viendo instintivamente como Marcus jalaba hacia arriba de su mano intentando liberarse del cuchillo rajándose aún más y como la sangre comenzaba a salir, resbalando por entre sus dedos, la superficie de la madera y goteando hacia el suelo.

—No sé tus dioses pero los míos jamás permitirían tal aberración —le escupió ella con desprecio mientras pasaba por detrás de él que trató de girarse para alcanzarla con la mano libre, haciendo fallidos y torpes esfuerzos por liberar el cuchillo.

—¡Sabía que no debía fiarme de ti, perra escita! ¡Lo sabía!

Ontari que se medio sonrió paseándose por el salón deslizó la mano por un tallado mueble de roble antes de abrir el cajón, tomando papel de pergamino y pluma que unas horas antes había dejado convenientemente allí.

—¡Pagarás por esto, ramera inmunda! ¡Juro por los dioses que lo pagarás!

—¿Es que nunca te cansas de escucharte a ti mismo tal como hacemos los demás? —le recordó ella rodando los ojos antes de acercarse al otro lado de la mesa y lanzarle el papel junto al tintero—. Ahora quiero que escuches bien mis palabras, viejo decrepito.

El rostro enfurecido y encolerizado de Marcus vibro aún más, pero cuando hizo el gesto de tirar de un manotazo todo al suelo algo dentro de si le revolvió.

—Antes de desollar a Titus, abrirlo en canal y eviscerarlo, envenené su sangre con algo muy curioso que proviene de mis tierras. A los tuyos sin duda, les encantaría. Al principio, su vista se volvió borrosa, ¿sabes? —se sonrió ella con un gesto pícaro en sus labios—. Apenas podía hablar mientras por fin era consciente de que su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo... comenzó a orar y a suplicar, te llamó... llamó a su fallecida madre, imploró a su desaparecido padre, a todos aquellos que ya no podían ayudarle.

—¡Puta esclava!

Ontari le ignoró sin perder la sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la mesa cogiendo otra fresa dócilmente.

—A menudo tus parientes comienzan a llorarte creyéndote muerto mientras te envían al otro mundo por medio del fuego, el agua o enterrándote en la tierra sin saber que a pesar de que apenas notan tu pulso, este aún sigue ahí... —ella sonrió de tal forma que una sonora risotada escapó de su garganta—. Imagina lo que sintió Titus cuando comencé a rebanar lentamente su carne y a asarla, una y otra, y otra vez...

—¡Ya basta! ¡No me acobardaras! ¡Basta!

Ontari que reprimió la sonrisa se inclinó tomando una de las pequeñas copas, bebiendo de ella todo su agrio contenido.

—Si no haces lo que te pido, pronto lo descubrirás... —comentó ella paciente desaire—. Si lo haces, te daré este mismo antídoto —propuso ella fijándose en la sangre que comenzaba a derramarse sobre la mesa.

El tan exquisito vino espeso y condimentado que tan generosamente le había ofrecido era nada más y nada menos, la sangre sobrante del viejo Doctore cuyo veneno aún permanecía vivo.

El distinguido dómine nada más comprenderlo abrió sus ojos de golpe con la sorpresa, el horror y la consternación reflejados en su rostro.

Marcus se lanzó hacia delante para arrebatarle la copa desesperadamente pero un grito escapó de sus labios, y su mirada fue directa al tirante cuchillo que atravesaba su mano sangrante y le dirigió una dura y amenazante mirada.

—¡Sabrán que has sido tú! ¡Todos sabrán que has sido tú! —le gritó fuertemente.

Ontari que se concentró en saborear otra fresa, asintió con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa fijándose con curiosidad en las verdes hojitas que acompañaban el apetitoso fruto.

—Oh, lo sabrán, sin duda... —repuso la escita sin darle demasiada importancia antes de fijarse en él—. Escribe... o no vivirás para ver un nuevo amanecer —ordenó ella ignorando sus bramidos y farfulleos viéndole coger de mala gana el pergamino y el tintero—. Procura no mancharlo, ha de resultar legible y no te queda demasiado tiempo.

Apretando los dientes por el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia, Marcus Vero tomó la pluma para comenzar el escrito.

—Maldita arpía, pagarás por esto —masculló en voz baja el dómine dispuesto a escribir forzado por las fatidicas circunstancias.

—"A la atención de mi querida hija..." —interrumpió Ontari con la pasividad de quien se sabe impunible, sintiendo a Marcus lanzarle una amenazante y severa mirada, inclinándose para hacerse con la pequeña y apetecible fuente de fresas—. He tomado gusto por estas delicias —le comentó ella como si tal cosa llevándose otra a la boca antes de proseguir con sus palabras—. "La traición del senador Graco hacia mi buen nombre y hacia nuestra familia ha desgarrado mi alma y ha puesto a prueba mi espíritu"

—Sucia ramera...—farfulló él sintiendo el profundo dolor entumecer su mano al tiempo que escribía con la otra.

—"Es por ello que he decidido liberarte de tus deberes sagrados como futura prometida de Finneus Cornelius Graco. Me niego a que nuestro intachable apellido se vea unido al de los Albino de cualquier modo y por ende, tomó por hecho la traición del senador Graco cuyas intenciones debió revelarme desde un principio" —continuó pronunciando la escita mientras saboreaba la fresa—. Estás manchando mi alfombra persa favorita —frunció el ceño ella echando un fugaz vistazo hacia la alfombra no muy lejos de la mesa cuya sangre comenzaba a esparcirse en el suelo—. "Es por ello, que con todo el pesar de mi corazón me retiró hacia Corinto para cerrar importantes negocios con la promesa de una vuelta más prospera cargada de fortuna y quien sabe si un nuevo esposo para ti, digno de compartir nuestro linaje"

—¡Nadie creerá esto! ¡Clarke, no creerá esto!

—"Ontari, se quedará contigo para propiciarte consuelo y compañía en mi ausencia, trátala bien pues ahora que espera un hijo fruto de mis entrañas le he concedido la libertad, y he decidido tomarla como esposa. Es libre y aún así ha decidido permanecer a nuestro lado, es un regalo caído de los cielos. Te encargo el ludus, y cómo no, el derecho a regir en él hasta mi regreso a Roma. Te pido por nuestro bien que te deshagas de los vínculos que te unen a Maya Graco y que si por un casual de la vida coincides bajo el mismo techo con esa familia muestres con orgullo tu honra y dignidad, pues hija mía tú eres mi tesoro y mi mayor orgullo junto al hijo que espero con tan afanosa ilusión"

—Voy a matarte —farfulló Graco comenzando a encontrarse mal mientras trataba de no perder la buena letra, lo primero sería escribir aquella estúpida misiva y liberarse, ya actuaría una vez logrado tal fin—. Voy a...

—"Espero que mi estancia en Corinto no se prolongue demasiado, en el caso de que así sea, tú tomarás las decisiones concernientes en mi nombre. Recuerda que eres una Vero y que deberás actuar en consecuencia. Tu venerado padre, Marcus Vero."

La tos comenzó a agravarse y Marcus apresuró las letras con el fin de terminar rápidamente y tomar el antídoto, una vez hecho alargó la mano casi lanzándole el pergamino.

Ontari dejo la fuente limpiando sus dedos sobre la seda de su vaporoso vestido y cogió la misiva, leyéndola con procurado detalle.

Su gente no escribía, no leía. Ellos vivían. Pero en el tiempo en que llevaba allí, había tomado buena cuenta de la importancia de las palabras para los romanos y había pedido a Harper y a Clarke que la enseñasen en algunos ratos que compartían juntas.

—Dame el antídoto... —ordenó el dómine duramente mientras la tediosa tos le invadía—. Dame... Ontari, da... dame...

Ontari enrolló el papel con sumo cuidado y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa antes de coger de nuevo la fuente de fresas acomodándose en una posición más favorable para verle morir.

—¡Ontari! —gritó al ver el gesto desprendido de ella y la escondida sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba la copa junto a la suya a unos pocos centímetros de su mano.

—¿Quieres esto? —le señaló ella intencionadamente con un gesto de la mano viendo sus ojos suplicantes y su mano alargada tratando de alcanzarla—. Aguarda —le pidió ella chupándose los dedos con los que había saboreado su última fresa antes de inclinarse para coger la copa.

Marcus que ya casi podía saborear la sangre entremezclada con la bilis en su boca, se esperanzó al verla hacer eso intentando estirar su cuerpo todo cuanto el cuchillo le permitía incluso lagrimear sus ojos por la desbordante tos.

—¿Te he dicho lo difícil que es conseguir el antídoto de este veneno en el mercado romano? —se sonrió ella viéndole a los ojos antes de volcar la copa hacia el vacío ante sus desorbitados y angustiados ojos—. He tenido que empeñar parte de mis joyas y de la asignación de Clarke para comprarlo, y por desgracia no había suficiente antídoto sino para uno —se encogió de hombros Ontari antes de lanzar la copa hacia atrás escuchándola resonar contra el suelo.

—No... —murmuró Marcus desesperado sintiendo espumear su boca mientras la sangre comenzaba a llenarla y él intentaba por todos los medios de soltarse del cuchillo y desprenderse de aquella mesa—. ¡No!

El rostro de Ontari se iluminó cuando vio como el peso de su cuerpo cedía, y el un día poderoso Marcus Vero caía de rodillas lagrimeando e implorando a los dioses entre suplicas ininteligibles que le librasen de aquella horrible pesadilla. La sonrisa de ella fue tan maliciosa y retorcida que incluso ella misma se asustó de la dicha que sintió en aquel momento.

—¿Qué era lo que Lexa debía aseverar en la arena?—fingió preguntarse ella haciendo como si pensase bien—. Oh si, ya recuerdo...

El cuerpo de Marcus convulsionó ante su mirada mientras este se retorcía de dolor sin poder desanclarse de la mesa.

—Los que van a morir te saludan... —se sonrió infinitamente satisfecha al escuchar los últimos gritos de dolor salir de sus labios antes de desplomarse en los bajos de la mesa con la mano aún yaciendo atravesada sobre ella.

Ontari que se levantó con la bandeja de fresas, le echó un vistazo fugaz antes de echar a andar para salir de la estancia como si nada hubiese ocurrido en ella.

—Saludada quedo —pronunció levantando la misiva con la otra mano al tiempo que gloriosa y triunfantemente salía de allí dejando atrás el calvario de una pasada vida.

Continuara...


End file.
